RWBY: Remnant Games
by Cronus Prime
Summary: Ah gaming. A favourite pastime that has been around for who the hell knows how long I like to think I can expect almost anything gaming related. But I was not expecting or prepared for being in the position of a Video game character and tossed into the world of RWBY and I plan on turning the wheels of fate in a different direction. Better watch out Salem the Gamer has arrived!
1. 1-Menu: Press Start

**Hello Gamers! I'd like to apologise for the confusion. The First chapter was somehow mixed in with the HALO Remnant wars chapter. So I'm sorry, I got no idea how this happened but rest assured it's fixed now. Plus it helps restructure this and make it more true to the later chapters.**

 **So sit back, relax and let the games begin!**

* * *

 **1-Menu: Press Start**

Have you ever had one of those days where you just lose yourself in a game you play for so long, you actually feel as if you were there, and actually feel what the characters feel? They are many different rides waiting to be ridden, you engross so deep into it, and nothing else becomes relevant. The way I see it, there's two types of people. Those who prefer reality and don't seem really interested in games and just live one life. And then there's the gamers. They live many lives, whether it's being a war hero, sole survivor or a Demi-God. The rides are endless.

Which person am I do you ask? Well it's simple. I'm a gamer and I'm proud of it. Nothing will tell me otherwise. Now when I say I was a gamer, I was referring to either keyboard & mouse or a controller. What else would I refer to right? What if I told you I became the next level of a gamer?

Let me explain.

I was living out my normal life, as per usual. Until I woke up in a black void of…well, nothing. I was dressed in a simple white shirt and jeans and simple white joggers. Yea I'm Australian that's what we call them. I then stood up and served my surroundings. Then out of nowhere, a holographic screen appeared in front of me.

 **Welcome, and Congratulations. You have become 'The Gamer'.**

'Ok this has to be some sort of dream. But a really in depth and some how fully conscious dream'. I thought to myself. I then felt something pinch me on the arm and looked around to see what caused it. But the screen then showed.

 **This is not a dream.**

Ok, now I was tripping out. How the hell did this happen? And why is it happening to me. 'Ok Stay calm stay calm. Maybe if i get this out of the way everything will be fine. Right? Besides, I've read several gamer fanfictions, so I think I have a pretty good idea on what might happen. Not that I'm complaining or anything' I thought amusingly.

 **New players are recommended to go through the tutorial. Would you like to go to the tutorial?**

"Yes please" I said.

 **So polite. There are different options regarding the commands. There are verbal and manual commands. Which would you prefer?**

"Verbal commands" I replied.

 **Verbal commands come in to varieties, "Voice" and "Thought". They are passive and can be used anytime, you can change this in the options menu at any time. Now say or think menu.**

'Menu' I thought, best if I didn't say it in public or they'd think I've got a screw loose or something. Then screen then showed several different options.

 **Status**

 **Inventory**

 **Skills**

 **Quests**

 **Map [Unlocked during main questline]**

 **Options**

 **Now here's the Main Menu, this will show you where everything will be. Select the status screen and see where we stand shall we?**

'Status' I thought.

 **Connor O'Brien**

 **Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

 **Level: 1**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **HPR: 1/min**

 **MP: 100  
MPR: 1/min**

 **STR: 5**

 **END: 5  
DEX: 5  
INT: 5  
WIS: 5  
CHR: 5  
LUCK: 5**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **EXP: 0/100  
Lien: 0**

 **Relationships: None**

 **Condition: Pending  
** 'Lien? That's Remnants currency, looks like I'm going to Remnant by the looks of it'.

 **By your sound understanding you increased your INT by 1. Other than that you don't stand out as much do you? Here's 10 stat points that should help fix that.**

'Ok let's see if I'm not mistaking, STR is my physical condition like damage, damage resistance etc. HPR is tied to my STR. END is my defence and resistance. DEX is my agility, and movement speed etc. MP is mana, so it's magic damage output and resistance, which is tied to WIS. CHR is my speech and how I talk to people, I'm gonna need that. And last is my LUCK, it will affect all the above in some matter.'

 **Your memory has increased your INT by 1.**

'Ok I'll just add the points I have and move on or I'll be here forever'. I thought before moving my finger over the stats to apply the points to 'Ok I'll put 3 in STR, 3 DEX, 3 in CHR and 1 LUCK. That way I can take damage and be able to move with it, be able to hold a conversation and have luck on my side'.

 **With your careful planning your WIS has increased by 1.**

'Sweet I'll just put that in the LUCK spot and move on' I thought before sliding the menu away and moving on.

 **Next up is the skills menu. Select the skills menu please.**

'Skills'

 **Gamer's mind-Passive**

 **Gamer's Body-Passive**

 **Don't be too bummed out you'll get more of these as you progress, don't worry.**

'These are pretty self-explanatory, the Gamer's mind allows me to keep calm in any situation. Whereas the Gamer's Body will gives me the body of a Video game character, meaning if I keep my HP I won't feel pain as much'. I analysed.

 **Your memory and sense of logic has increased your INT by 1**

'Rack em up' I thought.

 **Now let's return to the Main menu.**

'Return' I thought as the main menu showed up again. I wanted to see what I'll have in my inventory so I figured I'd go there next.

'Inventory' I thought.

 **This is your Inventory, the perfect Hammerspace for all items alike. It's pretty spacious right now, let's start filling it by adding a weapon to it. Take your pick.**

 **Sword**

 **Axe**

 **Hammer**

 **Staff**

 **Scythe**

 **Gauntlets**

 **Knives**

'I was always a sword person, Gauntlets I could mix with my Martial Arts training, Scythes I could learn a thing or two from Ruby. But I'll pick a sword for now'.

 **Careful consideration has increased your WIS by 1**

When I picked the weapon category there were several different types of swords.

 **Short Sword: Small and simple sword to use.**

 **Long Sword: Long blade and little more difficult than the Short Sword.**

 **Katana: Fast and nimble, good for quick strikes.**

 **Rapier: Long and thin, excellent for thrusting and parrying attacks.**

 **Great Sword: The ideal weapon for heavy hitting blows and able to cleave enemies in two.**

'Well this is a no brainer, Great Sword'. With the applied command the weapon appeared in my inventory and pulled out the weapon from my Inventory.

"Observe" I said inspecting the weapon. When I did it had a white beam emitting from it like a weapon would in Borderlands.

 **Iron Great Sword**

 **Nothing special but it's a classical way to split someone down the middle, or through the stomach.**

Great swords require a lot of strength and dexterity to wield, but it's all worth it to do a ton of damage.

 **To your left is your equipment screen. It's not necessary to equip anything as of now, below that is your equipped weapons you'll be able to switch between for weapons at a time. Let's have a look at the last screen, the Quest screen.**

'Return. Quests' I thought as it showed the highlighted quest.

 **Current Quests**

" **Working out the kinks" (In Progress)**

'Working out the Kinks' I stated the quest as it showed the quest information.

 **Working out the Kinks**

 **Main Objective: Complete the Tutorial**

 **Reward-100 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective-Rank up 4 Stats 3 times- +75 EXP**

'Alright that's that. Turn in'. I thought.

 **Congratulations, you have completed the Tutorial, now prepare to wake up in a new world, Connor O'Brien…Good Luck ;)**

 **Quest Complete-Working out the Kinks**

 **LEVEL UP!**

The screen then disappeared and everything went black.

* * *

 **Connor O'Brien**

 **Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

 **Level: 2**

 **HP: 115/115**

 **HPR: 1/10sec**

 **MP: 110**

 **MPR: 1/10sec**

 **STR: 8**

 **END: 5**

 **DEX: 8**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 7**

 **CHR: 8**

 **LUCK: 7**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **EXP: 75/200**

 **Relationships: None**

 **Condition: Pending**

* * *

 **Ok Now that it seems more realistic to the rest of the story I can put this to rest and fix this strange hiccup that has somehow happened.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	2. 2-Level: 1 Game on!

**Sup my lovely jumblies and welcome back to RWBY Remnant Games!**

 **I didn't really like how I left the last chapter before we could land feet first in RWBY so I decided to Remedy that little hiccup.**

 **Anyway as I said in the last chapter's AN I took certain elements from certain games, such as when loot drops they have a little coloured beam highlighting them. This is the exact same you'd see the Borderlands Games along with the rare loot drop for each party member present in the party. Though that will come a little later in the next chapter.**

 **Well i won't take up your time any longer, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **2-Level 1: GAME ON!**_

When I said I blacked out I really meant to say that I closed my eyes for roughly 5 seconds and then the world appeared around me. I looked around and saw that I was in the middle of a forest. Yea not the best way to start a game huh? "You couldn't start off with a prologue or something?" I muttered to myself as I looked at my surroundings. Trees, trees and oh look…more trees. I'm gonna shut up now. 'Ok let's take a look at what we got here, options'. I thought as I figured I'd take a quick glance at what options there are.

 **Options**

 **Volume**

 **BGM**

 **Help**

'BGM? That wouldn't be the gaming music would it?' I checked it and saw that I was right. Not only that but I saw it was listing all the songs from my phone that I had back home. "Now this will be fun. There's nothing better that fighting while listening to your favourite tunes". I chuckled to myself. "Now where the hell is the Kingdom of Vale at?"

 **New Quest added**

 **[Looking for the locals]**

 **You are deserted in the middle of a forest but not completely defenceless**

 **Main Objective-Find Civilisation**

 **Reward-300 EXP**

 **Secondary Objective-Defeat an attacking enemy**

 **Reward- +200 Lien**

 **Bonus Objective- Take no damage + 125 Lien**

'Jeeze money for days my right? Well, better get started'. I thought to myself before choosing to head in the direction of the sun…which was currently East.

* * *

I've been jogging for what seems like seemed like half an hour, and I didn't feel tired at all. I decided to take a little unneeded break.

 **Your constant jogging has increased your DEX by 1**

"Well nothing like a little DEX increase every so often huh?" I said to myself. But I had the feeling I wasn't alone, as I felt a dreaded presence near me.

 **New skill has been developed-Detect Bloodlust**

I looked to my right and saw an Ursa appear with two others blocking any means of escape. I pulled out my Great Sword and held it with two hands in a fighting stance. "Let's see what you overgrown teddy bears have to offer, Observe". I said to no one in particular.

 **.**

 **Strayed Adolescent Ursa X3**

 **Level: 5**

 **HP: 200/200**

 **Status: Weak**

 **.**

'Ok good thing they're no longer part of a pack of any kind, and should be able to go down. Even if I'm 3 levels below. Plus I wanna get as much cash so I can get stuff later on'. I thought as the Ursa to my right lunged at me with a swipe but I dodged just in time, for everything to slow down for a second or two.

 **New skill has been developed- Bullet Time (Active)**

'Oh yea. Definitely checking that out in a minute'.I thought smugly before dragging the sword along the ground and swinging it upwards decapitating the Ursa's head, dealing 101 CRT-DMG, while bleed damage was taking effect dealing 1 DMG per second. The body of the beast eventually fell to the ground lifelessly before starting to slowly disintegrate, I then turned my attention to the other two who were getting ready to avenge their comrade.

One attempted to go for a swipe like the last one did but everything went into Bullet Time again. Instead of going for my attacker I went for his friend instead, catching it off guard and bringing the blade of my weapon down in its right arm severing it completely doing 55 DMG. It roared in pain and fell down on the grass, bleeding out. I decided to put it out of its misery and kill it by severing the head. I spun around to face my final opponent as the Ursa mimicked my action. It stood on its two legs, to make itself look intimidating and roared at me. The Ursa stood on all fours and charged at me and tried to use its jaws as a weapon, only to be dodged and struck in the side. The Ursa was emitting a yellow glow, I assuming it was stunned I ran up and sliced both back legs causing it to move to a crawl bleeding 1 DMG like the last one.

"Man you don't go down easily like the other 2 did do ya?" I said to it. Not that it cared or anything. It then turned to face me only to be stabbed in the skull by my sword, before falling limp and dyeing. "I was kinda expecting the Mortal Kombat Fatality voice coming in…but eh". I mused while shrugging.

.

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **New skills have been created**

 **Heavy Weapon Proficiency has increased**

 **.**

I looked at my Great Sword and smiled at how much damage I did. Something caught my eye and I saw it was emitting a yellow beam. I walked over and picked it up. "Observe". I said.

 **25 Lien card**

 **Currency used on Remnant, these appear in Electronic Card form. This card contains 25 Lien.**

With that I stowed it away and picked up the other Lien from the other Ursa I beat adding up to 75 Lien all up. I opened the status screen and put a point in my luck. Better luck=better loot. I checked the skills and decided to see their properties.

 **Detect Bloodlust (Passive)**

 **Having the ability to detect nearby threats.**

 **Bullet Time-1/3-50 Mana [Upgradable]**

 **When dodging an attack at the right, this skill will make everything seem like it's slowing down, but it's just you going at incredible speeds for the cost of some mana. Can be upgraded with an agility based skill book.**

I then walked in the direction I was going and closed the screen with the flick of a wrist.

* * *

 **Quest complete [Looking for the Locals]**

 **Rewards-300 EXP, 200 Lien**

 **Bonus Reward-125 Lien**

'A little jackpot never hurt anybody now did it? Now I need to upgrade my person and weapons'. I thought.

 **New Quest added**

 **[Gearing up]**

 **Now that you're in the Kingdom of Vale it's time to upgrade yourself so that you can stand out more.**

 **Main Objectives**

 **Upgrade & Name your Great Sword**

 **Build a Secondary weapon**

 **Buy new clothing**

 **Buy 3 skill books 0/3**

 **Reward-400 EXP, Skill Book**

'Sweet, buy 3 skill books and get 1 free. And I got an idea on a secondary weapon'. I thought in preparation. 'For the Great Sword I'll have it split open in the middle and have a Gatling assault rifle and modify the blade while I'm at it. For the secondary weapon I'll make a simple Casull 454 auto or named "Jackal Gun" and have that switch into a Gurkha'.

* * *

I walked around Vale and eventually found a blacksmith and asked if he could help me out in crafting my weapons. He said he would but as long I was the one making them. I Named the Sword Thorn, with being able to split open revealing the assault rifle with two four barrelled Gatling barrels. The blade was modified like the Star Sabre from Transformers Prime. I changed the blade to Camarone green with a black hilt that had a lever that changed its mechashifting. Speaking of which I'll be sure to find a weapon book to get a third form to complete it.

As for the Secondary the Jackal Gun was named ANZAC in honour of my home nation's army corps, and had two modes, burst-fire and semi-auto. The blade was hidden inside the barrel, and is able to flip out like a pocket knife would, while still able to use the gun's firing system. The colour was an army green while the blade was a shiny silver. Now that I look at it, it kinda reminds me of Emerald's weapon in some way.

After I did so I found a clothing store and to be honest I spent a fair amount of time in there. But I was comfortable with a green sleeveless hoodie with a Camarone green trench coat. I walked down the street and found an all too familiar store that caught my eye.

'Well, well, well. From Dust Till Dawn huh?' I thought smiling.

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

 **Level: 3**

 **HP: 120/120**

 **HPR: 1/10sec**

 **MP: 115**

 **MPR: 1/10sec**

 **STR: 8**

 **END: 5**

 **DEX: 9**

 **INT: 8**

 **WIS: 7**

 **CHR: 8**

 **LUCK: 8**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **EXP: 75/300**

 **Relationships: None**

 **Condition: Good**

* * *

 **Well there's another one finished and we'll be in the very first episode very soon in the next chapter, I guarantee you.**

 **Another thing that I forgot to mention was the last name.**

 **Camerone is a shade of Green for all those who may have thought it may have been seen as Cameron, I apologise for that.**

 **(** **7/8/2017-Chapters 1 through 17 will be updated to new writing structure** **).**

 **With that outta the way there nothing left to say, until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	3. 3-Level: 2 Ready? Fight!

**Sup lads? welcome back to RWBY Remnant Games!**

 **Now we're officially in the first Episode of RWBY, and we meet the little red herself, and the first ever fight against the Chaos syndicate (is that what they're called?).**

 **Other than that there's nothing really much to say other than enjoy!**

* * *

 **3-Level 2: Ready? Fight!**

I walked inside the store and looked in the back to the little red reaper herself. Reading a magazine like in the first episode. I searched the stand to see if there's anything useful here before Roman shows up.

 **Weapons issue monthly**

 **Shows different weapons used by popular huntsman.**

 **Cost: 10 Lien**

'Nope. C'mon Where the hell are the skill books at?' I thought to myself whilst looking on the stand and found something that caught my eye.

 **Weapon upgrade manual**

 **Allows weapons to have 3 forms of Mechashifting**

 **This is a skill book-Requires LVL 10 Smithing**

 **Cost: 10 Lien**

'Well what you know?' looks like it won't be long until I get my Sword's third form'. I thought proudly before turning my attention to Ruby. 'Observe'.

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Title: Little Red Reaper**

 **Level: 18**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **MP: 250/250**

 **AP: 425/425**

 **Current Status: Not worrying about anything.**

'Let's change that shall we?' I thought just as I was about to talk to her a notification appeared.

 **The status of Ruby Rose has appeared showing what the person is currently feeling at the current time. You can also gain their trust and grow closer people allowing you to gain incredible rewards as well. The people you talk to can be added to your friends list.**

'Fuckin oath, that's pretty nifty'. I thought smiling before continuing on with my action. I gently tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and pulled her headphones off. Here we go then. "Sorry I don't mean to bother you Ms But, I couldn't help but notice the weapon on your back, might I ask what type it is? If it's too big I wouldn't suggest bringing it out just in case you accidentally smash something". I said pointing to Crescent Rose. "Oh it's fine, this here is my baby Crescent Rose, a High Calibre Sniper Scythe. What do you have?" She said proudly patting her weapon before asking.

"Heh, I have a dual Gatling assault rifle Great sword, and a 454 Casull Auto, or "Jackal Gun" Machete". I said pulling out my side arm. Her reaction was that her eyes were replaced with stars just looking at it. "What are their names?" She asked. "Well the Great Sword is Called Thorn because of a Rose's Thorn and the Pistol is called ANZAC. I take it you're really into weapons?" I answered her question before asking once again. "I'm kinda a nerd when it comes to weapons, but they are a part of ourselves when you think about it you know?" She smiled which caused me to do the same. "Heh, yea, the sword ain't complete, it's still missing its final form."I stated.

"What is it?" She said with a little excitement in her voice. "The last form is a shield. Although I lack the materials and resources to do so. If I did however it would complete my design. You said you were good with weapons right? Maybe you could help me do so?" I asked in asking yet offering tone. My answer was that she lit up in excitement from my offer. " _Maybe_ I could help? I'd love to help! Buuuut. I don't really feel comfortable helping out strangers so. Ruby, Ruby Rose". She said extending her hand with a smile. "Connor Camerone". I said smiling and accepting her handshake.

"Now were not really strangers anymore huh? Unless you don't wanna be friends, it's cool". She said shyly while rubbing her arm. "Why wouldn't I be? I mean we're both nerds when it comes to weapons and the way I see it that's pretty hard to come by these days. Friendship or even life itself, is only as hard as you make it. You can do anything, and I mean anything you can set your mind to". I stated with a smile. "You know I think you're on to something there Connor". She smiled back at me.

 **Ruby Rose has been added to your friends list**

 **Your closeness with Ruby Rose has increased.**

 **Your interaction with Ruby Rose has increased your CHR by 1**

'It's a start. Now time to buy some dust'. I thought while smiling.

* * *

After I bought a couple of things due to me having some time to kill before Roman gets here. I looked outside and saw that it was dark out, meaning he'll be here any minute. I had bought 5kg of fire, water lightening, wind, ice and earth dust. Enough for me to experiment with. I walked back to where Ruby was and looked to see if there was anything I could buy before I enter the first episode of RWBY.

 **Metalwork guide**

 **Learn the Basic and advanced guides on how to smith armour, apparel and weapons**

 **This is a skill book.**

 **Cost: 10 Lien**

'Ok, one more. Let's see, what's this? Observe'. I asked myself mentally as I had a look at the book.

 **Dust Munitions Guide**

 **A Guide on how to infuse/make dust ammunition**

 **This is a skill book**

 **Cost: 10 Lien**

'Nice, now to buy this and be prepared for the events'. I thought as I walked over to the counter and paid for the books before going back to Ruby, and noticed the amount of stuff I had bought. "Where do you keep all the stuff you bought? I can't see it on you and you don't have a bag". She asked inspecting me inch by inch. "It's part of my semblance". I said but I was interrupted before I looked at a notification. Check that, 2 notifications.

 **New Quest Added**

 **[Ruby Rose]**

 **Time to put on a show, fend of Roman and his thugs from robbing the place with the help of Ruby Rose.**

 **.**

 **Main Objectives**

 **Stop Roman from robbing the store**

 **Defeat all enemies**

 **Reward-700 EXP, 500 Lien, +3kg Dust, Pair of Dust infused Cestus's**

 **Bonus Objective 1-Ensure Ruby Takes no damage during the Heist + Questline BFF's 4 Eva questline unlocked early + Closeness with Ruby Rose**

 **Bonus Objective 2-Defeat all enemies (Excluding Roman) without taking damage + SMG/Shotgun Blueprint (Green)**

Ruby and I saw Roman come in, and not a moment too soon. She went to try and stop him but stopped her in her tracks and brought out a PM in front of her since she was now in my friends list.

 **(Hold on a sec Rosebud, we go out there we're only making it more difficult, but if you can help with a plan I have. We'll be able to beat them without any difficulty. The plan is let them come to us then we strike)**

Ruby then looked at me and nodded so went to acting casual and then eventually out attention was brought to one of the gang members.

'Observe'.

 **Hired Gangster**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 350/350**

 **MP: 100/100**

 **AP: 100/100**

'God these guys are weak that it ain't funny'. I thought to myself. "I said hands in the air". He said. "Are you, robbing us?" She asked.

"Yes!" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh". We said in unison. Right before I made a swift kick to the nuts and knocked his lights out. A second gang member came and pointed a gun at us, but was kicked out the window by Ruby with me following behind. We stood there in the street, Ruby revealing her scythe and me pulling Thorn from my Hammerspace and then getting into a ready position. "Ok…get them!" Roman said to his henchmen who bum rushed us. "Take the two on the right, the left's mine. 'Observe'". I said to her which she complied by nodding.

 **Roman Torchwick**

 **Title: Crime lord**

 **Level: 75**

 **HP: 755/755**

 **MP: 300/300  
AP: 150/150**

'He barely has an aura. Which is kinda a good thing because I'd be more worried if he did'. I thought before turning attention to the gang members attempting to attack me. One went for a slash at me but was met with my Great sword swatting the weapon out of his hands dealing 25 DMG, while I was swinging I kept going until I spun around and struck upwards at him again sending him airborne dealing 225 CRT DMG before spinning a third time hitting the other one with a swift strike to the side dealing 157 DMG sending him face first into the ground. The first one I attacked landed on the ground and was struck by the fall damage practically taking him out of the fight. The second however rushed at me again, I brought the blade of my weapon up and slammed it into the ground creating a small shockwave finishing him off.

 **New Skill Has been Developed-Blade Crush**

 **New Skill Has been Developed-Pain Wave**

'Ok, I'll check those momentarily'. I thought. We then turned our attention to Roman who crushed his cigar with his cane. "You were worth every cent, you truly were. Well Red, Green I must say I'm sure that this has been an eventful evening. As much as I would like to stick around, I'm afraid this…is where we part ways". He took aim at us, but mainly Ruby. He fired but I used myself as a human shield and saved her from harm. Although this cost me my health as I took 90 DMG from the blast. All worth it for saving Ruby, as long as she's safe I couldn't care less. Good thing this is still somewhat of the beginning of the game I guess otherwise "d be screwed. Roman took this moment to make his getaway.

"You ok we go after him?" She asked the shopkeeper as he nodded, then we made our pursuit. Ruby helped me out by using her speed and her weapon to get me up on the roof with her. "HEY!" We shouted. "Persistent". He muttered before a Bullhead appeared. The wind came at us but I used Thorn to black most of it, but Ruby wasn't as lucky as the wind made her recoil. "End of the Line kids!" He shouted tossing the expected crystal at us. He fired his cane which caused the dust to explode but a certain Huntress came to our rescue and shielded us from harm. Ruby Shifter her weapon to its sniper form as Cinder Appeared tossing fireballs at us. I changed Thorn into its rifle form and fired away, occasionally letting go of the trigger so I can reline the sights with I the target. But all of it was futile in the end. But had to do at least something.

Me: 'Observe' I thought.

 **Cinder Fall**

 **Title: The Black Queen**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: ?  
MP: ?  
AP: ?**

'Not Surprising, she stole some of the Fall Maiden's power. I'm making sure she doesn't get the rest'. I thought seriously. As the Bullhead left the scene we were left with Goodwitch looking at the both of us. But mainly at Ruby. "You're a Huntress. Can I have your Autograph? "She said excitedly.

 **Quest Updated-Survive Goodwitch's interrogation.**

'Augh, this gonna be fun'. I thought sarcastically.

* * *

As Ruby and I sat in the interrogation room, we were waiting for Goodwitch to come back and address us. Ruby was a nervous wreck. Me? I was waiting patiently but it was wearing thin. I then got a notification.

 **New item has been added to your inventory**

'Huh? Inventory' I thought. And what had been added surprised me.

 **IPhone 6-S**

 **This device is something from your previous life is it not? Not that you'll need to worry about battery life anymore right?**

'I never thought I'd see this again'. I thought smiling internally, the door open to reveal Goodwitch and began to pace around the room. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly you two, you put yourselves and others in great danger". She stated. "They started it". Ruby cried back. "We merely acted in self-defence, we even made sure we couldn't see any other bystanders that would get hurt during the conflict that would occur". I state as matter of fact before Glynda continued. "However this is true, if it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back…" Ruby smiled at this but she didn't know what would happen next.

"…and a slap on the wrist". She said as she smacked her crop on the table making Ruby recoil and me only flinching a little. I mean could you at least say we did a good job of doing what we did? "But…there's someone here to see you". Then right on schedule, Ozpin came through the door. "Ruby Rose…you have, silver eyes. And you are?" He asked the last part in my direction. "Connor Camerone sir". I said bowing my head a little to show respect. 'Observe'. I thought. I know where this was going but wouldn't hurt to check.

 **Professor Ozpin**

 **Title: Huntsman Legend**

 **Level: ?**

 **HP: ?  
MP: ?  
AP: ?**

 **Status: All Great & Powerful**

 **.**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Title: Beacon's Witch**

 **Level: 81**

 **HP: 3200/3200  
MP: 4000/4000  
AP: 3000/3000**

 **Status: Annoyed with Ozpin**

'Yep, I thought as much, but DAMN! Level 81?!' I thought surprised but didn't show it. "So tell me, where did you learn to fight like this?" Ozpin said as he showed me and Ruby fighting side by side fighting the thugs on his scroll. "S-signal academy". She asked timidly. "They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" He asked. "Well one teacher in particular". She replied. Just act casual and don't interrupt "I see…It's just that I've seen only one other scythe wielder in particular. A dusty old crow". He said after putting the plate of cookies for Ruby to munch on. I took four of them and stashed them in my inventory for later.

"(Muffles then swallows) Sorry that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like-woooaaaahhhh, witchaaaaaa". She replied before making Karate noises and poses, which to be fair made me chuckle at how cute she is. And that's no lie. "So I've noticed. So what made you want to train to fight like this?" He asked not really fazed by her actions. Nothing really does. "I want to become a Huntress". She said to him seriously. "You want to fight monsters?" He asked intertwining his fingers.

"Yeah, I only have two more years of training at signal, then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sister is starting there this year and she's trying to become a huntress. And I wanna become a huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought hey, why not make a career out of it!" She giggles before continuing. "I mean the Police are alright but huntsman and huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, ya know?" I had trouble getting the detail of what she just said but hey I got it in a nutshell.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked her. "You're Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy". She answered. "Hello". He greeted with a smile. "Nice to meet you". She responded. "You want to come to my school?" He asked her. She was excited that he had offered her this chance. "More than anything". She said. "Well okay". He said which really made Ruby's day. Then all eyes were on me, and I was really nervous on what he had to say. "Now Mr. Camerone, I want to hear your story. I searched for any known people to find a match but nothing came up. I should know because I checked on my way here". 'Well fuck me sideways'. I thought to myself. The world then stopped in time and everything lost its colour a little turning everything grey. I saw the screen appear getting my attention. "The hell is going on?!" I said frantically.

 **It's ok, calm down. In Situations like these, you have two choices. Don't worry everything has stopped besides so you can make your choice, no one can see or hear you so please, take your time. Anyway these choices effect your playstyle and people's view on you. For example, in this situation you can either Lie [If you have enough Charisma that is] or tell the truth. Know that if you lie you will be suspicious the more you do so. If you tell the truth you can gain the chance to gain peoples trust at a much faster rate.**

 **Your choices are.**

 **Lie to Ozpin. [+3 CHR, 650 EXP Upon success 9 CHR recommended]**

 **Or**

 **Tell the Truth. [Trust in Ruby, Closeness with Ruby Rose]**

 **Choose Wisely.**

"Well shit. It's like some choices I make has its rewards and risks. But I don't think lying is going to get me anywhere. And I don't have any reason to lie to these guys. "Tell the Truth"". I planned to myself before commanding. Everything disappeared besides the option I chose before it disappeared as well, resuming time in the world. "Well you see sir, my story is kinda crazy and…unusual". I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Is that so? Miss rose could I have a word with Mr O'Brien for a moment?" He said as I quickly interrupted. I wanted Ruby to hear this. Qrow may have been late with the silver eye thing. But she deserved to know. "That won't be necessary sir. Anything I'm willing to tell. I'm more than willing to share with Ruby here". I said gesturing to the Red Riding hood.

"If that is what you wish. You may stay Miss Rose. It would seem Mr Camerone is willing to trust with his origins". He said as Ruby took her seat again.

 **Closeness with Ruby Rose has increased**

"You may begin". He gestured. "Ok. But before I tell you I'll have to address the disclaimer: The following story I'm about to tell you will seem insane and along all those lines, along with you might not believe me, but however it is the absolute truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth". I said motioning with my hands as if I were in a court room. "With your disclaimer you earned my attention. Please, continue". He gestured again. "First I need you opinion. What are your thoughts on the multiple dimensions and the multiverse theory?" I asked, he was silent for a moment before he answered.

"I believe there are many possibilities on both of those subjects. However solid evidence must be shown to show that these thought and theories truly exist". He stated the wise man he is. "I couldn't word that any better myself. You see this here has been my first actual day on Remnant, and due to my presence here has no doubt changed a few more things as well. You see I come from a different world called "Earth". Yea pretty stupid name for a planet that's roughly 70% water, but I'm getting off topic".I shrugged, and that's when Goodwitch decided to add her two cents.

"If what you say is true do have evidence to support your claim?" She asked sceptically. "In fact I do. This device here is very similar to your scrolls. Back home it's called a phone, although it's pretty useless since there's no service here for it. It served the same function your scrolls did". I said as I put my phone on the table to show it to all them. "I see. Is there anything else?" He asked. "Yes. Ruby correct me if I'm wrong this is your emblem is it not?" I asked the little reaper by showing her emblem on my phone's cover. "Yea it's my symbol". She said a little shocked.

"To top it off, I had foreknowledge of tonight's events that would take place. The robbery, this little interrogation. All of it. How? Well this universe is fictional in mine, it was made by a group of developers named Roosterteeth Productions. They create various Web series which are similar to the CCTS, or the World Wide Web. One of their webs series was called RWBY spelled with a W instead of a U (ruby). It follows the adventures, trials, and struggles of four young women who attend your academy to become huntresses. All taking place in this now real fictional world of Remnant". I explained, as I think I dug myself a grave I might not get out of so early in this little "campaign".

"How much do you know?" He asked wearily yet a little surprise leaving his voice. "Eyes, Seasons, Salem, Syndicate. But not as much, just that I know of them". I said in a seriously flat tone. I looked over to Ruby who had her hand slightly up. "Uh, I'm not really getting the picture here". She said with uncertainty. "It's fine Ruby. This can be discussed at a later time. I can also assume you have more relevant issues due to tonight's events?" I asked. "Yes. By looking at your fight, your Aura wasn't awakened, and yet your semblance was. Care to explain that?" He asked, which caused Ruby to look at me in shock, drawing my attention.

"Wait you took an explosive round and have no aura? How are you not hurt from that?!" She asked frantically.

'Did it really take me this long to figure out I had aura? Where Aura Meters have been appearing left and right? God I'm stupid and blind at the same time'. I deadpanned mentally at my stupidity. "Well you see my semblance is a really crazy and strange one to be precise. You see I have little to no fighting skills whatsoever save for a few self-defence techniques. And this morning I have the ability for my body to have potential growth, along with using a great sword and firearms. I don't require the normal human needs, like eating and sleeping, or breathing…I don't think that last part but anyway. I can't get hurt by normal means as any of you would here. But I lose points on a bar. If the bar hits 0 I'll die. Augh In a nutshell, my semblance-"

"Turns you into a VIDEOGAME CHARACTER?!" She interrupted in shock and excitement at the same time. "Heh, heh, that it does Rosebud. My semblance is indeed called 'The Gamer'. I have Health, Mana and EXP gauges. Along with stats and skills. In fact I can see everyone's levels except for you sir, your showing nothing but question marks on your statistics". I explained. "I see. Tell me Mr Camerone what is your level right now?" He asked. "Granted I only got this today. So my level is currently in the single digits. But it should increase a bit by the end of the night". I said awkwardly. "I see this, begs the question. Do we name your semblance as it is or what?" He asked.

"I would best put it down as Mimicry. That way I'll have a chance to bend the conversation if someone asks. Better safe than sorry the way I see it". I stated taking a page from Wes Verdant's book. "Very well. I'm considering on letting you take Beacon's initiation in order to attend. I would suggest honing your skills in order to pass. You'll have two days to do so".

 **Your smooth talking has increased your CHR by 1**

 **New title has been unlocked**

 **Titles now unlocked to view**

He stated causing me to nod in response. He then turned his attention to Ruby. "Miss Rose since Mr Camerone has no home in this dimension of course and you seem well acquainted with each other. If you wouldn't mind on having him stay with you for the time being until the end of the two days. That's your choice of course". He stated to her. "No I'm totally fine with it. Besides he had my back beck at the robbery. So why wouldn't I?" She said smiling at me, which caused me to smile back. "Thank you for your kindness Ruby. I owe you that much". I said.

"Nah, it's fine really". She replied. Ozpin pulled something from his back pocket, revealing it to be a letter. "Give this to Ruby's father, it has everything that I have written down during our talk tonight". He said as I was handed the letter and stashed it in my inventory.

 **Ozpin's Letter to Taiyang**

 **Give this to Ruby/Yang's father from Ozpin to explain the recent events that transpired.**

* * *

As Ruby and I walked out of the police station I went to check the quests I had that were active.

 **Quest Complete**

 **[Gearing Up]**

 **Reward- Reward-400 EXP, Skill Book Create I.D (Instant Dungeon)**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Aura Meter Activated**

 **New Title Unlocked for Viewing**

'Ya done?' I thought. But this didn't go unnoticed by Ruby. "You ok? What's with that look?" She asked with a brow raised. "Hmm? Oh, I just completed a quest, and levelled up twice and my Aura is now activated. Along with getting a new title". I said, as I decided to save the points until I complete the other one so I have more points to use. "What title did you get?" She asked. "Let's see, titles". I said out loud, revealing the blue holographic screen before me, but unless I invite her to the party, she can't see anything but a blue screen.

 **Beacon Initiate-Increases INT by 35%, CHR increased by 5 when equipped.**

"Wow that can come in handy". I said. "What is it? I can't see anything, but a blue screen, is this even working?" She said in frustration of not being able to see what I see. "Well, I think the reason why you can't see anything is because you're not in the party. And as for what I was referring to was the Beacon Initiate Title, It gives me 30% increase in my intelligence and my Charisma is increased by 5". I answered for her. "Aww, no fair!" She pouted in a very cute manner I must say as a matter of fact."So you ready head to my place?" She asked me. But I remembered something that just came to me.

"Uh, Ruby you have your scroll on you right?" I asked her in which my answer was a nod. "Well, I think it might be best if you let your Dad know that I'm coming with you. We don't want any misunderstandings to occur now don't we?" I said regarding Ruby's father Tai. Not to mention Yang as well.

 **By letting Ruby's family know your arriving has increased your WIS by 1.**

'Huh, that's helpful'. I thought to myself.

"Yea that might be a good idea. Just give me a minute ok?" She asked in which I responded with a nod. Ruby brought out her scroll and started to call her Dad…I just hope he and Yang don't pummel me before I get to explain myself". "Hey Yang is Dad there? I have to talk to him…Hey Dad…yea I'm ok…listen I got accepted into Beacon early how cool's that? I stopped a Robbery and Professor Ozpin noticed and I got accepted…Thanks…listen I'm bringing a friend over since he got accepted the same time I did and he needs a place to stay…yea he's with me right now and he has a letter from Ozpin that will explain everything that happened tonight, he wanted me to call you to let you and Yang know that we're coming, so that it didn't give the wrong message…ok…ok Dad, love you too bye". She then Hung up and turned her attention to me.

"Dad knows that you're coming with me".She said to me. "Sweet, let's get some shut eye". I said yawning but I was suddenly I was heavier and noticed it was Ruby who was on my back. "Since you staying at my house you can carry me home". She said which just made me laugh in amusement. Which caused another notification to pop up.

 **Quest Updated-Take Ruby home**

"Alright but you gotta point me in the right direction though. Which way milady?" I said in a mock chivalry voice. "That way, mush good sir mush!" She laughed, which made me do the same as I walked to the Xiao Long/Rose house with their Little Red Riding Hood on my back.

* * *

After what seemed like half an hour's walk, from a Bullhead station we came from to get to Patch we finally reached Ruby's house. I set her down on the ground gently so she can hop off, along with a notification.

 **Constantly carrying Ruby has increased your DEX by1**

 **Carrying Ruby has increased your STR by 1**

"Well looks like carrying you all the way here has paid off. By that I mean it increased my strength and dexterity by 1 each". I said which made her look at me accusingly like I did or said something wrong. "You're not calling me fat are you?" She said with her arms crossed. "What? You? Fat? No way, in any sense you're way stronger than me, I'm just weak as anything. I'm only stronger than the average man, so it would be tough for someone like that to carry a young woman such as yourself". I explained which made Ruby grow a little red along with it.

 **By explaining your actions has increased your INT by 1**

 **Your speech has increased your CHR by 1**

 **Closeness with Ruby Rose has increased**

I knocked on the door and waited for a few moments to reveal none other than Tai and Yang Xiao Long in the flesh. 'Observe' I thought as their stats came up for me to inspect.

 **Taiyang Xiao Long**

 **Title: Berserk Huntsman**

 **Level 70**

 **HP: 4000/4000  
MP: 600/600  
AP: 3800/3800**

 **Status: Concerned for Ruby a little**

 **.**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Title: Little Sun Dragon**

 **Level: 20**

 **HP: 800/800  
MP: 320/320  
AP: 750/750  
Status: Suspicious of you**

"Hi, you must be Ruby's Dad yes?" I asked making sure I was polite as well. "That's me. You're the one she said she was bringing correct?" He asked in which I nodded yes in response. Which reminded me, I took the letter out of my inventory and held it. "Like Ruby said, this will shed some light for you. It's from Ozpin like she said". I said as I handed the letter to him. He opened it and read through it to see what Ozpin had meant. When he reached a certain point his eyes went wide.

"You took an explosive attack for my daughter and survive?! With no Aura at that? I must say that is quite impressive". He gasped, which made Yang go wide eyed as well before raising a brow. Tai kept reading along the letter and laughed a bit as he reached a certain point. "Man, your semblance is interesting yet way too unfair at the same time". He said as he ran his hand through his hair which caught Yang's curiosity, and had a look at what the letter said.

"The Gamer huh? That's something that everyone would want to have. We should spar sometime". She said to me. "Well to be fair I just got this ability today so I'm a very low level from all three of you. By low I mean just in the single digits". I sighed at the last part. "Wait you can see what levels we are? What are they?" She asked with curiosity yet again. "Well Yang you're currently 20, Ruby's 18 and your Dad is 70. If either of you were to fight me without holding back you'd possibly kill me". I explained, and letting them know I had no chance against either of them. Let alone all together. "So why did Ozpin accept you again if this was the case?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Well he gave me the chance to level myself up for the next two days in order to attend Beacon's initiation". I stated to which what was said on the letter, but I beat Tai to it as it was best to hear it from me in my perspective. "Well it's good to know that you care for others safety instead of your own. And by that I mean Ruby here". Tai said.

"I would've done the same for anyone in the same position". replied. "I know you would've". 'Not many people are willing to do what he did. This world needs more people like this kid here.' "Well come on in you can sleep in the guest bedroom we have". He said as motioned us to come in and he shut the door behind us. Ruby guided me to the bedroom and said she would turn in for the night, which left me alone in the room.

 **Quest Complete [Ruby Rose]**

 **Reward-400EXP, 3kg Dust, Pair of Dust infused Cestus's**

 **Bonus Reward 1- Questline BFF's 4 Eva questline unlocked + Closeness with Ruby Rose**

 **Bonus Reward 2- SMG/Shotgun Blueprint (Green)**

 **Ruby has developed an interest in you**

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Select Reward- SMG Blueprint or Shotgun Blueprint**

'WAIT Ruby's interested in me!? Well not that I'm complaining but…really? I'll get to that later, the Blueprint, now I don't wanna be overloaded with SMG's in my inventory, Shotgun Blueprint'. I thought.

 **Shotgun Blueprint-USAS 12**

 **A shotgun that doesn't seem special but it does know how to get the job done.**

 **.**

 **Pair of Dust Infused Cestus's**

 **These armoured Cestus are able to not only protect your fingers from being cut off, but are able to use Dust based attacks at the cost of Mana. + 3 END.**

 **Abilities**

 **Fireball-Casts a ball of fire that slowly burns a target for a short amount of time when contact is made.**

 **Melee effect: The user's fists are ignited and DMG is increased by 15 and damages enemies' overtime**

 **Gust-A strong force of air blast that can knock down nearby lightly armoured enemies. More armoured targets won't be affected.**

 **Melee effect: The User's melee attack speed are increased and DEX is increased by 5**

 **Quake- Sends out a force when the ground is punched causing the ground to break and damage and topple enemies.**

 **Melee effect: The Users strength is able to knockback enemies and increases the stun status effect chance.**

 **Thunderbolt-Casts a bolt of lightning stunning the targeted enemies and others nearby while slowly electrocuting them for a short period of time.**

 **Melee effect: The User's fists are coated with electricity and with every punch sends a volt of electricity, stunning and damaging enemies' overtime.**

 **Frost Shard-Casts ice cold shards that impale themselves into enemies slowing down their movement and attack speed.**

 **Melee effect: The User's hands are coated in ice that have spiked icicles sticking out the of the user's hand. Increases slash status effect chance.**

 **Attacks can only be used when this is equipped.**

'Oh, ok I get it. It's like the Pyromancy glove from Dark Souls. Yea I can work with that. Plus it got me started on armour so yea, equip'. I thought to myself before closing the info on the Cestus and looked to see that they were on my hands. I unequipped them for the time being and checked the new abilities I got.

 **Blade Crush-(Heavy Weapon only) An ability where damage is increased but at the cost of a long recover time. Bring down a heavy weapon and create a small wave around you and push enemies' back. Enemies take 2X DMG if the weapon comes in contact with an enemy.**

 **Recover time: 60 seconds**

 **Pain Wave-(Heavy Weapon only) An ability were the ground is struck with a heavy weapon sending a shockwave toward a target causing the said target to ragdoll for a brief time.**

 **Recover time: 25 Seconds**

'Damn son! I knew a Greatsword was a good choice'. I thought to myself as I closed the ability screen and went to my stats. I put one point in STR, CHR and WIS each. I pulled out the Create I.D skill book from my inventory.

 **This skill book teaches how to create an Instant Dungeon and how to escape Instant Dungeon**

 **Would you like to use Create I.D?**

'Yes'. I thought as the book faded in a golden light and I now know how to create an I.D.

 **New Skills have been developed**

 **Create I.D**

 **Escape I.D**

'Now for the others'. I thought to myself.

 **This Book teaches Metal working**

 **Would you like to use this Skill Book?**

'Yes'. I thought as I took my coat off.

 **This book teaches Dust infusion in ammunition**

 **Would you like to use this skill book?**

'Yes'. I thought as I took the rest of my clothing off besides the tank top I wore and underwear so I'm covered up, I put my clothes over a chair that was housed by a desk I could use to infuse ammo and other various things while I'm staying here. I threw the covers over me and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

 **Level: 6**

 **HP: 55/145**

 **HPR: 1/10sec**

 **MP: 130**

 **MPR: 1/10sec**

 **AP: 125/125**

 **APR: 1/10sec**

 **STR: 10**

 **END: 8 (5+3)**

 **DEX: 10**

 **INT: 9**

 **WIS: 9**

 **CHR: 12**

 **LUCK: 8**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **EXP: 75/600**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Best Friend)**

 **Condition: Recovering**

* * *

 **Well I think we can all agree that wheels have just started rolling, but not much we can do to make a difference.** **Now Level 6 might not be much but a lot of gear was obtained.**

 **(** **7/8/2017-Chapters 1 through 17 will be updated to new writing structure** **).**

 **I Think that's it. Well I'll see ya Next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	4. 4-Level: 3 Preparing for a journey

**Hey all, and welcome back. Now the last Chapter we fought off Roman and his goons and now spending the next 48 hours at the Rose/Xiao Long house.**

 **Now I would like to point out that the HUD is a mix of Warframe and Borderlands. Other elements of the Gamer ability such as crafting will be explained in the story along the way.**

 **Well, now that that's outta the way, enjoy.**

* * *

 **4-Level 3: Preparing for a Journey**

 **Your Health, Mana and Aura have been fully replenished through sleep**

Well now I know what sleeping does. But then again I'm not really that surprised but I'm glad to know it's there. I rose from the bed I was sleeping on before stretching out my limbs. I then put my clothes on before heading out the door looking for the kitchen. I just followed the smell and it lead me directly to it, where Yang and Ruby were sitting at the table.

"Morning Connor". Ruby and Yang said turning in my direction "Mornin". "Morning girls. Where's Tai?" I asked regarding their fathers whereabouts. Which made me look around and behind me…just to be sure. "He went out on an errand, he'll be back in the afternoon". Yang answered. "Oh, alright then". I asked before sitting down. "You want anything I got pancakes and bacon cooking". She said as she went over to the pan over the stove. "Just some pancakes will be fine thanks". I answered. "So how are you going to "level yourself up" by the time we get to Beacon anyway?" The blonde brawler asked.

"Well I did learn how to create an Instant Dungeon last night, along with some metalworking and other skill books that I bought last night before the robbery". I stated. "What's an Instant Dungeon?" Ruby asked scratching her head. "It's an ability were I can create any scenario full of never ending respawning enemies. You name it, I can create it within my knowledge". I said which got Yang's attention. "I dunno about you but that sounds like a whole lot of fun". She said as she laid the plate in front of me which I thanked her before responding and taking a bit of my breakfast.

"Well you two are free to join. And to make things interesting you two can have your share of the money I make. So essentially I get paid to kill stuff". I said which made the girls turn their attention to me. "Wow. If there's a job opening in that department sign me up!" Yang said with a fist raised in the air. "Heh, I knew that'd tickle you fancy Yang". I chuckled, as Yang scooted closer to me. "Keep this up and I just might ending up falling for you". She said made me go red as Ruby's cloak. "Whoa, love at least buy me dinner first". I chuckled, in embarrassment and flirting back a bit as well.

"YANG!" Little red groaned. "Does my little sister have something to say, oh I dunno I little crush on someone?" As the words came out Ruby went as red as the name of the gem. "I _don't_ have a crush on him, even if he is nice to me and pretty strong to carry me ho-" She slapped her hands on her mouth to stop herself from running it but it was pointless as Yang immediately caught on. "So you carried my little sis all the way home huh? Think you can carry me?" She said in a very flirtatious tone. "Well, I barely could carry Ruby home since I'm pretty weak right now. But if I strengthened myself up a bit I think I could. But I'll hold you up to that". I stated as a matter of fact.

"Oh I'm sure you will". She said with a prideful smirk.

 **Yang Xiao Long has been added to your friends list**

 **Closeness with Yang Xiao Long has increased**

 **Your smooth talk has increased your CHR by 1**

'Well you can't have too many friends'. I thought which caused the two sisters to look at me strangely. "When some things happen I get notifications when I do certain things. Like when I do strength based activities my strength levels up by 1. The other is…difficult to explain". I said rubbing the back of my head. "What do ya mean?" Yang asked. "You see when I interact with people I get closeness with them the more talk with people and such. An example is that you've just been added to my friends list Yang and closeness with you increased as well". I said looking away in embarrassment. "Well I don't mind if you're close. We could probably get a little closer if you get my drift?" She said with the flirting tone still in her voice.

"FYI Ruby was added before the robbery took place last night…and she might…have an interest in me". I said making me embarrassed and Ruby even more so. "Well now looks like I have some competition for my little sister's crush". With that said Ruby bolted out of the room with Rose petals being left behind. "I think that may be a little too much. Look how about we get some training done? Meet me outside and I'll set up the I.D, I'll have a quick chat to Ruby about a Blueprint I recently got and wondered if she could help me out". I said as I walked out the kitchen and followed the rose petals before they disappeared, and found Ruby in her room. "Hey Ruby I wanted to say sorry if I made you uncomfortable during that talk. I was never really good with people, as you could see back there". I said in a very shy tone.

"Its fine you have nothing to apologise for. But my sister however she really knows how to make me embarrassed, she's pretty energetic as you could see". She said as her silver eyes met my brown ones. "Well I guess we're both socially awkward when it comes to things like this huh?" I said with my hands in my pockets.

"Yea. Anyway is there something you need?" She asked. "Yea actually I got a weapon blueprint as a reward for completing the quest from last night. I was wondering if you can help me out with it". I said as I pulled out the green Blueprint from my inventory. The Blueprint was like a data-pad of sorts as it showed a third dimensional image of the weapon on screen. "What's this?" She said with excitement in her voice. "Well it's a USAS 12 Shotgun". I explained when I turned to her she was practically having stars for eyes. "So what do you want help with?" She asked snapping out of her daze. "Well I have the skill to make weapons but it's the resources". I explained to her.

"Well I'm sure we have the parts for all this, we got a small workshop outside with a forge so we won't have any problems. Is there anything else?" She asked after answering my earlier question. "Well I was thinking about making it together. That way we'll get it done at a much faster rate. How does that sound?" I smiled. "That would be Awesome! When do we get to start?" She asked eager to do it right away.

"Well, I need to get my skills up so I'm going to fight in the I.D with Yang. We'll do that first then we'll get right to it". I said in return I got a nod from the little red reaper. We walked out of her room with the Blueprint stashed away safely in my inventory, and met up with Yang outside the house waiting. "So we ready?" Yang asked. "Yep. Oh if things start to get weird it's probably the I.D. Now create party". I said as the sisters saw the blue screen appear in front of me, Yang was shocked to see it and tried to see if she could see anything but was slumped when she couldn't. "Ok Invite Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long". I said as I saw the blue screens appear in front of them.

"Aww cool. Accept". Yang said as she hit the button in front of her as Ruby did the same. Their Names appeared above their heads with Health and Aura meters showing below them.

 **HUD (Heads Up Display) Activated**

Why didn't it do so last night? I'll never know. On my HUD I saw my Party members in the top right corner of my vision along with their HP and AP meters next to their names. My HP, AP and MP meters in the bottom left, my HP showing Red, AP in Green and MP in Blue. My Weapon and ammo in the bottom right. But in the top left was clear…probably where the map is going to be.

 **By establishing a party this evens the combat on the battlefield. EXP is increased by 1.5% for each party member present and Rarer Loot Drops are increased by 5.0 % for every party member present.**

'Damn son, looks like we're gonna Borderlands this shit'. I thought while looking at the notification before looking towards Yang and Ruby. "So You two ready?" I asked the sisters and responded with either a Yes or a nod. "Ok I thought we'd do the I.D in this area so, Create I.D Rose/Xiao Long Residence". I commanded as everything disappeared into digital looking cyberspace before making the Dungeon look like the area we were in before. "Uh did it work?" She asked.

"Well, I made the Instant Dungeon the area we're currently in hence why I said Rose/Xiao Long Residence. So in other words...break some shit". I explained with a smile. "So where are the enemies?" Yang asked looking around. "Way ahead of ya". I said as several variations of Grimm Appeared. I pulled out ANZAC and equipped my Cestus's. I went to the Background music and found a song that seemed appropriate for this current situation. I selected the music and Sound of Madness by Shinedown started playing, Yang raised a brow in amusement and Ruby moving her head to the beat of the song. "Observe". I said cocking the hammer on my Casull.

 **Beowulf X5**

 **HP: 310/310**

 **Status: Prowling**

 **.**

 **Creep X3**

 **HP: 250/250**

 **Status: Enraged**

 **.**

 **Alpha Beowulf**

 **HP: 650/650**

 **Status: Observing**

I charged at the horde of Grimm with the girls following suit, attacking their own targets. I ran up and hammer struck one of the Beowulfs in the head doing 25 DMG then brought my pistol up to its chin and pulled the trigger blowing half its head off doing 210 CRT-DMG. I then rapidly fired into the creature's throat to finish it off before it fell back dead.

 **New Skill has been developed-Execution (Active)**

'Not a good time right now'. I thought to myself as I then took aim at a nearby Creep and fired 4 shots into it dealing 25 DMG each (100 DMG) before shifting ANZAC into Gurkha mode and sliced it from the stomach up to its head killing it. Another Creep decided to attack from my left and tackled me to the ground dealing 50 AP DMG, so in other words it slammed into me hard. I kept its jaws from clamping down on my head as I held it back from the top jaw. Luckily my Cestus was equipped when we started, the hand I held the Grimm back with started to freeze with ice and fired a Frost Shard in its mouth slowing it down enough for me to kick it off me and get back on my feet doing 15 DMG. I quickly recovered and fired the rest of the clip into it doing 25 DMG with the last three shots before reloading. The Creep managed to get back on its feet, with the ice shard still in its mouth charged at me at a slow pace but was regaining its speed at the status effect was wearing off. I changed the pistol back to Gurkha mode and swung low as I slit its throat causing 100 CRT-DMG on impact and 10 DMG every second for bleeding out for roughly 3 seconds before dropping dead.

"You ok?" Ruby asked dashing towards me. "Yea, a little banged up but it's cool". I replied as I picked up the loot from the disintegrating creatures, until one of them dropped a skill book. "Observe".

 **A White Book that contains the Ice Elemental, Frost (Summon Frost)**

 **This is a Skill Book**

"Well that's nifty". I chuckled. Which caught Ruby's attention and came over to me. "What's that?" She asked which caused me to look at her while stuffing the book in my inventory. "It's a summoning book which allows me to summon a monster, namely an elemental, the Ice elemental". I explained, when the Alpha Beowulf we forgot about Roared causing us to snap our attention to it. Ruby and I looked at each other and smirked while readying our weapons. I switched the Song to Take it out on me by Thousand foot Krutch.

Ruby rushed the Alpha and sliced it across the chest 3 three times doing 150 DMG, Yang followed up by jumping in the air and slamming her fist on the ground causing a shockwave knocking it back while she fired two Shots from Ember Celica dealing 115 DMG all together (25+45+45) but managed to get up. My turn came in as I charged and fired two bursts from ANZAC into its legs crippling it both dishing out 45 DMG each, then I my left fist was now coated in Rocks and then punched it in the snout causing 65 DMG with it being blown back and rag dolled into a tree with 30 DMG on impact.

"QUAKE!" I called as I slammed my fist into the ground causing cracks along the ground snaking up to the Alpha and then jagged rocks then struck the creature as it was toppled and was dealt 50 DMG. 'Observe' I thought to inspect how much health this thing had.

 **Alpha Beowulf**

 **HP: 240/650**

 **Status: Wounded**

"Let's wrap this up shall we?" I beckoned to the sisters as they smirked and nodded in response. As the Alpha recovered he charged putting it all on the table with me doing the same. Ruby used her Semblance to swipe its legs from under it causing it to fall forward inflicting 45 DMG, but Yang struck it in the face causing it to fall on its back as it was dealt 110 CRT-DMG from Yang's strike. I came up, stabbed it in the neck doing 40 DMG before Curb stomping its head for the finishing blow. "That was fun!" Yang exclaimed pumping a fist into the air. "Good way to get the blood flowing huh?" I said stretching my arms and my upper body. I went over to the Alpha and collected the loot it contained. It had 3000 Lien which was good and something else which caught my eye. 'Observe'.

 **Steel Armor Blueprint (Green)**

 **The most basic armour to build and is very reliable and easy to repair if damaged. It is also dust Infusible.**

 **Requirements-4 Steel Ingots, 5 Leather.**

 **Offers- STR, END are increased by 4**

'Well more protection would never hurt anybody, Observe'

 **Glide handbook**

 **A guide on using ones energy to take flight for a short period of time**

 **This is a skill book**

 **(Learning this skill also upgrades the 'Bullet Time' skill)**

'Nice two things for the price of one'. I thought as I stuffed the money in my inventory. "So what loot did ya get?" The Y of the future team RWBY asked fixing her mane of hair. "Well I got a Summon Elemental skill book an armour Blueprint and a skill book that allows me to glide, by the looks of it. I'll know more when I test it out". I explained. "Wait glide? How does that work?" Ruby asked. "Like I said I'll know when I test it out. And on the bright side I get to upgrade my forging skills a bit more since I got an armour Blueprint". I said before bringing up my menu screen.

 **LEVEL UP! X3**

 **New Titles are now available**

 **Light Weapon Proficiency increased**

 **Hand to Hand proficiency increased**

I looked over my stats and allocated two points into my LUCK and one point into my INT. I looked into my skills to observe the new skill I recently got. While the two sisters went to check their own stats and all.

 **Execution (Passive)**

 **An attack that does devastating damage that can instantly kill an enemy in one go. This ability only works when the said enemy is stunned.**

'Well it doesn't joke about the instant kill. Titles'.

 **Available locked titles.**

 **Gunslinger 0/50 [kill/Defeat 50 enemies with Pistols, Machine Pistols or SMGs] (Effect Locked)**

 **Grimm Hunter 0/35 [Kill/Defeat 35 Grimm with Shotguns] (Effect Locked)**

 **Heavy Weapons Master 5/35 [Kill/Defeat 35 enemies with Heavy weapons] (Effect Locked)**

 **Friends all around 0/8 [Befriend all members of team RWBY and JNPR and have them as your close friends] (Effect Locked)**

 **Summoner [Sign a contract with a summoning beast] (Effect Locked)**

 **The** **Real** **Slim Shady 0/3 [Sing to 3 songs from Eminem while in combat from your Music] (Effect Locked)**

 **Rising Legend 0/4 [Play all RWBY trailer songs with each member of team RWBY] (Effect Locked)**

 **Undead walkin' here 0/5 [Sing to 5 Songs from Hollywood Undead while in combat from your Music] (Effect Locked)**

 **Rose Thorn [Establish a Relationship with Ruby Rose] (Effect Locked)**

'Damn that's a lot of titles. And with the last one? I dunno'. I thought uncertain about the Rose thorn title. I mean I like Ruby before I got here but now I'm having second thought about doing so because I don't wanna get my face smashed in by her sister. "Well I got some titles but I don't know their effects until I get to a certain point. That sucks a little". I muttered to myself as the girls finished doing what they were doing they came over. "Anything new?" Yang asked I just shook my head. "Other than a few locked titles nothing. I can do some of them others will be difficult. Can you do anything while in the party?" I stated turning the conversation to them. "We levelled up once each but it wouldn't let us put in a skill point". She said frustrated.

"Your skills must auto level up then by the looks of it. Anyway who's up for round 2 huh?" I said lighting up the mood, which worked because the girls readied their weapons again telling me to do the same.

* * *

We trained for quite a while and I will admit we made some good progress but I still got a ways to go until I'm ready for Beacon. I managed to Level up three more times and raised my WIS by two and my DEX by one since I felt that they were lacking a little. The three of us did manage to collect 2000 lien from the common Grimm since the Alpha was practically the boss, we just finished off his minions during the rest of the training session.

My Heavy weapon Proficiency increased to 13, Light weapon to 10, and Hand to hand 9.

"How about we call it a day huh? We'll pick this up again tomorrow". I suggested as the others agreed with me. "Escape I.D, and End Party". I said as the I.D faded back into reality as if we never left the house and severed the girls from my power. "Ruby you still up for making the Shotgun I still got along with the armour?" I asked the little red. "Of course! Just let me get everything ready, meet me at the back of the house ok? Ok see ya!" She said a bit too fast as she sped off to where ever the forge was leaving me and Yang behind. I merely scratched the back of my head as I looked at Yang as she did the same.

"Does she usually do this?" I asked the older sister. "Well when it comes to weapons…yea you can expect that a lot". She shook her head in amusement. "Thanks for the experience of the Dungeon by the way". She smiled. "You certainly had fun by the looks of it". I mused with my arms crossed. "You know it. Well I'm gonna hit the shower. Be sure to as well when you're done ok?" She said as she started walking off. "No problem. See ya in a bit". I said walking off after Ruby. "Oh Connor!" She called getting my attention. "Do try to spare some time for me ok?" She said walking to the door with extra sway in her hips before flashing me a wink and disappearing inside the house, making me blush…this is Yang were talkin' about here.

"Same old Yang". I said to myself with a little chuckle.

 **Closeness with Yang Xiao Long has increased**

'Seriously?' I mentally deadpanned before continuing to look for Ruby.

* * *

"We should be just about done…and, done!" I said as I wiped the sweat from my brow as Ruby did the same as we finished the USAS 12. "It's finally finished! What else could we do?" Ruby asked as she put a set of tools down, I then got a notification. "Hold on a sec".

 **Metalworking skill has Increased X4**

"Nice just six more levels until I can upgrade Thorne". I said as I pulled out the Armor Blueprint for me and Ruby to inspect. "This is pretty simple I'll get some Ingots and what else do we need?" She asked as she start walking off to get the materials. "We need four Steel Ingots and…five meters of leather. Think you can-" "Got it!" She said with the materials in her hands.

"That was fast, you must be really eager to help huh?" I smiled. "Of course I am we're both going to Beacon and we need you to pass for you to enter the school. Besides this is the most fun I've had with anyone really. Normally other kids think I'm weird when it comes to weapons and all that". She said shyly as we started working on the armour set. "It's fine Ruby really. I'm just glad I got someone who shares a similar interest as me, and is willing to help me out let alone stay at their house. Really it's really generous of you". I said trying to lift her spirits. Which worked as she then brought a smile to her face, along with a blush.

As we worked on the armour I discovered that different weapons need different parts to be built first then assemble those pieces together to make the weapon. The shotgun we made needed a Barrel, Receiver, Trigger and a Stock. In other words it's taking a page from Warframe's book when it comes to weapon building. With armour each piece composed of it are the Leggings, Gauntlets and Chest plate and/or helmet, this set didn't come with one. And when the item was built the Blueprint didn't disappear, instead it is just stored into a Blueprint section in my Inventory.

We then put the last of the pieces together and looked at each individual one. The chest plate gave basic protection and the shoulder pads were a little bulky but it was made to block against weapon strikes. The leggings looked and were light so they didn't hinder mobility along with the leggings.

 **Your Metalworking skill has increased by X3**

I tried on the armour and I gotta say I looked pretty good in it as I put it over the current clothes I was wearing and I was still able to put my hood over my head, plus it looked good with my Cestus's.

"So? How do I look?" I said turning myself around for her to see all of me. "You look like a real Hunter Connor. How does it feel?" She complemented before asking her question.

"It feels not too light or not too heavy. It feels just right and it doesn't restrict my trench coat which is really good". I replied as I unequipped my armour and my Cestus's and went over to the Shotgun. "Now this is only going to be a temporary weapon until I can get something better. When I do I can scrap it and use the parts to make something better. I can just remake this thing whenever I want which is pretty nifty". I said as I aimed down the sights of the Shotgun and inspected it, double checking that there weren't things we missed. "Ok, Ruby pass me a clip of 12 Gauge please let's test this bad boy out". I smirked which got her really excited on firing it. She handed me the clip and we went over to a firing range we set up. I loaded the clip and cocked the lever back and aimed down the sights. "Weapons hot!" I called signalling that I'm ready to fire and then flipped the safety off. I aligned the sights with my target and fired a single shot shattering the target. I then fired again and destroyed another, I switched to full auto and unleashed a barrage down range and shattered any target that was in the way." Clear!" I called switching the safety on and stowing away the gun in my inventory.

"I think the gun was a complete success!" She exclaimed. "Damn straight. Let's call it a day huh?" I chuckled as we packed everything away and headed back inside the house.

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

 **Level: 12**

 **HP: 270/270**

 **HPR: 1/9.5sec**

 **MP: 235/235**

 **MPR: 1/10sec**

 **AP: 250/250**

 **APR: 1/9.5sec**

 **STR: 14 (10+4)**

 **END: 12 (5+3+4)**

 **DEX: 11**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **CHR: 12**

 **LUCK: 10**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **EXP: 385/1200**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Best Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend)**

 **Condition: Excellent**

* * *

 **There we go done and done.**

 **Now before I go on I just want to point out that these chapters have drafts on Microsoft word and are ready to be put on here. Just with a little bit of editing, and finishing touches.**

 **Ok now with that outta the way, the originality will be introduced when we reach Beacon's Initiation, from there it will be all my ideas. Though i will use the fanfics i have no ownership and have no intentions of copying as a guid on which episodes come next, that will help me keep on going. I'll write the drafts first before putting them up in the story.**

 **(** **7/8/2017-Chapters 1 through 17 will be updated to new writing structure** **).**

 **Well with that done I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	5. 5-Level: 4 Ready for the long run

**Hey guys, I just want to point out that, with all the positive feedback i'm getting from my stories. I cannot thank you enough! so I wanted to do this for all you people reading this!**

 **I won't take your time here so yea.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **5-Level 4: Ready for the long run**

When night fell, we were having dinner as soon as Tai got back from the errand he went on. I get this vibe that Tai is sceptical about me staying here. I mean I get the fact that he's protective of his daughters and all. Hell I would be too if were in his position. I mainly kept silent whereas the girls were talking with each other or their Dad. "Hey Connor can I ask you something?" Ruby said getting everyone's attention. "Shoot". I replied. "Ozpin said you knew about future events or something, what you said didn't make sense to me. can you explain what they mean?" She asked which made me in the middle of the spotlight.

"Well, before I say anything Rosebud I need to re-clarify what I said last night to Yang and Tai". I responded by looking at the blonds of the family. "Yes it is true that I know about future events to an extent. The reason is that this world is fictional in mine, I know what will happen up until the Vital festival. But I only know certain events that where taken place in the show. so that give me more reason to stay away from anything private that any of you might have". Just saying that made me think of Volume 3. Nothing good went well there.

"You ok?" Yang asked snapping me out of my trance. "Yea. Just…just fine". I responded. "Well by the looks of it, you seemed troubled about something. Is it about the future? And if it is speak up…I need to know". Tai said squinting his eyes a little at me. "Tai you need to understand this. Trying to know the future might end up badly, but knowing you you're willing to take risks because I know that I am as well. I'll only tell unless it's absolutely necessary, like if it's life threatening then I will tel"l. Tai thought about it by the look on his face. "Alright I trust you, but I need you to promise me one thing and one thing only". He said pointing at me.

"Name it". I replied. "Promise me that you'll keep my girls safe from harm-". "Dad". They groaned as their father turned to them, told them to be quiet, before turning back at me. "And that this information stay with people we can trust". He finished. "Believe me Tai, I promised myself that I'm willing to take the bullet if any harm comes to them or anyone. This info stays with only the four of us, Ozpin and Glynda and the team we're in as well, because they play a major role in the future". I said with nothing but seriousness. When Tai heard it he relaxed and smiled lightly. "Thank you Connor. You know all I want was to keep them safe and happy". He said taking a bite of his food.

"Looks like you and I have something in common then. Because that's all I want to do, since I don't have my family here, I'd do anything for my friends and loved ones". I said as we all continued eating. "So what's it like where you're from Connor?" She asked. "Well, it's somewhat like Remnant except there's no Grimm, no dust, no kingdoms, no Faunus and no Darkness really". I said listing them off with my fingers. "So it's a lot safer than here right?" She asked being the hopeful soul she is. "To be completely honest it's more dangerous than here. The reason why is that we can literally destroy ourselves all with the push of a button. That's how close we are to destruction". I said grimly.

"My god". He breathed. "Yea, it's screwed up. Well let's lighten up the mood shall we, Yang what do you wanna fight in the Instant Dungeon tomorrow?" I asked changing the atmosphere. After that we just talked about our training session tomorrow and what we're going to fight. But at the back of my mind I'm not going to let what happened in Volume 3 happen. And I'll be dammed if I do.

* * *

 **Your Health, Mana and Aura have been fully replenished through sleep**

'I get the feeling that's gonna get annoying sooner or later'. I thought to myself as I got myself prepped for the day. It was day 2 of the training for Beacon Academy and I planned to get to level 20 or a minimum of 18 so I felt safe to do the Initiation. That and survive the "wrath" of Weiss when we see her there. Huge quotation on the wrath part there just so you know. I walked out of the room and decided to grab a light breakfast and meet the sisters outside. "So you girls ready for another round of ass woopin'?" I asked them. "Yea!" They cheered in response. "Alright then, invite Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long". I commanded and with that the HUD came into my view. After I did a routine check of things we then got prepared for the number of enemies that would come our way. 'Observe'. I then pulled out Thorn and got into a battle-ready stance.

 **Ursa Major X2**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 630/630**

 **Status: Enraged**

 **.**

 **Beowulf X6**

 **Level: 13**

 **450/450**

 **Status: Prowling**

"Careful these ones are higher than the ones we fought before". I said and got a response from the sisters letting them know they got the message. I smirked before dashing at the nearest Beowulf. I dragged my sword against the ground as a I ran and spun around and sliced the beast in the chest Doing 196 CRT damage before following up by changing to my Gatling rifle mode and unloading the clip into it with each shot dealing 250 all up (25 X 10) which left the creature in critical condition. I simply lifted my sword up back into melee form and brought the blade down decapitating it. Two tried double teaming me from my left and combat rolled out of the way and charged a fireball in my hand, making it erupt in my palm.

"Catch!" I called to them as I tossed the flaming orb and exploded covering them in fire dealing 15 DMG over time per second. I switched my weapon to rifle mode and fired into them dealing 25 DMG per shot doing 125 DMG (5 X 25) all up on each of them. I then switched back to melee mode and ran up to them and jumped in the air. "Blade Crush!". I chanted and brought down the sword right onto my enemies and surely enough they were hit with 243 CRT DMG as they flew back, but managed to recover. As I landed in a crouch I brought my sword behind my back and swung it while spinning with tremendous speed slicing the Grimm in half with one go, finishing them off. "Another one bites the dust!" I cheered whit my sword resting on my shoulder before looking towards the sisters who are now fighting both Ursa Majors, and then rushing to join the fray.

* * *

 **Level Up! You've Reached Level 15!**

'Well I'm making progress every day'. I thought before holstering my Sword on my back, to check the loot I got. It wasn't much I got 4000 Lien for the combined kills over the past hour. I allocated my points to LUCK and CHR so I had a better chance of winning a conversation and getting better look. Win, Win! I also increased my Heavy Weapon Proficiency to 15, and I can also find things easier by saying the skill, item etc. by saying the name, and managed to find another skill book I was currently observing.

 **Mana Blade**

 **An ability that covers the selected weapon in Mana doing 2X Damage as long there is Mana to spare. The ability will slowly drain the users Mana while this is active.**

 **Would you like to learn this skill?**

'Yes'. I thought as the book was then destroyed. "Mana Blade". I said as the skill description appeared.

 **Mana Blade**

 **The User is able to cover the equipped weapon in Mana doing 2X Damage as long as there is Mana to spare, and will constantly drain the users Mana while active and with each strike .**

 **Cost-35 MP**

 **Cost per strike-15 MP**

 **.**

 **Mana Strike**

 **Unleash a powerful wave of energy that devastates anything in its way.**

 **Cost- 60 MP**

'Exalted Blade much?' I thought in surprise before taking out the Frost Summon book. I'm going to need someone to watch my back when there's no one else but me.

 **This Book teaches summoning the elemental Frost**

 **Would you like to use this book?**

'Yes'. I said and then next thing I know the book was destroyed in the palm of my hand. 'I wonder what he'll look like when I summon him.' I thought to myself as I walked over to the sisters who had their hands full of loot. "Find anything good?" Yang asked as she placed the loot she was carrying in front of her. "Nada, only a Mana Blade skill book which coats my weapon in magic doing more damage. What about you two?" I replied asking them in which Ruby responded. "Well since we're in your party we can see the basic things like money and other things but not what you can see like Blueprints and such. I mean they're there and we know what they are and all but-"

"You just don't know what they hold or have inside?" I finished for her in which I got a nod in response. We looked through the loot and she was right it wasn't much other than 2000 Lien and three new items. "What do we have here? observe".

 **Grimm Bone fragment**

 **A fragment which could be made into armour or a weapon if enough fragments are found.**

"Looks like I can make a weapon or an armour piece with this". I stated getting looks from the two. "Like that won't look like a walking nightmare or anything". Yang said with a creeped out tone in her voice. "Yea I know right". I chucked before inspecting the other new item that came with the bone fragments.

 **Grimm Mask (Blue)**

 **This is a rare drop that is exclusive and unique to Beowulfs only, this will grant the user to see Grimm and have them highlighted on the HUD in red and see through the dark as if it were daylight. +5 DEX when equipped.**

"Damn! This Grimm mask lets me see in the dark and have them highlighted on my Heads Up Display and grants me 5 Dexterity as long as I got it on". I explained to them. "You can see in the dark?! That's AWESOME!" Ruby cried in excitement. "I know right. It'll come in handy". I said as I stashed everything in my inventory besides the last unknown item to me.

 **Urn of Grimm Ashes**

 **An Urn of Grimm Ashes, its properties are unknown.**

"Grimm ashes? How does that work?" I wondered out loud and looked at the girls who merely shrugged in response. "Anyway I'm going to summon and sign a contract with an Elemental. Just look out for any enemies that might try anything funny". I said as I pulled out a small tub of water, a flat metal sheet and some chalk. "Yang slowly pour this on the ground while I freeze it ok, but first I'll draw the Sigel". After roughly 3 minutes of drawing a giant snowflake with icicles on it on the sheet of metal. Yang poured the tub of water on the chalk while I was freezing it as I fired a couple of ice shards in it freezing the water almost instantly, creating a small icicle in the middle of the Sigel." Alright the moment of truth".I muttered as I cleared my voice and raised my palm towards the ice. "Across the freezing shelves of ice, deep in coldest of caves and crevasses, I summon thee, come forth Ice Spirit Frost!"

A light blue flash appeared and then frost took place of the ice that was frozen. He was wearing what looked like a white trench coat with light blue accents running along his sleeves and down the coat, and bulky leg guards to match the colour as well. His face looks pale and blue, not only that he's radiating off cold air from his body and when he breathes. Come to think of it he kinda looks like Frost from Warframe.

"Whoa…" The sisters coursed together. _"You have summoned me have you not?"_ He asked in a calm voice and turned his attention to me. "Yes, I am here to sign your contract as your summoner". " _Very well I shall have you sign it, take my hand and you'll have my mark to bear"._ He said as he raised his hand to me in which I took. I then saw the ice travel up my arm, which was cold by the way and made the Sigel on my forearm, the same one I drew to summon the Elemental. "Well I guess, and I quote you Yang. That was a thing right?" I smiled at the girls. "I'll say". Yang replied.

"So? Who's ready to crack some heads?" I asked in which the girls smirked as their response with their weapons out and activated.

* * *

We fought several waves of enemies and I eventually reached my minimum goal of level 18. I had read some RWBY gamer fanfictions and knew that Beacon is no pushover so I had to make sure that I could reach level 20 when the first day starts. While I fought with the sisters I put my new shotgun to the test and I gotta say it just rips through them like butter I got a shotgun proficiency up to 7 but I know that weapon isn't going to last me. I'll find something that will get the job done in the higher levels. I walked over and checked the loot that as dropped from the Grimm. There was nothing I haven't seen before until I found a skill book that stood out.

 **Parkour Handbook**

 **This book allows you to run and manoeuvre past obstacles with ease without slowing down.**

 **This is a skill book**

 **(Learning this skill also Level's up the 'Bullet Time' Skill)**

'Well I guess Bullet time will be maxed out sooner than I thought'. I thought to myself. I then turned to the girls and said that we'll call it a day. I then said that I'll be going to find a book store in which I can find some skills for me to learn. I asked if they wanted to come, plus it'll give them a chance to buy some stuff with the well earned money we grinded for, besides "money ain't worth a thing if ya don't spend it" as Marcus from Borderlands always said.

After a few moments of walking around Vale to look for a book store we decided to go off and do our own thing. Ruby went to a weapons store to buy some munitions for her scythe and Yang went somewhere she didn't mention to us but we just shrugged it off and remembered that it's Yang Xiao Long of course.

I kept walking until I found an all too familiar store called Tukson's Book Trade. It's surely to have some skill books in here. I walked in and decided to take a look of what Good old Tukson has in store. I kept looking and didn't find anything useful, until I saw something caught my eye.

 **Robotics & Engineering Handbook**

 **Learn how to build simple drones and prosthetic limbs and body parts.**

 **This is a skill book**

 **Cost: 10 Lien**

'Well this would come in handy whenever the time arises. And hopefully not the third Volume.' I thought to myself while taking the item off the shelf. 'Let's see what else is here'. I browsed through the books and found nothing useful other than the Robotics and engineering book I found earlier. I walked up to the counter and found none other than Tukson himself. I feel really sorry for this guy when he's offed by Emerald and Mercury. What if I can prevent that?

"Hello there how can I help?" He asked. "Hey there I came to pay for this, also is there any, I dunno manuals on…munition forging perhaps?" I asked. I know how to make dust ammo, but what good is it if I can't make standard ammunition? "Hmm, I might have some, I'll see what I got. Anything else?" He replied. "No that seems about it". I said and in which he then went in the back to search the books. I then heard the door open and to my realisation the person who walked was someone I was guaranteed to see in the future.

Blake Belladonna.

She then looked down the front to see if there's anything that peeked her interest. 'Observe'.

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Title: Faunus in plain sight**

 **Level: 20**

 **HP: 650/650**

 **MP: 440/440**

 **AP: 580/580**

 **Current Status: Reading "Literature"**

'Whatever helps you sleep at night Blake'. I smiled with an eye roll. I then saw Tuckson come back with my product and…something else. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you. About a month ago someone came in here and gave this package to me and was told to give it to someone matching you're description". He told me. "Is that so?" I said curiously. "Yea, I couldn't see his face though he had a hood up. Anyway if ya want it, it's free of charge". He explained. "Did he say anything other than to give it to me?" I asked. "Well he did say this will help you on your journey, somewhere along those lines. Didn't tell me what it was in it though". He replied.

"Well I'll take it then, no point in leaving to collect dust on the shelf am I right?" He then nodded as I paid for everything I decided to buy. I then looked at the package and observed it.

 **Mysterious Package.**

 **-** _ **you may not know me yet, but I can assure you I am 100% on your side. Think of me as your source for "Loot" as you may call it due to your unique ability. I will send another piece of equipment when you complete your Initiation of Beacon, with it you will be able to buy things both Legal and…questionable. Don't worry your secret is safe with Me. See you soon, Gamer ~Anonymous**_

'Hmm. He must know of the gamer ability then. Whoever this Anonymous is'. I thought to myself. I then looked up from the package and saw the future ninja of team RWBY looking at me. "Uh can I help you miss?" I asked her. "Yea, I was just curious about that myself. Not every day this happens right?" She said. "Yea well, I've had my fair share of weird things the past couple of days so yea, this ain't any difference". I shrugged. "Anyway, it wouldn't hurt to ask what kind of books you read. I mean took a peak of what you were reading, and it had Ninja on the cover but I didn't get a good look". I asked and when I did I saw her go a little pink in embarrassment.

"Well, it's called Ninjas of Love. It's about…uh…" She trailed off. "Oh, it's one of those kind of books. The love part in the title must've been the giveaway". I said casually. "You're expectantly calm about this". She said with a brow raised. "I will admit, that I have come across a couple of those kind of stories every now and then. But as long as they're well written and all that they're actually not that bad of a read". I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "So you're actually ok with it?" She asked.

"Well I will admit it is embarrassing to talk about none the less. But since you have your fair share it's completely normal to the two of us. Y'know?" I ended pulling a dibble. "Well, when you put it that way I'm inclined to agree with you". She replied with a smile.

 **Relationship with Blake Belladonna has been established early!**

 **Closeness with Blake Belladonna has increased.**

 **Blake Belladonna has been added to your friends list.**

 **Your calm reasoning has increased your CHR by 1.**

I then remembered that I didn't really introduce myself. Let's see if i push it a little. "Oh where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. My name is Connor Camerone, might I know yours dear madam?" I asked doing a small bow in the process. She just chuckled in response. "Blake, Blake Belladonna". She replied. "Belladonna. Quite fitting for a young woman like yourself Miss Nightshade". I said with a smile. "Care to elaborate?" She asked in curiosity.

"Well, Belladonna's name meaning is beautiful woman, and the name of a deadly plant which is also called Nightshade. And I must say you fit the bill there in all aspects". I explained. Now due to the pink on her cheeks I dunno if the compliment was good or bad. "I didn't mean to say that if the compliment was that dumb". I said as I scratched the back of my head while looking away. "I-it's fine. And it wasn't, it was actually…nice to be honest". She said looking down. "Really? I mean, you really think so?" I genuinely asked. She looked up and smiled, with her cheeks still pink. "I really do". She replied.

"Well. You welcome then". I smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be going to Beacon would you? Due to the weapon on your back". I pointed out. "Oh yea, I am why? Are you going too?" She asked back. "Yea, my friends and I are going as well. Maybe we'll run into each other when we get there? I mean it would be nice to see a familiar face wouldn't it?" I replied. "Perhaps we might". She offered a small smile. "That's good to know. Well I'll see you at Beacon Blake. Count on it". I smiled back and walked out while giving a wave. Blake waved back and walked back near the bookshelves back in the store, leaving me to find the Rose/Xiao Long sisters.

* * *

When we got back home I was at home took some skill books out of my inventory and learned the skills from them.

 **Parkour (Passive)**

 **This skill allows to mantle over, around and under objects without losing speed or slowing down. This skill is passive the action can be thought of when in transit.**

'Sweet, I just have to think of doing something and this will allow me to get past obstacles. Nice leeway of the skill gamer'.

 **Glide**

 **The ability to glide using the user's energy for a short period of time allows to access hard to reach areas and make softer landings. Jump to gain air and then activate the ability to glide through the air. Note that this ability needs to cool down for a few seconds before being used again.**

'If it's the glide like in Destiny. That is something I can use'. I thought with a smile before checking the bullet time ability.

 **Bullet time (Passive)**

 **[3/3] Maxed Out**

 **Bullet time now last for 5 seconds and gain increased damage when bullet time is active. Costs no Mana points upon use.**

'If it takes the same rules from Transformers Devastation then I'll have no problem using it'. I thought while I decided to call it a night. But something stopped me.

 **By fully upgrading 'Bullet time' your DEX has been permanently increased by 5.**

'Damn! I guess upgrading Bullet time really paid off'. I chuckled internally before hitting the hay. I had Beacon tomorrow and I had to be ready for whatever happens in the initiation. 'Heh, bring it on Beacon'. I thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

 **Level: 18**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **HPR: 1/9sec**

 **MP: 265/265**

 **MPR: 1/9.5sec**

 **AP: 280/280**

 **APR: 1/9sec**

 **STR: 14 (10+4)**

 **END: 12 (5+3+4)**

 **DEX: 16**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 10**

 **CHR: 14**

 **LUCK: 11**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **EXP: 597/1800**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Best Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Friend)**

 **Condition: Recovering**

* * *

 **Well there we go, next is Beacon Academy.** **Now i'm going to leave it here for a little bit until I get some other drafts for this story done. So I'll focus on my Transformers fanfic for the time being.**

 **Anyway leave a Review and let me know how I'm doing. Little love can go a long way.**

 **Again I cannot thank you enough for all your support. It's feedback like this makes me go on.**

 **(** **7/8/2017-Chapters 1 through 17 will be updated to new writing structure** **).**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!  
Cronus Prime out!**


	6. 6-Level: 5 Beacon Academy

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK! Now I'd like to point out the Next Chapter is one third done. Plus I got Monday off of work, so that will give me an extra day to do more chapters.**

 **Now I've read the the reviews and saw that there were some things that I was either forgetting or missing. I plan on fixing those problems in the next chapter, when the Initiation starts, no worries.**

 **Anyway I'll get outta your way and let you enjoy!**

* * *

 **6-Level 5: Beacon Academy**

Well the day has come and the three of us are headed to Beacon Academy. Yang was bear hugging Ruby like she did in the episode, I was just trying not to look down the window. I'm kinda afraid of heights and I really don't like flying, but the 'Gamer's Mind' calmed me down on those. I then looked around the Airship to see any familiar faces. And I did…5 familiar faces.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Title: Fake Initiate**

 **Level: 5**

'Ouch, true…but kinda harsh'.

 **Pyrrah Nikos**

 **Title: Spartan**

 **Level: 21**

'Don't worry I'm not gonna treat you like a champion Pyrrah. I'm just treating you as an equal. That and make sure you don't die by Cinder and make Arkos Cannon much, much earlier'.

 **Nora Valkyrie**

 **Title: Lighting Valkyrie**

 **Title: 20**

'Simple enough'.

 **Lie Ren**

 **Title: Monty in disguise**

 **Level: 20**

'Holy Fucking shit! Did not expect that coming from Ren himself. Monty you glorious Bastard you will live on forever'. I choked holding in the laughter of the very accurate title.

 **Weiss Schnee**

 **Title: Heiress**

 **Level: 21**

'She may start of as a bitch in the beginning. But I'll make sure she'll never have to suffer her father's reign'. I then looked around some more and found someone else who was very familiar to me. I found Blake near the back of the ship reading. I then walked over to her and got her attention. "Well, well I figured I'd find you once we're at Beacon but hey. Small world". I said walking up which caused her to look in my direction and gave a small smile. "Well we were bound to run into each other sooner or later. Why not sooner?" She replied. "Too right love". I smiled back.

"Aren't you with your friends?" She asked.

"Yea they're at the front, I'll I introduce you to em, one of them is quite awkward in a sense that she has a hard time making friends. Her sister is also kinda, well I don't know a proper term for it but she's nice and always welcomes with open arms". I explained. "I dunno, I'd rather not be a bother. Besides I'm barely a people person". She replied. Then time stopped again allowing me to choose different dialogue options. This was quite new to me.

 **[Persuade Blake-12 CHR required +1 CHR, Trust in Blake, closeness Blake Belladonna Upon success] "Believe me I wasn't much of a people person myself, but my friends know how to change that. With friends like them they'll have your back through thick and thin, good and bad. All I ask is to just give them a chance".**

 **Or**

 **[Leave Blake be] "It's your choice then I understand, go at your own pace".**

"Oh ok, those lines are what I say if I pick that option. Well, you need to start trusting us more Blake, it's the only way you'll get through the tough times that will come before us on the road ahead. "Persuade Blake"". I commanded and everything resumed. _"Believe me I wasn't much of a people person myself, but my friends know how to change that. With friends like them they'll have your back through thick and thin, good and bad. All I ask is to just give them a chance"_. I said. Then a notification popped up.

 **[Success!]**

 **Closeness with Blake Belladonna has increased**

 **Your successful persuade has increased your CHR by 1**

"Well, We are going to be one teams, and we need to work together anyway". She said putting her book away. "Glad to see you opening up. They're an interesting duo but like I said they'll have your back no matter what". I said as I motioned her to follow me to the front where Yang and Ruby were. The sisters noticed me walking up to them and saw Blake walking up with me as well. "Hey Connor where'd you wonder off too? And who's your friend here?" Yang asked mentioning Blake.

"Well my bookworm friend here is Blake Belladonna, I met her at Tucson's yesterday, and found out that she's was coming to Beacon with us I thought I'd introduce you to each other". I replied to her. "Well, Blake I'm Yang, and this is my little sister Ruby!" She said bringing her sister in a one armed hug. "Yaaaang!" Her sister groaned. Then Blake looked at me with a brow raised. "They grow on you. Trust me". I smiled. "I Guess". She shrugged.

"I wasn't lying that they'll have your back. Believe me they know their way around a fight". I assured her. "I'll hold you up to that. And I hope we can work together Yang and Ruby". She stated which assured the three of us as well. The news report then came on showing the mugshot of Roman on the CCT, then the White Fang protests and then Finally Glynda Goodwitch herself drawing our attention.

" _Hello and welcome to Beacon"._

"Who's that?" Yang asked aloud.

" _My name is Glynda Goodwitch"._

"Oh". I just smiled at Yang's response before turning back to the hologram. " _You are among the privileged few who have the honour of being selected to attend to this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to up hold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world"._ The hologram then cut and we saw the view of Vale. Ruby and Yang went close to the window and admired the view while Blake and I watched from a short distance away. We then saw Jaune about to lose is lunch.

"I feel sorry for him. Feeling sick on an airship, I know what he's going through but I've managed to resist it". I said. "How bad is it anyway? You know being sick on an airship?" She wondered. "It feels like you're gonna puke your guts up. That and I'm not a fan of flying. If I'm distracted I can tolerate it". I replied. "That must suck".

"Heh, yea it ain't the best". I chuckled as we then saw Yang running with puke on her shoe with Ruby running away from her causing Blake to shake her head amusingly, and me just chuckle at their misfortune.

* * *

The four of us stepped of the airship and admired the beauty of Beacon's tower in person. I gotta say it's pretty fucking cool than seeing it on the screen.

"The view from vales got nothing on this!" But Ruby wasn't looking at the scenery, but the weapons of other students weapons that passed by. Which I think made Blake sweat drop at the sight. I don't blame her. Yang then pulled Ruby by her cloak bring her back to normal. "Easy there little sister, they're just weapons!" She said to her. "Just weapons? They're an exclusion of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, and they're so cool!" Ruby ranted. "Well, why can't you swoon over your weapon, aren't you happy with it?" The blonde asked. "Are they always like this?" She whispered to me. "Yea. Like I said, they grow on you". I shrugged.

Ruby then pulls out her scythe hugging it. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting knew people, but better…" Her sister then pulled down her hood down playfully. "Ruby c'mon, why don't you make some friends of your own?" She stated. "But… why would I need friends when I have you guys?" Ruby asked. "Actually…my friends are here right now so see ya gotta go bye!" She said quickly before about to sped off with her friends. "Oh no ya don't Yang!" I said as I managed to actually grab her by the scarf nearly making her topple over but regain her footing and facing me.

"Connor what the hell?!" She said a little angry with me. "Now you listen here Yang Xiao Long, your sister needs help making friends and you know how she is when it comes to making friends. You can't just ditch your sister in a time of need. You can catch up with your friends any time you want. But right now Ruby needs you here more than ever". I said dragging her back to where Ruby was. Who at the time had tripped over Weiss's luggage.

"Gimme that! This is Dust-Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry". Ruby was still caught off guard by Weiss's bit- I mean rant. "Are you brain-dead? Dust Fire, Water, lightening, energy!" She continued while shaking the bottle. Yang had already got out of my grasp and walked over to the two future partners and was about to get into "Big sister mode". "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this syncing in? What do you have to say for yourself?" Ruby's response was a sneeze of various different elements.

"Ruby! You ok?" She asked her half-sister. "I've been better". She replied with a little bit of a sniffle. "Unbelievable this is exactly what I was talking about! Why are you helping this dolt anyway?" Weiss said in the all too familiar bitchy attitude. "Well, this dolt if my friend, and that these two are Half-sisters, she didn't mean to do it. Not only that but you're in the wrong here snowflake". I said pointing finger at her. "What are-"

"If you weren't shaking the bottle of dust like a dumbass this probably wouldn't've happened in the first place. Since it's your dust, you should've known that". I Explained to her. "Burn". Yang snickered quietly. "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending to beacon?" Weiss said still being a bitch."Well to answer that, Sorry but I'm making a point Ruby". I turned to little red before turning back to Weiss. "She got accepted two years ahead and she had potential. So do us all a favour and back. The hell. Off." I finished crossing my arms.

"How dare you! Do you even know who I am?!" Still being a bitch. "Yea, and I don't give any shred of a shit at the moment". She then turned her head back to Ruby. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparing practice you know! We're here to fight monsters so,… watch where you're going!" Man just being in person I now realised how much of a brat she is. At the moment. "Like he said Princess, back the hell off! My sister said she was sorry". She called back.

"It's Heiress actually". The resident Ninja said holding a bottle of fire dust in her hand. Huh where did she wonder off to? "Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee dust company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world". She stated. "Finally! Some recognition!" She said. "Wanna finish that sentence Blake?" I smiled. "The same dust company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners". She smirked in response. "Wha-How dare you-The nerve of…ugh!" Weiss scoffed before snatching the dust from Blake and walking off.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called over to Weiss, but she ignored it. "Guess I'm not the only one having a bad first day". She said glumly. "I'm gonna look around the Academy". Blake said before walking off. "Be sure to be at the ceremony!" I called out to her in which she gave a thumb up letting me know she got it. I then turned to Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder getting her attention. "It's only the first day Ruby. When it comes to School, hell even combat school the first day usually sucks balls. But the second day and on, it gradually gets better". I assured her with a smile.

"You sure?" She asked. "Trust me, its school 101. And believe me, I've been in a similar if not the same situation back in high school". I replied. "Thanks Connor, I feel a bit better now". She smiled. "Hey, what are friends for?" I smiled back.

 **You Assuring Ruby and making her feel better has increased your CHR by 1 and WIS by 1**

Aside from the pop up that came up I then saw Jaune walk up and greet himself. "Hey. I'm Jaune". Ruby. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?" She asked him. Yang was about do something but I stopped her. "Let them be. Let them be". I muttered to her.

* * *

"Hey, all I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common than people let on!" Jaune said as we walked through Beacon's grounds. "I feel ya mate". I added. "Sorry vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind". Ruby teased yet again. "Oh yea? What if I called you crater face?" He shot back a tease of his own. "Hey that explosion was an accident!" She replied. "Hope you're not gonna call my sister that vomit boy". Yang lightly warned. "Well the name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it". He exaggerated.

"Do they?" We asked simultaneously. "T-they will, at least I hope they will. My Mom says-Never mind". He sighed. "So…I got this thing". Ruby said breaking the tension as she pulled out Crescent Rose. "Whoa Rosebud, I think Yang and I like to keep our toes". I joked while Yang smiled. "Sorry. Heh". She said sheepishly.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He asked. "It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle". She explained in which Jaune didn't pick up. "A wha?" He asked and Ruby cocked the bolt of her rifle. "It's also a gun". "Oh, that's cool!" He exclaimed. "So what've you got?" She said excitedly. "Well, I got this sword". He hesitated as he pulled out the weapon from its sheath.

"Ooooooh". She awed. "Yea, I've got a shield too!" He said bringing his shield out. "So what do they do?" As she touched it the shield when crazy as it switched its forms while spinning in mid-air. As it was under control he went on and answered. "The shield gets smaller and whenever I get tired of carrying it, I can just, put it away". "But wouldn't it weigh the same?" "Yea it does". He confirmed lamely. Yang then decided to step in to break the tension once more.

"Well I got these". Yang priming Ember Celica. "Are those Gauntlets?" He asked. "They're also shotguns". She added. "Word to the wise, don't get hit by those". I said simply. "As for me I have Thorn for my primary but I have ANZAC for my backup". I said shifting my Greatsword into rifle mode and let it rest on the ground so I wasn't hurting my arm, and held my sidearm in my other hand shifting it to melee mode. "Cool. But Overkill much?" He asked me.

"Well Thorn's final mode is a shield so I need something to attack with if that's gonna be the case". I explained. "Well, I'm kinda a dork when it comes to weapons. Guess I went a little overboard in designing it". Ruby said. "Wait, you made that?" He asked in disbelief. "Of course. All students of signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" She asked. "It's a hand-me-down. My great, great grandfather used it to fight in the war". He replied

"Sounds like a family air loom to me". Yang said. "Well I like it. No one appreciates the classics these days". Ruby added. "Yea. The, classics". He said a little down. I put a hand on his shoulder getting his attention. "Jaune, don't feel bad about it mate. At least you don't have to worry about complex machinery and transforming weapons like the rest of us. Yours is plain and simple and easy to maintain". I reassured him. "Thanks, I think Connor". He smiled.

 **Reassuring Jaune has increased your WIS by 1**

 **Jaune Arc has been added to your friends list**

 **Your Closeness with Jaune Arc has increased.**

"Hey where are we going?" Ruby asked out loud. "I dunno I was following you". He replied. "Maybe everyone's in the big building? You know, just a guess". I shrugged while making a suggestion.

 **Waypoint Marker Activated.**

'Heh, what timing'. I thought and saw a marker directing me to the grand hall which was located 143m away in the direction I was facing. "C'mon, I have an idea on where to go". I gestured to everyone to follow. I then sent a message to the sisters to let them know. **My waypoint was just activated, follow me and I'll get us there. No doubt Blake is waiting for us, she won't be too hard to find.** The sisters then looked at me and slightly nodded and made sure Jaune didn't notice. I wanted to tell him when the time was right. Possibly after the first day or something. But right now we have a gathering to get to.

* * *

We eventually made it to the auditorium and found everyone there gathered for Ozpin's "speech". I was looking around for Blake seeing if she was here. I mean she would but you know how she is in the series. "Hey I see free spot. C'mon Ruby, you too Connor!" Yang said taking off. "Yang, ugh. See ya later Jaune!" She said following her sister. "Great now were am I gonna find another nice quirky girl to talk to?" He asked rhetorically. I looked behind us and saw Pyrrah herself.

"There's the red head behind ya". I muttered to him. "Really?" He asked. "Yep and I'll help you out". I said. "Oh, wait how?" He asked. "It starts with a little game called "Haaaaaaaaaaave you met Jaune?"" I said as I swung him right in front of Pyrrah. "No I don't believe I have". She said smiling a little with uncertainty in her tone of voice. "Well, now I'm going to leave you guys to get to know each other ok? Ok then see ya!" I said walking off disregarding Jaune's protests. I then saw Ruby in Yang's arms as I saw Weiss among them. 'Just great~'. I thought sarcastically as I walked up to them. "Hey guys, had to do something sorry about the wait". I said to the sisters.

"And you! As I said, do you have any idea who just insulted?" I was currently ignoring her. "Well? What did you have to say to yourself?!" She asked. Still..that bloody attitude.

Until…

"Hmm? Did you say something?" I said doing my inner Kakashi. This got a good laugh out of Yang, but Ruby? She was a little…too kind for her own good and didn't have it in her to laugh like her sister. Weiss however, she was fuming with my attitude. And I was internally enjoying it. "Wh-Yes I was talking to you!" She retorted. "Oh ok then I just couldn't hear you over the sound of me not giving a fuck". I said casually, causing Yang to laugh harder. "Kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?! Did she even teach you any manners?" That killed the laughter that Yang had going on and caused her and her sister to look at us wide eyed.

"Watch it. And leave my family outta this". I said with my eye twitching. But she pressed further. "Why? The attitude you showed me was that you couldn't even care less about anyone. It's like they didn't teach you anything". She shot back. "Knock it off". I seethed with my fists clenching.

"Did they even want a rouge child in the family. Or they did they not care about you?" She said with her arms crossed. Now I've had it, was I going to hit her? No. But I tried something else. Something that'll make her shut up and reconsider her actions.

Hopefully.

"Listen up snowflake, there's a lot that can get me mad. But there's very little that will piss me off. Do us all a favour and fix that attitude yours. The last thing you want is to make enemies at this academy. And word of advice Money can only get you so far in life, don't expect to get everything with the snap of your fingers. The world ain't like that, I'm the last person you wanna piss off". I then walked away to find Blake to get my mind off of Weiss…for now.

 **New Skill has been developed-Intimidate.**

'Hm?'

 **Intimidate (Passive)**

 **This allows you to strike fear into people using less… "Negotiable" ways. Allows CHR increase if performed successfully, at the cost of being feared.**

'Well I guess it's ok. Plus it got Weiss off my back'. I sighed and rubbed my temples and looked around. And wouldn't you know it a familiar Bow wearing girl came up and found me. "You ok?" She asked genuinely concerned. "Yea. Peachy. Just Weiss that's all". I sighed yet again. "What did she do?" She asked.

"More like what she said". I replied in which she urged me to continue. "She mentioned my family. I can't really see them again. They're not dead it's just…I dunno how to explain it at the moment. But no one, and I mean no one insults my family and gets away with it". I stated. We then heard Ozpin's speech over the Mic. If you've seen RWBY and read RWBY fanfiction you've heard this speech a million times over. Trust me I'm not wrong on this.

* * *

Nothing much happened that's worth mentioning. Well there was one little detail. Blake had joined our little group other than isolating herself, like she did in the episode. I think I'm getting her to open up a bit more. Beside I'll help her stop running from her problems. Cause nothing good happens from that. But then again I don't blame her for doing what she did. I then looked through my inventory and saw the package that Tucson gave me yesterday.

 **Mysterious package**

 **There's a note on it saying don't open until first day of class.**

'Huh, and I thought Ozpin was fucking cryptic. Actually yea he still is'. I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep like the rest of them.

* * *

 **Connor O'Brien**

 **Title: Gamer (No Bonus)**

 **Level: 18**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **HPR: 1/9sec**

 **MP: 265/265**

 **MPR: 1/9.5sec**

 **AP: 280/280**

 **APR: 1/9sec**

 **STR: 14 (10+4)**

 **END: 12 (5+3+4)**

 **DEX: 16**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 11**

 **CHR: 16**

 **LUCK: 11**

 **Stat points: 0**

 **EXP: 597/1800**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Best Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Friend), Jaune Arc (Friend)**

 **Condition: Recovering**

* * *

 **Well there we have it. Next time we have the Initiation, I feel it might become my biggest chapter yet due to all the plans I have for it. That said just give me some time so I can make it...it'll take quite some time before i can get it posted.**

 **I was thinking of making a Paragon/Renegade like system in the Gamer ability. If you want me to implement that into the story let me know.**

 **(** **7/8/2017-Chapters 1 through 17 will be updated to new writing structure** **).**

 **Well, I think that's everything. Until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	7. 7-Level: 6 Test your mettle

**Hello Everybody! It's finally here!**

 **Now I'd like to point out that there some elements to The Verdant Gamer in this, but most of it is my ideas. Next chapter will hopefully be much different from Phoenix Champion's story.**

 **Well enough outta me.**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

 **7-Level 6: Test your mettle**

Well this is it, Beacon's Initiation. I woke up and went in for a shower so I was fully awake and ready to go, I then decided to craft some ammo for the future team RWBY and JNPR for the extra edge in the initiation. I found out that I had a crafting menu on me, I can create small things like ammo and small items. But I need a forge or something like that to make weapons and armour. I created the following ammo types for these people.

Ruby-Explosive rounds, 3 magazines

Yang-Buckshot, 4 belts

Blake-Shotshells (9mm Buckshot…look it up), 3 magazines

Pyrrah & Ren-FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) rounds, 4 Magazines each

Nora-Cluster Grenades, 2 magazines (I don't know who I feel sorrier for, the Grimm or Ren)

With all the ammo in my inventory I went out to the lockers and came to see the girls chatting away.

"Hey, ladies, got enough beauty sleep?" I asked. "You bet Rubes is awful chipper this morning". Yang replied. "Is that so?" I looked over to Ruby and see her holding recent Rose in her hands. "Yep, no more getting to know you stuff, today I let my sweat-heart do the talking". "Heh, I'd imagine so". I chuckled. "Is your sister like this?" She asked the blond brawler. "Trust me, you get used to it". She replied by putting a hand on her shoulder. I looked behind me and tuning out what the girls were say to see Pyrrah chatting up with Weiss as expected and also, wait…I'm actually seeing the storm cloud behind her.

'Ok like that's not creepy or anything'. I thought to myself feeling…well creeped out. "You know what else is great me Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you". Oh no, Jauney boy. "You again?" She huffed in annoyance. "Hello Jaune!" "Yea, yea". He said pushing Pyrrah out of the way.

'WHAT THE FUCK JAUNE! YOU LITERALLY HAD A GIRL WHO WAS INTERESTED IN YO-WHERE, WHERE ARE THE ARKOS FANS WHEN YOU NEED EM!?' I internally ranted, before turning to my left. "I bet your doing the exact same thing as I am folks". Mainly addressing…you know. You guys.

"Well Weiss I couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day". He said to her. "Oh you've got to be kidding me". Weiss said aloud. "No need to be embarrassed. So I've been hearing rumours of teams~ I was thinking maybe you and me would make a good one, what do you say?" If I could, I'd smack the bitch outta you Jaune for being denser than a fucking tonne of bricks. "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-" But Pyrrah was interrupted "You don't say". He said going back to Pyrrah. OH NOW YOU'RE INTERESTED DUMBASS! "Well hot stuff, maybe if you play your cards right, you may join the winning team!" He said. I then decided to zone out and turn to the girls I was with because this is just getting a little sad right now.

"Oh girls before I forget, I got some special ammunition for you all. It's pretty limited but it should help you out in the long run". I said before taking out the ammo and handing it to them. "So what's the occasion?" Yang said inspecting the shotgun belts. "Well I thought by making these it'll help out when we're in the initiation".

"What's so special about this ammo anyway?" Blake wondered. "Well I'm glad you asked. Blake you have 3 clips of shotshell ammo. Essentially, 9mm buckshot. Yang, you have buckshot ammo that will fire small ball bearings that will hurt eve more than standard shotgun ammo. And Ruby you have Explosive Sniper Ammo, but I'd recommend using them on more armoured targets, they also have quite the kick as well so, be aware of that as well". "When did you make these exactly?" Blake asked stowing the mags on her person. "I made them not to long ago, like an hour ago to be precise". We then turned our attention to the sound of a spear being impaled into a wall. And Jaune was the target. I walked over to him to help him up. Because I plan on making the Arkos ship established early. I'm sure you'd agree there my friends.

"Having trouble there lady killer?" Yang chuckled. "My Dad says that all girls look for is confidence, what did I do wrong?" He groaned in defeat. "The moment you hit on her mate". I chuckled. "I think 'Snow Angel' wasn't a good choice". Yang added. "That's pretty bad advice to give to your son". Blake said. "Even I know that's bad advice myself". We then got him on his feet and started to head over towards the cliff for initiation.

* * *

I was standing on the Launchpad ready to be launched in the air. Even though the Gamers mind helped me out of not freaking out, I was still nervous about being launched. I swear that's a breach in health and safety right there. "Now due to there being an odd number of students here. There has been a little change this year. Connor Camerone, will not be a partner for you to team up with". He said mentioning me. "Sup scrubs". I said putting my hand to let people know who I am. Ozpin then turned to me. "Connor you will be tasked to collect one of many slabs that will be placed where the relics are. Take one and return back here with it". "I'll be back before you know it sir".

 **New quest added**

 **[Beacon's Initiation]**

 **Well…it's time to test your Mettle. Let's do this thing!**

 **Main Objective**

 **Collect your slab and return to the cliff**

 **Rewards-15000 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 1-Accompany any future member of team RWBY**

 **Bonus Objective 2-?**

 **Bonus Objective 3-?**

'Well, at least I know what I'm doing first. But who to go to though?' I thought to myself. "That doesn't mean he won't be able to join you while in the initiation, and vice versa. Now are there any questions? Good, now take your positions". He said. While everyone was being launched and Jaune being ignored it was time for me to launch. I was ready. But nothing happened. Glynda was confused as for why I wasn't launched. "Uh, Ozpin, you fixed these things right?" I said pointing to the pad. "Of course". He said with a smile I didn't like. Then the pad clicked.

"Oh, son of a-" Then I was launched into the air before I could even finish."-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

* * *

When I landed on the ground, it wasn't as graceful as the other students. I tried doing what Ruby did and use Thorn's Assault rifle mode to slow myself down and see if I could wedge myself in a tree with the blade, but I only got stuck in the tree and ended up falling due to the sword slipping out of the tree and falling on the ground. 'Well, that could've gone better'. I thought to myself while brushing some dirt of me.

 **[Warning beginner stats are now disabled, defeated enemies will drop different EXP amounts and more EXP is required to level up from here on now]**

"Well, to be honest I was wondering if it was gonna get harder". I thought as another notification came up.

 **This is a major plot point. Major plot points give extra rewards from EXP, loot, and even Stat points!**

 **Select a reward upon completion.**

 **Stat points**

 **EXP**

 **Random loot drop**

"Well, EXP is not really an issue, loot I can just get later. May as well go with Stat points, because I can use the extra bonuses". I said aloud.

 **Your thought out planning has increased your WIS by 1**

"Huh, we're have you been?" I said mentioning the stat increase. "I think this is a perfect opportunity to put Frost to the test. Come forth, Frost!" I chanted as Frost emerged from water vapour coming together and freezing creating his form before me. "Sorry I haven't been able to call sooner. I wouldn't want to bore you". I stated. "That's quite alright, you waited for the right opportunity. Now what's our first course of action?" He asked. "Well we'll have to find either Ruby or Yang due to them not freaking out about your sudden appearance. Come to think of it it's gonna happen either way if they've been partnered up by now, but see if you can find either sister and head back here once they've been found". I instructed. "Very well, stay here and I'll return shortly". He said before disappearing into cold mist and out of sight. "Well, what I wouldn't give for a Map right now". I sighed.

 **Mini-map activated**

"Now of all times? I must have impeccable timing or something". I muttered to myself, before my thoughts were cut short by Frost returning right in front of me. That was pretty quick when it comes to searching for someone. "How'd it go?" "Well we have two choices, either go to Yang or Ruby. What do you prefer? I'm fine with whatever choice you make". He explained. "Honestly? I might go for Yang and Blake. Weiss might be angry at me still from yesterday and I'd rather not deal with her attitude at the current moment. So where to?" I asked the elemental. "Follow my Vapour stream, I'll lead you right to them". He said before disappearing and beckoning me to follow him.

* * *

I kept following Frost's vapour stream and along the way I never had an encounter with any Grimm so far. Not one, not even a scout from a bigger pack or group. I cut through the bushes with ANZAC due to them getting a bit thicker for my liking, I trekked on until I heard weapons being cocked a few meters in front of me. I walked out of the bushes and found Yang and Blake with their weapons now lowered now that I was in plain view. "Sup gals?" I asked. "Sup?" "Hey". They responded. "Now that we're together". 'Create party. Invite Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna'. I stated while sending the invites.

B"What the? What's this?" She asked as she saw Yang just hit something on the screen she had in front of her. "Essentially. My semblance turns my life into a Video game character. The only ones that know are Ozpin, Goodwitch and the sisters along with their father. Now you". I explained. "So, what do I do?" She asked. "Just accept the invite. I plan on giving a full explanation when this is over". I replied as she did what I instructed and I saw her pop up on my HUD. "Before I forget, Yang my Mini-map just activated so I have everyone on there I case we get separated. I also got Ruby and Weiss there as well". I said to the blonde brawler. "Why her?" She asked in response.

"Well, those two ended up being partners". "Ruby's not gonna like that. I know I'm not already". She muttered the last part to herself. "Also, there's someone I want you to meet. Yo Frost, you can come out now". I called, which made Blake shiver for a moment. "Did it just get cold for a second?" She asked shivering a little, before turning her attention to the figure that was Frost materialising before her eyes. "Hey, Frost. Frost this Blake Belladonna. Blake Frost, ice elemental". Yang introduced.

"Hello Blake Belladonna". He said bowing his head a bit. "Uh, hi, nice to meet you". She said nervously. "Don't worry he won't bite. Now that we're all friends shall we get going?" I suggested in which I got all three acknowledging in yes, before heading off to the location of the Relics marked by the Waypoint and on the map.

* * *

We kept on going through the forest with me constantly updating, the location of Ruby and Weiss, they were currently taking their time and occasionally stopping and sometimes going backwards. But never the less they're getting there. I tried sending an Invitation to Ruby but I reconsidered on doing it. Why? Two reasons. First. There probably was a range limit to where I can send invites, so there's that. Second it would seem weird if Ruby got the invite and Weiss didn't so I wanted to wait until everyone was together at the temple. And speaking of which, we found a clearing and saw the said temple down a hill in the distance.

"Think this is it?" She asked aloud. Blake just gave her a look before sliding down with the rest of us in tow. "Chess pieces?" Blake asked aloud. "We aren't the first ones here. Some of them are missing". Yang stated. "Well you girls pick one. I'm gonna see if I can find those slabs Oz talked about. C'mon Frost". I stated gesturing my Elemental to follow. I looked behind the entire temple to see if there was anything, but found squat. I then thought about if they were placed near the pieces themselves. I went back to the pedestal and saw the two partners talking to each other. I then looked behind the pedestals and found a slab each. I walked over to the white knight that Yang had picked up and held the slab in my hand. 'Observe'. I thought out of curiosity.

 **White Knight slab (Objective)-Bring this back to the cliff to be added to the following team with a matching relic.**

Satisfied with the description I stowed it in my inventory and walked back to the girls. Then we heard a scream the echoed through the woods. "Some girl's in trouble!" Yang called. "Close but no cigar". I said. "Enlighten me". Oh I will actually Yang. "Would you believe that was none other than Jaune?" Yang lost her shit and started laughing her head off and quite possibly laughing so hard she found it hard to breathe. Then I forgot about what's going on around me.

"HEEEAAAAADS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" I looked up and saw Ruby falling down towards us, only to collide with Jaune in mid-air and into a tree. 'Well, I can tell this is gonna be interesting when everyone shows up'. I thought to myself. While I waited for everyone to arrive while ignoring the commotion going on at the same time, I remembered that when elementals are summoned they are 5 levels below you. Well, me when summoned instead of being level one. Which reminds me I might want to take a look at the summoner title when this is all over. My attention was then brought back to reality (Or whatever you call reality in here) and saw Pyrrah launched at our feet.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can die together!" Yang said in sarcasm. "Not if I can help it!" Ruby replied before charging at that Death stalker. "RUBY!" Yang and I shouted before bolting after her. Ruby went in for a strike at the giant scorpion, only to be smacked back by its pincers. "I'm ok. Totally fine!" The Nevermore overhead came into view and launched spear-like feathers causing Ruby to be pinned by her cape. They came at me but I dodge out of the way in which Bullet time activated causing me to get closer to Ruby but Yang was cut off to avoid being impaled.

"Ruby get out of there!" Her sister called. "I'm trying!" I kept running and brought out Thorn and was charged up with Camerone Green energy. "Ruby Get down!" I said as she complied. "Frost! With me!" I called and in which he materialised right next to me running with a Great Axe and a Tower shield. "Freeze it when I finish my attack!" I said to him. "Mana Blade!" "Ice Wave!" We chanted in-cinque. When I swung the sword a wave of green energy was released and struck the Death stalker with much force that some of its armour was cracked and was stunned. Frost slammed his axe into the ground and a trail of Ice followed up by another one struck the scorpion's tail freezing it in place. I traced the other trial of ice and saw Weiss right in front of Ruby. I don't need to know what they're talking about, I can pretty much repeat the word in my head if I wanted to.

"Frost take 5 for a moment, would ya mate?" I asked him and he nodded disappearing into vapour which left me to re-join the others.

* * *

We regrouped near the temple and we heard the Nevermore screech in the distance. "Guys, that thing is circling back. What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked."There's no point in dilly dallying. Our objective is right in front of us". Weiss stated. "She's right, our mission is to grab an artefact and bring it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things". Ruby explained. "That we can all agree with. We should get moving the ice is starting to break and won't hold bug breathe for much longer". I stated. Ruby and the others went to grab a relic, Jaune grabbed the white rook and Ruby the white Knight and re-joined the group. Now is a good time as any. "Guys before we leave, here take these". I said taking out the ammunition I crafted earlier and giving it to Pyrrah, Ren and Nora.

"Extra ammo?" Pyrrah asked. "Better, you and Ren have FMJ rounds, better and has more punch than regular ammo. Nora you have cluster grenades, they'll detonate and release 6 extra grenades causing a bigger explosion. They're limited so use them wisely". I explained. "Also, there's this I'll explain when we're not being hunted I assure you". 'Invite Pyrrah Nikos, Lie Ren, Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc and Nora Valkyrie'. I commanded mentally. They were all surprised when a blue screen appeared in front of them. "Hit accept. Its part of my semblance, I'll explain later. We should get moving". I said as we started bolting for the cliffs.

* * *

We kept running until we reached the area where the big fight will take place. With the Nevermore in the air and the Death stalker quickly gaining ground, I had to find a way to take them both down without being in the way and not dying of course. I was bringing up the rea so nothing would get any bright ideas from attacking from behind, I kept up but the ground collapsed and I fell into a cavern and landed less than gracefully for the second time with the impact taking nearly all my AP.

"Augh that's gonna leave a mark". I groaned.

"Connor are you alright?" Ruby said via party chat.

"I'm alright the ground collapsed and fell down a cavern. Don't worry about me you got your own problems". I responded as my Aura recharged back to full.

"Where are you? And how are talking with us?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Party chat. Very helpful with my Gamer semblance". I replied, then hearing a very audible growl from the other end of the cavern.

"What was that?" Blake asked in worry.

Guess they can hear that as well. The area then collapsed some more and I saw several corpses that have been rendered to nothing but skeletons and scattered bones. Giving off the sign that something here has had a feed and left the remains scattered around the place. And is still here. I looked into the darkness and saw two red-orange eyes staring right back at me. The creature came out and revealed itself, and to be honest I was very surprised.

"Observe". I muttered to be sure what I'm seeing was real.

 **.**

 **Goliath-Stage 3**

 **Title: Apex Predator**

 **HP: 2000/2000**

 **Armour: 1500/1500**

 **Level: 25 [Warning!]**

 **.**

"Oh. Shit". I said.

"What is it?" Little red asked me.

"Uh. I'm gonna have to call you back". I said ending the little chat session.

 **Boss battles are not an easy fight. They will test your combat skills greatly. They will have several levels higher than you.**

 **When a [Warning!] appears near an enemy or Boss's level it will mean that they will be stronger than anything you've faced yet. If it has a [Danger!] near its level…well you'll be biting off more than you can chew.**

'Please don't say chew at the moment'. I mentally cringed.

 **[Now playing-Monsters VS Hunters, Evolve rap battle-JT Machinima]**

"Oh yea, I can work with this". I smirked.

"Where is that music coming from?" Blake asked aloud.

"I don't care I like it" Yang said.

I summoned Frost back into the game, and then the Goliath roared at the two of us before charging. Frost and I went separate ways to try and avoid it. Goliath saw Frost as the weakest due to the level difference, but let me tell ya Frost is no pushover. Goliath unleashed his **Fire** **breath** at the elemental but countered it with an Ice dome leaving the monster open for me to attack. I jumped and used the Glide ability which did resemble the glide in Destiny and landed on Goliath's back and started slashing away his armour doing 60, 67, 63, 70, 80, 92 damage (432 all up) before jumping of and gliding to the ground while firing Thorn's assault rifle mode into him firing roughly 30 rounds dealing 30 damage each (900 in total).

Goliath then switched targets and went after me and used his **Rock throw** on me in which I got out of the just in time but was hit with the fragments which downed my aura by 70. The monster continued his assault by performing **Leap Smash**. I barely made it out alive from that one but was hit with the splash damage that came with it depleting the last of my Aura, along with taking 50 HP damage.

"Ice wave!" He chanted sending ice in Goliath's direction, I then decided to follow up on my on elemental attack.

"Quake!" I then slammed both my hands into the ground making the Goliath topple a little but enough to slow him down and let the Ice wave do its job of holding it in place, by freezing its lower body. The Ice wave was not only lowing him down, but it was damaging him as well dealing 20 damage for 8 seconds (160 total) giving us a much needed opening. 'Once fire breath recharges he'll break free, gotta make this quick'. "Frost! Strike in-cinque!" I called to him in which he nodded. We both charged at Goliath and struck at the same time doing 256 CRT for me striking his back and 202 CRT from Frost (458 total) attacking his chest.

 **New skill has been developed-Team Attack**

'Not now!' "Observe". I muttered ignoring the notification for the time being.

 **Goliath-Stage 3**

 **Title: Apex Predator**

 **HP: 1550/2000**

 **Armour: 0/1500**

 **Level: 25 [Warning!]**

"Frost, His armour is destroyed, he's bleeding now!" I called to him before switching to my USAS-12. Goliath then freed himself by breathing fire on the ice that trapped him, his attention was turned to me and used his **Charge** attack this time. I waited for the right moment before dodging.

'Wait…'

He came closer.

'Wait…'

Closer.

'Wait…'

Close enough!

'Now!'

I then leaped out of the way and Goliath slammed his head into a wall stunning him and doing 450 damage due to him not having any armour on him anymore. I only lost 60 HP in the process, if it were any longer I would've been nearly dead, and then I would've been in trouble. I fired a full clip into the monster with 12 shots dealing 30 damage each (360 total).

 **Ultimate activated**

'Hello there!' I thought when the notification came up. "Frost Hold him down for a second!" I called to him.

"On it!" He replied doing the same tactic like last time. I know it won't hold him for long like last time.

 **Ultimate attacks are the most powerful in the Gamer's Arsenal and will do massive damage to any enemies in range or directly on Bosses. Note however that this will use up all MP before needing to recharge between uses.**

 **Cyber Slam-(Melee) Discharge a wave of digital energy to any nearby enemies.**

 **Cyber Strike-(Bosses only) Coat your weapon in digital energy dealing massive damage.**

 **Cyber Shot-(Ranged) Charge up your guns and fire a beam of digital energy dealing massive damage to any enemy struck by the beam.**

'HOLY SHIT!' I thought to myself. "Might as well give it a test drive" I said to myself. And not a moment too soon as the Goliath was snapped back to reality and turned its attention back to me and charged. Then I had and idea on how to finish this fight. "Frost, slip him up! Then freeze him!" The elemental then froze the ground under the Goliath and made him slip and fall forward.

"Avalanche!"

Me: "Frost shard!" We chanted at the same time freezing Goliath's legs trapping him on the ground. Due to the reduction in movement speed won't hold long, I had one shot at this. I ran up and equipped Thorn and coated the blade in digital energy and leapt into the air. "Cyber Strike!" I called before bringing it down dealing a massive 1500 CRT DMG in total, leaving Goliath on only 50 HP and incredibly weakened. It looked up and saw me with the USAS-12 in hands and cocking the bolt back. It closed its eyes and its head looked down. This surprised me even more, it knows it has lost. So I decided to make it quick and pull the trigger killing it.

 **[End BGM]**

I then looked at Goliaths body slowly…rotting? I think is that what happens when the monster dies in Evolve? Speaking of which begs the question. Why is a monster from Evolve, from an entirely different universe and Game suddenly here? Why did it accept its death? These questions aren't really giving me any answers. I looked at the loot it dropped. 5000 Lien and 4 of its teeth, along with something…purple? It was a black-grey book which seemed to look like and feel like skin when I touched it

"Observe". I said.

 **Evolution Journal (Goliath)**

 **Have the ability to either summon or become the monster Goliath**

 **This is a skill book**

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT! I CAN DO THAT?' "That's just too fucking awesome!" I stated. I then noticed it was quiet up top, I looked up and saw the gang looking at me in shock. "Connor did you just kill that thing!" Yang called in surprise and shock, matching everyone's thought. "Yea, wasn't easy though, I had Frost help me out here". I called back up, before turning to my elemental. "Which reminds me, your dismissed Frost. Bloody good work mate". I exhaled in exhaustion. Frost flashed a smile before disappearing into vapour. I then looked up at the group. "Mind helping a guy out?" I asked. In response Weiss conjured a glyph below me which lifted me up back to surface level. Everyone rushed to me to see if I was alright.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked me. "Yea I'm good, took a few hits but I'll recover". I grunted a little. I then got a notification. Multiple actually, but they'll have to wait for the time being.

 **Quest Complete [Beacon's Initiation]**

 **Well…it's time to test your Mettle. Let's do this thing!**

 **Main Objective**

 **Collect your slab and return to the cliff**

 **Rewards-15000 EXP**

 **[Complete] Bonus Objective 1-Accompany any future member of team RWBY**

 **[Complete] Bonus Objective 2- Defeat Goliath +5 DEX, Double Barrel shotgun blueprint (Blue)**

 **[Complete] Bonus Objective 3-Complete the quest without dropping below 50% of health +5 LUCK**

I'll get to the rest when I get to the dorms. Right now I need a breather.

* * *

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrah Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the White Rook pieces, from this day forth you will be known as team JNPR, led by…" Ozpin said for dramatic effect. 'Wait for it'. I thought. "Jaune Arc". He finished. "Led by?" He asked. "Congratulations young man". He said to him. As the newly formed team JNPR was stepping off the stage for the Future team RWBY to be formed at any moment.

"And finally, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white Knight chess pieces, from this day forth you will be known as Team RWBY, led by…Ruby Rose". As the team and leader were announced I watched everyone's reaction to Ozpin's final announcement. "And last but not least Connor Camerone". He called. I walked up to the stage and stood before him. "Your mission was to bring back a slab that corresponded with what chess piece each of the students retrieved. You retrieved the White Knight Slab. From this day forth you will be placed in team RWBY". He announced in which everyone applauded the new 1st years.

* * *

After the Initiation ceremony team RWBY and I agreed that due to the big day we had we'd decided that explanations and everything else that transpired tonight will be left on hold until tomorrow morning. While the girls were getting ready for bed I checked the notifications that I got.

 **LEVEL UP! X5**

 **New titles unlocked for viewing**

 **New Tile has been Unlocked!**

 **You Reached Level 20 allowing you to use Stat points. Stat points allow you to level up your skills faster and are gained every 20 levels. Due to completing the Major plot point you are rewarded with 20 extra stat points.**

 **Stat points available-40 (20+20)**

'I'll put the stat points in tomorrow'. I then checked the Titles.

 **Summoner [Sign a contract with a summoning beast] (Summoning time is halved and Summoning beasts gain 2X EXP)**

 **Monster Hunter 1/1 [Defeat 1 monster from Evolve] (Extra 50% Damage to all Non-human/Faunus enemies)**

 **Monster Master 1/5 [Defeat all 5 monsters from Evolve] (Effect Locked)**

'Now that looks pretty nifty. I think I'll hang onto the second one for the time being'. I said before looking at the loot that was given to me.

 **Double Barrel shotgun Blueprint (Blue)**

 **A shotgun that's simple, compact and is devastating at close range. Can't beat the classics.**

 **Evolve Journal (Goliath)**

 **Have the ability to either summon or become the monster Goliath**

 **30-INT required.**

'If there's one for Goliath there has to be one for the other 4 monsters. Perfect'. I thought while hiding a smirk. I put the free skill points into WIS since that was lacking a little bit before I drifted off to sleep for the first day of Beacon tomorrow.

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Monster Hunter (Extra 50% Damage to Non-human/Faunus enemies)**

 **Level: 23**

 **HP: 302/420**

 **HPR: 1/8sec**

 **MP: 129/385**

 **MPR: 1/9sec**

 **AP: 400/400**

 **APR: 1/8sec**

 **STR: 14 (10+4)**

 **END: 12 (5+3+4)**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 17**

 **CHR: 16**

 **LUCK: 16**

 **Stat points: 40**

 **EXP: 922/2300**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Best Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Friend), Jaune Arc (Friend)**

 **Condition: Recovering**

* * *

 **Finally! I gotta tell ya, this took me ages to write. Not to mention that the fight scene as well. I think this is my longest chapter in RWBY Remnant Games to date. With all that just happened I think I need a break from this story.**

 **By no means am I stopping it. I just need to rest mah brain, for a little while before I get back on track with this story. In the mean time I plan on posting more of Transformers Prime Gate Crasher until then.**

 **If you're wondering what skin Frost has it's the Harka skin that recently came out for him. It looks Awesome!**

 **As for my first Crossover "We Gaze upon the shoulders of Giants" story which is a RWBY/Titanfall 2 crossover, my first crossover to be exact has it's first chapter up.** **It's more of an experiment to determine if you guys like it or not. Let me know what you think about that. So if you like RWBY and Titanfall 2. Why not stop by there and have read and see what you think?**

 **(** **7/8/2017-Chapters 1 through 17 will be updated to new writing structure** **)** **.**

 **Until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	8. 8-Level: 7 Class is in session

**What's up Everybody! And welcome back to RWBY Remnant Games!**

 **It's been a little while since the last chapter huh? But never the less it's here!**

 **There's a few things I'd like to** **address Someone in the comments said that my math was a little off, and I gotta tell ya. Its something that most people could overlook, but I'll be honest I was never good a Math. It was the bane of my existence back in High School. I would've gotten this done a little bit earlier but I've been playing Toxikk on Steam and my god it's awesome! Not only that but the mech int he game pretty much strikes a resemblance to the Atleasian Paladin in RWBY.**

 **Which came first though? Seriously I'm generally curious.**

 **Also I've been hitting a few bumps int he road when making this, so yea there's also that.**

 **Anyway I won't keep you waiting any longer, leave a review and let me know how I'm doing and leave any suggestions on what should be added in the Gamer's ability. PM me so that there won't be any spoilers for other people, I like getting feedback from you all.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **8-Level 7: Class is in Session**

I woke to the pop up that was my AP, MP and HP being fully restored and got up for the first day of class. If you were wondering where I slept for the night. I didn't sleep in any of the girls beds due to privacy. That and an earful from Weiss. Apparently Ozpin had prepared for this and had a mattress in there for me to sleep on and it saved us a lot of time when it came to sleeping arrangements. Plus the dorm room was actually a bit bigger than it was from when I remember in the series. I could be wrong but that might be from my perspective. I went in for a shower to relax my nerves and for the sake of having a shower. I then went into my titles and selected the Beacon Initiate before anything else, the sound of knocking on the door while the water was being splashed onto me.

"Who is it?" I called. "How long are you going to be in there! Other people need to use the bathroom as well you know!" Never mind, it was Weiss. "Don't get ya hair in twist Weiss I'll be out in 5 ok?" I called back hearing a very faint 'Humph' on the other side of the door. "Hey Connor think I can get a peak of the show in there?" Yang called out in a suggestive tone. Typical Yang. "Hah! Sorry Sun Dragon, Ya gotta earn it if that's gonna be the case". I called back. "Awww. Not even for little ol me?"

"Sorry". I chuckled

 **Closeness with Yang Xiao Long has increased**

'I get the feeling you're doing that on purpose'. I deadpanned while turning off the water. I dried myself off and had the uniform materialise on my body. The Uniform had no real benefits, it was just something to put on during school hours and to follow the dress code Beacon had. I walked out of the bathroom and let Weiss in to do her thing…whatever that may be I then looked at the rest of my team and saw that they were in their uniforms and still decorating the room. I looked over near Yang's bed and saw the Achieve Men poster and chuckled while shaking my head. She looked at me funny and asked.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a brow raised. "Oh nothing important". I smiled, she just shrugged and left it at that. I then went over to one of the desks and brought out the package that I got from Tuckson. Blake was the first to notice and walked over behind me to have a look, then the sisters followed suite and walked over. "Where'd you get that?" Blake asked. "I got it at Tucson's Book Trade where I met Blake here. I was told to not open it until the first day of class which is today. Alright let's have a look-see". I said as I peeled the tape off the box and opened it. I then took the bubble wrap off and found another item I was very familiar with. "What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Well what do ya know? My laptop, I thought I'd never see this again". I said as I took the electronic out of the box and lifted the top up and turned it on. It was exactly how I left it back home. I then saw that there was a message on the desktop that was for me. "Huh? What's this?" I asked aloud while clicking the message before reading it aloud for everyone.

"Hello there Gamer, glad to see you got through the Initiation, I'm sure that it was easy and you had it handled from your perspective. Yea Like facing a fucking Goliath and winning was an easy feat". I said sarcastically before continuing on with the message. "Regardless this is very familiar to you yes? Use this to access special items such as equipment, skills, Blueprints, weapons and armour etc. etc. You can also use your phone to access the store and track purchase orders, purchases will take a little time to arrive and will be sent to your inventory. All in all I wish you the best of luck, you'll hear from me in the future. To make sure that I'm entitled to working with you I'll give you a 50% discount on your first purchase. See you soon Gamer~ Anonymous". I finished. "Didn't think I'd hear from him again. I muttered.

"So who's this Anonymous?" Yang asked. "Isn't that the whole point of him being Anonymous?" I shrugged in which I got a glare from the blonde brawler. "He does have a point". Blake pointed out. "I'll look at what I can get later, I'll let you guys keep decorating the room since I don't carry much stuff on my person anyway". I said to them in which they nodded and went back to making the dorm their new home for the next 4 years.

* * *

If you know the future like I do my friends is that you'll know when shit happens before it even happens before your eyes. This I didn't really know how it happened due to it not being showed in the series. What am I talking about you may ask? Well remember when I said that the rest of my team was decorating the dorm room? Well I was left scratching my head on how the bloody hell that they managed to get the beds stacked in the centre of the room.

"I'm still wondering how you girls managed to do this". I said scratching my head and possibly sweat dropping due anime logic kicking in at this very second. "This isn't going to work". Weiss stated. Blake then decided to chime in. "It is a bit cramped". "Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff". Yang suggested. "I'm not letting you 4 dump your stuff in my inventory. I got shit to collect and loot to grab, I'm not a personal storage locker so don't bother asking". I pointed out. "Or we can replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby Suggested. "It will give us more space. I would know, my brother and I had bunk beds once for a little bit". "Isn't that dangerous, and coming from you as well". Weiss asked with a brow raised. "That or bed sharing". I said looking at her in a suggesting manner.

"Bunk beds it is!" She said doing a complete 180. After a few minutes of re-configuring and gaining a STR and END point each we had finally finished the room. It looked a lot like it did in the series. The only difference was that my bed was in the middle of the bunk beds and was right against the window were the book case would've been but was moved to one side of the door and the other two tables were moved to form one single big one. Also did you know that there was a common area along with a balcony? Well I'd tell ya more but we're running a little low on time.

 **[AN: It's actually true, I'm not making this up. It's on the RWBY wiki]**

"Next order of business is…classes". Ruby said dejectedly. "We have a few classes together today, at nine we gotta be-" "Wait did you say Nine O'clock!?" Weiss interrupted. "To class ladies!" I called taking the lead to Ports classroom with both team RWBY and soon enough team JNPR in tow.

* * *

Now I thought Professor Port's classes were boring in the show. In person my god I'm having a hard time just staying awake! Augh man the only redeeming factor is that there's gonna be a fight here. And then my prayers were answered when Weiss was asked to fight the Boarbatusk. She stood in front of the class with her gear on her person.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered. "Fight well!" Blake said waving a little team RWBY flag. 'Where can I get one of those?' I thought to myself. I'm wondering where Blake got one of those in the first place. "Yeah represent team RWBY!" Ruby Cheered. But I know where this was going. "Ruby I'm trying to focus!" Weiss scolded. "Oh sorry". Ruby said. C'mon Weiss that's just harsh. "Alright let the match, Begin!" Port called slamming the blade of his Blunder-Axe on the lock releasing the Pig Grimm from the cage. Witch got me curious on its status.

'Observe'.

 **Edgar**

 **Level: 20**

 **HP 400/450**

 **Status: Pissed**

'Well, that's pretty straight forward'. I shrugged at its status. "Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby called as Grimm ran at Weiss who struck its side doing little to no effect of any damage. "Ha, ha weren't expecting that were you?" Port and she had her Rapier stuck between its tusks. "Weiss direct assault isn't the answer, find the soft spot!" I called. "A bold new approach, I like it!" Pot said yet again. "C'mon Weiss show em whose boss!" Weiss got distracted by Ruby in which gave the Boarbatusk the chance to disarm her and knock her back on the ground. "Ho ho, what will you do without you're weapon?" Ok, Port no need to say anything we're seeing it like you are. Weiss dodged the Boarbatusk and managed to retrieve her weapon.

"Weiss go for its belly, there's not armour underneath-" "Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snapped at her crushing Ruby's spirits as well. 'Fuckin' hell Weiss'. I thought. The Boarbatusk then started spinning hedgehog style and charged at her. She then put up a glyph to stop the attack and knock it on its back. Weiss then launched herself at the Grimm before stabbing its weak spot and killing it.

"Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training! I believe that's all the time we have for today, remember to go over the assigned readings. Stay vigilant! Class dismissed". Port said tot he class.

* * *

When I walked out of the classroom I saw Weiss storm off away from Ruby. I know they make up but I want to try and improve the relationship with them. I tapped Ruby on the shoulder to let her know I was here. "You ok Rosebud?" I asked, even though I know the answer already. "No. I got yelled at by Weiss. Did Ozpin really make a mistake?" She asked with her silver eyes bearing into my brown ones for an answer.

"Ruby, Knowing Ozpin's character from my perspective and the viewers back home. 'Yes I'm addressing you guys reading this very minute', he'd have to have a lot of wisdom and experience when it comes to these sort of things. He'd have to make quite a number of mistakes than anyone alive, but making you leader wasn't one of them. Believe me if things were different I don't know how the future would turn out". I then pulled out the cookies I had in my inventory upon my arrival to this world and gave them to her to lift her spirits. You thought I'd forgot about them didn't you?

"Why what do you mean?" She asked."Think of it this way. Yang's not really leader material, no offence to your sister and all but she'd rather punch her way out of everything she stumbles upon. Blake's too anti-social to communicate with a team, and that's me calling myself a hypocrite right there. Weiss thinks she's ready to lead, due to her being…well Weiss, but she'd get nothing out of it. The way she talks to people and the way she treated you and me she'd lose people hell of a lot faster than gaining them, leading to disastrous communication and even worse consequences". "What about you?" She asked me.

"Well. I dunno, I thought I might have what it takes but. I'd rather not go on that subject. Besides the way you inspire people like what happened back in the initiation, that's the person people want to rally with in the fight. You have dedication to your friends and family, something that Weiss never had all her life". I explained. "Meaning?" She asked.

"Ruby have you heard about the White Fang targeting the Schnee's?" I response I got a nod from the little red reaper. "I highly doubt Weiss left the house at all. Not by choice, but by her family, she was very likely privately tutored, and the only people she had contact with her life is from her family and their servants. Meaning that she doesn't see the world like you or I do"

"Man…she was just so adjusted to high and rich lifestyle and intense education?" She's smarter than she lets on. "Exactly. So just try to pay attention in class and take your school work seriously, she'll probably then lighten up on you, I'm sure of it. Believe me, I had to back in High School, Math being the bane of my existence". I muttered the last part.

 **You're reasoning has increased your WIS by 1**

 **You're attempt to cheer up Ruby has Increased your CHR by 1**

 **Closeness with Ruby rose has increased. Ruby rose has considered you a Close friend**

'Well I aim to please'. "Well I might be able to take some of the heat off you if I talk to Weiss myself. I'll put in a good word for you, right now, you might want to get going". I said before heading off to find Weiss I was stopped and found Ruby hugging me. I was surprised at first but I hugged her back for a few moments before letting go and going our separate ways down the hall. I then looked behind me and saw Ozpin giving me a smile and nod at me before leaving.

* * *

I walked out to where I'd find Weiss (Thank god for the Mini-map) and saw that Port wasn't there. This gave me the opportunity to talk with her. "Weiss?" I asked which got her attention. "Oh, Connor, what are you doing here?" She asked with little emotion. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing's wrong". "Weiss we all saw it back there. It was pretty obvious from our perspective. So don't try and hide it, besides all I want is this little…vendetta to be put to rest". I explained.

"Alright…I feel like I should have been the leader of team RWBY". She sighed. "Weiss, you need to understand that making a little argument like this isn't going to make Ozpin change his mind. Besides I think Ruby is the best candidate for the team". I said. That got her angry.

"Why?! I've trained to become a leader unlike her!" Ok I gotta knock some sense into her. "Weiss, back when we arrived at the school, you've treated everyone like shit. Me, Ruby, Blake, and Yang. That attitude will get you nowhere and it's like I said back then. Money and you're title can only get you so far, the word doesn't work like that". I stated. "What are you talking about?!" She said with her voice raised and attitude showing. "Weiss I see a girl who's been given everything she'd asked for on a silver platter. Never working for it". I said.

"That's not true!" She snapped, which made me raise a brow at that statement. "Well…not entirely true". I then cut in. "The world will never work like that no matter how hard you want it to, it's never gonna happen. Besides Ruby has traits that has people fight by her side. You try and order them around as if they were beneath you, the attitude proves it". "How dare you!"

"Exactly like that". I said pointing to her, I walked up to the railing and leaned on it. "Why are you telling me this? Why not tell Ruby-"

"Weiss. I don't care if you've trained for years or even a fucking century. No amount of training can help you get friends to watch your back. To fight for you, to stand by your side until the very end. That is something you have to fix by yourself and consider other people other than thinking for yourself. Because in the end…they can be so close…you consider them family". I said looking down. "Your jealousy for not being leader like Ruby is letting you control your actions. You thought you can be appointed leader due to you being blind that everything is given to you all your life. That's why you're angry with Ruby the way you are now". I said to her in which she tried to respond but couldn't come up with a response due to me being right. Now she's really thinking about her actions. "Weiss everyone trained for years to get where they are now. Me? Due to my semblance, I've been going against the clock in order to get past the initiation".

"How long did you train by the way?" She asked sceptically. "48 hours". I said simply. "wo days!?" She said in a shocked voice. "Yea. But I had help along the way. With the help of friends like Ruby, Yang, Blake and the rest of the gang, you can do things you can only dream of achieving. I know that for a fact. What the whole point of this conversation is, instead of being the best leader you be. Be the best Teammate and person you can be. It's more rewarding in the long run". I assured facing her and saw she was looking down.

"I think this was a wake-up call I had coming". She said in a low voice. "Weiss, Ruby is doing everything she can to show you she's willing to be the leader of the team. All you need to do is have an open mind and think about things first before making any judgement. And give Ruby the support". I said, she then looked back up to me.

"Your right. I think I need to be alone for a moment. To figure out how to apologise to Ruby. And, how to be a better person and teammate". She stated. "That's all I ask. I'll give you some space". I smiled softly before turning away. "Connor". She called getting my attention. "Thank you". She smiled. "Anything for my friends Weiss". I smiled back.

 **Weiss Schnee has been added to your friends list!**

 **Closeness with Weiss Schnee has increased! X2**

'Looks like all of team RWBY is in there'. I thought smiling before walking off and giving her the time she needs.

* * *

It was dusk, meaning almost everyone is starting to get ready for bed. I had called everyone on the team and including JNPR to our room and we were all gathered in the common area. I did say that I'd explain my semblance to them back in the initiation.

"Ok I bet Most of you are wondering about what my semblance is. And who the bloody hell I am 'I only just realised that I say Bloody hell a lot'". I stated to everyone who acknowledged me by either nodding or saying yes. "Now before you say anything wait until I'm finished. Well the thing is I'm not from around here. By that I mean I'm not from this universe, Ruby and Yang know what I'm talking about I knew each and every one of you before we even met. The reason? This world is fictional from my home universe". Everyone was sceptical (Especially Weiss) that I was missing a few chromosomes. "To prove it, I can say that I know one aspect that only you guys will know. For example, Jaune I know you have 7 sisters, I mean I'm really wondering how you deal with it, I can only stand so much of 1". I said to the blonde Knight who looked at me with wide eyes. "Weiss I know how you got that scar on your eye. It was from…a possessed armour I think it was. Other than that you came out on top". I proved to the Heiress who looked at the same way Jaune did. Me: That proof enough for ya?" I asked aloud in which everyone did. "The thing is. I also know what will happen in the future. But do not and I mean do NOT ask me. I'll only reveal what happens at certain points in time, like if its life threatening". I explained.

"Any questions so far?". Blake was the first to ask. "So if you knew who we were before we even knew you. Do you know how for your foreknowledge goes?" "All the way after the Vytal festival". I sighed. "You don't seem sure of yourself". Weiss said. "I won't say what happens as I said. But I intend to make sure it doesn't happen". "Now when you say it like that it sounds bad". Yang chimed in."It's because it is. But with me as the game changer, pun not intended if there ever was one there, I'm making sure that everything will turn out for the better. I'd rather change the subject please?" I asked and the others agreed in understanding. "As for my Semblance, it puts me in the position of a Videogame protagonist. Me inviting you all to the party is proof enough of that".I said to them.

"What?! that has to be the best semblance ever!" He said in awe and shock. Or shock and awe but y'know. "Well, when you put it that way it kinda is. I was always a gamer at heart". I shrugged while smiling. "Why do all this to tell us?" Pyrrah asked. "Well I wanted you guys to trust me and I needed a little time before I can explain myself to you all. I want this to be kept between the 8 of us. Ozpin and Goodwitch already know due to me telling them when I met Ruby a few days ago. So other than that let's just make this our little secret".

"I can see where you're coming from and why you wanted to do all this. Just give us a little heads up before-hand. You also Know about everyone and at least one personal thing about them right?" He explained. "Believe me Ren, I plan to. And Yes I do, I only say when I have permission to. Until then my lips are sealed". In response he smiled and nodded. Everyone agreed to my terms of reasoning and we all decided to call it a night. I then got a notification.

.

 **Lie Ren has been added to your friends list!**

 **Pyrrah Nikos has been added to your friends list!**

 **Nora Valkyrie has been added to your friends list!**

 **.  
** 'The gang's all there'. I smiled before going in for a shower.

* * *

As 9:00 came around everyone in Beacon was sleeping at this hour. Blake and Yang were out like lights and Ruby was sprawled out on her bed with various notes and books near her. Weiss walked in a moment later and at that very moment I knew that they were going to be on better terms now. What was I doing at the current moment you might ask? Well I was going through the things I've missed during the initiation, and put 10 points into my LUCK and 20 INT so I can get that Goliath skill. Speaking of which.

 **This skill book has two benefits you can exploit. They also come at a cost.**

 **Summoning: At the cost of 75% of MP you can Summon Goliath in Stage 1. The more you use Goliath the stronger it'll become and eventually Evolve into Stage 2 and then eventually Stage 3.**

 **Becoming: At the cost of all AP and a bit of sanity, your body then shifts into the Monster making you become the beast. Your sanity will decrease, meaning you can damage teammates if you're not careful. The more this is used Stages 2 & 3 can be unlocked upon progression faster. If your HP reaches 0 you will be forced to change back and will have a 30 second exhaustion de-buff. Aura must be fully recharged in order to be used again.**

 **Goliath Abilities**

 **Fire Breath [1/3]: Breath a continuous stream of fire, burning enemies and their surroundings.**

 **Rock Throw [1/3]: Pick up a chunk of the ground and hurl it towards your foes stunning them and send them staggering back.**

 **Charge [1/3]: Plow through your enemies and send them rag dolling for a short time.**

 **Leap Smash [1/3]: Leap into the air and crush your enemies from above, clears the area of enemies upon impact.**

 **Stage 1 Goliath**

 **HP: 800**

 **Armour: 4000**

 **Ability Points: 4**

 **.**

 **Stage 2 Goliath** **-Locked-Goliath Level 15 Required**

 **HP: 1300**

 **Armour: 5000**

 **Ability Points: 4**

 **.**

 **Stage 3 Goliath** **-Locked-Goliath Level 30 Required**

 **HP: 1800**

 **Armour: 6000**

 **Ability Points: 4.**

'HOLY SHIT ON A SHIT SANDWICH! I mean I know that they have a fuck ton of health and armour, but Christ. This should only be used as a last resort when all else fails'. I thought to myself before checking the titles.

 **Available locked titles.**

 **Gunslinger 0/50 [kill/Defeat 50 enemies with Pistols, Machine Pistols or SMGs] (Effect Locked)**

 **Grimm Hunter 0/35 [Kill/Defeat 35 Grimm with Shotguns] (Effect Locked)**

 **Heavy Weapons Master 6/35 [Kill/Defeat 35 enemies with Heavy weapons] (Effect Locked)**

 **Friends all around 1/8 [Befriend all members of team RWBY and JNPR and have them as your close friends] (Effect Locked)**

 **The** **Real** **Slim Shady 0/3 [Sing to 3 songs from Eminem while in combat from your Music] (Effect Locked)**

 **Rising Legend 0/4 [Play all RWBY trailer songs with each member of team RWBY] (Effect Locked)**

 **Undead walkin' here 0/5 [Sing to 5 Songs from Hollywood Undead while in combat from your Music] (Effect Locked)**

 **Rose Thorn [Establish a Relationship with Ruby Rose] (Effect Locked)**

 **Snow Pea [Establish a Relationship with Weiss Schnee] (Effect Locked)**

 **Black Clover [Establish a Relationship with Blake Belladonna] (Effect Locked)**

 **Forest Fire [Establish a Relationship with Yang Xiao Long] (Effect Locked)**

 **Pollinated [Establish a Relationship with all Of Team RWBY] (Effect Locked)**

 **Monster Master 1/5 [Defeat all 5 monsters from Evolve] (Effect Locked)**

'Ok Really? REALLY? I mean I get it. I kinda have a little admiration for all the girls on my team but did you really have to enforce it? Also I think the reason why I haven't got weapon specific kills is because I think I.D enemies don't count' OK I'll come clean. When it comes to picking a RWBY member of the team…it's impossible for me. They all have a place in my heart before and even after I got here to Remnant.

Moving on.

Now that I was satisfied with everything that happened today went over to my laptop and had a look at what I can get. When I had a look at the weapons I saw everything from ranging to swords, axes, Pistols, snipers and even launchers of every kind. As I was going through the list an idea popped into my head. A little something for the Jaundice episode. I still had the coupon but saved it for something really expensive.

 **Dual Katanas (Blue)**

 **Fast, agile, light and able to do a lot of damage when it comes to slashing and stabbing.**

 **Cost-340 Lien**

 **AK Desert Eagles (Blue)**

 **Double the Firepower, double the fun. These hand cannons are perfect for doing a lot of damage were a normal pistol can't. Just make sure the recoil doesn't knock you out or anything.**

 **Cost-800 Lien**

'Man they don't come cheap for a normal person for blue rated gear'. I thought to myself as I bought the both of them. The ammo types for guns came in three categories, much like Destiny.

Standard/Primary consisted of pistols, SMGs, revolvers, Assault rifles and arrows.

Special/Secondary had shotguns, rifles (E.g. M1 Garand) sniper rifles and crossbow bolts.

Heavy ammo had RPGs, grenade launchers, LMGs, Energy based weapons and Mini-guns.

The only weapons that didn't take ammunition were ANZAC and Thorn due to them being my got to and my primary weapons and have a never ending supply of ammo. I then closed my laptop and drifted off to sleep and waited for the next episode of RWBY to come around.

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Monster Hunter (Extra 50% Damage to Non-human/Faunus enemies)**

 **Level: 23**

 **HP: 420/420**

 **HPR: 1/8sec**

 **MP: 385/385**

 **MPR: 1/9sec**

 **AP: 400/400**

 **APR: 1/8sec**

 **STR: 15 (11+4)**

 **END: 13 (7+3+4)**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 18**

 **CHR: 17**

 **LUCK: 26**

 **Stat points: 10**

 **EXP: 922/2300**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Close Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Friend), Weiss Schnee (Friend), Jaune Arc (Friend), Nora Valkyrie (Friend), Pyrrah Nikos (Friend), Lie Ren (Friend)**

 **Condition: Excellent**

* * *

 **Well there ya have it folks!**

 **Next chapter I think will be a filler before we hit the next Episode in the cannon. Or we can leave that for another time, I'm still debating that. Anyway, like I said Math wasn't my strong point in school. So yea and we'll leave it at that.**

 **Anyway, I'd like to hear suggestion from you Guys send a PM so that there's no spoilers for other people reading this story as i said back up the top there.**

 **(10** **/8/2017-Chapters 1 through 17 will be updated to new writing structure** **).**

 **I think that's all there is to say. so until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	9. 9-Level: 8 GET REKT!

**HELLO PEOPLE! And welcome back to RWBY Remnant Games!**

 **I understand it's been a while since my last chapter and I can fully explain why with two simple, yet dreadful words.**

 **Writer's Block**

 **This little son of a bitch has been slowing my progress down with this chapter and this even in the RWBY series. but since I managed to get it done on a Wednesday with me having tomorrow off work I can get this little sucker out of the way. Now this is of course the Jaundice episode.**

 **I want to give a big shout out to these people here and they are:**

 **Plasma Dragon 312**

 **BlackwaterHell**

 **DreawWeaverGod**

 **And the one, the only...Phoenix Champion!**

 **I'd like to thank you guys so much for your ideas and feedback for this story! You're the reason why this is possible. Without you I don't think I'd get this far, and i'm not even close to finishing this!** **But enough rambling outta me, kick back relax and enjoy!**

* * *

 **9-Level 8: Get REKT!**

Since the little…vendetta within my team has been settled it has been roughly 2 weeks since the first day of school and I was watching Cardin beating Jaune on the combat floor and I gotta say I feel bad for the guy. I mean sneaking into Beacon and having no combat experience and what not, what I'm wondering is how he managed to get his hands on those transcripts. I heard the match be called and saw Cardin walk off the arena and Jaune depressed as ever. A thought came to mind and I decided that I'd use my semblance to buff Jaune up to the necessary level of Beacon's standard.

"Now we'll pick this up after lunch-" "Excuse me Professor, might I ask a match request?" I asked getting Glynda's attention. "Very well who would you want to spar against?"

"Well all of Team CRDL of course". I said with a smirk. This had everyone talking amongst each other but made CRDL laugh in their group thinking that I was gonna be beaten by them. "Very well, the next scheduled mat will be Connor Camarone VS Team CRDL". She said putting a few command on her scroll before the bell rang signalling the end of class.

* * *

The gang and I were at the table during lunch and Nora was telling her tail about her and Ren. I wasn't really paying attention due to me knowing it already before Nora opens her mouth. Right at the moment I was contemplating on how I can prevent Volume 3 from being so…well you've all seen it. If ya haven't stop reading and watch it. Then come back to me. Anyway. I was taken out of my thoughts when Ruby spoke up.

"Hey Jaune you ok?" Ruby asked. "Huh? Yea…why?" He replied. "Well you seem not…like…you". She answered. "It's about Cardin isn't it?" Pyrrah said adding her two Lien in. "Who Cardin Winchester? Nah he's a class act you know?" Oh poor Jaune. "Jaune I'm gonna stop you there mate. It doesn't take a brain surgeon, a trip through the multiverse and have foreknowledge to know that's bullying. Trust me I've been in your shoes several times, and I've been bashed in a few of them believe it or not". I explained and not even sugar-coating it.

"Uh, what he said". Ruby added. "When was the time he bullied me?" He said making quotation marks. "Well, he's knock the books out of your hands during the hallway, he got your shield stuck in a doorway and then there's the one where he shoved you in the rocket propelled lockers and sent to random co-ordinates. Before you say you didn't land that far from the school you had lady luck throw you a bone for that one". I said while munching on a Green apple and listing off the times with my fingers.

"Jaune if you need help you can just ask". Pyrrah assured him. We were then brought out of our thoughts when we heard commotion coming from the other end of the cafeteria. Namely Cardin and his team picking on Velvet. "Excuse me while I teach a miserable excuse for a human being a lesson when it comes to Faunus". I said standing up and pulling ANZAC out of my inventory and put it in Gurkha mode. I then walked up and stabbed the blade in table Cardin was sitting causing him to recoil in surprise.

"If you want your hand intact. Take it off…before I cut it off". I said using Intimidate and gaining a CHR point along with it. When I said that the cafeteria had eyes in our direction. Did I give any shred of a shit? Nope! Because when it comes to bullying, don't expect any sympathy from me.

"Why? Wha-" Cardin stuttered as he looked at me. "Do it now otherwise my foot will go so far up your ass you'll be coughing up my motherfucking toe nails". I said getting in his face. Event though it's gonna happen anyway. "Care to back that up?" He replied standing. Actually…I do.

"Well you're in luck fuck-stick, I'll show you". I said before making a gesture saying 'one moment please'. "Everyone may I have your attention please?!" I called to the entire cafeteria. Will the real Slim shady please stand up? "As you may or may not know, I challenged these band of shit birds to a 4 on 1 fight. If you wanna see me wipe the fucking floor with these guys. C'mon down to the sparing ring and be prepared for one hell of a show!" I called out before walking out and giving a two finger salute to my friends.

* * *

When lunch was over I was standing in the ring with CRDL on the other side. I had the Katanas and Desert Eagles on my person. Also I forgot to mention that I may or may not have forgotten to buy some extra ammunition before the fight.

Yea.

Rookie mistake on my part. Anyway, instead of wearing Camarone green I was wearing red, this didn't give off a hint as to what I was going to do, then what's about to come next should be a huge one.

"Is everyone ready?" Goodwitch said to team CRDL who got into a ready stance. "Are you ready Mr Camerone?" She said to me. "Yep". I then looked at the crowd. "This shit's gonna have nuts in it". I smiled for all to hear. This cause Goodwitch to roll her eyes. "Begin!" She called. Cardin's team rushed at me while he slammed his mace into the ground and created a shockwave in my direction. I used Quake to send the arena floor up and managed to stop it in its tracks. I checked my mini-map and saw that the team was slowly advancing on my position.

"WAIT!"

I yelled brining my hands up out of the cover I was behind.

"You may be wondering why I'm wearing red instead of green. That's so bad guys can't see me bleed". I called confusing CRDL all together. "Dove's got the right idea. He wore the brown pants!" I said pointing to him before he shot the cover I was at causing me to drop down. "FINE! I only have 12 bullets so you're gonna have to share!" I called to them confusing them even more. "I'm sure you knew where I was going with this readers. Let's count em down"

 **[Now playing-Deadpool Rap (Movie Version)-Teamheadkick]**

After breaking the 4th wall again, I then brought out my guns and leapt into the air discharging a round.

 **12**

I then spun in mid-air and fired another.

 **11**

Both rounds hit Sky and Russel in the head, but their Aura took the brunt of the shots and they both fell flat on their asses. I then landed back into cover before Dove rushed past the cover I was in and fired a barrage of bullets in my direction and one of them hit me square in the head. And I gotta say, it fucking stung like a bitch!

"Argh!" I then rubbed the spot on my head where the projectile hit me. "Mother! FUCKER! 10". I fired at him but Dove just deflected the shot. "Shit! 9". I fired again but got the same result. "Fuck! 8". And again. "Shit fuck!" He ran at me but vaulted over the cover I created. I followed but he fell back behind Cardin to catch his breath.

And I couldn't get a shot on him sadly. "Bad Connor". I said to myself. I then saw Russel and Sky checking behind cover not noticing I was behind them, before popping another bullet to their heads. "7. Good Connor". I smiled. Dove went for another assault at me by firing his pistol sword and charging at the same time. I then created another piece of cover by using Quake and hid bind it. When I heard the shooting stop I then noticed that on the mini-map, Dove was right on top of me. I looked up and saw him aiming right at me before firing another 6 shots and missing. He then mantled the rock cover I was behind and aimed down at me and saw I was lying on the ground. He pulled the trigger. But the weapon clicked empty. "Someone's not counting". I smiled, then shot him in the head. "6". I counted.

Sky, Russel and Cardin then ran up to "help" their teammate. I stepped out of cover and aimed for the red Crystal that was in the centre of Cardin's mace and fired another round.

 **5**

The result was an explosion consuming the three of them and sending them skidding to the edges of the ring. But it wasn't powerful enough to send them out of it.

"Oh, yea!" I called doing a little victory dance before I was shot from the ass up to my back, sending me collapsing face first. I then noticed in my peripheral vision that Dove was responsible for that. I mean sure you can shoot a guy in the head but C'MON. Ya don't just shoot a guy in the ass because you felt like it! Actually I probably would've done the same thing myself. Like I'm one to talk. Dove walked closer slowly to see if I was down for the count. I don't think they're checking the Auras that's being displayed for them. "4". I groaned before popping Dove in the head again. "Gotcha". I said getting back onto my feet." Right up Main Street". I then walked up to Dove and fire two more rounds depleting the last of his Aura. "3, 2 Stupid! Worth it". I then saw Russel and Sky coming at me again.

I ran up to them and used quake one more time to make another piece of cover. And hid behind it. I checked the Mini-map and saw them advancing on me, but they were in perfect position. I leapt out of cover again and spun in mid-air again and pulled the trigger chanting-

"Cyber shot!" The beam went right through their Aura with ease. Sending the remaining two members of CRDL out of the fight once and for all.

 **1**

I landed in a crouch and stood up then sniffed the smoke from the Gun Barrels.

"Oh. I'm touching myself tonight". I smirked admiring my handiwork. "Do I have to do everything myself?!" Cardin yelled rhetorically. 'He barely did anything.' I mentally deadpanned.

Cardin then rushed me with his mace and swung at me but I dodged going into Bullet time and bringing out my Katanas then everything went at normal speed. He swung again but I parried and swung and struck where his armour wouldn't protect him several times and kicked him in the face. I then ran at him and swung my katanas at his head but he blocked it and kicked me back skidding a few feet but handsprung myself back up. Cardin charged again and went for a low swing but I blocked it with one sword and slashed his back. He swung back around and went for a hammer strike but was met with the same result when I parried it, I then jumped up and bicycle kicked him so hard he lost his grip on his weapon and was sent crashing into one of the various rock walls I made, stunning him in the process.

 **[End BGM]**

I put my Katanas on my back and decided to finish this fight in style.

"A hush falls over the crowd, as first year student Connor W Camerone, out of Beacon's Team RWBY. Lines up the shot". I said commentating to the spectators as I walked up to Cardin taking aim with my fingers." His form looks good". I then walked up and kicked him in the face. "Ooh! That is why Karma! Rhymes with fun". Cardin tried to get up but was kicked back down. "Ladies and gentleman what your witnessing is sweet-" I continued before kicking him in the head again.

I then got up and squatted on top of the wall. "-dick kicking revenge!"I then jumped and landed ass first onto the back of his neck. "Give him the business". I stood up and grabbed him by his chest plate. "Incoming!" I then threw him to one of the other rock walls I made and kicked him in the face again. "This is taking sportsmanship-like conduct to a whole other, LEVEL!" I then spun on the balls of my feet and fell elbow first into his crotch and made a loud crunch sound. This got a very loud 'Ooh' from the crowd but laughter soon followed. And let's just say a certain someone was losing their shit.

I'll give ya hint. She has yellow hair.

"That's the match!" Goodwitch called. "Connor Camerone is the winner of the match! As you may have noted, Mr Camerone separated every team member and fought several one-on-one battles and picked his moments carefully, then fired at critical weak spots. CRDL lacked communication and fought on their own and did not co-ordinate effectively. Mr Winchester I would strongly advise you co-ordinate with your team". She instructed before I walked off and sat down next to my team for the rest of the class. Not before giving a fist-pump to Yang with the two of us smirking for my effort.

* * *

If I had anything to say about Oobleck, that he's…well, let's just say he's way too much caffeine. To be honest I'm surprised that he hasn't had a heart attack from something like this.

"This is prior to the Faunus revolution, more particularly known as the Faunus war, human kind was quite, quite adamant about centralising Faunus population in Menagerie". I swear I'm not even sure he's human from my perspective. "Now! Have any among you been discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He asked the class, I looked around to see everyone who was a Faunus raise their hand except for Blake, because of the obvious reason we all know. "Dreadful simply dreadful. Remember students, this kind of ignorance that breeds violence". But soon enough in roughly…15 seconds Jaune will be hit in the back of the head by a paper ball and-

"Hey!"

Oh there we go.

"Mr. Arc finally contributing to the class, now what is the answer?" Oobleck said rushing right in front of him. "The answer, uh…the advantage of Faunus, had over that guys stuff…was…uh…Binoculars!" Oh boy. "Oh, Jaune, Jaune, Jaune". I muttered while face-palming as Pyrrah did the same as the class laughed. "Very funny Mr. Arc. Cardin perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject?" The professor said turning his head to the residential dumb-shit. "Well I know it's easier to train an animal than a soldier".

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals are you Cardin?" Pyrrah said. "What you got a problem?" He asked back without care. "Nope, not one. Also I found out the reason why you have big mouth. It's probably because of all the dick you've been putting in there". I smirked.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH"

I got a really good reaction from the rest of the class. Although my friends (That being Pyrrah, Blake and Weiss) weren't laughing their ass off but they knew I got a good burn in there. "Mr Camerone please". Oobleck sighed.

"I have the answer its night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark". Thank you Pyrrah. "General Legume was inexperienced and made the mistake to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the General was captured. Perhaps you'd pay attention in class, he wouldn't've bean remembered as such a failure". Blake shot at Cardin which got him up but was called back.

"Please take your seat Mr Winchester". It didn't take long for the teacher to notice Jaune snickering at that. "You Mr Arc, Winchester, will see me after class. Moving on!" After that little incident the class went on like normal.

* * *

When the class did end I followed Pyrrah and Jaune to the roof due to this being the Jaundice episode being in full swing. I was listening in on everything that they were saying. It just makes me cringe to see Jaune being denser than a fucking ton of bricks. When Pyrrah leaves I'll knock some sense into him. "I mean I didn't go to a combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot in this Academy! I lied. I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied!" He said letting it all out.

"But why Jaune". Pyrrah asked taking all of the given information. "My father, my Grandfather and his father before him were all warriors! They were heroes! I wanted to be one too! I was just never good enough".

"Then let me help you". She said to him. "No! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I am tired, of being the lovable idiot stuck in the tree, while he watches his friends fight for his lives". You moron! "If I can't do this alone than what good am I? Just. Leave me alone". That's cold. As soon as Pyrrah walked past me without noticing, I looked back and saw Cardin on schedule, he then started telling him what he said to Jaune in the episode and to be honest I couldn't remember all of what he said off by heart. That or the writer is very lazy when it comes to his dialogue he doesn't bother to write it. As soon as Cardin was gone I made myself known.

"Jaune. You. Are fucking dumb". I said getting his attention. "Now you Connor?" He groaned. "Mate I'm gonna level with ya. What you said to Pyrrah was so fucking dumb I can't put it into words". I said. "You gonna lecture me too?" He said sadly. "Damn fucking right I'm gonna lecture you. Jaune looking at your performance since the first day of school, you can't do it on your own-"

"I can't be any good if I do this myse-" "Shut up! And listen". I said intimidating him in the process. "Jaune, you put yourself so fucking low that you make yourself miserable. I couldn't do any of what I did in the initiation without help. Pyrrah never got to her position without help. Nobody gets anywhere without help! And what you did just then was swatting Pyrrah aside when she offered you help".

"Connor you have a Videogame semblance! You didn't need training to get here you just had to level up-" Shut up I'm talking here Jaune. "Which I had help from Ruby and Yang. Huge emphasis on HELP Jaune! I had a full two days to get to a good level before I could do the initiation. If I didn't…I wouldn't be standing here today. Jaune, no great warrior went down a path like your ancestors without help, they trained, and they've learned, they had experience and they never doubted themselves or ever gave up. No matter how hard the path they took was". As I said this my point was starting to sync in and realise his actions.

"But what do I do now? I'm on a leash and I don't know how to fix all this". He said falling to his knees. I kneel down next to him and put a and on his shoulder. "Jaune. In all honesty I consider you a brother like the one I had before I got here. I'm willing to help you get out of this mess and get back at Cardin, also helping fix things with Pyrrah. In return for something small". "And that would be?" "You let me help you fight to increase your skill here at Beacon with Pyrrah as well".

"You would? Even Pyrrah? After all I said and done?" He aksed me. "Jaune. There times when friends fight, and all it takes is to do the right thing and make sure you're responsible for your own actions. Give it some time and the wounds will heal". I explained bringing him back up on his feet. "I can help get Cardin of your back. Just give him the wrong answers and make sure you get the right ones. And when he asks for you to get a box of rapier wasps, come and find me. We'll make sure he get what he deserves". I explained.

"Wait you knew this-" "Yes and before you say anything. Anything at all, I want this to be a lesson to you. That and I don't want my foreknowledge abused by you guys. Sorry but I'm not risking it". "Ok I guess that makes sense". He sighed. "Good. Now head to bed and we'll talk later. When the rapier wasps come up let me know ok?" I said to him in which I got a nod. "Good I'll also let you in on something when this all blows over. Alright, see ya mate". I said waving while walking off.

"Yea, later". He replied.

* * *

A few days have passed and I've been keeping an eye on Jaune and CRDL for some time and I made sure that I helped Jaune to get Cardin off his back. Right now I've been hanging with my team and all, because a gamer needs a break every now and then y'know. Anyway I then noticed I gained a new title with my fight with CRDL. And I'm very impressed.

 **Man with a mouth [Win a battle while impersonating Deadpool. P.S he's proud of you!] (Immune to impalement and Health regeneration time is decreased by 65%)**

'Oh hell to the fucking yes! Not only do I get better health regen but I can't lose lose health when stabbed. It's a win-win!' I thought while smiling with glee which Blake and Yang picked up on. "What are smiling about?" Blake asked. "Yea what is it?" Yang added. "Let's just say when I fought team CRDL I unlocked a title that allows me to have my health regenerate faster and I can't take damage from impalement". When I said that they looked at me wide eyed.

"You're serious?" Blake asked. "No bullshit". I smirked. The ultimate cock-block am I right?" The blonde brawler said with a smirk. "Oh yea. Big time". I smiled back. We then heard a knock at the door, I walked up and saw Jaune himself on the other side. I then invited him in and we then headed into the living area of the dorm and discussed what we were going to do about Cardin and his team for tomorrow. I told him that I'll let things happen like they did in the cannon, I'll have him in the party with just the two of us in it that way I can track him and PM him during the excursion in forever fall. After the plan was set for tomorrow we said good night to each other and decided to call it a day.

* * *

We walked along with Goodwitch through the forest and I gotta say it is beautiful. Much, much more beautiful in the show itself, due to actually being here.

"Yes students the Forever fall forest is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. You are to each collect one jar of red sap for Professor Peach, it'll be advised to stay with your team. We will meet back here at 4 O'clock. Have fun". She instructed to all of us and we went our separate ways. I let my team know that I was going to look out for Jaune and help him out due to this being a major event in the cannon of the show. They acknowledged and went to get their jars of sap. As I was following CRDL and Jaune I then got a notification.

 **This is a major plot point! Select a reward upon completion.**

 **Stat points**

 **EXP**

 **Random loot drop**

'Well I was thinking that I can get a little extra outta this in the long run. So I'll go stat points again'. I thought while gaining an extra WIS point as well. I carefully walked up to CRDL's location and found Jaune had just got back to them. I crouched behind a bush and eavesdropped on them. "Good work Jaune, I knew you'd come around". Cardin said.

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff". Jaune replied, not looking too good by the looks and sounds of it. "Yea, I bet you're wondering why my buddy Cardin brought 6 jars of sap, when there's only 5 of us". He asked rhetorically.

"That is one of the many Questions that I have asked myself today". Jaune replied. "Come with me and I'll show you". Cardin then grabbed Jaune by the chest plate and pulled him up. And then we arrived at the hill which was shown in the series, Cardin then explained to him that the wasps will attack anyone that has the sap on them, Jaune was handed a jar was ready to throw it. I then PM Jaune to let him know I'm still here.

 **(Jaune whatever you do don't throw the sap at Pyrrah. Do that you'll be scarred for life, throw it at Cardin instead you'll have some extra defence due to you being in the party)**

He was still hesitant to throw it.

 **(Jaune…trust me)**

"No"

"What was that?" Cardin asked. "I said. NO!" Jaunethen threw the sap at Cardin. Bravo mate. "Oh, ho, ho. You've done it now". I then saw the team beating the ever-living crap out of Jaune but due to him bonded to my power he should have a better chance of getting some endurance out of this. And speak of the devil there goes the aura light that was scheduled. I saw Jaune look at his hands to see his aura visible.

Then I heard a roar that sounded like. Yep. The Major.

I looked at it from a distance and saw it was about to munch on Cardin, but Jaune being the Knight he is, stepped in the way. I then PM the rest of the gang back at their location to let them know what was going on. If the message didn't get through then the teammates of Cardin will pretty much give it to em. As Jaune was fighting the Ursa, he then got smacked around and landed on his stomach. I looked closely at what he was doing, he's checking his aura levels. Ok at any moment he'll go for a strike which will cause Pyrrah to use her semblance to lift his shield up. Jaune then charged at the Ursa and then his shield collided with its claw and then decapitated it in one good swing. I then let myself known by walking out of the bush.

"Connor, were you there the whole time?" Ruby asked in which got Weiss and Pyrrah's attention. "Guilty as charged. I was helping Jaune in the shadows to make sure he doesn't do anything he'll regret. And I gotta say it work out pretty well". I explained to them. The girls then walked off and we all agreed that this will be our little secret.

"Holy crap, Jaune". Jaune then helped him up and looked at him sternly. "Don't ever mess with my team-my friends ever again". He said as he walked off and saw me. "You handled yourself really well, as expected". I said. "Thanks. You still gonna help me out after all this?" He asked. "Yea, I told you you're in good hands mate, besides, I think you owe someone an apology". I said to him. "Yea, yea I do". He said with regret, I placed an arm on his shoulder and patted his back. "C'mon man, let's head back". I smiled at him and he smiled right back.

* * *

After the trip, my team walked off to the dorm but I said that I'd catch up to them. First, I went to check on Pyrrah and Jaune, if memory serves right, they're on the roof. As I walked up the stairs I quietly stepped up the top stairs so I can't be heard. I overheard that Jaune was apologising for what he did.

"Your stance is all wrong, your legs need to be bent and lower to the ground". She said. Ok I think I've heard enough, I walked back down the staircase and headed for the dorm. I never knew I'd play matchmaker with Jaune and Pyrrah. I mean what can I say? The two look cute together. After this whole ordeal I went back to my room and saw the notification pop up.

 **Major plot point completed!**

 **20 stat points awarded!**

 **Closeness with Jaune Arc has increased. Jaune Arc has considered you a close friend!**

'All in a day's work for this dimensional gaming traveller'. I thought to myself before climbing into bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Monster Hunter (Extra 50% Damage to Non-human/Faunus enemies)**

 **Level: 23**

 **HP: 420/420**

 **HPR: 1/8sec**

 **MP: 385/385**

 **MPR: 1/9sec**

 **AP: 400/400**

 **APR: 1/8sec**

 **STR: 15 (11+4)**

 **END: 13 (7+3+4)**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 19**

 **CHR: 18**

 **LUCK: 26**

 **Stat points: 30**

 **EXP: 922/2300**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Close Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Friend), Weiss Schnee (Friend), Jaune Arc (Close Friend), Nora Valkyrie (Friend), Pyrrah Nikos (Friend), Lie Ren (Friend)**

 **Condition: Excellent**

* * *

 **Well there we have it. Another chapter complete and my head is hurting once again. Next time we're hitting the final two episodes of Volume 1!**

 **I'd like to say a little something before you head off to do whatever you guys do in your spare time. I want to say that with all the feedback I've been getting fro you guys is really helping. But I don't have many ideas for events, weapon creations and other things like that for the gamer ability. What I'm saying is i need a little help with this from you guys.**

 **You're ideas and feedback are what keep me going on this site. And once more I'd like to thank you for being there for me. You guys are the best.**

 **On a random note Let me know if you guys would like to see a Halo Wars 2/RWBY crossover? it's in my Profile Bio and is one of the many ideas that are swimming around in my head.**

 **The concept of my stories is that familiar of the guy named Nephilim Sparda Prime. Or he goes by the name of Kamen Rider Type Miracle these days. Show him some love by checking out his stories of Transformers, Kamen Rider and even Devil May Cry. I've been with this guy for some time before starting this so yea go on over ans show him some love!**

 **(10** **/8/2017-Chapters 1 through 17 will be updated to new writing structure** **).**

 **I think that's everything there is to say so until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	10. 10-Level: 9 Let's wrap it up

**What's Up Gamers? and welcome back to RWBY Remnant Games!**

 **Now this is a little unusual. Me posting another chapter so soon after the last one! I have my reasons, and they are that i managed to find a way to complete the first Volume of RWBY in this chapter!**

 **Now I'd like to give a quick Shout out to:**

 **DragonLord501st**

 **Cy**

 **Thank you both for tuning in for this story and your feedback is much appreciated! Now enough rambling outta me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **10-Level 9: Let's wrap it up**

Team RWBY and I were strolling through the town, knowing that we're nearing the Volume 1 finale. I was going to make some changes that won't affect the cannon too much…hopefully. Anyway moving on. "The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said aloud. "I don't think I've seen you smile before Weiss…it's kinda weirding me out". Ruby pointed out. "How could you not smile?" Then she gloated about how a lot of preparation went into it. The explanation took the fun out Yang and Ruby's perspective. And mine a little.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it boring". Yang said. "Quiet you!" Weiss snapped back. "It's true". I said with a smirk. "You as well!" She turned to me. "Zipping it". I said with a hand gesture. Still, with a smirk on my face. "Remind me why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked out loud.

"Ah, they smell like fish". Her sister said pinching her nose.

"FIIISH!"

I called loud enough for the girls to look at me strangely. Yep…I pulled a Gavin Free. "What? I couldn't resist". They're still looking at me strangely. I mean when fish are involved it's like an immediate reaction to scream it. "I'll explain when I feel like it. It's something from back home".I replied. "You're just weird sometimes". Weiss said shaking her head. "And this is why we are friends". I said to all of them while my hands are spread out.

"Anyway, I heard that students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom". Weiss, really? "Cough, spy for advantage cough". I said. "You can't prove that!" She replied a bit too quickly, then Blake stepped in. "You do realise who you're talking to right? The person with foreknowledge walking right next to us right?" She explained. "Thank you Blake". I smiled and she smiled back rolling her eyes in response. We then noticed the police were searching through a crime scene, I think it's the same Dust store I met Ruby in, I couldn't tell since the sign wasn't up on the store, but I think it was due to the layout. But hey I could be wrong entirely.

"What happened here?" She asked the officer. "Robbery, second dust shop this week, this place is turning into a jungle". The only possible suspects that add up to them were the White Fang…idiots. Why are they not making Roman a prime suspect? I mean he practically wants to be known he's done shit in his life. "Hmph, the White Fang, should've known". Weiss said with the attitude becoming, well, bitchy. "What's your problem?" Oh boy. I hope I don't have to choose who I have to side with, because I really don't want to do that. It'll only stir up more trouble and that is something I don't want, I got enough on my plate at the moment. Then a pop up came up.

 **New quest added**

 **[RWBY Volume 1 Finale]**

 **Well, the Finale is here. Make it a good one.**

 **Main Objective-Get Weiss and Blake to see reason and stop the Robbery at the docks**

 **Reward-1800 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 1- Prevent Blake from leaving the Dorm room and have her make up with Weiss + Queen's Knight & Kunoichci companion questline's unlocked early. **

**Bonus Objective 2- (35 LUCK required to complete) Down 3 Bullheads + Purple Weapon Blueprint.**

'Crap! I get a Purple weapon if I get that quest done? There's no way I'm missing that!' I thought to myself as I immediately tossed 9 points into my LUCK so that I wouldn't forget later. "So they're very misguided, but that doesn't explain why they'd rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale". She argued bringing me back into reality (Or whatever you call reality at this point in time).

"Hm. Blake's gotta point. Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a couple of months ago…maybe it was him". Ruby thought out loud. "Actually I'm on Ruby with this one…besides White Fang members don't pull off heists like this one, their more of big heists like a train or something". Thank you Black trailer. "What makes you two so sure?" Weiss said like the ice queen she is. "I'm saying it's just not their style making little dust robberies like this one". I rephrased.

"That still doesn't change the fact that The White Fang are a bunch of scum. They know how to lie, cheat and steal". She said. "That's not necessarily true". Yang pointed out

"Hey stop that Faunus!" We all ran to the guard rail near the docks to see none other than the Great Stowaway himself. Sun Wukong. 'What timing, observe'. I thought.

 **Sun Wukong**

 **Title: Great Stowaway**

 **Level: 26**

 **HP: 790/790**

 **MP: 590/590**

 **AP: 680/680**

"No good Stowaway!" An oficer called to Sun who was hanging upside-down on a lamp post. "Hey a no good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" He called back. When he made it to our level pretty fast with his agility, as he passed us he gave Blake a wink. I'll admit I felt a pang of jealousy from that move he pulled. "Quick we must observe him!" She cried running after Sun with the rest of us in tow. We caught up to her until she rounded a corner and crashed into something. And by something I mean Penny.

"No! He got away!" She said not regarding the read-head bellow her. "Uh…" "Weiss". Yang and I pointed down and she got the message and jumped back on her feet. "Salutations!" Penny said with much joy in her voice. "Uh…hello". Ruby greeted in an awkward way. "Are you ok?" She asked in the same manner as her half-sister. "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking". I then walked over and offered her a hand to help her up. "C'mon, get up". I said to her with a light smile and she accepted it and was pulled up. "Thank you". She said to me. "No prob". I shrugged. "I'm Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Name's Connor".

"I'm Ruby".

"I'm Weiss".

"Blake".

"You sure you didn't hit your head or something?" She asked in which she got a jab to the ribs by her partner. "Oh I'm Yang".

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated. "You just said that". I reminded. "So I did". She replied. "Well we best be get going". I said dismissing us and we started to walk off. "Take care friend!" Ruby said before walking of with us. And she just doomed her teammates.

Not me, because I intend to save her life in Volume 3. I'm still haunted by the memory of it, hell I'm still haunted by the memory of all the bad shit in that volume. I was brought back as I then saw the WBY of our team fall over anime style right behind Penny. I'm surprised as they didn't hurt their heads on the concrete. Penny then talks on about that she's here for the tournament.

"Forgive me but you don't look the part". Weiss said. "Says the girl wearing a dress". Blake retorted. "It's a combat skirt!" Weiss shot back. "Yea!" The two then give each other a low five. It's also completely panty-shot proof! I'm not joking in the series and here, it really is! Eat ya heart out High school DXD!

"If you're here for the tournament then you must know that monkey-tailed…rapscallion!" Oh man you just killed the mood Weiss. "Who?" Penny asked."The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss reminded.

"Stop that!" Blake called. And here we go again, the two of them are at it again. We decided we should head back to Beacon and call it a day, after saying goodbye to Penny. And they argued the WHOLE trip back! I mean seriously even I can't keep an argument with my brother for that long. When we did manage get back to the dorm room they were still going at it I mean it was coming to the point I just wanted to smack both of em on the head to just get them to stop. I then closed the door quietly and locked it. Just in case. I decided to take another page out of a fellow gamer's book. That being Cyan F Matu. While these two were arguing I bought a skill book that I might need for future uses. That being the Blink ability, meaning I can teleport shirt distances.

"Well maybe we're just tired of being pushed around!"Blake then knew she screwed up on her end, she looked at the door with me blocking it and looked for a way out. "Blake don't bother. I reinforced the doors and windows in our room. The only you break through is from the outside". I explained after Blake dashed through into the Bathroom and locking herself inside. We all knew she was pretty much trapped here unless I let her out. "Blake!" Ruby called.

Yang: "Connor what's going on?" She said with her voice rising. "You knew! Why didn't-" I've had enough for one day Weiss. "WEISS, SHUT UP NOW BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU!" I intimidated while gaining a CHR point shutting her up in the process. I then calmed down before speaking. "I'll explain in a minute. Right now I need you to read this". I said holding a file with her family's symbol on it. Thank you Tucson. "What does-" I cut her off by giving her a look that said 'Do as I say or else'.

"Waiting on an explanation". Yang spoke up. "I will. I need to talk to Blake, but first". I said pulling out the skill book.

 **This skill book teach the Blink ability**

 **Would you like to use this skill book?**

'Yes' I then absorbed the book and the skill description came up.

 **Blink**

 **Teleport short distances in any direction. Cost-10 MP**

"Girls make sure Weiss reads that. Now if you'll excuse me". I said before using my new ability to go past the door separating Blake from the rest of the group.

* * *

I saw Blake sitting on the floor in the shower crying. I sat on the toilet and faced the black haired girl. She saw me and to be honest she wasn't surprised that she saw me in here. Since I can bend everything to my will at pretty much anytime. "W-why?" She said with a mix of sadness and anger in her voice. Mainly directed at me and Weiss. But probably mostly Weiss. "Blake, Running from your problems never solved anything for anyone". I stated. "What right did you have to do this anyway? You could've-" Ok, she needs to understand this.

"Blake if you keep running whatever you're running from will catch up to you. It's something you'll never outrun, and you'll end up paying for it. That's something I'm trying to fix, and don't say you don't need help. I went through with that shit with Jaune a few weeks ago, you can't take on the world by yourself and don't say you can. Because that behaviour will get anyone killed…including you. And it almost did". When I said that last part she looked at me wide eyed with tears in her eyes still present. "Blake you need to talk to them about this".

B"I-I can't. They'll probably hate me for keep this. Weiss most of all. Why would they ever forgive me?" She said sobbing again. I stood up and sat next to her in the shower, then pulled her in for a hug which she was shocked by.

"Blake. They-We all care about you. Ruby and Yang will understand and are just worried as hell about you. They don't care what you're hiding, even if you are a Faunus. Weiss will understand due to the information I recently gave her. You just need to explain it to them that you're not part of the White Fang anymore". It was silent for a moment before I spoke up again. "Go on. Let it all out". I said softly, in which she started crying harder into my shoulder. I then held her tight and close and stroked her head while avoiding her Cat ears for the moment. "Shhhhh. It's alright. It's alright I'm right here". I soothed.

 **Your closeness with Blake Belladonna has increased. Blake Belladonna considers you a Close friend!**

After what seemed like an hour of her in my shoulder she eventually calmed down. We both heard a knock at the door. "B-Blake. C-can we talk…please? I'd rather not do it through a closed door". Weiss asked in a voice that sounded guilty in which surprised Blake. She then looked at me and wondered what she should do, I smiled and helped her up with her still in my embrace.

"Just tell them the truth. Everything will be fine". I smiled softly while wiping the tears out of her eyes which were bloodshot from her crying. "Ok". She replied quietly as I guided her out of the bathroom and onto her bed in which we both sat on with my arms still holding her gently. "I want to say that I was sorry and I'm disgusted by my father for his action against your kind! I never knew the pain that they were going through and what my family put you through. It makes me sick". Weiss stated with an apologetic tone in her voice.

"I guess that means you understand why I hid myself like I did?" Balke asked the Heiress in which she nodded. "Go ahead whenever you're ready". I said gently. "Whatever you're hiding you don't have to-"

"Yang". Blake cut her off before she can finish. "It's ok. It's something I had coming. It's ok". She said to her partner and the rest of us. She then unties her the bow on her head revealing the e cat ears for all to show, I had to give Ruby a look to stop her from touching them, telling her that now is not the time. "Just tell them the entire story Blake. They'll understand once you explain everything to them". She nodded in response and started to tell them everything that she would've told Sun if she did run away from them. Once she was finished explaining everything Weiss got up and hugged her tightly. Ruby, Yang and I joined as well. "From now on, no more secrets. You tell us everything". Weiss said to Blake and the said girl had a smile forming on her face and hugged us all back. Once the hug was broken we all re-composed ourselves and I then spoke up.

"Is everything ok? Everyone's good?" I asked to everyone and they all said responded in their own way. "Ok I think it's time for a little volume recap". I said in which everyone just responded dumbly. "Oh right". I then pulled out the DVD RWBY volume 1, that the girls were shocked to see themselves on the cover. "Yep, we're doing this. Someone grab JNPR. I plan on sharing with everyone".I said as Ruby went to their dorm to go and get the rest of the gang.

* * *

When everyone was gathered I pulled out the DVD and started to explain what was going to happen.

Me: "Ok as you already know. I come from a universe where this one is fictional. What we're gonna do as a group is watch then entire 1 Volume, and Yes we'll be doing this with the rest of the other ones. Now I'll let you know that there was one part in the volume I changed, and I'll explain it as we get there on the DVD". I explained as I put it in my Laptop and powering a projector that I bought in advance for this occasion. "Now sit back, relax and enjoy the show….and the complete mind-fuck of course". I chuckled to them all as the DVD began to play.

* * *

As we finished I saw that they were all…well mind-fucked at all this.

"Minds blown yet?" I smirked. I got a response say yes and pretty much from everybody. "Now as I said during the Volume, and as you plainly saw, that the White Fang are gonna be at the docks in 3 days' time. Meaning we can get the drop on them before they knew what hit them". I said. "Ok so how are we going to do this?" Blake asked standing up. "Well, before anything Jaune your team can head back to your dorm while we plan this. Not that I don't trust you but I want to keep this in line with the cannon as possible. You get what I'm saying right?"

"No problem. We understand. Good luck guys". He said before motioning his team to follow him out the door. "Ok here's how it's going to go down". I started as the girls gathered round to hear the plan.

* * *

You wouldn't believe me if I told ya but three days actually went by pretty quickly. I was staking out the docks with my team and Sun. how we managed to run into him was I'll be honest by complete luck. He and Blake hit it off and let him in on what we were going to do and he tagged along believe it or not. Night soon came and we were in the same place as the series had showed us when Blake and Sun were. I then looked at the ability I got a while back which I completely forgot about.

 **Team Attack (Passive)**

 **Allies (And summoning creatures) have a chance to leave a marked enemy for you on your HUD, strike this enemy for double damage. When you strike enemies you have a chance to leave them marked allowing your allies to do double damage.**

'Ah, Grimm Eclipse, your starting to make yourself known'. I thought to myself. We then saw a Bullhead fly over us and was landing near the docks. "Right on time. Everybody know your part of the plan?" I asked them and they all nodded. "Alright everyone in position. Go!" I order and in which we all jumped off the roof and scattered. I was on top of a cargo container and was looking down on Roman and the WF members. "Nice to see ya Roman!" I called out to him, he and the White Fang saw me sitting on the container. "I'll take the foot long. Fully loaded". I said making a gun gesture with my fingers. Yea turns out I'm not done with the Deadpool references just yet.

"Well hey Green. Been a while huh? What makes you come out here all alone in the middle of the night?" He asked not really caring at all. "Pft, who said I was alone?" I smirked. Then the rest of my friends were standing in view, surrounding the criminals. "I gotta say I'm almost impressed. Almost". He said. "Alright you know the drill. Walk away and maybe we won't kick your asses". I said smirking.

"Or, or". He said before firing his cane at me but I dodged it by leaping in the air using glide and going into Bullet time. I brought out my USAS-12 and loaded it with Explosive ammo (Curtesy of Battlefield 4) then fired into the crowd dispatching the lot of them and hurting Roman as well. I then hit the ground rolling into a crouch before a notification popped up.

 **This is a major plot point! Select a reward upon completion.**

 **Stat points**

 **EXP**

 **Random loot drop**

'I'll go with a Random Look drop this time. I got points to spare'. I thought as everything started speeding up again. "I got something good for you lot". I smirked manically as my body then started shifting, and playing a song that was perfect for this. Even though it was already played.

 **[Now playing-Monsters VS Hunters, Evolve rap battle-JT Machinima]**

My arms and legs grew longer and bigger. A tail then started forming from behind me, also my hands started forming into claws. My head was changing shape and my mouth reconfigured itself and I felt spikes growing out of my back as well. My entire body had become the Goliath from Evolve. Stage-1 of course. Everyone including my team were shocked that I was able to pull this off. Everything was highlighted in different colours.

Green-Party members

Blue-Allies

Red-Enemy

I then charged through the WF member and Roman knocking them out of my way. I then looked at my team.

 **Well you gonna stand there and gawk? Or are you gonna kick some ass?!**

I said but my voice was deeper and…well monster-like. This broke them out of their trance and they all engaged the White Fang. The goons then turned their guns on me but the shots were merely shrugged off due to my thick armour, and that it was pissing me off a little. I unleashed a breath full of fire, sending them running back not wanting to be burnt by it

 **I don't Drop bars I'm spittin' flames. Forget about hiding I'm in ya face!**

 **When I'm on a rampage I'm a rampant damager. Making the Hulk look like an amateur!**

 **Up front destruction's what I'm about. Body slam you punks till I knock you out!**

 **I toss colossal rocks, got you running from me. Even King Kong don't got nothing on me!**

I sang as I slammed and tossed WF grunts left and right. I then saw two Bullheads flying over me and firing in my direction. I looked up and saw them heading my way, I then pulled a piece of concrete out of the ground and tossed it at one of the Bullhead's engine and was spinning out of control and into one of the warehouses. I then picked up another piece and tossed it at the other Bullhead's engine as it then crashed landed into a cargo container that thankfully wasn't full of Dust. I rushed towards my teammates and saw another Bullhead heading our way I climbed onto some containers and waited for the right moment.

'Not yet…'

I thought as it came closer.

'Wait…'

It then came within leaping distance.

'NOW!'

I used Goliath's Leap Smash and it collided with the aircraft with me still holding onto it and with my weight I was making it so heavy it was being brought to the ground and used my fire Breath to burn one of the engines to add to the carnage. I then jumped off of it as it then crashed into the ground. I turned my attention to my friends and saw that they were just decimating the White Fang one by one, I acted as support and swatted them away so that they didn't sneak up on them while they were busy, which ended with us coming out on top. We looked up and saw two more Bullheads arriving and before we could do anything we saw Penny firing her laser beam or whatever it was called at the aircraft literally splitting them in half.

We all looked in awe, even me since I saw it with my eyes at the performance she pulled.

 **"Well. In your words Yang. That was a thing".**

I exhaled in which she just nodded in response.

 **[End BGM]**

* * *

When the fight finished we had all the White Fang Members all round up for the cops to take in. We gave our story to the authorities and we were free to go. The ride back to Beacon was a little quiet. But the group asked me on how I was able to shift into the Goliath I fought in the initiation. I told them that I got the Journal when I defeated it, and I am able to either summon it or become it. Satisfied with the answer we eventually made it back to our dorm room so we can all turn in for the night. I then checked my active quest for the night.

 **LEVEL UP!**

 **Quest complete [RWBY Volume 1 Finale]**

 **Well, the Finale is here. Make it a good one.**

 **Main Objective-Get Weiss and Blake to see reason and stop the Robbery at the docks-Completed**

 **Reward-1800 EXP**

 **Bonus Objective 1- Prevent Blake from leaving the Dorm room and have her make up with Weiss + Queen's Knight & Kunoichci companion questline's unlocked early-Completed**

 **Bonus Objective 2- (35 LUCK required to complete) Down 3 Bullheads + Purple Weapon Blueprint-Completed**

'Let's see what we got'.

 **Gravity Spikes Blueprint (Purple)**

 **A pair of Blade like weapons when slammed into the ground create a shockwave that damages and sends enemies rag dolling back. This must recharge between uses. Parries & strikes allows this to recharge at a slightly faster rate**

 **Bastard Gun (Blue)-Received from Major Plot point Loot Drop**

" **Inaccurate and Overheats like hell, nicknamed-The Bastard Gun"**

 **A small SMG that has a tendency to overheat and is only effective in small controlled bursts. Yet is Highly Customisable. Fixing these problems is much recommended.**

'Nice! I got the fucking Gravity spikes from Black Ops 3 and the Bastard Gun from Metro! Oh the fun I'll have with those'. I thought while grinning, before heading off to sleep.

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Monster Hunter (Extra 50% Damage to Non-human/Faunus enemies)**

 **Level: 24**

 **HP: 425/425**

 **HPR: 1/7.5sec**

 **MP: 390/390**

 **MPR: 1/8.5sec**

 **AP: 0/405**

 **APR: 1/7.5sec**

 **STR: 15 (11+4)**

 **END: 13 (7+3+4)**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 19**

 **CHR: 20**

 **LUCK: 30**

 **Stat points: 21**

 **EXP: 378/2400**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Close Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Close Friend), Weiss Schnee (Friend), Jaune Arc (Close Friend), Nora Valkyrie (Friend), Pyrrah Nikos (Friend), Lie Ren (Friend)**

 **Condition: Recovering**

* * *

 **There you have it Ladies and Gents! we made it through Volume 1! And I gotta say it feels good to hit this milestone. Now I want you guys to help me with something. As you may or may not know I've had Quest-lines for each member of team RWBY, Yang's is still to come up. I'll have to think of a name. Anyway I want you guys leave suggestions for the Steps and objectives for each of the character's Quest-line. I have the rewards already set for them.**

 **[Important Notice!]**

 **I'm going to be taking a Break from this story. No way am Quitting it, I just want to clear my head so I can add the events/raids in between Volume 1 and Volume 2. So leave you're ideas for Events/Dungeons and Raids. I know what the First one is gonna be. I'm open to suggestions. I also want to Work on my other stories Such as my RWBY/Titanfall 2 Crossver and Transformers Gate Crasher. I think the Transfans are getting hungry for another chapter or two over there. I better not keep em waiting any longer.**

 **(Update: 13/4/2017-Chapters 1 to 17 will updated to the new writing structure).**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	11. 11-Level: 10 Welcome to the game

**HELLO FELLAS!**

 **I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Welcome to the newest chapter of RWBY Remnant Games! Now There was a solid reason why I was away all this time. I was doing chapters for Transformers Prime Gate Crasher. That needed some more chapters. Also there's a special reason why I took so long to update. Well...I'm currently working with DreawWeaverGod or DWG as you guys might call him, and we're currently crossing our stories together! What does this mean exactly? The story will be put in two perspectives Mine and DWG's. While this story is going on in my perspective DWG will be doing something completely different in his Pov while currently running in** **parallel with mine!**

 **Two gamers, twice the fun and mayhem!**

 **As you read this, you will notice that my writing is different from my other chapters. I figured that I'd fix it up and make it more organised and a bit easier for you lot to read. I will be restructuring my all my stories and their chapters. I'll need some time before I can do that though.**

 **Now I'd like to make a quick shout out to mah boy DWG and say thank you for doing this with me and without you I don't think I would've gotten this chapter out in the way it is now.**

 **Head on over to DreawWeaverGod's profile and show him some love. Now He is currently getting things ready for the new chapter of "Gamer of Remnant", but when it does come out show him as much support as you showed me. Tell him Cronus sent ya.**

 **Now without further delay. Sit back, relax, and let the games begin!**

* * *

 **11-Level 10: Welcome to the game**

With Volume 1 completed and everything was all normal. Or whatever you consider normal. We were in our last class for the day and the weekend starts tomorrow which gives me a lot of time to do whatever with my semblance. I then get a notification in the middle of class and see something that caught my eye.

 **New Player has arrived in Remnant!**

'What the hell?' I thought to myself.

I then looked at the professor and saw that Peter Port was just rambling on to himself back in his old days. Like he's going to notice me using my semblance and to be honest. I'm not really getting anything he's saying…to be honest I don't think anyone does. I then opened the notification and it gave me to the details.

 **A new player has entered the world of RWBY along with you. Due to there being two players in the game it will work as such.**

 **Each player has their own worlds in which either said player can travel to anytime at any place.**

 **Each player's world is not the same as yours and will be completely different.**

 **Any loot gained from another player's world can be brought back to your own.**

 **EXP will be doubled when two players are in the party, the combined LUCK of both players will have higher grade loot drops for both players in the party.**

 **Remember this is either a PVE or PVP choice when it comes to going into other people's worlds, or other people coming into your world. If you choose the PVP option, you will not kill the other player you will only defeat them by duelling each other. Choosing the PVE option allows you to have a very reliable ally by your side.**

Man, another person with the gamer ability. Let's just hope they aren't any of the antagonists. Because Wes got Neo with the gamer ability and I really don't want that kind of Neo in my "world" Per say. Is there any way to know who it is? Oh wait there's still more.

 **The Player will be displayed for you along with their world. Say or think 'Observe player'.**

'Observe player'. I commanded mentally…it would be awkward if I said it out loud.

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Title: A fucking sadist**

 **LVL: 7**

 **Story location: Episode 1-Ruby Rose**

'Ok so this Sam has just started and is now at the dust robbery in which I met Ruby. He'll need to grind his way to Beacon if his levelling system is anything like mine. Plus…A fucking sadist? Really bro?' I thought while mentioning the title. I was then brought out of my thoughts as the bell rang and we all piled out of the classroom. My team then caught up to me and started walking by my side. We kept going until we made it back to our dorm room so that we can talk freely about the gamer ability.

"So what were you smiling about? I caught you during the end of the period". Yang asked. "Well I got a notification that another person has appeared on the gamer radar. He's like me and has just started his journey here. He has his own world that is very and I mean very much the same as this one. Now before you guys have a brain meltdown let me explain. There are some games that have other players in their own world and can join other player's world. So just to be clear there's a completely identical version of Remnant but since this guys is staring off back in episode 1 he's going to have a different path to my own and do things his ways completely". I explained as I opened up my laptop to see what was in the store while I was working at my desk crafting an item.

"So there's going to be another one of us and the rest of team JNPR where the other gamer is?" Ruby asked with her head tilted. "Yep, from your team and the rest of the RWBY cast will be there as well. But he's at Dust till dawn just meeting you for the first time Ruby". I replied while putting the finishing touches on my item. Now this was inspired by Wes Verdant and me listening to a certain masked band back home. I created none other than the mask of Johny 3 Tears. If you're wondering which one it is, it's the one he wore in Notes from the underground, the Butterfly and the big 3 on the mask light up and everything.

 **Johny 3 Tears Mask**

" **You can see God when I take my mask off!"**

 **[Grants, Visibility and lights up your general area in dark environments, bonus EXP burst when Johny's lines are sung in battle]**

 **New Title unlocked for viewing**

 **Truly Undead 0/6 [Create all masks from Hollywood Undead] (Effect Locked)**

'Why wouldn't I get that?' I thought while smiling to myself, I might as well get the other title while I'm at it. "Now I'm gonna go say hi to this new gamer and see where we go from there". I said to my team and they stopped doing their things and all started talking at once and I couldn't understand them. "Whoa, stop! One at a time please!" I called getting them to stop. "How can you be sure that he won't be one of our enemies from a different timeline from our own?" Blake asked in which I just raised a brow. "On another note how do you know he won't beat you in a fight anyway?"

"Blake, the guy is level 7. He's literally just started. That and he has the title and I quote "A Fucking Sadist", don't ask me because I don't know why". I replied "And besides I'm level 24. I'll squash him like a bug if he's a threat. But if it's a trick I won't stay and chat, I'll get myself out of there and make sure he never steps foot on my turf". I assured them.

"Just, just be careful ok?" Ruby told me with a worried face. "Don't worry, I will, I may be a show off at times-"

"We can all agree on that" Wiess added interrupting me. "Anyway, I'm always the careful person at heart. Anyway, I'll be back roughly this afternoon, latest. See ya girls" I said walking out of the dorm room and closing the door behind me. I walked out to the campus and went to the edge of the landing pad for the Bullheads, since it was currently empty for the moment. "Ok, time to meet the neighbours". I muttered to myself.

 **To travel to different players worlds use the command "Player select" Then "Join player"**

'OK Player select'. I internally thought and after that Sam's name and location in the series as well as where he is in Vale. Looks like he's gonna be there for a while. 'Join Player'. I commanded again and then everything around me disappeared into digital energy and my surroundings were changed completely. Did it work? Instead of being at the docks at Beacon, I'm in the streets of Vale. "Did it work? Am I there?" I said quietly to myself while taking in my surroundings. I walked down the streets and put on my newly crafted mask and threw my hood up just in case any of the antagonists of the show try anything. I kept walking down the street and saw that Dust till dawn was under repairs and the damage looks fairly recent. Well at least I know now the joining another person's world had worked. 'Just hope it can send me back as it did to send me here'. I thought a little nervously but was calmed down by the gamer's mind. I then decided to look for the newbie and get him up to speed.

I then checked my map and he was highlighted Yellow. As allies on the map were lit up blue and I was green as well as party members. Yellow must be a neutral colour until they are clear if they're against you or with you, makes sense I guess. I then decided to test a theory I had in mind. I opened my map in the menu and set a waypoint and see if he's able to see it. If not well I can always just find him, I then walked to the docks and decided to play the waiting game…

* * *

I was waiting for the other player and observed my surroundings. Not much has changed really due to Sam just being here. Although he did manage to do better than I did, when I first arrived here. I mean level 7 in just a few moments of touching down? I'm impressed, but it'll take more than that to get him up to speed. I've been waiting for roughly 10 minutes now and I admit I was a little on edge. I was about to leave but I then looked at my mini-map and saw his marker in close proximity. I then saw none other than the man himself.

Sam seemed like an interesting bloke. He's got his hair all wild and he has two different eye colours, his left was black which I didn't know was actually possible and his other eye was yellow which I pretty much summed up by my reaction to his black one. He has a certain condition in which a person has two different eye colours. What is it called again…Oh! Heterochromia that's it! That was gonna drive me nuts. Anyway.

"Well good to see I wasn't the only one here". I stated getting his attention, he then turned in my direction and walked on over to where I was. I then observed him again and saw that his stats are still the same as the last time I saw them. "Huh? Is this Minecraft? Because I didn't know there was a multiplayer option". He replied scratching the back of his head in confusion. He didn't know that I was here in Remnant? Did he even get a notification that I was coming? What's the deal here? I mean shouldn't our gamer abilities have let one person know that the other player is coming to their world? His must be different than mine of that's the case.

"Um, didn't you get the memo? as soon as you appeared in Remnant, you were on my Gamer radar. My ability notified me that you were in RWBY and told me how the co-operative system worked, your ability did tell you right?" I replied as I leaned on the railing taking my mask off and putting on my belt. "By the way, if you haven't observed me like a normal gamer would Name's Connor, Connor Camerone". I said offering my hand. This guy needs to get his stats up…I think I can help with that. Then cue the notification…now.

 **New quest added**

 **[Welcome to the game Rookie]**

 **You've rendezvoused with another Player by the name of Sam in his world of RWBY, Show him the ropes.**

 **Main Objective- Help train Sam and have him ready for Beacon Academy. Reach LVL 15 minimum.**

 **Reward-Sam as a possible ally & 2000 EXP.**

 **Bonus Objective- Have Sam Reach LVL 18 before Beacon + Double EXP Module for you and Sam.**

I be sure to get this done. No doubt.

"Sam. Sam Anderson. And I think the reason why I didn't get notified was because my Gamer ability loves to dis me." Sam said while taking my hand and shaking it. Man…what did Sam do to piss off his ability? "Well like my pops said. Daylight's burning so let's go and do some stuff." He stated. If I have Sam on my side and vice versa, we can absolutely destroy Salem and her little order. I'll make sure she'll never have the satisfaction of being the sole reason Beacon fell. Not while I'm still breathing. But first…

"Now, due to me being here I want to let you know that the game we're I guess you can say 'playing' has different worlds for each player. Like Minecraft. But I've been here for some time and just want to let you know one thing". I said standing fully and looking him in the eye. "If you as so much as stab me in the back I'll make sure you hit the GAME OVER screen so quick your head will spin. Agreed? Don't take it personal but being used and having being stabbed in the back is something I really hate. But I know you won't do that, you seem like a good bloke". I then walked back giving him some space. "We cool?" I asked with a bit friendlier tone, not to scare him off.

"Sure I ain't even gonna try. Heck even if I am better that you in a way I ain't gonna do no hash besides my title may be a bit messed up but I'm only targeting at my enemies so you can keep those lie detectors in your pockets." He replied with hands in a surrender gesture. Ok I see, he's sadistic to scare the ever living shit out of his enemies, but he's completely fine with friends around. Crazy combination.

"Ok then. Now I need you to give me the rundown on what's happen in the series so far. I know you've at least met Ruby by now and must've met ol Oz and Goodwitch. So how much time do you have before you're off to the Academy?" I asked with my hands on my hips. "And before I forget, I've gotten a quest that you need to at least reach Level 15 at minimum to get there. But there's a bonus if you can get to level 18. That's the level I was when I went there". From what Sammy and I both agree on that Beacon is no pushover you're either ready or not. Simple as that.

"3 weeks and as much as possible I want to reach higher levels that is if I want to survive. Also let me check my stats for a bit I feel like I'm missing something-WHAT THE HELL?! Why is my Aura 1000?! I mean that's too OP!" Sam shouted in surprise then received a headache. "Owww I guess the author wants me to know that I need my aura a lot although this really worries me. So! When are we going to start?" He asked me.

"I thought I was going crazy when it came to people reading this like as story. So yea, we'll start by setting up an ID then we'll face off against a few waves of Grimm. That's how I managed get up in the levels. Actually come to think of it as I was levelling up I had Ruby and Yang. I think we'll start tomorrow that way we can get both girls with us and level you up in no time. Also. A Fucking Sadist? Really?" I asked the last bit with a face that said 'really bro? Really?' He stared at me for a second before replying.

"Well sure I can agree with that but that means we have to meet their dad or possibly Qrow and last thing I want is an angry father after me and this will also give me a good chance to increase my relationship with said father, uncle, and sister so they won't kill me if anything happens and so that I can maybe practice some cooking and baking I know that there is a skill for that. Also yes my current title is a bit messed up but hey increased damage per attack and being better in BDSM, hmm maybe Blake can help me up with that." He replied then looked at me then said "Sure I've levelled up to level 7 in one battle so yeah lets relax and get an apartment it's on me."

* * *

As we settled in Sam's temporary home for the time being I had some old gear that I decided to give him that I didn't need anymore. Better than just scrapping it. I showed a 3D image of my USAS-12 to Samir the palm of my hand. "You might need some extra punch for CQC, don't worry I can always build another one I've got clips to go with it as well". I said. "But that's your choice". I stated.

He stared at him then to the USAS-12 and again and again this happened for 3 times until…

"Thank you! Never thought that this will happen I mean I'm glad you and I met but even so we're still strangers and thanks I've been thinking of things that can go boom." said to me and snaked my hand to my neck then started dancing. "Woooh! I got me a new friend~!" He kept saying that in a few more seconds until he got tired of saying that. "Now then let's get some sleep my health is not going to recover itself now wouldn't it?"

"Ok just make sure you take the Levelling seriously, and please...don't do that again". I said sweat dropping at the last part. I mean I get that he's excited that I'm helping him out, but I'm not sure if the RWBY cast can keep their sanity when he's around. But hey I gotta cut the guy some slack though huh? "But never the less you're right let's get some shut eye". But unknown to him I plan on observing most of the time and only jump in when it gets serious. I'm not a complete asshole and throw people in the deep end...though it is tempting to see where it goes and how Sam reacts to it. "Anyway, tomorrow we'll find Yang and Ruby and we'll get you to level 15 in no time. And by the way. Don't suggest the BDSM stuff the Blake back in my world. We'll never hear the end of it". That and the fact Blake uses a ribbon on her weapon and I'd rather not know what she does with it in her alone time. We then turned the lights off and hit the hay for the night.

* * *

Sam and I are currently waiting for the girls to arrive. Sam had gotten in contact with Ruby via local communication building much like the communication building back at the academy. "So how about are you going to get on the Rose/Xiao Long family's good side anyway?, I mean I just had to follow Ruby home in order to meet them. Granted I haven't met Qrow yet so that's still to be determined". I asked him. He then looked at the road in thought before answering.

"Well it said my relationship with the father, uncle, and older sister will increase automatically when I first meet them which is good. Although I can't help but be nervous to be honest." I said then I looked at the sky "Well either way we'll find out I just hope my jewels will be okay." He joked with a grin. "Well let's hope you keep your balls intact. Cause that is the only weak spot on a man". I replied. I then saw Ruby and Yang appear on my mini-map, I looked to my right and saw the sisters, I nudged Sam getting his attention. I PM'd Sam that way we can communicate without giving anything away physically to the sisters. "So Sam you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked him. Man this feels weird meeting Yang and Ruby all over again.

I the saw Sam PM me.

 **"So? How does it feel to meet Ruby and Yang the 2nd time? Hold that thought they're here."** I looked at Ruby still coming towards us then said "Hey Ruby! Long-time no see well...One day no see anyways let me introduce you to a friend of mine. Connor meet Ruby, Ruby meet Connor, Connor meet..."Yang." Yep! Yang!" He said then PM me again. " **I wanted to surprise Yang so act normally when you meet new people kay? Besides I told Ruby not to spill the beans at the police station."**

 **"Dude you do realise that I'm a full Volume ahead of you right?"** I then turned my attention to the girls. "Good to meet the two of ya. Now Sam isn't time we started training eh?" I said to the two of them but mainly Sam. I then sent him another PM " **Should I tell them that I'm a gamer along with you? As well as being from a completely different yet similar Remnant? How do you want to go about this? Because I don't know about you but I'm the only one with ID creation"** "Now I know a spot where we can train, there's an alley where we can set everything up and no one will be suspicious". Than another PM **"Don't get any ideas mate...you know what I'm talking about...perv"**. I gestured them to follow me so that we can get started. I then got a PM back from Sam.

 **"Hey I just want her to be surprised that is all also tell her your semblance is dimension creation that way Yang won't suspect a thing then I will send her an invitation to my party. Hopefully she jumps with a yelp. Also being a perv is healthy and...normal. But in my case I only find the 2nd attractive thing about a girl. Sure I can be a perv but hey can you blame me? Also I respect women I don't just go all out perv on them I ain't a pervy brunette named Issei Hyoudou."** He then turned to the girls with a smile "Okay ladies ya heard the man. Also I can see you tense and I see you have your gauntlets on Yang no punching unless I say so." He pointed out surprising Yang a bit.

"Don't worry I have to have somewhere secluded that way there will be no one will find out about my semblance. It's kinda powerful and it's not easy and simple as it may seem". I said addressing the girls as we reached the alley. "Ok then, now let's get set up. Sam if you will?" I said to him. **"Remember I can't get you guys in the ID unless we're all in the party. And by the way, I have a few ideas on how to speed you up a bit after the first few waves of Grimm"**. I PM Sam.

"Follow the leader!" After a few minutes he smirked then a few seconds later an invitation screen appeared in front of me. Ruby jumped a bit which and Yang jumped with a yelp making Sam out loud "Okay now press yes so we can get started." All 3 of us tapped yes then after that he said to me "Connor would you do the honours?"

"Yes ma'am". I smiled to him. 'Create ID...Emerald Forest, Grimm Eclipse'. I thought as everything around us disappeared in digital energy. Before changing into the Emerald Forest. But it showed more of a resemblance to the Grimm Eclipse video game than the show itself. "Now here's how it's going to work. Sam you'll be backed up by the girls while I observe how well you guys are in combat. Now before you ask my semblance is mimicry. I can change it to however I want as long as I know how it works. Also Since I'm a veteran here I'll help you three out if things get too tough for you". I explained.

"If I wanted I could have bopped your head Connor sadly you're stronger and I don't want to die in this game because I will win it." He said with determination. Well he's fired up I'll give him that. "Hey Connor are you really gonna just observe us like a bird ya Con-dor?" He joked making Yang laugh and give her a fist bump while he pet Ruby's head making her blush "Also since we're here. Yang our enemies drop loot meaning money. And yes this is like a video game which is my semblance and Ruby tell her the rest cuz I'm feeling lazy and just want to use Merciless on some scrubs." He explained making Yang's eye twinkle and Ruby nod.

Ok...that was a very good Pun, this made me laugh just as much as Yang. Oh man RWBY from my world is going to have another pun maker. "Keep this up I might add more enemies for Pun-ishment. Anyway, yea like he said. Video game semblance". I then PM Sam.

 **"Dude 21/10 IGN for that pun. I thought Yang and I were the only ones who like them"**. I smiled at him. "Ok now...get ready. I'm sending the first wave now" I stated before using blink to teleport on top of a pillar overseeing everything. I then pointed to my right and have 6 Beowulfs spawn with an intent to kill. "And Sam, be sure to always observe your opponents before engaging. Also since there is four of us EXP should be boosted. Check your HUD". I stated with my arms crossed.

"Okay let's do this! Also don't forget teamwork let's go!" He shouted to the girls as they rushed towards the Grimm". Yang went first using Ember Celica to boost herself then punching a Beowulf straight to the head. Glad that wasn't someone's face. 'I so pity the dude who pressures her into prom sex'. I thought to myself. Like I said, I wasn't done with the Deadpool quotes yet. Sam used his Axe and slashed two Beowulfs earning himself a double kill, while Ruby circled one slashing all its body parts and finishing it off with a high calibre round to the eyes. Yang was going on a rampage and didn't need to know why she's doing it now, Sam got scratched on the leg and lost some Aura but decapitated its head. Sam and Ruby looked at each other before charging at the remaining few enemies and completely destroyed them. I looked at the three of them and saw the remains of what used to be simulation enemies used for practice. I will admit for a newbie. He's got it in him.

'But he's still got a long way to go'. I thought before speaking up. "Don't get cocky Mate. That was just the first wave. Let's see if you guys can hit something that can take as much damage as it can dish out". I said before spawning three Ursa Majors. Now keep in mind, these enemies in the ID won't kill. They'll just bring the gang into a weak state before Sam's health regenerates back to full. "Now everyone these guys won't just swing their paws at ya. For example". I explained while directing their attention to the Major in front. It brought its arm up and slammed into the ground making several rock pillars wave out a few feet before crumbling to pieces. "Get hit by those and you're in for a bad day. Now show me what you got". I said crouching on the pillar.

"Yang you deal the most damage but don't stay too long on one since Connor showed us what these Ursa majors can do, try to do hit and run tactics we won't know when these Ursas will pound their paws to the ground so be mindful of your surroundings." He said making Yang nod then looked at Ruby "Ruby same with you but with obstacles like that be our support whenever an Ursa pounds the ground so that way you won't have to dodge and weave whenever those pillars show up." Making Ruby nod then "While the both of you deal with the instructions I gave you leave me for a bit, I can easily use Merciless' afterburn to get out when I'm in a tight spot but if possible try to cover me Ruby I can only afterburn myself in a straight line so whenever I happen to bump into a pillar cover me okay?" He explained as he took the time to observe.

"GO!" he shouted.

As they fought the Majors I saw them open a few Team attacks in my perspective. Though since Sam doesn't have Team attack and neither do the cast from his world, I can understand that. But he just keeps surprising me by the minute. He may have started yesterday but he's making progress due to the Party having two players our LUCK is combined and EXP gain is 2X. He should have a lot of loot he's picked up since we started, and should have at least gone up to level 12 maybe 13 at least. But getting to 18 will take a little longer but nothing like a little farming and grinding can't fix. When Ruby finished off the last Major I saw smiles on their faces as they were exhausted and looked in my direction.

'He's really impressing by the moment. But I should give him something that will help get him back in the fight'. I thought "I'll admit it freely, you're impressing me by the minute. Here. These should tide you over". I said throwing grenade like objects to the ground. But before they could even move they detonated, projecting healing auroras and started healing their wounds. When they reached max HP, Sam's aura was back to full. "Now if you're wondering where I got those I bought them from a contact. Healing grenades, they'll heal any wound and before long you're aura will be completely rejuvenated". I smiled. "Now for the third wave it's going to be a bit of a challenge. Summon...GOLIATH!" I shouted as a cloud of steam came from below me. Goliath then walked out of the cloud and roared in the air breathing a little bit of fire as well. Ruby and Yang were shocked and had their mouths agape at the giant monster standing before them. "Now just to let you know, Ruby and Yang. This is no Grimm, he's a lot smarter than you may think. He might not have Aura but his armour is strong as anything and this is his smallest form". I then turned to Sam. "If you know where this big guy comes from then you'll know what to do, show me what you can do, don't worry he won't eat ya. And don't be ashamed if you can't beat the guy". I Explained as Goliath roared in their direction.

Looks like Sam is familiar with Evolve's monsters. With all the orders he's giving out. Now Goliath is a master of getting in people's grill. He'll decimate an entire force with little to no effort. But when in control you may as well run away because if you face him…you're done. But I have faith in Sam and the girls that he can beat a force of nature such as this big fella here. They dodged, jumped, ducked and weaved around the monsters attacks and munition fire came from different directions as the three of them had speed on the monster whereas Goliath had armour and brute strength on his side. What surprised me was the tactic they were using. Ruby was distracting it by literally running circles around Goliath while Sam and Yang were working up a plan.

"Ruby! Try to make it tumble!" I shouted. Ruby was fast, circling around the Goliath then she managed to cut the Goliath's legs making it kneel and roar in pain. They must be close to breaching the monster's armour now. I then turned towards Yang and Sam. Yang then tossed Sam at Goliath and struck it with his axe in the face getting rid of the last of Goliath's armour. Sam got out of the way allowing the sisters to go to town on the monster, Yang struck it multiple times in the chest whereas Ruby went for the legs and the monster finally went down. Sam calmly walked up and aimed his sniper rifle at the monsters head and discharged a round into its head finishing it off. Sam then fell backwards same with Yang and with Ruby sitting down exhausted from that last fight.

"Hey Con-dor! A break would be nice. And we're low on ammo too!" He called to me. OK now we're making progress! He beat Goliath, granted it was Stage 1 but never the less he did it. I think they deserve a break. I jumped off the pillar I was on and walked up to them.

"Ok, now I'm impressed guys. Nice work beating Goliath, Sam you should have at least reach level 15 or somewhere above it. Because taking on a monster like that wasn't easy. Believe me I had to take out a Stage 3 Goliath as a boss to have the ability to summon it. It wasn't easy trust me I know. I would've changed into it but I felt that I would've beaten you and would just be painful in more ways than one". I stated. "Let's take a break, you earned it". I smiled at their hard work. I then pulled out an Ammo crate and placed it down on the ground. "As the situation calls for it. Help yourself to some ammo. Also there's Some Military grade rounds for extra damage and either causes bleed or burn damage. But go easy on it, it ain't cheap". I explained to them. Sam looked at the crate then to Yang and Ruby, and finally me.

"Hey you do know for a fact that now that Yang knows she can easily get money by kicking ass wouldn't she be like spendy?" He said while picking up 5 rounds from the crate. I looked at Ruby taking several for bleeding and Yang took the same amount for burning. "Also next time we train tell me if its Kraken that guy creeps me out with its gurgles." He shivered.

"Well to answer your question you need to have a gamer nearby to have money drop from enemies. And be sure to use that money wisely Yang. And the second...Well there's a chance I might find Kraken, but I don't know. I have to find the monster and defeat it before i can exploit its abilities. For all I know I could find Behemoth next...he's going to be a pain in the ass to beat". I explained while sighing at the last part. "Anyway check your stats Sam that has to be enough to get you into Beacon". I said in which he did so. He took a moment to sort out his stats and then nodded in satisfaction.

"So anything good sister duo?" He chuckled with their nickname. "Well, all we did was level up and get some stat points no biggie." Said Yang with Ruby nodding in agreement.

"Hmm what to do oh! "Skills". He then looked at the appropriate screen and checked what he had learned and what he had on him already. "So what I did earlier with the Ursa Major was Aura Enhancement huh?" He said to myself then looked at me "Hey Mr. Con-dor the bird do you have skills that costs your aura?" He chuckled once again with the same pun but Yang was pissing herself and rolling on the ground laughing.

"I can tell you're not letting that nickname down. Anyway...Yes, from what I remember shifting into the Goliath you fought just then drains all of my Aura. It comes with a catch like whenever I become Goliath lose some sanity for some primal instinct, meaning allies can be hurt by my attacks". I explained. "Other than that there's nothing". I then Observed Sam's status.

 **Sam Anderson**

 **Title: A Fucking Sadist**

 **LVL: 16**

 **HP: 475/475**

 **AP: 405/1200**

 **MP: 100/210**

 **STR: 25**

 **END: 15**

 **DEX: 15**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIS: 9**

 **CHR: 8**

 **LUCK: 15**

That's more like it. He's just 2 levels away from 18. So this should all be downhill now. Actually let's see what we got out of all this. "What loot did you guys get from all the enemies I sent? There's bound to be something good there due to our LUCK". I then PM Sam **"When there's two gamers in the same world our EXP is 2X and our LUCK is combined so that means our LUCK for the two for us is 45"**. "Let's see the precious loot we got". I smiled, this is usually the fun part about taking out hard to beat enemies. He nodded and went into his inventory.

"Okay so let's see what we got here. Beowulf teeth, bone mask, bone shard, bone dust, a bunch of lien which I won't bother counting, ooooh a book! A fish? Goliath hide, some random dust, and a blueprint!" He said while digging through the loot left and right "Okay first off! I want to see why is there a fish in the loot?" "Awesome I can have Happy as my familiar!" He then took the blueprint. "Hmmm "Observe.". He said as the contents were revealed to him before replying. "Wow! Some things in StarCraft are in here! But those things are hard to find most likely." He groaned. He then pulled out a book which was probably on how to make his equipment better. "Sweet. Well time to summon Happy!" He said as a…fish? Appeared? "Aye!" The fish said. "Awesome I have Happy as my best buddy!" "Aye sir!" I then began dancing around with Happy making Ruby squeal with Happy being so cute and Yang laughing on how silly the dance Sam is doing. "I LOVE THIS DAY!" He shouted to the clouds above us.

Well this is interesting. Sam got a familiar and on the second day. Looks like the combined LUCK gave him all the things he needed. I'm pretty sure somewhere out there someone knew that Starcraft was coming into play. I'm pretty sure there's a joke in there somewhere. As all this was going on I just simply smiled at Sam's happiness.

"Well looks like things are shaping up around here, good on ya mate". I smiled and sent a PM to Sam. **"Only 2 levels away from 18, there's a reward for both of us if we complete it".** I then heard something nearby but I don't think the other's heard it. While Sam was dancing around he introduced Happy to everyone.

"Hey everyone this is Happy!" He said as I got a PM from him. **"Happy is from an anime called Fairy Tail really good anime makes me laugh too."** When he got my PM He grinned evilly due to the reward he'd get if he reached Level 18. "Yay! Happy now that you're here want to become my best buddy?" Happy then responded "Aye! I will be your best buddy!" He then looked at the sisters and said "Aww Ruby and Yang the duo sisters, don't worry I won't forget any of you I won't let anyone replace ya!" He exclaimed making Ruby blush and Yang grin. "Group hug!" She said as Sam smiled with Happy and Ruby went pale. I then heard footsteps entering my ears.

'Ok I know I'm not going crazy. There is something...or someone nearby'. I looked at our surroundings due to the gang group hugging and not really paying attention. I Brought out Thorn and scanned the area again. "Guys don't you hear that?" I asked them.

"Huh? Sorry don't hear anything but happiness." He looked at Happy then gave him a silent message then both of em gave me a grin "Connor are you on drugs man? Maybe you are." He said with a grin then suddenly Happy made a yelp sound then said to Sam "Sam I think Connor's right I'm hearing it too." "Huh? Wait let me clean my ear". He as he cleaned his ear with a finger before replying. "Well what's go-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he then turned his hearing on and took out his rifle and aimed at a random bush before saying "Who's there?!"

"It's a bit of who and what mate". I replied as I Scanned the area for probably the 6th time now. Then my Mini-map showed us the enemies coming from around side of the ruin structure to our left. "Guys get ready on our 9!" I called to them. "Happy! Go up and look for additional enemies!" He said to his familiar "Aye!" Happy then sprouted wings? I won't question it for my sake. Sam then looked 9 O'clock "Movement! I see movement! Keep your eyes peeled." He called making Ruby and Yang focus on that particular area and stood ready. When the enemies revealed themselves I lowered my sword in shock, but only a little at what I was seeing. Standing before us were several enemies from the Infinity Blade games. Standing before us were 2 MX-Defenders Wielding a Sword and Shield each, an MX-Elite with daggers and...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A FUCKING ZERO MECH!?

.

When they took a few steps forward they stopped in a line facing us. The MX-Defenders had dug their swords in the ground with Zero Mech doing the same and the MX-Elite just stood there with its daggers in its hands. And the thing is...they're just standing there. I then remembered that in the games they stay there for you to either fight them or go a different rout f there was one provided. "Guys don't rush in, whatever you do don't rush". I told them. 'Observe' I commanded.

.

 **MX-Defender (X2)**

 **LVL: 70**

 **HP: 600/600**

.

 **MX-Elite**

 **LVL: 90**

 **HP: 750/750**

.

 **Zero Mech**

 **LVL: 120**

 **HP: 990/990**

.

'I'm not really intimidated as much as the other may seem. If Sam was checking their stats he's probably s*** himself'. I thought to myself. "Just so you know this isn't my doing I'm in the same boat as you are. I know these enemies, they're from a game I played". I should PM Sam to let him know. **"Don't let their level intimidate you. Their stats may be like that but in game is just them being on par with you if not a bit stronger, make sure you're using you're best gear when fighting them".** He then turned to me and replied.

"Soooo Connor, what should we do now? I mean I checked their stats just when they began to move and their levels make me scared shitless but equipment and skills are what matters huh? Also how fast are these guys?" He asked.

"It depends on the enemy, Defenders are average the elite is the fastest. But the game was had a dodge parry system for the IOS, so expect anything. You and Yang focus on the Defenders, Ruby you take elite. Zero Mech is mine". I ordered as we our group and the opposing spread out and walked to face their opponent. I stood in front of Zero Mech and we prepared our weapons as the rest of them did the same.

Zero went for a strike to my left but I parried it easily and then went for another swing and parried that one as well, it went for downward strike and then I parried that one as well. I was going for an attack but Zero Mech bashed me with its shield which took 100 of my Aura and I was sent flying back skidding on the ground a few feet. I mean I know it was a bash but damn! I guess they're a little stronger than I thought, I got back up and shifted Thorn into rifle mode and fired a full clip into it. I did 100 DMG to him as he ran at me with its shield raised protecting it as I was shooting at him. I rolled out of the way and tossed a thunderbolt in his back which did a good 200 DMG and stunning it in the process, must've fried some of its circuits. I reloaded and fired half of the ammo inside at the back doing a good 150 DMG. I then observed its status.

.

 **Zero Mech**

 **LVL: 120**

 **HP: 540/990**

.

"I still got a bit to go" I muttered to myself. I then dashed at it as it was now longer stunned. As it fully turned to me I was already on top of it. I slashed its rib area exposing some wires and was sparking. My Blade was now glowing green as I prepared for my next move.

"Mana Strike!" I shouted as I swung my sword and green energy went hurling towards Zero Mech, but it just saved itself as it brought its shield up and blocked some, but not all of the damage sent its way as my attack did 110 DMG. 'Ok this guy is really starting to piss me off!' I thought in my mind. I Switched weapons and brought out my new Double Barrel shotgun, then I ran at him. He swung his blade low but I evaded it and went into bullet time. I landed and jumped in the air aiming at its head before pulling the trigger. When everything sped up Zero Mech had taken 340 CRT DMG from my shotgun and being hit in the head, it was stunned a second time as well. 'Observe' I commanded.

.

 **Zero Mech**

 **LVL: 120**

 **HP: 90/990**

.

'Time to finish this'. I though before switching weapons back to Thorn and rushed it. I as I got close I jumped and stabbed Zero Mech in the head going for an execution, with the force I ran at it, the mech then slowly leaned backwards and fell on the ground dead, not before seeing it's optics flicker out a few times and going out. I Stood on top of Zero Mech with Thorn Still dug in its head panting to catch my breath. I'll admit I've fought many tough enemies but this one takes the cake so far. I then saw the rest of the gang who have finished their fights and were just as exhausted as I am. I mean even for a LVL 24 like myself can still be put on the ropes if the enemies are tough enough.

"Good to see you guys took em out. I was down to the last of my Aura". I smiled in relief. I then looked back at Zero Mech and saw it and the other MX's disappear in digital energy catching all of our attention. Leaving nothing behind nit even a bolt or screw. I Then checked my quest and saw that it was completed. I then collapsed and lay down on my back, I then noticed a few things in my inventory so I checked them.

 **Seeking the Blade questline unlocked!**

 **Zero Mech Blueprint Unlocked! (Purple)**

I smiled and exhaled, knowing that Sam was ready for Beacon.

"Hey guys. I think we can call it a day. I'm sure you guys are exhausted". I called to them and standing up and walking over to them. "What loot did you get by the way Sam?" I asked. "Well all in all nothing much just 10 Iron, a soul shard a pretty interesting one too, a cookbook?, a book for forging ammo, and another book...What the hell...Yang please cover Ruby's ears." Why? After she did that he continued "A book of BDSM, man why is a Defender holding onto this? Why?" He asked to no one while I see Yang blush and laugh afterwards. I couldn't answer that question either Sam…I really don't know "Now that I'm level 18 are you gonna train me more or leave already? I'm fine either way but the one where you live immediately kinda ruins the fun adventure." He said grinning.

"Well I'm needed somewhere and if I don't get back I'll get an Earful and that's something I don't want, so I need to bail". I then Pm Sam to let him know what's up "I said to the RWBY cast back in my world that I'd be back soon. Since I spent possibly a day here I'll need to get back before Ozpin gets suspicious of my whereabouts. When the Girls leave I have something for ya that was given to the two of us". "So I think we're all done here". 'Escape ID' I commanded as everything was changed back into the alley we had started in before. "Sam if you would disband the party please?" I asked him. He complied and disbanded the party. He seemed a bit sad that I was only here a day but he understood why I had to leave.

"Okay but just guessing an earful from Weiss right?" He asked while chuckling and I nodded "Okay so guess we'll see ya anytime soon Con-dor? Also I ain't letting that go for a while." He added with a shit-eating-grin. He then looked at the sisters "Okay Ruby see ya in 19 days or maybe later." He said while petting Ruby's head making her blush and making Yang grin "Okay Sam see you later gotta tell Dad bout this." Said Yang. He nodded looked at me "Hey Connor guess I'll see ya in a while huh? Also next time bring teams RWBY and JNPR meaning 2 Yangs, 2 Noras, 2 Ruby's means more mayhem!" He shouts out loud the last part making Him laugh thinking of all the man possibilities of mayhems that could happen. I sweat drop at the fact at his idea might make me lose my sanity a little. And that of the RWBY cast from both worlds.

"Think about this for a second mate, if word gets out that there's two of us with the same power. Think about people like Ironwood, Weiss's father and so on, they'll want to take us, and they are welcome to try, and possibly force us on their side. And possibly go for our friends as well. Now I'm not saying that this will happen but what I'm trying to say is be careful of who you trust in Remnant. I'm still wondering how I can keep Ironwood of my back". I explained to him "Also yea...Weiss. Anyway I have something for ya, I've got one too due to the quest being completed". I said handing him a small pad looking device. "It's a Double EXP booster, it does as the name says. Remember they're a one off use, I can buy more but like the military ammo, they're not cheap. If you had a laptop before you got here you can probably get it and use it to buy all sorts of things". I said. "Anyway I'd best be heading off, and before I forget". I said sending him a Friend request. "I had an awesome time, we'll keep in touch. And one more thing, let me Know when you're on your way or at Beacon academy, and I can explain myself to Ozpin so we can clear up any future confusion. So yea, see ya Sammy boy". I smiled while making a two finger salute before I was completely consumed by digital energy.

* * *

I was then back at the air pad before I left off. I then walked back to my dorm room and opened the door to see the girls doing their usual thing until they noticed me. "Your back!" Ruby exclaimed as she hugged me in which I did in return while smiling. I then knew that Sam will be in this position soon enough. But he's gotta pass the initiation first. I have faith in him. We broke the hug and I replied. "Yea, I'm back and I'm ok. By the way how long was I gone for?" I asked them.

"2 hours" She replied. While not taking her eyes off her scroll due to her playing a game on it. I walked over to my bed after I changed my clothes and lay down on it exhaling. "So what did you find out about this new gamer anyway?" Blake asked the question that everyone wanted to know. I did say that I'd let them know. "Well, Sam is an alright bloke, he's a bit of a sadist to his enemies, and a little…strange. But he's not like that to his friends and the way I see it. He knows that we're on the same side. So you've got nothing to worry about. Now we got two people who have the ability to fuck over our enemies". I smiled at the last part. When night came we decided to call it a night. I checked the quest I had.

.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **[Welcome to the game Rookie]**

 **You've rendezvoused with another Player by the name of Sam in his world of RWBY, Show him the ropes.**

 **Main Objective- Help train Sam and have him ready for Beacon Academy. Reach LVL 15 minimum.**

 **Reward-Sam as a possible ally & 2000 EXP-Completed.**

 **Bonus Objective- Have Sam Reach LVL 18 before Beacon + Double EXP Module for you and Sam-Completed.**

.

'You're gonna go far Sam. You're gonna go far mate'. I smiled at the thought before drifting off to sleep. I'll see ya soon Sammy, I guarantee it.

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Monster Hunter (Extra 50% Damage to Non-human/Faunus enemies)**

 **Level: 24**

 **HP: 420/420**

 **HPR: 1/7.5sec**

 **MP: 340/385**

 **MPR: 1/8.5sec**

 **AP: 300/400**

 **APR: 1/7.5sec**

 **STR: 15 (11+4)**

 **END: 13 (7+3+4)**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 19**

 **CHR: 20**

 **LUCK: 30**

 **Stat points: 21**

 **EXP: 2378/2400**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Close Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Close Friend), Weiss Schnee (Friend), Jaune Arc (Close Friend), Nora Valkyrie (Friend), Pyrrah Nikos (Friend), Lie Ren (Friend), Sam Anderson-Pending**

 **Condition: Good**

* * *

 **And that's a wrap my friends! Now I will admit, it is a lot longer than the chapters I usually dish out I mean nearly 10,000 words? Damn! But It doesn't matter, I figured that I'd have it bigger for you guys for being so patient. Now let me know how I did with the restructuring of this chapter. Now That Sam has joined the game, things are gonna get a hell of a lot interesting in RWBY don't ya think?**

 **As I said before DWG and I are doing separate stories but they collide with one another from time to time. Head on to his profile and see things from his perspective. It's his first story and show him the amount of love you guys gave me. It helps him and me a ton.**

 **I think that's all there is to say. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 13/4/2017-Chapters 1 to 17 will updated to the new writing structure).**


	12. 12-Level 11: Event! We make our own luck

**Heya guys! And welcome back to RWBY Remnant Games! Now we have our very first event!**

 **Now I want to make a quick Shout-out to a follower who suggested this when the story was just starting off. I want to say thank you to Plasma Dragon 312. He's the one for suggesting the Event and the Weapon he PM'd me. And the event is none other than HALO!**

 **I won't keep you guys any longer, now sit back, relax, and let the games Begin!**

* * *

 **12-Level 11: EVENT-We make our own luck**

I was currently looking through the store for some new equipment ever since I got back from Sam's world, when I fought Zero Mech I felt that I was lacking in fighting a little, so I decided to see if there was any equipment I can buy. I looked through the shop and found nothing that really interested me. Then I went to the vehicle section of the store and found something fucking amazing. I pinned it and found out the cost.

 **100,000 Lien**

Well I got some farming to do. I was about to check if there was anything new but a notification came up. I opened it and saw what the message was.

It was an event.

 **Events can give you specific gear to the theme of that event for a limited time! Be sure to get to it as quick as possible. They won't last forever.**

 **Event Quest**

 **[We make our own luck]**

 **The Halo franchise has come for a limited time!**

 **Main Objective: Reach the UNSC Infinity and help defend against the Promethean/Covenant assault.**

 **Reward-RWBY/Halo weapon hybrid, 3000 EXP, 15,000 Lien.**

 **Bonus objective 1-Stock up in the Infinity's armoury + 1 UNSC weapon unlocked 5 days early before store's stock (Player's choice).**

'HALO IS HERE!? Oh I'm so going to do this Event!' I thought while getting my shit together. I went back to my laptop and stocked up on everything I need. Ammo for my Desert Eagles and Double barrel shotgun, an extra Double EXP booster and 5 clips of shotshell ammo for ANZAC, FMJ for Thorn and Dragon breath for my DBS.

 **To start events you need to do the same thing as if you were going into an ID. Except say the name of the event and you can get started!**

"Create Event ID, We Make our own Luck". I commanded, and then I was surrounded by digital energy for a solid 15 seconds or so before I was in the middle of the Jungle. A notification popped up before I could take my first step.

 **Event ID's will have a certain restriction you have the option to complete, doing this will greatly reward you. Once starting it, you can't go back, so think carefully before you act on your decision.**

 **[Event ID restriction: Complete the ID using Guns & Halo weapons only. RWBY weapons, and Mana/Aura Based abilities are disabled. Do you accept? Y/N] [Reward-?]**

'Oooooh mystery! Why wouldn't I do it, if it's good loot why not?' I thought myself before selecting yes. I then checked my gear and saw that My DBS, and Desert Eagles were the only things that weren't restricted. Well I might want to change my loadout, I switch Thorn and ANZAC for my DBS and pistols. I walked to see a clearing and saw the UNSC Infinity before my very eyes. I then see all the Phantoms flying near it like moths to a flame. I then sprinted towards the waypoint on my map and HUD.

* * *

I managed to make it to the Infinity but not the normal way the Master Chief and Cortana went to get aboard. I was in the area where the chief and a squad of Spartans would ride the elevator up into the ship after driving a Scorpion all the way here on the upper level, there were Warthogs, Mongooses and other vehicles in here showing that this is a vehicle bay. And speak of the devil and he shall appear, the said scorpion the Chief drove in on had appeared from the floor where several UNSC and Covenant forces were fighting. I then down below I saw the one and only John-117 driving the tank through the covenant and firing the main gun into any unfortunate aliens that got in his way.

If there's one thing I know about HALO is that there's one thing you never do. Never _FUCK_ with the Chief! I decided to hop down and give the Conquering Hero a hand. But I shouldn't have landed right behind him forcing the said Spartan-II to aim his rifle at me.

"Whoa, whoa, easy big man, I'm on your side!" I said quickly before he could pull the trigger. "Identify Yourself!" He demanded. I mean I really didn't want to try my luck with him. Even though it's pretty high, I'd still lose to John here. So I observed him to back up that thought.

 **John-117 "Master Chief"**

 **Title: The Conquering Hero**

 **Level: 117**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **Armour: 700/700**

 **Shields: 1000/1000**

Yea. Not planning on taking him 1V1 any day. But back to the matter where one of the greatest heroes is aiming in my direction. "Look, if I were an enemy I would've tried to shoot you, and to be honest giving your reputation, I'd lose to you in an instant. But now is not the time to argue. How do we get rid of all the enemies from coming onto the ship?" I explained, in which he lowered his weapon a little.

"The main point of contact is on the ship's outer hull. We're going to use a Mantis to push through the enemy forces. Why is a Kid like you doing on a UNSC ship?" He explained and asked me as well. I stood up fully before responding. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you mate. But right now, we have to act. I don't mean to give orders, use the Mantis to clear me a path, I'll do my best to keep up with you, once we're on the ship's outer hull we'll go from there. Sound good?" I asked while holding my hand out to shake. I mean why wouldn't you shake hands with the Master Chief? He was hesitant but he returned the gesture and we shook on agreement with me following John to where the mantis was docked.

Chief activated the console and a few seconds later the UNSC mech appeared from the ground in all its glory. John got inside and the Mech was now standing on its feet. The Mantis then fired on the door destroying it and crushing some Grunts as it collapsed, with Chief moving up mowing down any infantry that stood in his way. I followed as best as I could firing my eagles into any Covenant soldier that was in my way until the Secondary waypoint showed up on my HUD. I'd better let John know where I'm going.

"Chief! Keep going I'm going to make a quick detour!" I called not waiting for him to respond. I kept following the waypoint until I saw a sign that said ARMOURY in big letters. I opened the door and saw the marvellous sight before me. Guns, Guns and more Guns! I looked through the racks to and found what I was looking for. I then observed it.

 **MA5D Assault Rifle (Legendary) [Upgradeable]**

 **A standard issue rifle used by the UNSC. Well suited for mid to close range combat.**

'Hehe, Oh the fun I'll have with this'. I though while stuffing the gun and several clips into my inventory before dashing out to catch up to the Chief.

* * *

I kept running while following the trail of dead Covenant soldiers. I mean this is the chief we're talkin about, he's a fucking one man army for crying out loud. I then heard weapons fire that belong to a mantis, telling me that I was getting close to John's location. I then rounded the next corner to see the mantis that the Spartan was operating was closing in on the elevator while mowing down any enemies that got in range of the Mantis's weapons. I dashed over to John and skidded in the elevator as the door closed behind us.

 _"What was that detour you mentioned?"_ He asked through the speakers of the Mantis. I which I responded by taking out the Assault rifle I took from the armoury and loaded a fresh clip in it then cocked it. "Needed something other than the weapons I had on me. So what's the plan on the outer hull?" I replied asking my question as well. I was expecting to hear Chief's voice give me the rundown but-

 _"There are several Covenant Jammers blocking access to Infinity's guns. We'll need to destroy them in order to give the bridge control of them"._ Well, hello Cortana.

And Salem unfortunately. *Shivers*

"Well easier said than done I guess". I said shrugging.

 _"Just another day at the office for the two of us"._ She said as if it were nothing. And not a second later the doors opened up and we exited the elevator and opened fire. I fired in controlled bursts since the enemies were further away from my firing range. "Chief take care of the Jammers I'll do what I can and stop the incoming troops dropping in". I called in which he used the mantis to make a nod and went off and take care of the Jammers further down the hull, I decided to stay out of his way due to it being the best course of action right now and took pot shots from further away. I then noticed in the air and saw a Phantom come in and oped its side doors, then out came two Hunters looking in my direction. I then noticed that they were a lot bigger than in the games. I mean they're 12 fucking feet tall in the lore. I observed them to know what I was going up against.

 **Hunter (X2)**

 **Level: 29**

 **HP: 700/700**

 **Armour: 1000/1000**

'They may seem invincible but they're very vulnerable in their back, if I'm remembering correctly in which I'd like to think I am'. I thought to myself casually. I then selected a track that seemed to be appropriate for this situation due to me having not played HALO in some time.

 **[Now playing-Back in the Ring, Halo Master Chief Collection rap-JT Machinima]**

As the song started playing I started singing to it. I put the rifle on my back and equipped my pistols and aimed one at each Hunter in front of me and pulled the trigger repeatedly aiming for their heads until the clips ran dry. One of them stomped over and tried to slam me with its oversized shield, but back stepped back and jumped on the shield and switched to my DBS and pulled the trigger dealing 90 DMG. Their armour was fucking thick, and barely did anything I jumped off the shield and landed in a crouch and pulled the shotgun's trigger again and the blast hit the Hunter's back doing 130 CRT DMG. Now we're getting somewhere! I emptied the shells from the gun and inserted two fresh ones and closed it, the second Hunter tried its luck and went for a Melee strike but it missed and I went to bullet time.

Good thing I still have that.

When everything was slowed down I slid under it and fired both barrels into its back doing 260 CRT DMG, double of what I did the first time. Since they decided that melee wasn't an option they used their fuel rod guns in my direction. I dodged, ducked and weaved so I wouldn't get hit. I then noticed a Rocket launcher nearby to my left and bolted for it, one of the Hunter's shots was fired near my feet but I was able to leap over it and roll next to the rocket launcher and pick it up and land in a crouch.

"Good morning Vietnam!" I shouted as I pulled the trigger twice firing a rocket at each Hunter engulfing them both in a fire ball. As the smoke cleared they were both still standing. But I observed them to see how much fight they have left in them.

 **Hunter (1)**

 **Level: 29**

 **HP: 630/700**

 **Armour: 767/1000**

 **.**

 **Hunter (2)**

 **Level: 29**

 **HP: 540/700**

 **Armour: 803/1000**

"Man these guys are persistent" I said to myself. I then switched to my shotgun again and ran at them while they were recovering. As they saw me run at them they were too late to strike as they struck the ground behind my head, nearly flattening it like a piece of fruit. I was then in bullet time again and took aim at their backs and fired a round each doing 260 CRT each on impact and doing 15 DMG over time due to the shots being Dragon's breath for 10 seconds. Now this had to hurt them, due to the fire damage they received and hitting them in the back breaches their armour. I then checked how much further I need to keep this up.

 **Hunter (1)**

 **Level: 29**

 **HP: 310/700**

 **Armour: 767/1000**

 **.**

 **Hunter (2)**

 **Level: 29**

 **HP: 220/700**

 **Armour: 803/1000**

'I just need to find a heavy weapon or two to finish them off. They're pretty much on their last legs as it is'. I thought to myself while surveying my surroundings. I then saw a Fuel rod gun near a dead Grunt, I then bolted before the Hunters could fully turn around. I then leaped at it and grabbed it in mid-leap and rolled with the gun in my hands. I reloaded the clip and took aim at the giants. The ridicule on the gun's sights then turned red as pulled the trigger repeatedly until the clip ran dry before reloading another clip and firing again. I observed one more time to check.

 **Hunter (1)**

 **Level: 29**

 **HP: 201/700**

 **Armour: 452/1000**

 **.**

 **Hunter (2)**

 **Level: 29**

 **HP: 150/700**

 **Armour: 599/1000**

'I just need to get Critical hits now'. I thought before taking the Assault rifle off my back. I ran up to the Hunters but they were ready this time. They both fired their fuel rod cannons at me and I was sent back a few feet and fell on my back with my rifle skidding near me. I checked how much that did to me and saw that it took half of my more than half my AP away from me. "Ok now you're gonna get it!" I roared while picking up my rifle and dashing at them not even caring if they understood it. They both went for a melee strike with their shields but I dodged both of them, I fired my Assault Rifle into bot creatures doing 150 DMG (30 X 5) each killing one Hunter leaving one left. The remaining Hunter swatted me into a Covenant crate, knocking me to 100 AP, these guys hit like a fucking truck!

I got up and picked up my rifle and swapped magazines. I then noticed an Energy Sword near a dead Elite, I picked it up and found the switch to activate it and it burst to life with blue energy. I then turned to the Hunter and got into a fighting stance as it ran in my direction. I then ran at it, and ducked under its shield going into bullet time once more and I was then behind it. I took my chance and stabbed the sword in its back and it jerked upwards for brief second before falling forward dead.

 **[End Track]**

I took the moment to catch my breath and saw that the Infinity's guns were now targeting the Didact sending him in full retreat. I ended the ID not even regarding if Chief or Cortana saw me or not and was now back in the dorm and saw that the girls had gotten back from whatever they were doing.

"Hey Gals" I said making them jump due me appearing out of nowhere. "Shit yourselves?" I chuckled making them glare at me, but it was worth saying. "Where were you? We couldn't find you in the campus so we decided that you'd appear then you appear from thin air". Blake asked explaining what they had been doing while I was gone. "Well I was in an Event ID that was a different game from my universe". I explained pulling the Assault rifle from my inventory with Ruby having stars for eyes while she was looking at the rifle. "And that game was the HALO series. So I really wanted to jump in as soon as possible". I said shrugging.

"Cool! Can I hold it please?" Ruby begged. I took the clip out and handed her the rifle and she inspected it herself. "From Events, specific gear like that one. But the ID has ended so I'll have to wait for the next one". I said going in for a shower but Ruby stopped me while still holding the MA5D, I gestured for her to hand it back and she complied. "You're taking me on the next Event Connor". Ruby said to me, in which she was demanding me to do as well. But it will depend on the event that comes up. If I take her to the wrong one Yang will have my head.

"It will depend on the Game Ruby, I don't want you getting scarred for life for something you shouldn't see. There are some games that I've played that are like that. Now can I go in the shower or?" I asked in which she nodded and let me through.

* * *

It was 7 O'clock and everyone was ready to hit the hay for the night. I checked the Event rewards and saw what I got.

 **LEVEL UP! You reached Level 25!**

 **Event Quest Completed!**

 **[We make our own luck]**

 **The Halo franchise has come for a limited time!**

 **Main Objective: Reach the UNSC Infinity and help defend against the Promethean/Covenant assault.**

 **Reward-RWBY/Halo weapon hybrid, 3000 EXP, 15,000 Lien-Completed.**

 **Bonus objective 1-Stock up in the Infinity's armoury + 1 UNSC weapon unlocked 5 days early before store's stock (Player's choice)-Completed.**

 **Event Restriction completion reward-Crystal Chip blueprint.**

'Crystal Chip? Where have I heard that before? Eh, I'll start building it before I head to bed'. I thought to myself. Due to me crafting things more and more I had bought a small foundry in the dorm on my desk create weapons, armour and other things from Blueprints I collect. I then went to check the weapon Hybrid I got.

 **Might Of Sanghelios**

 **A pair of Gauntlets that have Skirmisher Energy shields on them protecting the user. They also have built in Energy swords for cutting enemies and have a high chance to make them bleed, along with built in Plasma Rifles for fighting at a range. A true marriage of Halo Elite and RWBY Weaponry.**

'Oh I am so going to use these to fight Yang. Better yet Mercury… that Asshole.' Let's see what the MA5D has for upgrades, plus it's my first legendary weapon, what could be better?

 **Some Weapons can be upgraded to make them more powerful, and can be reset without any major cost to resources.**

 **MA5D Upgrades.**

 **Magazine Upgrade-Increase magazine count from 32 to 54.**

 **K-Bolt Upgrade-Ammunition fires Kinetic Bolts with Promethean technology, allowing more damage and disintegrating enemies upon each kill, toggle on or off.**

 **SMART Link-Linked to the Players HUD for increased accuracy.**

 **Laser light-Increased hip-fire accuracy.**

 **Extended barrel-Increased range.**

 **Luck of 117-75% chance to do Critical damage for 117 seconds, 30 second cooldown between uses.**

'Now I'm glad I got this! I knew the MA5D was the smart choice in my opinion'. I thought to myself while putting the Crystal chip blueprint in the foundry, and saw the time it will take until it's completed. 'A full week? Aw man, well I got things to keep me busy in the meantime'. I thought before going to bed.

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Monster Hunter (Extra 50% Damage to Non-human/Faunus enemies)**

 **Level: 25**

 **HP: 430/430**

 **HPR: 1/7sec**

 **MP: 395/395**

 **MPR: 1/8sec**

 **AP: 97/410**

 **APR: 1/7sec**

 **STR: 15 (11+4)**

 **END: 13 (7+3+4)**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 19**

 **CHR: 20**

 **LUCK: 30**

 **Stat points: 21**

 **EXP: 218/2500**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Close Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Close Friend), Weiss Schnee (Friend), Jaune Arc (Close Friend), Nora Valkyrie (Friend), Pyrrah Nikos (Friend), Lie Ren (Friend), Sam Anderson-Pending**

 **Condition: Good**

* * *

 **Well there we have it! Our first Event done and dusted, and the very first legendary weapon! I say that's progress! Now there will be a few more chapters before we get back to the main cannon of the series. Let me know what you guys think of the event in the review section.**

 **Also DWG, if you're reading this...wanna do an actual event in the near future?**

 **Now That we have some time between Volumes 1 and 2. I plan on giving Jaune a hand in the next chapter as soon as I can get Ideas for it. Now this chapter may not be the best of my work but at least it's out there and my first event is done.**

 **Now I think that's all there is to say. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 13/4/2017-Chapters 1 to 17 will updated to the new writing structure).**


	13. 13-Level: 12 Paving the way for Sam

**WABBA LUBBA DUB DUB! I'm Back! And So is RWBY Remnant Games! This took some time to do with my boi DWG, so I hope you understand why and the fact that I was in the middle of Restructuring Transformers Gate Crasher. And that was going to bother me If I didn't get it out of the way. Anyhoo I won't waste any more of your time now.**

 **So sit back, relax, and let the games begin!**

* * *

 **13-Level 12: Paving the way for Sam**

"Augh man I think there was something wrong with that Gorgon". I said to myself as I walked in my team's dorm room with my stomach feeling funny. I recently got back from a small EXP quest that I was told to fight another Monster from Evolve, and Gorgon was that monster. But it was only a Stage-2 so yea, no Skill book for it. I was about to relax and get my bearing until I got a PM from Sam.

 **"Connor Prepare the Multiplayer mode XD so you can chat with the great Wizard Oz".** Well, looks like he's either at Beacon or on his way there now. I went to my laptop and bought an Elite's Active Camo for my own reasons so I wasn't trespassing on Beacon's grounds in Sam's world. They can't find what they can't see. I then restocked on everything I needed and walked out the door.

* * *

I then walked to the Air pads and was about to join Sam until I was stopped by someone. I turned around to see Ozpin himself. "Is there a problem professor?" I asked him. "No, nothing is wrong. It's just I was wondering where you went a week ago. I was unable to find you in Beacon's grounds. And I should know I checked everywhere. Barely anything gets past me. So now I ask the question where do you plan on going when there is no Air ships available for the next half hour?" he asked. "Well there's another world identical to this one and another Gamer is in said world and I'm helping him out. Simple as that. Just don't tell anyone". I said to him and he nodded in understanding. "So I'll take my leave if you don't mind". I sad as I was then digitally transported into Sam's world.

* * *

As time flew by I was waiting for the Sadist of a friend to appear at the grounds and meet him with his world's Ruby and Yang. But I'm going to wait and not run into Weiss and Blake. That can come at a later date, one step at a time. I decided to send him a PM **"Sam, I've arrived and now waiting in Beacons grounds for ya. What's your ETA? I'm trying to be discrete and I'm getting a little bored here".** I then checked my Inventory and made sure I had everything I needed. And continued to wait for him.

A moment later I got a reply.

 **"Hey man sorry I'm bored too ya know? In fact it's so boring I was bored to sleep, and I'm probably too lazy to help Jaune right now. XD."**

Just seeing this made me sweat-drop and sigh. Classic Sammy.

 **"Well how long until you get here? I currently running an active camo armour mod I swiped in an event from the HALO universe. And I dunno about you but the individual running it knows it doesn't last forever. I've got 5-10 minutes at most with this before it needs to recharge. If you've played HALO like I have, I need to drop the cloak in order to do that".** I PM back to him

"I'm really questioning that guy's sanity...and it took me this long for the thought to come to my head". I muttered. "From what you've told me, he's an alright person". A female voice replied. "Well yea when you're one of his friends. But if you an enemy to him...I pity them".

I looked to my left and stared at the direction that the airship will be coming from. Still waiting.

 **"Halo? Duuuuude how many did u kill? Never mind that. If I have to guess it would only take 2 minutes since we're pretty close. Also are you with a girl? I sense a cute one...Just kidding but to be honest I'm really stressed out ya know? With some OC from some anime and games coming out. I'm really scared of some antagonists. Add in the fact that if its Gasai Yuno. T_T."**

Ok, now that got my attention.

 **"Characters from different universes? Games and anime? OK look, just keep your head low and try not to draw their attention to you. You'd want to be the one to destroy Salem and Cinder's plans. Also...how did you know there's someone with me? Are you breaking the 4th wall again? Never mind...the things is yes a HALO event was awesome and a lot of Covies died. Somewhere in the triple digits, actually I can see your airship coming into view now I've marked a waypoint for us to meet at, it's in some bushes in the campus. As much as I hate to say it, I need you to come alone on this one. We need to assess the situation to Ozpin. My universe's Oz s smarter than you think, he caught me out on the air pads just as I was leaving"**. I Pm Sam.

"So are you gonna introduce me to his Ozpin or?" The female voice asked. "No, not yet at least...maybe. We'll see how we go first" I replied.

 **"Yaaay hundreds of bodies are counted yaaaay...Okay I think my title is influencing me TOO much like I just learned a new skill called Machinegun Blows from hitting balls of thugs a few days ago. Oh and also Machinegun Blows is not an original skill it's from One Punch Man. Also Really? Did I just guess that you have a girl nearby? Duuude am I breaking the 4th wall again? Also I'm afraid staying low can do much especially if an antagonist of an anime or game will be here in Beacon...Now that I think about it I'm scared shitless and also I sent Happy along the way so he can scout you he didn't want to earlier but did it anyway. Besides I bribed him some tuna. I** **also have a music fitting when we go see Oz. XD."**

Why am I not surprised? Well there some aspect that I would do if I were him WHICH I'M NOT PEOPLE!...I PM Sam again.

 **"OK I'm not surprised that the title you have is influencing you too much. But do take it off when every now and then Ok? On a side note, you need to control your 4th wall breaking habits. As for the other characters coming into your world I think they are exclusive to you and you only. Because I haven't had any issue with that, if you're in trouble or see something suspicious outside of anything RWBY related PM the details and we'll go from there. We need to keep these characters under control and on lockdown".** I PM back. I was about to do something until I saw a familiar flying cat, I dunno if other people can see happy but all I know is if I drop my cloak I'll risk getting caught by Beacon's staff, or possibly Ozpin himself. I then quickly PM Sam. **"Mate I dunno if other people can see Happy but let him know I'm using active camouflage and he won't be able to see me".** I then looked at the air pads and saw the Airship touching down and everyone walking off it. I then head to the waypoint that I have marked for Sam slowly and quietly so i wouldn't use up too much power for my cloak.

"The active camo isn't going to last much longer". "It'll hold, besides I was in a rush to get here and find Sam, this is merely a green rarity camo anyway". I replied. I looked around to see if Sam was nearby. And speak of the devil and he shall appear. I saw how much time I had on the cloak and saw that it had a minute and a half left. I shrugged and deactivated allowing it to recharge, I then poked my head behind the bushes to see Sam. "Sammy, over here man". I quietly called out to him, he then saw me and quickly walked over and behind the bush I was hiding. "Good to see ya again mate, here's what we're going to do. You contact Ozpin and arrange a private meeting in his office, I'll follow you now that my camo is recharged and he'll be none the wiser". I explained.

"Hey Connor wear this." he said giving me a tiny ball "Don't know how but I found this little guys when I woke up a few days ago, and let me say these sure stores a lot of songs for something tiny." He said as he gave him one and just when I put it in my ear he quickly played a song which is 'We're off to see the wizard.' And began laughing my ass off as the song began to play. "Good fit huh?" he said with a stupid grin while pissing himself laughing. This made me smile as I decided to be a dick for the first time in ages. Sam's little earphone device started making a high pitched sound which made him take it out as quick as possible and he looked at me wondering why I was smiling.

"If you're wondering what happened to that my friend hacked into it and made that high pitched sound. She wanted to show you how much you're dicking around can annoy people". I said to him, in which he looked around wondering where my friend had supposably done it. Sam got an alcohol bottle, took a piece of cloth, put it inside the bottle, and took a lighter lighting it up. "Wherever you are come out or its BBQ time and I'm in the mood for some barbequed girl for a while." He said with a deadpan voice. "Huehuehuehue." He then began laughing darkly.

"As much as I love doing this even I know I have limits, I'd put that little Molotov away before you set the entire school on fire" The female voice said snapping Sam out of his evil trance and looked at me still smiling but he had a face of massive confusion. "He still hasn't figured it out, ok you can come on out now, you've had your fun". I exhaled, then a small blue orb appeared next to me then started to take shape into none other than Cortana herself with a good shit-eating grin on her face. Sam must've forgotten the little evil episode he just had and he was in pure shock with his mouth agape. Yep turns out Cortana was my mystery reward back in the HALO event.

"Shocked? I would be" she smiled. "Also, if you ever think of BBQ me..." She said flickering red showing that she wasn't up for Sam's bullshit. "I'll personally end you myself". She warned. "And she'll do it, Sam as you may already know this is Cortana. Cortana, this my man Sam". I said as if nothing between them ever happened. Sam looked at Cortana then to me. He then saluted both of them then fell back with a nosebleed. "Why are all fiction women so hot in person?" I asked aloud since I couldn't see his face I can't see his expression. "Also why are women so scary?" He continued still in the nose bleeding state.

"Is he-" "-always like this? Yes...yes he is. As to your question Sam, even I don't know the answer that". I stated turning to Cortana then Sam. "Also I say that for the utmost respect Cortana". i quickly added and in which she waved it and smiled knowing that it's fine. "Anyway shall we get going Sam? I'd rather like to Catch Ozpin before everyone is in the amphitheatre for his quote "motivational speech" unquote. The faster we get that done the better". I explained. He got up and nodded. "Okay let's go! *click*" as I then heard him humming lightly with a smile. Cortana and I just looked at each other and sighed preceding to follow Sam. 'Oh man this is going to be a long day' I mentally noted. We both kept walking and we noticed that there were less people in beacon's courtyard. "We'd better find Ozpin as soon as we can, the sooner the better. Also do you think you need my help in the Initiations or what?" I asked him. He looked at me with a smile.

"Nope I want to see how far I have gone with some tough shit. I mean for some reason the system won't let me heal my scars." I said with a thinking pose. "Don't tell me the system wants to dis me again." he said still thinking aloud. "Eh always a possibility at this point when it come to you, can you contact Ozpin? Because if we walk around all day looking for him we'll miss him for sure". I said with my arms crossed. Sam then bopped me on the head lightly which made me blink and looked at him and why he did that. "Dude are you forgetful? I already called Oz a few minutes ago." He said with a confused face.

"Right, guess I'm not in the right state of mind at the moment". I sighed rubbing my forehead but not by Sam bonking me on the head. I'm not as I once was since I turned the Gamer's mind off for the moment. Ever since I did that everything has been coming back to me in episodes. I really haven't had time to grieve since I left Earth. But back to the matter at hand, I followed Sam to Ozpin's office reactivated my active camo so I wasn't spotted by him. We then reached the elevator I was standing right next to Sam while my cloak still up. The doors opened up and walked into Ozpin's office. Sam walked up to his desk while I kept my distance for the time being.

"Mr. Sam good to see you have arrived. Now then what seems to be the problem for you to come here in my office?" Ozpin asked while taking a sip. "Problem? Nope no problems here. Just here to introduce a friend of mine." He said with a grin while stepping to the side and giving me the cue to show up. 'Cortana, drop the cloak it's time for introductions'. I mentally commanded my AI companion and then out of thin air I appeared right before Ozpin's eyes in which he was actually surprised to see me appear like I did. "Good to see you Professor Ozpin, 'for the second time' as Sammy boy said I'm a friend of his. My name is Connor Camerone and right now there is a number of things to discuss with the time the three of us have". I said introducing myself. Sam got his scroll and took a picture of Ozpin's surprised face.

"Got em!" He exclaimed with glee, Sam then put my scroll in his pocket and turned to Ozpin with a serious face. "Headmaster Oz, whatever we say or talk about cannot leave the room, as it is for the sake of mine and Connor's survival." He explained making Ozpin nod. "Now then let's get to business shall we?" He said. I turned my attention to Sam for a brief moment.

"You've waited for that to happen did you?" I asked him and in which he gave me a…well what kind of grin was he wearing right now? Anyway. "You're aware of Sam's semblance yes?" In which he nodded. "Well I have it to. Consider me another player just like Sam but I'm up on the higher levels. You see I have come from a very different Remnant from this one. In which our gamer abilities multiplayer system allows invitation to another player's world. And yes I've met you and several students here along with Glynda and staff". I explained before turning to Sam. "As for where I come from…not in the alternate Remnant but my true origins, I'll let Sam tell ya" I said to him before PM Sam **"Tell him I'm from earth like you did before I got here"**

"Okay Oz like I explained when we first met Connor, like me, is from earth where the RWBY series are. Basically earth is one place and one universe no second earth or any of that. Just 1 earth. This universe however is like mine not in a God way but just like made for me...I think?" He said with a confused face. "Anyways like Connor said he came from Remnant but a different Remnant. One where he does things I don't know!" He shouted at the top of his head and slammed his face hard on Ozpin's desk. There was a full silence before I spoke up and broke it. "Ok….…what he just said". I spoke looking at Sam's confused face. "So you wanna share your thoughts on the subject professor?" I asked him.

"Okay Connor I'm going out for a while meet me later. Aaaand the explosion should happen soon. *BOOM!* Huh what perfect coincidence. Bye Connor see ya later." He said after taking his face off the Headmaster's desk and quickly walked to the elevators. "Also Oz tell Ironwood about this and I'll make sure to test if he really is an Iron-Wood cuz I'll cut it off." He added while making scissor movement with my fingers. "Huehuehuehue."

I'll admit I had this coming. I guess it's only fair. And I'll be honest him making a dick joke like that got a good chuckle outta me. But Cortana Just shook her head and sighed. Anyway I start explaining why telling the general is a very bad idea. If the general were to find us and have us already be when our guard is down, which will hardly happen they'll try and get anything out of us. Like I said very unlikely but not impossible.

"So we're in agreement?" I asked him and in which he nodded and I then took my leave switching my camo back on. Cortana: "Well, that went pretty good". She spoke up. "Yea your right about that. But the last thing I want to happen is Atlas taking you away from me". I said to her in seriousness. "You won't let that happen…will you?" She asked scared at the thought.

"Never". I smiled, and she smiled back. Now time to find that fucking sadist of a friend. I walked out and went lookin for Sam. From what he said he saw the dust explosion in the campus meaning Ruby has run into Weiss. So that's where I'll head. And soon enough there he was and I just saw the cast of this world walk off in their own directions. "You know, this can end up biting you in the ass if you keep this up". I said to him, in which I discovered Happy who had found me even though I'm using my cloak to get around. He must've gave him something to see through it. "You need anything else while I'm here or what?" I asked him.

"Yep I know this will bite me in the ass later or any time. But! Life would be boring without it!" I exclaimed still having my carefree smile. "Hmm I really don't know do you have to do anything...important? I mean I ain't gonna force ya to stay here for like hours but its no-Oh look Ruby is going this way." I said while looking towards Ruby walking towards us with Jaune following. "Hey Rubes! Guess who's behind me. Guess it right and I give you a treat!" I said with a mischievous grin.

"Yep I know this will bite me in the ass later or any time. But! Life would be boring without it!" He exclaimed still having the same carefree smile. "Hmm I really don't know do you have to do anything...important? I mean I ain't gonna force ya to stay here for like hours but its no-Oh look Ruby is going this way." He said while looking towards Ruby walking towards us with Jaune following. "Hey Rubes! Guess who's behind me. Guess it right and I give you a treat!" He said with a mischievous grin. "You love pulling the piss outta people don't ya?-actually don't answer I just answered my own question". I said aloud for us to hear. "And to answer your question...I was going to train Jaune and help him get better back in my world. You wanna stop by my world? And have the chance to say Hi? Also just don't do anything that'll start a ruckus, there that's my job". I explained to him. "Oh and to let you know there's another Event Coming soon, it has 48 hours until it starts. Since I did the Halo Event straight away I was able to get notifications on incoming Events before they start". I explained to him.

Sam gave him a one hand hug and began dancing like the weirdo he is. "Yeaaaah! We get along so well! Let's get some drinks later and bond as brothers!" He shouted out with glee once again. "Connor? Oh it is you!" Ruby said happy to see me again.

"Ummm...Hey names Jaune. Jaune Arc." Said Jaune. Then he smiles and continues. "Short, sweet rolls of the tongue ladies love it." He said with confidence. We looked at him with a deadpan look same with Happy and Ruby. "Do they?" All three of us asked, even though two of us know the answer. "T-They will. I-I hope they will." Sam cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Okay Jaune 1 don't take advice from others just be you. Heck I got along well with a pair of twins with just going to the bar and drinking. And 2 don't take advice from any book, the internet, or any TV shows it just shows you can't do independence or anything original." He said with a deadpan look and tone but got cheery at the end. Wait what did he say about twins in a bar? "Hey Jaune keep this a secret kay? That we're not from this world but somehow we are and there are two Remnants and maybe more but I don't care I just live and die. Actually I dare say only want to live and not die cuz I don't know what death means. And if you say this to anyone especially an orange haired asshole and General Ironwood. Hope to God that your children will still live." He said in a very fast pace until he run out of breath and fell face first to the ground. He then took a paper and a crayon from my inventory and wrote. "Connor your turn do da talkin. Drag me back if ya want." As he finished he…started taking a nap? Also…

WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK SAM?! He just told Jaune straight up on who we are and didn't even take a second thought on what might happen!

"Right, so you guess go on ahead, Sammy and I need to talk, Y'know, private stuff". I said to them while grabbing Sam by the ear. "C'mon Sam we need to have a good ol talk, and you did say I can drag you back". I said to him as he was feeling the pain in his ear as I pulled him. I brought Sam to the very same spot where we met up when he got off the airship. I let him go and faced him. "Dude I want answers, why did you tell Jaune straight up?! I mean you didn't even give it a second thought! We busted our asses trying to keep this info hidden. I mean I get you want to tell the gang but at least wait until the teams are formed. Not just out in the open! What if the characters from different games and anime etc. are watching you? Did the thought ever come to you!?" I said to him but didn't shout it out due to me not being as stupid as he is at times.

"Chill Connor chill look I know that was stupid. But before I told Jaune straight up of who we are I had Happy scout around to know if there is anyone out there trying to listen to us. And besides even if they are invisible, Happy can easily find them thanks to the goggles I gave him and the reason I straight up told Jaune was because you and I know he is VERY trustworthy. Just give him time and he won't rat us out like in Jaunedice." He said with a surprisingly calm voice while holding his ear. "Also even if there is anyone out there listening, male or female I will capture them and torture them until they either die or promise not to tell anybody. I said with a sadistic smile. "Well I won't do it to some characters I like. Like for example Velvet. Reason cuz I like her a lot and I don't want to turn to Swiss cheese." He continued with a smile. "Also don't judge a book by its cover. I may be stupid but I'm smart enough to know what to do. I just mostly do it in a carefree way." He explained while looking up.

"*Sigh* Right, Just ever since I turned the Gamer's mind off. I haven't been myself lately. Yea I actually had the balls to turn that off. I felt like I haven't had the time to grieve or anything like that". I said turning to my side and explaining what's been going on recently. "Please be honest with me, this is a serious question..." I said before stopping a moment before continuing. "Have you ever, thought about turning off the gamer's mind, and give yourself time to grieve that you may never be able to go back home? Please be honest with me, I get homesick easier than others". I said trying to keep myself together. I turned the gamers mind off ever since I got back from the Event in the Halo universe. The thought just came to me and I wanted to try and do this without it, people like Wes, Cyan, and Cobalt. They had the Gamer's mind on and they dismissed it like they needed it. I didn't want to do this without having the time to grieve for everything that was taken from me, I mean I don't remember how I was taken from my home. Sam looked at him then laid back and started to answer.

"Trust me. I get homesick too. I just...don't want to. If I do I'll just cry. I don't want to cry...it just shows me that I still couldn't let go of my past." He stated while opening his skills and looking at his screen, must be thinking about actually doing it. "I've lost so many. Too many maybe. All I did was lock everything up. Start a new life, to move on. I hid everything with a stupid smile and a grin. I just thought that maybe I'll get over it if I do this. To get away from everything." He continued with a sigh while closing the screen. "The Gamer ability is something that helped me this past few weeks. Back in my world after I wake up, I always wondered that what does heaven look like? How are my friends? Many times I wanted to go there myself." He said with a sad smile, he wasn't thinking-. "But I couldn't do it. I promised everybody that I would change. I did but...I still blame myself for what happened back then." He then sat back up and opened his hand and looked at his palm. "Everything that happened was my fault. Trust me when I say that I wanted to die. So many times. But every time I do I always see everyone. Smiling and laughing. I just...drop out every time I see them. I always have a cousin of mine to cook for me. I can't handle cooking because I have to hold a knife to do it. Before, I used to have PTSD just holding a knife is enough to throw me off." He said as he closed my palm. My god, PTSD? "Just one night. One night was enough to take it all away from me. That's why I drink a lot back in earth. Heck I even tried to drink so many that could possibly kill me." He stated with a light chuckle. I'm so sorry Sam. "Anyway I guess it's time to go the speech." He groaned and then looked at me with a smile. "Thanks for listening Connor. Maybe I will turn off Gamer's mind and face everything. Also time to go!" he said and ran off to where everybody is right now while laughing all the way and leaving dust clouds, apparently.

Well what do ya know? Sam may be a sadist on the outside. But deep down had PTSD, back home, and just wanted a way out. Guys like us may be what we are on the outside, but inside we're a lot more than we seem. I may be a big tall Aussie person with a strong exterior. But interior, I'm just as soft as the next guy when it comes to situations like these.

"Thanks Sam". I muttered.

 **With your heart to heart talk, you and Sam are considered Close Friends.**

I smiled quietly to myself and followed the idiot of a friend still holding that small. I may have been taken away from my home much like he has. But the way we both see it. We got a fresh start, and a chance to make a new ones. And I'll be damned If I let that be taken away from me again! You better watch your backs Cinder and Salem. Because Sam and I are kick your ass twice...and that's a guarantee. I found the idiot talking with the Rose/Xiao Long sisters and walked over. Yang couldn't see anyone behind Sam and just shrugged.

"Sam, they won't be able to answer that question with my cloak module. Besides I don't blame em for not being able to. Oh by the way Sup Yang?" I said to Sam before addressing Yang near us who had looked around trying to find me, and failing to do so. "I had to go invisible due to Sam and I's business we have going on, so sorry I can't uncloak and say hi face to face because I don't want to get spotted by the staff or anyone else". I said before PM Sam **"When the speech is finished head back outside one more time so I can give you the rundown on the Event that's coming soon. Also Have you had any notifications on Events yet?"** I then got a response back in the PM.

 **"Nope sorry probably because the system hates me. I wonder why though."** Sam then dug in his pocket and fished out what seemed to be goggles and gave them to Yang. Sam motioned to her where I was standing, and she put the goggles on and saw me through my cloak, in which I waved a little her. I then got a PM from Sam again. **"Connor you won't use that as a way to peep right?"** Always the cheeky fuck. Heh, I figured that'd come up sooner or later. But I let my companion speak for me.

"Like you wouldn't Sam?" Cortana said with her Arms crossed, knowing her probably appear on is HUD. From his reaction...she did. "Now you know what happens when you run your mouth with comments like that. Women will have their killer gaze on you". I replied. "Besides this is a Green rarity camo module, I'd use something of either purple or blue rarity". I said as I could see Ozpin on his way to the stage. "Well touché Cortana but like I said to Connor when we first met. I respect women and I ain't an open pervert unlike a brunette named Issei Hyoudou. But maybe that's falls info but you never know." He said to her "Also I wonder how would the Glynda from your world would feel when she learns you CAN peep the girls?" He said with a mischievous grin.

"Like you I don't do that. Besides why peep, and Cortana, you can tell where I'm going with this since we had the time to talk before we left, why peep when you can earn your way into a relationship that allows a peep or two?" I said making a gesture as if I were comparing something. We then had our attention brought to the stage as Ozpin began his speech. As I said back a few chapters ago. If you've read RWBY fanfiction and seen the show you'll know what we're talking about. It's just a little annoying the second time around. When Glynda told that everyone besides me of course would be in the ballroom and dismissed everyone I then told Sam to follow me back outside about the Event and de-cloaked. "Now, the Event I had mentioned will start 48 hours' time. So be ready for a challenge since both of us are going if you choose to tag along, best if it's just you and me so that your world's cast can bond when teams are formed. When they have bonded long enough we'll take turns bringing your cast and my cast with us in the events". I explained

"Okay so party with members that I have met and they haven't met me yet. Got it. Man this is so confusing. By the way what's the event? If it's a monster hunt from Evolve then count me in!" He exclaimed with a grin then his face turned sour. "Connor wait for me please." He said and began to walk back to the auditorium. **"Nature calls."** I got over the PM. Ok then. As time flew by Sam hadn't come back, I mean I know I worry too much but it's normal for me to worry. Went back waited back outside where we were earlier. Cortana couldn't get a feed from his HUD because it seemed like it was a one off thing. Dammit video game logic why do you have to bug out when I really need you? I then saw him come back seemed satisfied.

"Finished your business?" I asked with a hand gesture. "Yep just a two minute break with the urinal nothing more nothing less." He said with a grin. "Man that was a lot more than normal though. Hey Connor! Can we get sick?" He asked with a thinking pose to match. Ignoring the fact he went to go take a piss, the thought got me thinking of actually getting sick.

"Your guess is as good as mine". I shrugged "Anyway you were asking about the event". He nodded in response. "Well pack your shit for it because we're going to Mass Effect". I smirked. He stared at me for a solid minute, put his hands on my shoulders and began shaking him. "Woooohoooo! More booms! Okay, okay, okay let's go let's go aaaaaahhhh!" Sam screamed. I stopped him from shaking me any longer and held him still. "Slow down man! I get it you're excited and all but calm down, it's two days from now mate". Chuckled "Now like I said before, the enemies will be stronger if the two of us are going to go in. So use the initiation as your boost in levelling. The Double EXP booster might help with that but that's your choice". I advised.

"Yep sorry but I'm just excited. I really am though. One thing for sure is I am excited." Sam said with a smile. "But one thing for sure is that I'm a bit worried. Cuz since events can be from just about anything I'm worried if it's Attack On Titan that's for sure." He said with a worried tone. The thought came to me as well and we both shuddered at the thought if an Event sent us there. One place we wouldn't wanna go. "So tell me, did you have a laptop or something you can use to shop for items back home? Because that's where I get most of my equipment. Also check if there is a quest for Beacon's initiation, because if I remember correctly from every RWBY gamer fanfiction I've read there's usually a quest for the initiation, hell even I got one". I stated.

"Yep the system being kind for a while sent me a scroll with some personal info, and my laptop which still has all my stuff in it. The system also added something new to it. Which I still didn't check out". He said with a sweat drop. Of course. "Well check your laptop to find things that can be useful. It helps. Anyway I can provide support if need be for the initiation. Without Oz knowing of course". I suggested. Then a thought came to me. "Wait a minute...why do you smell like sex-"I cut myself off when it struck me. He boned someone before I got here. "Alright mate who'd ya end up banging?" I said with my arms crossed and a brow raised. He began to sweat a bit with an embarrassed smile.

"Umm the twins?" He answered while trying to hide the embarrassment of being discovered….Badly. "Okay, okay I got a little quickie with the twins before I came to the bullhead." He answered truthfully. "How I got them is because of one title that lets me get along with girls easily." Sam added with a grin.

...ok, then.

"Aside from the title which I think puts your ego through the fuckin' roof". I deadpanned. I then made a face that said 'you know what? I'm not even mad'. "I never would've thought you'd go for the twins at Junior's". I said as he smiled back at me. "Well they ARE hot ya know?" He asked with a familiar shit-eating grin. "They also give good massages. Helps me out when drinking can't help relieve stress." He added. "Well your world your business. Anyway how do you want to tackle the initiation? You want me on support or what? Actually there might be an Evolve Monster evolution journal down there, so I might tag along just in case if there is one". I said while thinking about it. Sam nodded understanding where I'm going with this.

"Oh you know what do come. Perhaps we might find a boss or something." He said with a serious tone. "Even better if we somehow find something that can give us a boost or something. Maybe another monster from evolve? I instantly knew that when you summoned Goliath that you beat that guy before getting him. But let's try not pushing our luck if somehow we find Behemoth just run while I play Ridin by Chamillionare." He added with a grin and a chuckle, like the chuckle-fuck he is.

"Well, it depends on what Monster you get. Or we get. If it's Behemoth, we're in for a bad day. If it's Kraken your gonna be creeped out, Wraith, I think everyone in the initiation is in danger due to her being so fucking stealthy. And last but not least Gorgon. That bitch will fuck with our heads with all the abilities she has. The fact that she's a spider *shudders* she creeps me out". I explained. Yea Gorgon really creeps me out. "Anyway, I'll see if I can use Goliath to give us a fighting edge, and see if we can get the ref of the students out of the fight". I stated. "Well we have that option. But if possible I want more options to get the safe route. We need a 100% plan to finish this safely, unfortunately we are not safe." He said with a light chuckle. "We can also tell Ozpin that it's possible that there is a monster hidden in Emerald Forest that the others can't take other than us that is." He said with his eyes closed.

"Well, we both know that Monsters need to eat to gain armour and evolve. They can eat Grimm and they need to hunt and the students are the prey. And possibly us. The point is if we go in there with the right equipment we'll have a fighting chance. And fortunately for us Cortana and I can access the store from my world and stock up on ammo and weapons. I only need heavy weapons for my arsenal anyway. Also, with the combined effort of You, Frost my elemental and Myself with Cortana, we're pretty much match for it. The only problem is the monster type, stage and location". I explained, in which he shivered at the mention of the Stage and Monster type.

"Well good point if its stage 3 we run maybe. Stage 2 its okay and stage 1 is easy as pie. You know what? I'll buy something from the store for some REALLY heavy guns. Thanks to Jacques anyways he gave me a lot of money as thanks when I was discharged from the hospital. Also I can have Happy carry some of our items when we need it. Also try to have Caira's healing grenade launcher that way Happy can provide a bit of support. Also if it's Wraith I can make some detection goggles to help us out and if it's Behemoth I can finally use Da Dab bomb which gives serious damage." He explained dabbing at the last part.

"Ok…that has the weapons and tactics out of the way. But what about the other students in the initiation. They may be able to hold off the monster but they won't last long". I said to him while bringing up the store menu for the both of us curtesy of Cortana herself. "Now I don't have access to vehicles yet which is a shame and are expensive as all anything. I'm saving up for one but it can wait a little longer, take your pick the Halo event should have something in stock like a Rocket launcher or Spartan laser or something". I shrugged.

"Yep well I also wouldn't mind a mini-gun too. Hmmm also since in Evolve the monsters need armour. They should feed on Grimm. Only problem is what are the effects?" He asked in worry. "I swear if we get a fucking Grimm behemoth. We. Are. Fucked. Period. Lets not talk about that. I think armour piercing rounds and incendiary almost can wreck its armour. And we need something to trap it". I explained. "Let see. No. No, that won't work. No". I said going through the various items on in the shop until I stopped at something. "Is that, Caira's Launcher and Hide's Mini-gun I see?" I asked him, the said person grinned in excitement.

"Wooooohoooo! Yay more boom! Also there's Happy!" He shouted out as Happy appeared. "Happy my laptop please." "Aye!" His familiar said searching in his tiny bag. "Here ya go!" He exclaimed giving Sam a silver laptop. "Thanks." He replied as Sam grabbed the laptop and turned it on. "Okay so there's the thing that opens the store." He said. "Okay so we're in and what to look for?" he asked and looked like he had an idea and grinned. "Okay let's search this one. 'StarCraft 2 Machines.'" He said as before continuing "...OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked. "I just found the goldmine." He stated barely containing his excitement. "These are all the machines in StarCraft 2! Annihilator can definitely help with its rapid fire plasma cannons. The observer can helps us find any invisible unit or can notify us of any students approaching during the initiation. Thor can definitely pack a huge punch with its high impact payload. Stalkers can help us provide range support and they can also blink to avoid getting annihilated. And the sentry can provide force fields for support." He finished while drooling. He then saw the price and it made his jaws drop. "But all of them cost a hundred thousand and more maaan." He groaned while slumping.

"Aye! Sam I found a strange card while flying with Ruby but I forgot to give it to you!" He said giving Sam a silver card making his eyes widen. "I-If this is what I think it is then...Let's see." He said tapping the card. "FUCK YEAH!" "What's the card anyway? A coupon? I still have mine just in case I need something". I asked him, I get the feeling that he's going to go crazy with power when it comes to StarCraft.

"This silver card is from Fire Emblem! It halves any price! ANYTHING!" He shouted out with glee. "NOW I can buy MORE!" he said while laughing. "Hmm let's see if there is more." He muttered with a chuckle. While browsing he found something that made him become shocked. "FENIX!" He shouted out with joy. "Let's see the description." He added as he then read description. "A former Protoss warrior that died in battle. But returned as a purifier. A very powerful companion but can only be able to attack for a minute only. While in battle mode he can easily bring a massacre with the right movement and right timing." He explained as he read the description out loud.

"Ok the way I see it we'll need support, firepower and eyes on the battlefield. Have some observers with us and sentries for spotting students and having force fields. Stalkers for ranged support so the monster is not just attacking us. I think Fenix Might be the best thing we have to a last resort and Goliath as well". I explained. I bought Caira's Launcher and Hide's Mini-gun for the both of us to use so we have some damage and a source of Healing, costing me 15,000 Lien for the small pack, Sam nodded while grinning. "Okay so 5 stalkers, sentries, and observers should be good and 1 Fenix coming right up. Hmm I'm a bit low for now." He muttered the last bit. "Okay Connor we got stuff in a few hours says the timer!" He shouted out with a smile and turned his laptop off and closed it and sighing in happiness. "When I get those machines all hell will probably break loose if there is a manual control for the machines that is." He said with a grin.

"If the emerald forest ends up even more destroyed this ones on you". I said to him. I then gestured him to follow me back in the auditorium and call it a day. I can see the destructive power that Sam will have at his fingertips soon.

* * *

I was next to Ruby and now Yang who just popped down right next to us. I saw the blonde checking out the guys who were showing off to the girls in the room. 'Where's Sam?' Cortana asked. 'You get three guesses' I mentally deadpanned. It doesn't take a genius to know what he's gonna do. "Hey! Who stole my boxers?!" Right on cue Sam shouted "So? Who took my boxers?!" he asked with a stern tone. I doubt he's being stern right now. I sat up on my elbows and looked behind me and saw Sam with nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower half and he was all wet on his torso. I looked around and saw the guys looked at him and just started at him with jealousy and hate. As if Sam would give a fuck about that. The girls however…well they were either had nosebleeds or were just staring at him with very lustful gazes.

However Cortana just face palmed at the action that he took.

'Classic Sam'. I mentally sighed. 'If I predicted this I guess I'm starting to know what Sam will do before he does it. Well in situations like these I mean'. I thought to myself. Until you know Sam personally like I do, you'll know what he's like. But if you don't, well you'll never understand what he's like. If there's one thing we have in common we go great lengths to protect the ones we love and hold dear. And never let anything take that away from us. 'Well, at least I got Sam to watch my back'. I thought while lying back down.

"Man seriously who steals underwear? Well at least I can make another one." He said while grabbing his sleepwear and went to the shower room I heard moans of disappointment from the various girls in the vicinity. When he walked back to the ballroom he saw me and he began walking towards me. "So how does it feel to do initiation again?" he whispered to me just loud enough for only us to hear. "Well aside from you showing of your pecks like Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson, deja'vu might be an understatement". I replied whispering back. I then saw Ruby and Yang walking over to Blake and introducing themselves. Then that got me thinking. "Is it weird I kinda see a little bit of myself in Ruby and her Team? Well future team given the current situation". I asked him.

"Nope I don't know." He then looked to his side. "Well things are about to get messy tomorrow Conno-" he said in mid-sentence. "What, what is-oh". I said as I looked up to where he was looking. "Okay so I just saw 3 hotties only thing is, it said OC" He said pointing to a blue haired girl leaning on a wall "and 2 OC from Fairy Tail and Highschool DXD over there." He added pointing at a familiar raven Faunus girl and a blonde girl fixing her sleepwear. "The 2 of them I know. But the other one is a puzzle. They're names are Raynare Blackfeather and Lucy Heartifilia." He said with a slow tone. "Raynare usually does not have a surname but in here she has." He explained.

Oh shit!

"I may have not watched DXD as much, but I know who Raynare is. A fallen Angel. The last thing we need is a fallen angel bitch fucking us over. If she's in cahoots with Cinder we're in trouble. The thing is from what I remember Raynare was a villain, I think. Did you run into her before?" I asked and he nodded confirming my question "Who is the blue one I can't see from this angle". I said trying to see the other girl that Sam mentioned while being subtle about it. "I don't know any blue haired characters other than Neptune in RWBY from the top of my head". I added.

"Yep same here. But one thing for sure is that I don't know if Raynare is good or bad. Sure in the DXD anime she is a bad bitch but when I met her a few days ago she gave me a good vibe like she's pure. But one thing for sure is that she doesn't have the attitude she had or memories being as Raynare the fallen angel. If she did then 3 thugs would be in the cemetery by now." He said with a serious face and tone to match. "Also I'm in the same boat with ya I don't know the blue haired girl. 100% sure she is an OC that the author must have added if the message the screen gave me was any indication." He said going back to his signature grin while breaking the 4th wall yet again.

"Now aside from the 4th wall break, but what if Raynare was doing that just to get to you? I mean she pulled that shit off in the show and had Issei right where she wanted him". I replied. "Look all I'm saying is watch out for her, when it comes to Remnant anyone will stab you in the back". I stated lying back down and facing the ceiling. "We should get some sleep Cortana keep a lookout for us just in case ok?"

"I'll be your eyes for the night, if anything happens I'll let you know ad wake you two immediately". She replied to the both of us. We then called it a night and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke and looked to see Sam but he wasn't here. I sat up, got changed and cloaked to find Sam. I checked the time on my HUD and saw it was 8:33. I kept walking around to see a boulder being lifted up and down across from some bushes I walked over and Saw the Sadist himself sweating up a storm, I sent a PM to let him know I was here so I didn't physically interrupt his workout.

 **"Connor wait for me a bit just 50 more to go."** He responded through PM.

"Well I'll be in the forest doing some recon. I'll see if I can find anything that might resemble a Monster home, and which one it belongs to. If there's not monster home then we can have that as the best case scenario. Anyway I'll see ya in the forest" I said walking away. I then followed my Mini-map and found the cliffs, I stepped on one and had Cortana hack the pad and a few seconds later I was launched for the second time and used my glide to ease my landing as I was reaching the ground. I cut the glide and landed on the ground. "Ok let's see, Cortana set the mini-map to motion and see if we can't find anything that resembles a big monster other than the Grimm".

"Scanning...I'm detecting movement...in this location". She said bringing the entire map into my display. But the location was the ruins where RWBY fought the Giant Nevermore. "Well let's see if we can't take a peek shall we?" I asked rhetorically while following the new nav-point. **"Hey Connor PM me when u get trouble."**

I get the PM from Sam and sent a reply that I got it. I then reached the place where both teams of the main cast will fight the Grimm. I checked the waypoint and saw I was close, I kept going, and going until I was near the edge of the cliff. I looked down and saw that there was nothing but fog. And a long way down. "Cortana I'm not seeing anything down there and I don't have any infrared equipment to see through the fog". I asked her. "I'm sure there's something down there, the map...hold on. I'm getting an energy spike. It's massive! It's coming from down below!" She warned causing me to bring out Thorn and back off from the cliff and stand at the ready. The spike came into view and I saw what it was.

An Elder Kraken from Evolve.

"Well fuck me sideways with a wooden spoon". I said to myself. "Observe"

.

 **Elder Kraken-Stage 3**

 **Title: Cthulhu**

 **HP: 16200/16200**

 **Armour: 6000/6000**

 **Level: 40 [Danger!]**

.

"Oh man, regardless just need to hold it off and soften it up. Ready Cortana?" I asked her. "I thought you'd never ask". She replied with a smile. I changed Thorn to Rifle mode and unloaded three full clips into Kraken while dodging his electrical attacks doing 1324 DMG. It released some Banshee mines behind me stopping my retreat and swatted me back into a pillar with the Banshee mines following and exploding taking away 220 of my AP. and that was with 3 Banshee mines! I climbed out of the rubble that I was buried in and stood up again. I then reloaded Thorn and fired again doing 1099 DMG but I knew it wasn't enough. I was about to call Sam but before I could a second Kraken appear from the cliff. Elder took its leave and left me with the normal Kraken.

"Hey! Where ya goin?!" I demanded but it just kept flying away into the forest. I then observed the normal Kraken.

.

 **Kraken-Stage 3**

 **Title: Love Craft Nightmare Come to life**

 **HP: 18000/18000**

 **Armour: 5000/5000**

 **Level: 35 [Danger!]**

.

'By the Time I breach the armour my Aura will be down. I'm gonna need help on this one'. I thought before PM Sam **"Sam We had an Elder Kraken here but he left and a normal one appeared. It's a Level 35! I won't be able to beat it alone! I need ya here ASAP! I'll hold off until you can get here!"** I turned my attention to Kraken and saw he was charging his vortex I tried to get out of the way but I was knocked back into more ruined structures. I took the chance to slip away and keep my sights on him so I can distract him by making him look for me. "I hope Sam Gets here in time". I muttered. There was only one way to hold out until the fucking sadist gets here.

* * *

"C'mon Sam, I don't have all day". I muttered. I then took a peek out of the hiding spot I was in and saw that there was nothing there. I then walked out carefully and saw the area, I looked beneath my feet and saw the ground shimmer. "OH SHIT!" I called as I barely made the dodge the Aftershock ability that the Monster had, I then fired a full clip aiming at the monster's eyes in any attempt to blind it. The result wasn't the best as it was stunned, but it made the most of it as I then ran to another hiding spot using hit and run tactics. I tried to catch my breath as I heard a noise coming in my direction.

"Cavalry has arrived!"

I looked up and saw Sam riding a rock? It was then sent crashing towards the Kraken. He then got Merciless and prepped himself. "Hey ugly! I want some calamari for breakfast!" He shouted out and then crashed to the Kraken's head that dealt 2358 DMG. He then jumped off the boulder and began hacking at its head rapidly dealing 548 DMG before it smacked him away. He then quickly equipped Black Viper and shot at it at its mouth dealing 142 DMG. "Hey Connor sorry for being late. But it was all worth it." He said with a smile. Just then we heard a gurgle and Sam paled. "AAAAAHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT NO TENTACLE PORN!" He shouted out as he hid behind Me. Thanks dipshit.

I turned my attention to the Kraken and frowned.

"OH SHUT UP!" I shouted equipping Hide's mini-gun and spraying into Kraken's face while it was down. Yea. I'm in a bad mood this morning. I then looked at Sam. "Ok aside from the tentacle porn shout and cowering behind me like a little bitch. That entrance...that was pretty fucking sweet". I said reloading the mini-gun while doing so. "Ok have your StarCraft Equipment out and ready. As you can see if you observe me. I ain't doing so good". I stated. By now my AP was down and I had roughly lost half my health while fighting the Kraken. "Just keep him occupied while I get my AP back to full. I'm gonna go all Goliath on this mother fucker". I explained, Sam nodded with a grin.

"Okay ugly! Say hello to my little friends!" He shouted out as 16 beams of light suddenly collapsed down to the ground around us. After a few seconds the beams of light began materialising to the 5 stalkers, sentries, observers, and 1 Fenix that Sam had bought yesterday, I gotta say, they really fit the bill. "Observers take to the skies! Find the Elder Kraken! Stalkers position yourselves and blink if necessary! Sentries prepare to use guardian shields and force fields to avoid banshee mines! Fenix go ham!" He shouted out orders.

As I was recovering I saw all the DMG that Sam was doing to the Kraken, and Cortana was just shocked that Sam can have this kind of power at his fingertips. Also it kinda scares us a little bit just thinking about it let alone seeing it in person. I saw that Sam grinning and began throwing what seemed to be the Da Dab Bombs at different areas on Kraken's body. He then jumped off and landed beside me.

"Hey Connor! The fireworks is on now!" He shouted out while laughing. He then stood beside me then raised did the Dab making the bombs explode! It took away all of its armour! MOTHER OF FUCK! Sam then spoke up. "HOLY SHIT! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT ONE! OKAY I'LL USE THESE AGAINST CARDIN LATER!" As much as I hate the guy…please don't. Kraken managed to use Vortex to push a Stalker which took away half its shield, as I observed it "Protect the Dark Prelate!" Uh what did it say? "Must be because of my clothes." Sam stated. Then a lightning strike was about to get a Stalker but it blinked before it could damage it he then looked at me with a grin. "Ya ready?" As I saw the Carnage that was Sam's StarCraft gear, and I'll admit I was impressed. I then saw my AP was recharged and grinned.

"Oh fuckin' oath I am!" I said as my body began shifting into the Monster I had tamed. The difference was that my height was bigger and my spikes on my back were thicker and longer. Meaning I was now at Stage 2. It may not be Stage 3 but it was better than Stage 1 **"NOW I"M PISSED!"** I roared in my Monster voice scarring all those who were nearby a little, I think Sam was a little shocked as well. I unleashed a fire breath on the Kraken which was burning its health away bit by bit. I then used Leap Smash while it was still down but I missed, I used the rock throw and tossed it at the Kraken in mid-air which sent it tumbling back down to the ground. I walked over and held it down, it struggled but due to it being wounded from all the fighting it had difficulty fighting me back. I looked at Sam and he got the message.

 **"You wanna do the honours?"** I asked him. He nodded and walked over to Kraken's body and cocked Black Viper and pulled the trigger in the monster's eye. And again and again and again until the clip was dry. Sheesh overkill much? "What? That guy creeps me out." He stated as I sweat dropped. He then heard a gurgle and I turned to see the Kraken still alive only barely. It then looked at Sam and closed its eyes marking its death. Just then the Kraken began rotting. "Ummm Connor is this normal?" He asked very confused and I nodded in response. Just then 4500 lien popped out in which I collected along with another book that resembled Goliaths Evolution Journal. "Eww the tentacles really?!" He said…wait he actually got tentacles? Anyway, he then took the book and observed it and I did the same.

 **Evolution Journal (Kraken)**

 **Gives you the ability to summon or become the Kraken.**

He then took a big breath of air and let it all out. "HOLY SHIT REALLY?!" He screamed with very large eyes that looked like dinner plates. I changed back to my normal self and walked over to Sam.

"Yep that was pretty much my reaction when I found Goliath's Evolution journal". I chuckled. "Look about the Elder Kraken, he had time to bring his friend up and make his escape. Besides Monsters like him and Goliath are good at that, he's probably long gone. We'll get em next time. Besides even if we fought this one Elder Kraken would've finished us off. I think he may be part of an Event for Evolve". I theorised. I checked my Inventory and saw that I got an Evolution Journal as well for Kraken. Well with two gamers in the ring, better loot does tend to drop. "Well anyway, call your observers back and save em for when we do go after him Besides Elder Kraken was Level 45 for Christ sake. That's well in the danger zone for both of us". I said in which Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah maybe a single lightning strike from that one can easily take us out." He said with a sigh while mentally ordering the observers to return to him. "Anyways I wanna eat something wanna go by the cafeteria?" He asked with excitement in his tone of voice. "Heh, I'll grab a quick bite to eat before I head off, I did promise Jaune that I'd help him out. But I'll have to do that tomorrow". I replied before the two of us were walking back to the Academy.

* * *

When the two of us got back it was only 9:10. Turns out we were only in the forest for 30-40 minutes. I had plate full of toast sausage and bacon while sitting next to Sam. while I ate my health was regenerating but due to me getting electrical Burns by both Krakens it was delaying the regen process. As Sam and I were eating he then turned to me. "So Connor what type of help are you giving Jaune?" He whispered silently so that only we could hear. "Also when did your Goliath turn to Stage 2? Is it like in the game like do you feed it or something else?" He asked me. "Well to answer your questions in order. I want to help Jaune on his lacking of ranged attacks. I was thinking of giving him an SMG that I recently got not too long ago. But I then thought of a small crossbow. Y'know to add to his knight themed character. And as for Goliath he actually got an EXP boost when fighting you and the sisters. I then encountered a Gorgon and beat that monster and...well yea. I ate it". I said slowing down my train of thought a little. "But yea when I fed off that Gorgon Goliath Evolved to Stage 2. But it wasn't a Stage 3 Gorgon so I didn't get the Evolution journal for that monster". I Explained, Sam nodded with a shiver.

Gorgon huh? Good work. I easily get scared of Gorgon whenever I play Evolve." He whispered while shivering at his thoughts about the monster. "Spiders, I tell ya man. Always freaky as hell. No matter what the size". I replied while finishing my breakfast for the day in his world. "Well, I wish ya luck in the initiation". I said standing up. "If I Don't get back soon Pyrrah and Jaune will be wondering where I am. Take Care man". I said walking away but I stopped. "Oh and one other thing. Do establish Arkos early if that's what you plan on doing. Anyway ciao!" I said walking out of the cafeteria and digitally transported back to my world.

Not before sending one last PM to Sam. **"Before I forget, if Ozpin asks about the commotion in the forest tell him discretely, and I mean it. Also, I sent you Caira's Launcher for you to use whenever you need to. I'll see ya round Sammy….Also, don't get any ideas with Kraken's tentacles".**

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Monster Hunter (Extra 50% Damage to Non-human/Faunus enemies)**

 **Level: 25**

 **HP: 215/430**

 **HPR: 1/7sec**

 **MP: 101/395**

 **MPR: 1/8sec**

 **AP: 88/410**

 **APR: 1/7sec**

 **STR: 15 (11+4)**

 **END: 13 (7+3+4)**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 19**

 **CHR: 20**

 **LUCK: 30**

 **Stat points: 21**

 **EXP: 996/2500**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Close Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Close Friend), Weiss Schnee (Friend), Jaune Arc (Close Friend), Nora Valkyrie (Friend), Pyrrah Nikos (Friend), Lie Ren (Friend), Sam Anderson-(Close Friend)**

 **Condition: Moderate**

* * *

 **Well another collaboration done and-HOLY SHIT NEARLY 12 THOUSAND WORDS?!. I didn't event realise how much until i was doing this AN. Anyway, with this chapter done on my profile. DWG isn't too far behind me now that I think about it. I will get back to Transformers Gate Crasher soon, so any of you Transformers fans just hang tight with me, I got some crap I have to deal with when it comes to work, so I'll be sure to get my ass in gear for that.**

 **So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 13/4/2017-Chapters 1 to 17 will updated to the new writing structure).**


	14. Omake-Time to Spit some rhymes!

**Hey all! It's been some time huh? Now I'm currently working on We gaze Upon the shoulders of Giants for the time being. The reason why I'm doing this? Well, this has been on my mind for a while and won't stop until I get it down.** **Now this was in my head for a while now after watching/Listening to J.T Machinima, VideoGameRapBattles and Epic Rap Battles of History. I thought I'd do a little Omake. Why not do an Omake for a Rap Battle?!** **Now bear with me this is my first time doing this, and by no means own any of these songs. They are rightfully owned by the respective artists I've previously mentioned.**

 **Let me know you're thoughts on this and let me know how I did. So sit back, relax, and let the games, Begin!**

* * *

I waled in my team's dorm and saw that everyone was bored. Well I know how to fix that, and I know you guys would agree with me. "So who's up for a battle?" I asked in which the girls all looked at me funny. "Sure anything to beat this boredom". Yang said getting off her bed but I held my hand out to stop her. "Not that kind of battle Yang. But a different kind". She and her the rest of them looked at me wondering what I had in mind. "All I got to say is two words..." I said pausing for dramatic effect. "Rap Battle". I smirked in which got their attention, but Yang was smirking. "Ok now this is getting interesting". She said grinning. "So Who's battling who?"

* * *

I had gathered all of RWBY and JNPR in our room with me having my phone ready to play the music we need. I had randomised the choosing of people that would be picked for the rap battle. And Who I got was going to be a fun one to start off with.

It was Blake.

CUE THE INTRO!

 **RWBY: Remnant Games presents...**

 **VIDEO GAME RAP BATTLES OF RWBY!**

 **Player 1-** CONNOR CAMERONE _**VS**_ **Player 2-** BLAKE BELLADONNA!

(Music-J.T Machinima's "Rapture Rising")

 **ROUND 1...FIGHT!**

Me

 **This may not have been the way I asked for change.**

 **but tossed into this world is nothing short of strange.**

 **This game picked me to be the player of players.**

 **Guess I had the head start on you fuckin' haters.**

 **It doesn't take freeze dust to keep myself cool.**

 **But isolation in this dark world can be cruel.**

 **.**

 **When I play the game you'd better be outta the way.**

 **Because unlike you I'm not that was called a stray.**

 **When you get close better keep your promise.**

 **Cause I'm not the person you want to betray.**

 **So listen good Blake Imma only say it once.**

 **Otherwise Weiss will call you a dunce.**

 **When I fight, I fight for real, deal?**

 **.**

 **But you had to Dump ya boyfriend and I feel for ya break up.**

 **But your social skills, damn! You'd better shape up.**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH" The crowd went overt he top in shock when I finished. Blake nodded in response pretty much saying 'Ok, ok I'll admit that was good'. She then started to speak up and the crowd quieted down. While having a smirk on her face. "Your not coming out of this unscathed Connor". She replied with a sly smile "Ahem".

Blake

 **Your home may be different from ours.**

 **But unlike you I'm not playing a computer for endless hours.**

 **Reading gives the person knowledge and experience.**

 **At least I know how to make myself look good in appearance.**

 **Try not to freeze in the deep cold of freeze dust.**

 **When I'm done with you your plans will be just a bust.**

 **.**

 **When you think you've got me I'll be gone within a heartbeat.**

 **I'm that skilled, even Yang will think I'm on a hot streak.**

 **I strike from the shadows you'll never see me comin'**

 **However if you do you'd better start runnin'**

 **You live in a world that nothing but pixelated images.**

 **So better step down before I take your Gaming privileges.**

 **.**

 **So better watch you're back Connor, I'm the ninja you should fear.**

 **So step off the Mic I'm the voice the people want to hear.**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH" Yet another outburst by the crowd. But this should put her in her place. "Alright Blake, you're surprisingly good when it comes to raping. But can you back it up?" I shot back at her. "Ahem"

 **ROUND 2...FIGHT!**

Me

 **Video games and books doesn't matter which you prefer in my opinion.**

 **We may be different but yet you don't see we're so similar you ain't even lookin'**

 **Please you say your appearance is good good among the classroom.**

 **But the only thing that's good on ya is dat ass, you carry to class. Too soon?**

 **Try not to play with fire cause ya gonna get burned badly by the hate.**

 **You can't handle things outta your control, huh Blake?**

 **.**

 **When we're in the ring you should turn and start walkin'**

 **Even Ruby would agree that I let my weapons do all the talkin'**

 **I fight in more ways that you can't make any prediction.**

 **At least I'm not a girl with filthy smutty erotica addiction.**

 **You "Strike from the shadows?" Pft, what a coward!**

 **I'll hit ya harder than Vale's afternoon rush-hour!**

 **.**

 **You're just trying so hard to be someone that anyone could be.**

 **But I will admit...You got a nice Bellabooty.**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH". That should make a dent in her pride! "SAVAGE!" Ruby called out. "Served!" Nora added. "Let her spit! let her spit!" I said putting my hands in the air to quiet the crowd down. She then looked up and began to spit.

Blake

 **Alright, Green this is gettin' serious now, you'd should be feelin'.**

 **So when you lose to me you'd better start kneelin'**

 **Your rhymes are weaker than your Gamer Level, that's a fact.**

 **You try so hard like all of us but you're anything but a class act.**

 **Hit me like rush-hour? that's if you can hit me.**

 **Your so blind as a bat you can't even see me**

 **.**

 **Though as your warrior status I'm almost impressed I'll admit it.**

 **And for the last time, it's literature goddammit!**

Me

 **Oh yea? well I know I'm striving towards goals when I reach the end.**

 **"I'm blind as a bat?" you don't see what's in front ya, even if that road come to a bend.**

 **So relax Blake in the field Ruby's the one that commands ya.**

 **So strike a pose! Smile for the camera!**

 **I make my mark in this school like Hunters all around us.**

 **Attention! will the real Belladonna stand up?**

 **.**

 **Unless you back up your words, with meaning and heart.**

 **You be nothing if you get in my way, if you do I'll tear you apart.**

 **FINAL ROUND...FIGHT!**

(Music change-VideoGameRapBattles's "Super Mario VS Sonic the Hedgehog")

Blake

 **I'm done your playing games, Connor so I'm bringin' the pain.**

 **When I'm not being restricted you'll be nothing but a carpet shit-stain.**

 **I'll cut you up and ensure you're cut down to size and shape.**

 **the only thin you'll feel is a strike on the nape.**

 **You have so much meat it makes a gal like me feel skinny.**

 **But I can't say the same about the junk in your pants, which is just plain puny.**

 **.**

 **I have the luck greater than your LUCK stat or a seven leaf clover.**

 **When this battle ends the only thing you see the screen saying this, GAME OVER.**

Me

 **Well Blake the joke's on you were playing my game from the very beginning.**

 **And just to put it out there it's a game I plan on playing and winning.**

 **So don't think you can cheat your way to my Level Belladonna.**

 **Cause if you try to take me on I'll just stomp all over ya!**

 **I'm the gamer with a heart of gold.**

 **But piss me off I'll crush you back into the days of old.**

 **.**

 **I'll admit Blake in honesty there's only one way this battle's gonna end!**

 **One more little girl who's scared to never gonna fight again!**

 **GAME OVER!**

 **WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT?!**

* * *

 **Save Recording? [Yes?/ No]**

Me: 'Oh I am so sending this to Sam'. I thought before hitting yes.

* * *

 **Well there we have it the first rap battle I've done, and as you can see it's a mix of different Rap battles from different artists on Youtube. Go check out thier music it's pretty good. Now let me know on how I did, like it said. Who shall I battle next?**

 **Just to let you know I'm working on another story so it will take some time. Writing lyrics is fun, but it ain't easy. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 13/4/2017-Chapters 1 to 17 will updated to the new writing structure).**


	15. 14-Level 13: Event! Paragon fighter

**Hello Everybody! And Welcome back to RWBY Remnant Games! Now I don't have much to say than that DWG and I are gonna Collab on the next chapter for our stories. Now It ill take some time to do since this will be a hard one to do and won't be as easy as the other ones.**

 **Now Sit back, relax, and let the games begin!**

* * *

 **14-Level 13: Event-Paragon fighter… & taking the time to grieve**

When I returned from Sam's world I decided to hit the hay and get some shuteye. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep as you may think. I had dreamt about my family. I was at my house and looked around and saw that my brother was playing the Xbox one I called to him but he wasn't listening, so I went to go and tap him on the shoulder but my hand phased right through him. And I was startled when Mum walked right through me, I couldn't hear what they were saying but just seeing them made me tear up, and then eventually I fell to my knees and just cried…knowing that they can't hear, see or event feel me right near them.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and was breathing a little heavier than normal. I looked over to RWBY and saw them still asleep and that Cortana's chip was off, signalling that she had powered down for the night. I sighed and quietly got out of bed then walked into the living area of the dorm room and stood on the balcony and stared up to the shattered moon of this universe. I then went into the options menu and stared at a certain option.

 **Gamer's mind-[** **Off** **/On]**

Me: 'I came this far without it. I won't stop now'. I thought to myself. "I don't know if being here is a blessing or a curse. I think it depends on how you see it and what you make of it". I said talking to myself. I don't know how I'm supposed to make it to the end of this game I'm playing. Hell I don't know if it even ends for me until I die and hit the GAME OVER screen. "What am I going to do?" I asked aloud to no one in particular.

 **{AN: This song never fails to make me cry, trust me, listen to it and you'll get what I mean}**

 **[Now playing-Call me-Shinedown]**

 **.**

 **Wrap me in a bolt of lightning**

 **Send me on my way still smiling**

 **Maybe that's the way I should go,**

 **Straight into the mouth of the unknown**

 **I left the spare key on the table**

 **Never really thought I'd be able to say**

 **I merely visit on the weekends**

 **I lost my whole life and a dear friend**

 **.**

 **I've said it so many times**

 **I would change my ways**

 **No, nevermind**

 **God knows I've tried**

 **.**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Call me a sinner, call me a saint**

 **Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same**

 **Call me your favorite, call me the worst**

 **Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt**

 **It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way**

 **.**

 **I finally put it all together,**

 **But nothing really lasts forever**

 **I had to make a choice that was not mine,**

 **I had to say goodbye for the last time**

 **I kept my whole life in suitcase,**

 **Never really stayed in one place**

 **Maybe that's the way it should be,**

 **You know I live my life like a gypsy**

 **.**

 **I've said it so many times**

 **I would change my ways**

 **No, nevermind**

 **God knows I've tried**

 **.**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Call me a sinner, call me a saint**

 **Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same**

 **Call me your favorite, call me the worst**

 **Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt**

 **It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way**

 **.**

 **I'll always keep you inside, you healed my**

 **Heart and my life... And you know I try**

 **.**

 **[Chorus]**

 **Call me a sinner, call me a saint**

 **Tell me it's over I'll still love you the same**

 **Call me your favorite, call me the worst**

 **Tell me it's over I don't want you to hurt**

 **It's all that I can say. So, I'll be on my way**

 **So, I'll be on my way**

 **So, I'll be on my way**

 **[End track]**

"Connor?"

I turned around and saw Blake in her sleepwear and was without her bow.

Me: "Hey Blake. What's up?" I asked her in which she walked next to me and looked me in the eye.

Blake: "I woke hearing the door open and saw you out of bed. Is something wrong?" She asked me in a worried tone. I looked down and tried to figure out what to say. To be honest I was never good at explaining anything now that I think about it. "Connor. You can tell me anything…" She said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Please, tell me what's wrong". She pleaded in which I had no mind to resist or brush it off.

Me: "I just miss my home. Knowing that I was ripped away from it. Unable to go back and see my family, it just hurts knowing that they're gone". The song I was singing pretty much summarised it pretty much, the only thing I have of home is Sam, he's been through some pretty tough shit I'll tell ya now. I don't know what exactly but…he's like my little brother. I'd do anything to make sure he's safe. Man I think I'm starting to be protective like Yang, not sure that's a good or bad thing". I sighed while burring my face in the palms of my hands.

It was true. Ever since I met Sam he's been like a little brother to me. If anything were to happen to him I'd have nothing left of my home dimension. I then felt Blake turn me to face her and she pulled me into a hug, not failing to make me blush at the same time, but I felt my emotions coming back to me.

Blake: "It's alright Connor, let it out". She said the exact same words I said to her back then. But the positions are switched here right now. Unable to keep it together any longer I cried into Blake's shoulder letting it all out. I mean, I'm not like Cobalt, Wes or Cyan where they can shrug it off like this and never consider it. This was something I feel like I need to do in order for me to move on. "It's ok, it's ok. I'm right here". She cooed to me helping me cope with the pain.

I eventually started to calm down and took a couple of deep breaths to do so. I broke the hug and wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked at Blake.

Me: "Thanks, I-I needed that". I breathed, in which she warmly smiled back at me.

Blake: "You helped me in the same situation. It wouldn't seem fair if I didn't help you". She said looking me in the eye, now that I see Blake in the moon light, her eyes really stand out in the darkness. I mean I know she is a Faunus and all but, yea. I pulled her in for another hug with my head resting near where her ears were, I then felt her return the hug and I held her tightly.

Me: "Thank you Blake. For being here for me". I said letting her go from my embrace but she didn't let go immediately, she stayed clung to me for a few more seconds before looking at me and planting a kiss on my cheek. Making me go redder in the face. But Blake was just as red as I was and looked away from me.

Blake: "We should get some sleep. Don't stay up too long ok?" She said to me before walking out not even letting me respond. I was trying to process what just happened. Blake kissed me on the cheek and was blushing herself, does that mean she likes me that way? Well, it could but I might want to wait until I have enough proof before jumping the gun. Regardless I felt a lot better now that I have had the time to get this off my chest. I smiled lightly and walked back to the room to get some sleep, I lied down on the bed and got ready to hit the hay. But I felt someone lie down next to me and saw it was Blake.

Me: "Blake? What are ya doin'?" I asked quietly. But the answer I got was her wrapping her arms around me and burying her head in my chest and nuzzled herself comfortably before falling asleep instantly. I then held her tight and heard her…

Is…is she purring?  
Me: 'Oh my god that is the cutest fucking thing I've ever heard from Blake…ever'. I smiled knowing that Blake just purred like cat she is. I then rested my head on top of hers again and let myself drift off to sleep, with an uncontrollable smile on my face.

* * *

When the next day rolled around I woke up early and had all my HP, MP and AP restored. I also put Blake back in her bed before leaving the room. I then walked out to Beacon's courtyard and I received a PM from Sam

Sam: **Connor bro sorry but I can't go to the event cuz I want to try another one. Problem is this event makes me unable to do the Mass effect event. Sorry but going hulk on Cardin is very tempting. ALSO! SAVE ME ANY EXPLOSIVE WEAPONS! Oh! And also try this. It's really tasty! P.S any explosive weapons can do as long as it goes BOOM!**

So that's where the numb skull is. Well I guess I can let it slip. But I have to bring him on the next one. Anyway I found the event.

Me: "Ready Cortana?" I asked my AI companion.

Cortana: "I'm ready when you are". She replied.

Me: "Open I.D Paragon Fighter". I commanded and then we were digitally transported to the Mass Effect universe.

* * *

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings and they seemed to be stone structures of some kind. I then decided to take a look around to see if there's any clues as to where I am in the Mass effect series. I kept walking until a notification came up.

 **Event Quest**

 **[Paragon Fighter]**

 **The Mass Effect franchise has come for a limited time!**

 **Main Objective: Rendezvous with Commander Shepard and aid in completing their mission.**

 **Reward-Mass Effect weapon of player's choice, 4500 EXP, 20,000 Lien.**

 **Bonus objective-1-?**

 **[Event ID restriction: Complete the Event only using Mass Effect's Arsenal. RWBY weapons, and Mana/Aura Based abilities are disabled. Do you accept? Y/N] [Reward-Pathfinder Armour]**

Me: "How could I not take it?" I asked aloud.

Cortana: "But you do realise that if you accept it you have very little to fight back with. And that from what I recall from this universe that AI's are illegal here". She stated.

Me: "Yea but the Normandy has an AI on board it. So they can't say jack shit if I have you is illegal to do". I replied in which she nodded knowing I had a point as I accepted the restriction. I then looked around to see if there was any signs of where I was in the series, but I was getting nowhere fast. "Cortana see if you can find anything useful, transmissions, signals anything that can get us started". I told her.

Cortana: "Scanning…I've got an unknown energy signature marked for you. A small potential cache you can use to help you fight and I've detected a signal bandwidth".

Me: "Alright tell me about what's going on with that signal while I check the signature and the cache". I replied as I then followed the marker she put on my HUD.

I walked through the ruins and then saw a gate that looked very familiar. I was about to walk in the sun until Cortana warned me.

* * *

Cortana: "Whatever you do don't walk in the sun. It fries any equipment that are in its rays, even though I'm in your inventory at the moment, I wouldn't take any chances with it". Now it makes sense, I was in Mass Effect 2 and I'm currently at Tali's loyalty mission. I then sped up and found several dead Geth and Quarrian Flotilla Marines. It was a bloodbath looking at it. Poor bastards, I then saw a weapon I could use and it was still compacted. I walked over the bodies and made sure not to disturb the dead, I picked it up and it infolded into a very powerful marksman rifle. The M-96 Mattock.

Me: "Man, a rifle that has the firepower to hit like a fucking truck. I'll take it!" I smiled as I grabbed a few thermal clips to make sure that I had ammo to use. "Cortana, search any comm channels in the local area, it could lead us to our objective". I asked her and in which she got to work while I bolted to the cache, which was in the next area in which Shepard had to find Demolition charges to get to Tali.

I looked around and saw the various dead Geth platforms around me and walked to the cache which was marked, and found a small case and observed it.

 **Omni-tool: A device in which is capable of many functions, even hacking computers and various other devices. It is even able to serve as a weapon with multiple technological abilities, along with being able to monitor your inventory and is linked to your HUD.**

Me: "I would be an idiot not to take this". I said aloud.

Cortana: "Do you usually talk to yourself, or are you talking to me?" She curiously asked.

Me: "Eh, a bit of both". I shrugged without care as I equipped the Omni-tool on my arm and was activated shining orange before I checked the tech abilities on it.

 **Overload-Damages enemies with an electrical attack, bonus damage to shielded and synthetic enemies. Charge to do more damage and a small AOE.**

 **Incinerate/Flame thrower-Burns enemies with high armour and health. Charge release a stream of fire.**

 **Cryo Blast/Cryo Beam-Freezes enemies in place and damages them over time while frozen. Charge to release a stream of ice.**

 **Tech Armour-Activates protective holographic body armour that is able to reduce the damage taken by 30%.**

 **Cobra RPG-Fires a Small explosive projectile that does massive damage. Cooldown between uses.**

 **AI Hacking-Hack into synthetic enemies and turn them friendly for a short time.**

 **Tactical Cloak-Make the user become completely invisible for a short amount of time.**

 **Omni-Blade-A Solid holographic blade that is small, compact has a high chance to leave enemies burnt and bleeding.**

Quite a selection on it due to the amount of luck I have. I turned it off, and then looked at the cache again and saw several thermal clips and something I didn't know the Quarrians had on them.

An M-920 Cain.

I picked it up and observed it.

 **M-920 Cain: The effectiveness and efficiency of mass-effect-based weapon technology has rendered large-scale deployment of highly explosive weaponry all but obsolete in infantry weapons. It fires a small nuclear projectile that destroys anything in a concentrated area.**

Me: 'I feel that I'm gonna regret this later, I know it'. I mentally told myself as I stowed it away in my inventory, along with its ammunition. I then found the source of the energy Signature, it was element Zero.

 **Element Zero: Infuses the Player with dark energy and is able to use biotic powers without having to use guns at all. This will add EP (EZO Points) to the player's HUD**

Me: 'Biotics?! Oh hell to the FUCKING YES!' I mentally grinned and placed a hand on the container and felt the power course through my veins and at the edges of my vision glowed purple-blue and slowly died down as the EP bar was now above my Aura meter and Health meter in purple. Having an extra layer of defence never hurt anyone right? I then checked the biotic powers I had on me.

 **Pull-Pull enemies with great force towards you while incapacitating them. (Useable in conjunction with Throw)**

 **Throw-Throw a strong biotic force at enemies incapacitating them for a short time. (Useable in conjunction with Pull)**

 **Nova-Create a shockwave that damages enemies while sending them flying. Uses 70% of users barrier.**

 **Charge-Strike your opponent at lighting speeds from far away.**

 **Shockwave-Release a continuous shock wave that can knock enemies back with massive force**

 **Lance-Throw a small biotic bolt at an enemy doing moderate damage.**

 **Singularity-Create a small vortex which sucks enemies and damages them upon detonation.**

 **Leash-Grab an enemy with a biotic leash and lift them in the air, before tossing them with great force.**

 **Salvo-Unleash a Salvo of biotic missiles at a single enemy.**

 **Storm-Creates a biotic Maelstrom which damages all enemies caught inside it.**

 **Annihilation-Create a protective barrier in front of you which deflects enemy ballistics back at the owner of aimed at them.**

 **Blink (Passive) - The user is able to teleport short distances and even through solid objects.**

 **[Blink skill is unlearned due to having another teleport ability and the Skill book is now in your inventory]**

Ok so I have a whole arsenal at my fingertips to use without even firing a single bullet. Just to add more carnage to my path of destruction and pain to my enemies, I'll give the blink skill book to Sam when I visit him next. I looked over and saw the direction that Shepard and crew went through due the exploded rocks that were covering the door. I then checked my weapon and was locked and loaded. I bolted to the location of where they would be.

* * *

I rounded the corner and found Shepard with Garrus and Mordin with his party along with kal'reegar. They all saw me and had their guns drawn in my direction. I put my hands up with my right still having my Mattock.

Me: "No need to be hostile! I'm on your side!" I quickly said to them explaining my actions.

Shepard: "Who are you?" He asked lowering his pistol and gestured the others to do so. I think we got a Standard Paragon Shepard here. The best kind!

 **Commander John Shepard**

 **Level: 30 Soldier**

 **Title: Paragon Spectre**

 **HP: 300**

 **Shields: 500**

Looks like the observation is going through Mass Effects Game mechanics.

Me: "Let's just say I'm, here to help you guys with your little robot problem". I said to them as I was now in the small huddle with Shepard and Kal. I then observed the battlefield and saw the three paths on how to beat the Colossus that was at the other end of the courtyard, I then began to cook up a plan to take this big fucker out. 'If Shepard and his crew can distract the Colossus I can jump on it and hack it to bits with my Omni-blade where it's not as armoured, I can use Overload and my Cobra RPG to bring its shields down and hurt it as well. I'm pretty limited at the moment so it'll have to do. Since Cobras can pretty much down anything that size so it should be alright'. I planned in my head. I then observed the giant behemoth.

 **Geth Colossus**

 **Level: 27**

 **HP: 1000**

 **Armour: 1100**

 **Shields: 900**

Ok that seems a little challenging but never the less it's just two levels above me. I then turned to the group and got their attention.

Me: "If you can keep that thing busy, I can do some damage it on its unarmoured parts in the joints". I told them and in which they were sceptical but they seemed to be out of options at the moment, but they agreed never the less.

 **[Now Playing-Feels like Home-J.T Machinima ft. Andrea Storm Kaden]**

I vaulted over the railing and had the team providing cover fire for me while I ran up using my cloak so I was undetected. I then put my free running skills to the test as I vaulted over another piece of cover and used the biotics I had to propel me up to the upper level on the battlefield into cover as my cloak ran out. I then charged up Overload and let it loose on the Colossus draining 70% of its shields and fired the Cobra at it getting rid of the shield and doing a good 560 DMG to its armour staggering it, giving me the window to leap onto it's back and unsheathe my Omni-Blades and start hacking at it doing roughly 65 DMG (10+10+5+5+10+15+20+5) not as much as I thought. The Colossus then bucked me off its back and I fell off with its back turned.

I readied another Cobra and fired at its neck area and did a good 550 DMG while just digging into its health.

 **Geth Colossus**

 **Level: 27**

 **HP: 890**

 **Armour: 0**

 **Shields: 0**

Me: 'It's on the verge of breaking!' I thought to myself as the Geth platforms near it then converged on me. I readied my Mattock and used a charged overload on them to drain their shields. I fired my rifle all the while aiming for the flashlight like heads to score critical hits and drop them as fast as I can. The magazine was then empty, I ducked behind cover, ejected the thermal clip and slapped a fresh one in. I took a peek over cover and used Singularity to pull the various platforms closer together and were dropped pretty quickly as the Normandy crew finished them off and were nothing but scrap metal. I then turned my attention to the Colossus and unleashed a Biotic Salvo, Storm and Lance on it which all together weakened it even more. I then propelled myself with my biotics and landed on its back and jumped on top of its head and stabbed the eye with my Omni-Blades dealing the final blow.

 **[End track]**

The once huge pile of scrap metal which was the Colossus fell lifeless to the ground, I leapt off it and landed on the ground. I then decided to make tracks before Shepard and his crew could see me. I then was digitally transported back to RWBY within the blink of an eye.

* * *

When I got back to Beacon I walked in my room and found out that the girls were out which gave me plenty of time to relax and just crash in bed. I checked my new notification as I changed into my sleep wear and fell backwards on my bed.

 **LEVEL UP! You reached Level 26!**

 **Event Quest Completed!**

 **[Paragon Fighter]**

 **The Mass Effect franchise has come for a limited time!**

 **Main Objective: Rendezvous with Commander Shepard and aid in completing their mission.**

 **Reward-Mass Effect weapon of player's choice, 4500 EXP, 20,000 Lien**

 **Bonus objective-1-Gain the power of Biotics-Completed**

 **Event Restriction completion reward-Pathfinder Armour**

I then collect the spoils of the event and chose a weapon that I thought I might need. The M-6 Carnifex Handcannon. I thought about having a backup plan for my backup plan. I'm never too careful. I then decided to check the upgrades later and just drift off to sleep and let the next day come by, I didn't get much sleep as I thought I would last night. In other words, I was too tired to do shit at the current moment.

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Monster Hunter (Extra 50% Damage to Non-human/Faunus enemies)**

 **Level: 26**

 **HP: 435/435**

 **HPR: 1/6.5sec**

 **MP: 400/400**

 **MPR: 1/7.5sec**

 **AP: 415/415**

 **APR: 1/6.5sec**

 **STR: 15 (11+4)**

 **END: 13 (7+3+4)**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 19**

 **CHR: 20**

 **LUCK: 30**

 **Stat points: 21**

 **EXP: 241/2600**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Close Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Close Friend), Weiss Schnee (Friend), Jaune Arc (Close Friend), Nora Valkyrie (Friend), Pyrrah Nikos (Friend), Lie Ren (Friend), Sam Anderson-(Close Friend)**

 **Condition: Recovering**

* * *

 **I Know the Event was a bit short but I want to get straight into making the next chapter with my Boi DWG. The sooner we can get this done the sooner we can give all you awesome people the next chapter. Now I'm going to warn ya, the next chapter will be going to show how close one gamer can be to another. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**


	16. 15-Level 14: Sam's Bloody Sins

**Hello Everybody! and Welcome to a very special chapter of RWBY Remnant Games. With my Boi DWG, we've managed to create a long and special collaboration chapter for you all! Now I won't take up your time.**

 **So sit back, relax, and let the games begin!**

* * *

 **15-Level 14: Sam's bloody sins**

 **"Connor get over here. Gonna need ur help."**

That was the message I got from Sam and had to cancel a session with my team and let them know where I'm going. I walked through Beacon's halls and found what looked like Sam's team hanging around in the cafeteria. "Sammy! Here mate!" I called over to him and in which the team looked in my direction. "I got here as soon as I could. What's up?" I asked him. "Connor...its time I tell you about my past. But I'll warn you...it will be messed up." He said seriously while putting his scroll away before turning to me. "But first let's wait for the others."

Right then I guess this must be pretty serious, I mean I kinda figured that Sam had a messed up life before he arrived on Remnant, looks like I'm gonna know pretty soon. We waited for Sam's world of RWBY and JNPR so it was shared all at once. But this just kept going through my head over and over. What happened to Sam back on earth? What made him scarred for life?

My thoughts were broken when the previously mentioned teams showed up and took a seat near us. I then PM Sam.

 **"Mate I'm getting looks from your world's cast, let them know who I am. The only ones you've told were Ruby, Yang and Jaune".**

"So Sam wanna explain why you called us all here?" I asked him. "Okay so Connor you know that my life back in earth was a bit messed up...okay really messed up. That's why I'll tell you guys because I might do something I might regret when..." He struggled to say what he wanted but couldn't. He then shook his head and took out an item that wasn't familiar to me. "Okay you guys will know why once I show you." When Sam brought out a cube like device I don't know what to expect. I then put a hand on his shoulder and he had his attention to me.

"You're among friends mate, its ok, just take your time". I assured him, like I would with my little brother. "Thanks." He smiled before looked at the cube with a neutral stare. Then it suddenly started to glow. "Okay, everyone grab hold of me, and close your eyes for God's sake." He said with a grin. We did what Sam said and we had our eyes shut. I heard things that sounded like...well, it wasn't pleasant but I kept my eyes shut. Staying true to Sam. Either they were memories or something completely different. Reason was because I could've sworn I heard someone shout Sam's name. When Sam gave us the all clear it was all nothing but a black void. Kinda like how my first time being the gamer when I was doing the tutorial. I looked over to my left and saw Nora that was wobbling around like she spun 1000 times in the one spot.

"Okay so this is what it looks like?" Ruby asked, and in response Sam ruffled her hair and smiled. "Nope, not yet anyways. Now everyone welcome to my memory gallery. I know, crazy right?" He asked as he raised his hands in the air. Everyone was looking at me weirdly. "What?" Yang just pointed her finger up. And then he saw what we were seeing. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed with wide eyes, it looked like memories of Sam's life. "Okay...let's start of when I was still a brat." He muttered still with wide eyes. Memory Gallery? Ok then...I'll roll with it. I guess I was bang on anyway huh? When the first of Sam's Memory came up, it showed him when he was young, like child young. In a ghost form...sheesh I feel like I'm playing Murdered Souls suspect here, and I've only seen my brother play that game and I got a good idea on how that game worked.

"Okay! Skip that one!" He screamed with embarrassment. This just left all of us confused as to why. "Okay...how do I do this?" He asked himself in thought making everyone face fault. While I face palm. "Ah!" He said with a light bulb on top of his head? "Gallery, show me the memory of when Cassie, David, and Kuro found me, full screen, and no ghostly humans!" he said as a bright light surrounded us and we saw what looked like Sam's family. We were in an alleyway. Sam nodded as he looked to his right, same with the others. There, a kid with a tattered white shirt and black shorts was walking around. Sam smiled sadly at this memory, looks like something bad happened here. "Back then, I was an orphan...right now what you see was when the orphanage was burned down several days ago." He said with solemn eyes. "Reason was because a gang wanted money...back in the orphanage I was always alone." He chuckled with a grin. "Pretty sure I'm the one that acted different than the other kids. That's why I was always alone...even if the sisters told me to play." He said while looking down. "Nobody wanted me there. Only the sisters would accompany me...but that wasn't enough. I wanted a family. I only see the sisters as my friends. Not a family." He sighed as I massaged my temple. "In this alleyway, Cassie and the others found me, gave me a home where they gave me what I always wanted...A Family." He explained.

Man...I never knew Sam's background was this bad. But when Cassie, David and Kuro came into his life he felt at home and was given a family. Where did it all go so wrong?

"Sam" I said getting everyone's attention. But mainly Sam's. "I think we can all agree that something painful happened after this". I said which everyone agreed. "What happened? The incident where it all went wrong to be precise". I said to him, hoping to get an answer out. He sighed he looked at me. "We were...kidnapped." He said getting gasps from everyone, as well as me. "I don't know what happened. But I do remember being drunk and out cold. So there was no way I know how we got kidnapped." he said in anger. "The kidnapper...is the worse person you would want to find. He pretty much tortured us every day. A week to be specific. "He cried with tears falling of his eyes.

Oh...mother of...oh god. Being victimised of kidnapping? Being drunk and out cold? How...I just can't believe it. Raynare couldn't take it anymore and gave Sam a hug to help cope with the pain and saw him return it. "What did he do?" I growled as everyone looked at me scaring them a little. Sam may have thought I was speaking as Goliath. "He...he forced me to kill my family. I...have no choice. They turned...insane, broken." He said letting it all out as Raynare held him close. Turned his family insane? I was confused. "How?" I asked with an expression to match.

"When I entered the room they were in. They not only tortured them...they tested some drugs on them." He said with a weak voice. "I...found several drugs...on the floor..." That's all it took to let the waterworks out. Immediately Raynare hugged him. Monsters. All of em! I felt my hands tighten and felt Goliath's Rage burn deep within me, and growled. "Sammy" I said in which I got everyone's attention again. With my head down and my eyes covered by a shadow. "If I ever find those bastards responsible for bringing you so much pain". Then it came out. "I'LL RIP THEM APART! PIECE BY PIECE UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!" I roared just knowing what they did to him makes me sick! He's all I got left in the world of RWBY that's any connection to home. Sam smiled and looked at me.

"Sorry but you're too late for that. Look." He pointed to my right so show everyone. Bodies piles and piles of dead bodies. All of them are wearing black suits. "I already dealt with them when the leader told me that I'm free to go. But they made a mistake of leaving me with a knife." He stated. Even I couldn't contain my shock of seeing how much Damage Sam did with just a knife. A fucking knife! When Sam took his chance he leaped at the leader of the men in suits he stabbed him with so much rage I didn't know any human being could have. This just wrenched my guts even more for him. Having your family taken away, and being experimented on and forced to kill your own family. How much can a man be put through until he can't take it no more? I looked at Sam with shock on my face before speaking.

"Sam. I...I'm so sorry mate". I then felt myself tearing up a little. "I wish I was there to help. I would've come running for you". I said with pain in my voice.

"Hahahaha!"Wait why was Sam laughing?

"It's useless bird brain!" He suddenly said like a maniac. "Sorry to say that the feels train is over!" He roared with bloodlust. "Also...bye, bye little teams!" He laughed and RWBY, JNPR and Sam's team were suddenly teleported out leaving just me and Sam. "Sam? Sam!? What the hell man!?" I cried at him. "What the hell does he think he's doing?!" Cortana asked me. 'No idea, better stay sharp!' I thought back to her. Sam merely laughed as the same knife he used in the memory came into his hands.

"Didn't you know bird brain? Its me! The REAL Sam!" I laughed madly as I played with the knife. "Now...how do you want your chicken? Minced? Or butchered?" He asked with insanity in his eyes and voice. Something's not right, this, this thing ISN'T Sam. 'Cortana Scan him what's going on with him?' 'Scanning...oh god. No'

'What is it? Tell me!' I thought frantically 'That dark aura he has around him-' Kinda hard to miss C'. I interrupted before she continued on ignoring my comment. 'He had a darker split personality in his mind all this time-' 'And he buried it?! Never told anyone?! Sam you idiot!' I though as I saw him running his fingers along the knife.

If there's one thing I know about personalities is that they're a figment of the mind playing tricks on the person's brain. They're not even real. "Alright asshole, I'll give you one warning, and one warning only. Let Sam go, otherwise you're gonna deal with me personally. And DON'T say you're the real Sam, because I know what you are". I said pointing to him while he rolled his eyes before letting me continue. "All you are is a manifestation of his negative emotions. You're a fake, and illusion, NOT EVEN REAL AND DEEP DOWN YOU KNOW IT!" I roared at him. I gotta tell ya that hurt him deep down. Sam laughed as he licked the knife.

"Oh don't say that bird brain. I am REAL and after I'm done with you I'll take Sammy's body and have fun like I'm frolicking around a bunch of flowers! Except they will be bodies and a bunch of burning buildings!" He roared as he laughed like a maniac. "THEN I'LL GO AND RULE THIS PLACE LIKE A KING AND HAVE A BUNCH OF BROKEN SLAVES TO SERVE ME!" He continued while swinging the knife around. This mother fucker is crossing the line. I had my selection on my double barrel ready with dragon breath ammo. If he even lays so much as a finger on the cast of RWBY I'll make sure he's begging for death when I get Sam free.

"You? Real? HAH! Don't make me laugh you prick. All you're doing is just making a fake image of yourself. Lying that you're truly real person. All that you are is a fucking ghost of Sam. A sadistic shitbird of a ghost but never the less a ghost. You lie to everyone and yourself! Thinking that I'll let you leave this place without the REAL Sam". I replied to him. "So I'll say it again. Let him go. And never, come back. I won't ask again!" Sam just looked at me with a deadpan look. "Really? Do you really think you can beat me? What a laugh!" He shouted with psychotic eyes. "But first, preparations are in order. Buuut...I'll give you two minutes. Entertain me for a while!" He shouted as he got in a fighting stance.

"Two minutes is all I need to grind your sorry ass into the ground". I replied getting into a stance of my own. "Sam if you're in there this might hurt a bit...well a lot actually". I called to Sam who was hopefully still in there and got into a stance of my own. "Nice knife". I said as I unsheathed ANZAC in its Gurkha form. "But mine's bigger". I said as I blinked right in front of him and went to strike his side but was blocked, I went for another one on the opposite side but was met with the same result. Sam came at me with an attempt to stab me in the skull but I saw it coming and grabbed his hand and twisted it making him scream in pain, dropping his weapon but wacked me in the face and kicked me in the stomach sending me skidding back. Sam rushed me with the knife back in hand but I hand sprung my way back to my feet and blocked his strike.

I punched Sam in the face and burst fired into his legs making him fall to the ground with the wounds bleeding. But they regenerated within a heartbeat and rushed me again. I then brought my Sawed off in my other hand and fired a Dragon's breath in his chest with both barrels. He was sent flying back and laid there for a solid 30 seconds before I heard him laughing manically. Sam then sat up with the dragon breath rounds healing like it was nothing this guy can take a hit I'll give em that. Sam continued laughing as he got up and looked at me.

"That tickles! Oh and don't forget battle healing effect AND despair!" He shouted as he began laughing once more, that meant one thing only- "If you don't understand. Then I'll give you one. When Sam feels despair I feel great! And heal!"

FUCK! He's corrupted Sam's Gamer Ability!

"But don't forget you can't beat me. I trained Sam, made him stronger. Stronger than you could ever be!" I said to him in which it looked like he hit a realisation that I was right. "So why don't you just go crawling back into whatever hole you crawled out of, and piss off. Because when Sam comes back. The REAL Sam mind you. He'll make you nothing but a memory, a vivid and horrible memory, but never the less a memory". I seethed while reloading my weapons.

Sam smiled as he snapped his fingers changing everything into a grave yard.

Sam?: "Don't worry! We'll have round 2 later! For now tata!" He said to me with sadistic joy. I rushed at Sam but he vanished before I could reach him in time. A notification appeared on my HUD.

 **Objective: Find Sam.**

"Damn it!" I cursed looked around me seeing the Graves around me. Then I heard a ringing of a church bell and a second later Zombie and Skeletons came out of the said graves. "Well at least Sam has taste for the classics" I shrugged taking out Thorn. 'Really? At a time like this?!' She called appearing on my HUD. 'It's a classic setting! Don't judge!' I thought back to her. If I speak out loud Sam might make Cortana vanish leaving me by myself to find Sam. Ok better get this done quickly. I shifted Thorn into rifle mode and started mowing down the undead hoard being shredded by the ammunition being spewed out of the gun. When the clip ran dry I shifted back to sword mode and stared hacking them to bits 2-3 enemies at a time.

When I chopped the last one down I looked around me seeing the carnage I left in my wake. But I knew this wasn't it. I then heard the clattering of bones behind me and saw all the bones formed a giant skeleton with a giant scimitar. "Really Sam? What is this Dark Souls?!" I said aloud, in response the skeleton brought it's blade down but I blocked it with Thorn and swiped at its legs, shattering them upon impact. I then blinked back a few feet to gain some distance and unleashed a biotic salvo at the skeleton and it exploded into bits. I looked at the parts to make sure they didn't get back up again. They didn't. "Is this some sick game to you!? What do I call you anyway? There's no way I'm Calling you Sam!" I yelled in all directions. I got my response and hear ringing voice.

"Bravo Connor! Bravo indeed! Now level 2! By the way I'll have something special for you in the next one!" Then a pause. "Also just call me Anti-Sam for now that is! Because I'll take Sam's name after this!"

* * *

"Keep dreamin' faker" I muttered to myself.

The scenery began to shift around me and the walls were familiar just by looking at them. I know this place. i then heard a screech up ahead and walked through the door and found myself on the bridge of a starship. But I knew what ship it was.

 **[Now playing-Keeping me Human, Dead Space 3 rap-J.T Machinima]**

"The USG Ishimura? Really Asshole!?" I chuckled all the while reequipping my armour set and now wore the Arctic Survival Suit from Dead Space 3, which I bought not too long ago. "You pit Nechromorphs against me?" I said taking out a Plasma Cutter. "Little did Sam know..." I said cocking my weapon. "I had lots of practice!" I smirked as the helmet formed over my face.

A second later, several Nechromorphs came from the vents, I took aim and started shooting the limbs off making them drop like bags of meat. When the clip ran out I brought out my DBS and fired at one of them that tried its luck to slash me leaving nothing but bloody chunks. I then slammed my fist into the ground releasing a Biotic Nova sending any other ones back that got too close. I reloaded my Cutter and started shooting at them while they were down. Two of them rushed at me again but I used biotic lance on one and used Salvo on the other killing them instantly due to them being weak from my Nova.

With the rest of them down I heard a growling near me and aimed at the source and...I dunno what it was, I lowered my weapon and saw it wasn't fazed at all. I observed it to find out.

.

 **Hybrid Reaver**

 **Level: 25**

 **HP: 250**

.

'Isn't this a StarCraft...' I trailed off mentally as it then came to me. Sam was helping me fight back, by sending this Reaver. He's still fighting off Anti-Sam while helping me. 'Just hang in there Sammy. I'm comin'. I thought with determination and looked at the Reaver. "Come on big guy, we got shit to kill". I smirked. Then a gurgled roar come from the vents from above and it came crashing down in front of me.

It was an Ubermorph.

"Ubermorphs...it had to be bloody Ubermorphs!" I said firing at its arms to slow it down. While the Reaver rushed at it and started ripping it apart...literally, chunks of necromorph meat went everywhere which made me feel like I was gonna spew and had to look away for a moment. When i looked back the Ubermorph was regenerating all its lost limbs and attacked the Reaver. I got closer and fired at the alien zombie and aimed for its arms to stop it from attacking. The tactic worked as the Reaver tossed the Ubermorph to the other side of the bridge. But it began regenerating again. 'How did Isaac Clarke kill these things again?' I thought trying to find a solution. I then remembered that they need to die all in one go. I turned to the Raver and told it to leave in which it did leaving me with the monstrosity. I hit the switch on the elevator console to the captain's view and descended, the area had escape pods in which I can use. The Ubermorph then smashed its way through another vent and roared at me.

"C'mon you buggah, come get me". I said to it making a come at me bro hand gesture. And it fell for it. The Zombie then ran at me and I dashed out of the way and it landed inside the pod in which I quickly sealed it up and ejected it. "YEA! Try and vigorously melee ya way outta that you limey fuck!" I said flipping it off as it grew further and further away from the ship.

 **[End Track]**

I then leaned against the wall and took the time to catch my breath as the helmet unfolded off my head. "You're not stopping me Anti-Sam, ya hear me!" I called to him, knowing he was watching. "I'm not stopping until I set Sam free!" "Oh looks like Sam helped you a bit there huh? Not to worry! That Hybrid will be gone later. Next level!" The area then began to change again and I saw the area was a lobby of some kind and instantly knew which are I was in.

"Prey? Really?" I said rhetorically. I knew a bit about the Typhons in this game but I hoped I didn't have to fight anything-

*Thump*

 **[Now Playing-Open Your Eyes, Prey Rap-J.T Machinima feat. NerdOut]**

'You and your big mouth'. She said to me. 'Thanks Cortana' I replied sarcastically as I changed into my Pathfinder armour. And loaded my Mattock and Carnifex. I Looked to my right and saw one of the most terrifying things in all of the Prey video game.

The Nightmare mini-boss. I looked at it and got ready to fight.

"Hello beasty" I said to it before used my biotics to lift me in the air and hovering and firing my weapon at it. I decided I needed help for this one. "Come forth FROST!" I chanted as the elemental made the room's temperature drop a huge amount and used an Ice Wave to freeze the Typhon in place and I used biotic charge to slam in its head shattering the ice and knocking it back. I looked at Frost and we both nodded at each other.

"Avalanche!"

"Mana Blade!"

We chanted at the same time as the Giant Typhon then froze again and was hit by several blades of green energy. Its health was nearly gone as it then fired several projectiles at us. We then dashed to cover and waited for the shots to stop. I then switched to my Omni-Blades and my Cobra RPG. "I'm done fucking around here". I then dashed out of cover and felt one of the blasts hit me square in the chest and was sent flying back but my Barrier and Aura kept me unscathed.

I then launched my RPG at it but I missed and hit the wall behind it. It then grabbed me by the leg and flung me around the area draining my protection fast. Frost then used his Ice wave to slow it down for me to get free. I then used both my Cryo Beam and Flamethrower at the same time in its face, forcing it to drop me on the ground. I then tossed a Lance at it and then a Maelstrom to rub more damage in it while I fired my rifle at it constantly hitting the trigger. When the Nightmare roared it then exploded into black paste leaving very little left of the alien life form.

 **[End Track]**

I then looked at Frost dismissing him. I then had something that was bothering me.

"You could've taken out the others when they were all here. Why leave me here!?" I called out to the darker copy of Sam. "So what? It was funny. Now then the fourth level! Try to survive this level Connor!" Then there was laughing. It was as if he knew he had me this time.

* * *

The area then changed again but this time I was feeling dread crawl up my skin. I then looked around and saw wall that were destroyed. And found kids drawings on the walls and instantly knew where I was. I then tried to find a place to hide switched one of my tittles around and had my cloak handy. I then cloaked behind some boxes. Let's just say I was always scared by this. I then heard robotic footsteps come closer and looked at the feet of the owner of the footsteps. It was a mix of robotic parts and rotting flesh. The horror show I was in was none other than...

Five Nights at Freddy's franchise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't judge me ok? I always found that game story never fails to scare the living shit out of me. I don't even play the games for crying out loud! And I still get scared a bit. But the boxes were smacked away and was staring at the face of Springtrap. He grabbed me even with the cloak was just about to drop and threw me in the halls. I was then visible again, I sprawled backwards in fear just being in this thing's presence as it slowly took its steps towards me.

'Connor, it's not real, you don't need to be afraid!' Cortana said to me in which I had a hard time registering that in my brain. I mean I can't get over the fact that it's not on the screen of a monitor and right up in my face, it's just terrifying! Sam if you're there don't judge a guy ok bro?

 _"C...Connor can you hear me? If so turn to the left. I can control some things for a short while so hurry! Before it disappears!"_

'Sam?' I thought to myself but never the less followed his instructions and saw what seemed to be Splinter cell goggles that Sam fisher uses. I quickly grabbed it and slapped it on and my vision was what the goggles see. And I looked at Springtrap and he drove his hand right through me, expecting him to rip my heart out or something but...

I felt nothing.

"You were right Cortana..." I then had a pissed off mood on my face. "It's a fake" I said as I let off a blast of biotic energy, making the illusion vanish. I then took the goggles off and looked at them and saw them disappear. "Thanks Sam" I smiled at my brother figure's plan to help me. I then grew enraged. Anti-Sam is making all these tricks to try and kill me or weaken me for him to finish me off. "WHAT'S WRONG ASSHOLE?! AIN'T GOT THE BALLS TO KILL ME YOURSELF?!" A silence then came through the area before I spoke up "If your gonna kill me. Do it like a man-Oh wait. You're not a man". I said as I heard him growling at my calling of him. "You're just like that Springtrap, fake. Because that's what you are! A FAKE!" I roared at him.

 _"Umm Connor? I think you have to run right fucking now. Because he's sending them all to ya...like the entire FNAF animatronics...RUN! Shoot Foxy first he's fast!"_ Then I heard Sam was cut off, but then came back. _"Buzz off! Connor don't run straight he's sending in the hillbilly from Dead by Daylight ru-"_

'I think I pissed him off' I thought to myself. I mean DEAD BY DAYLIGHT!?

'Ya think?!' Cortana said sarcastically. 'NOT NOW BLUE!' I called back to her as I bolted to find the exit of the building. But knowing my luck it's not even there. I took a few right, lefts hell I'm pretty sure that I was running round in circles, and I kept going and came to a T section. I then turned around and had my DBS equipped and then Foxy leapt at me but ducked going into Bullet time unloading frag round into the pirate bastard leaving him nothing but scrap metal. I then ran left and kept going but a thought came to me. I then stopped running and started to chuckle, then laugh, and then laugh like a manic. But not as insane as Anti-Sam.

"Y'know it took me this long to figure it out...". I said as the animatronics came closer to me and activated my Omni-tool. "It's quite the SHOCKING development!..."I said as I fired a charged overload at them and fired half of them leaving the other half still coming at me. "So you should just CHILL out..." I then unleashed a Cryo Beam on the remaining ones freezing their joints and left them like statues. I then turned around to see the Hillbilly from Dead by Daylight with his chainsaw in hand. He swung down in which I blocked with my Omni-Blades and parried them which gave me the chance to go for a stab to the head and drive the blades outward while they were still buried in his skull. "This little game is gonna get HEATED UP!" I finished while activating my Flamethrower and burning the Hillbilly alive and then pulled out my Carnifex and unloaded the entire clip in its head to be sure. "So, what do ya say? We finish this little game once and for all!" I called to him in which Anti-Sam then changed the area one last time for the final showdown.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome Connor! Now say hello to Connor, Sammy." Anti-Sam looked to his right with an insane grin. I Saw Sam in a cage with three people...corpses saying the words "It's your fault." Over and over again. He was scared as all anything in despair as he held his head with my eyes closed tight as I try to make the noise go away. "It's my...fault." He muttered in despair as he sat down.

"You're gonna regret ever making yourself known". I said while unsheathing Thorn and switching back to my normal attire. "Hasn't he suffered enough?!" I said to him in which he just shrugged as if it were a joke. Y'know what I've had it.

I rushed at him and he did the same I swung but he dodges it and punched me in the gut and follow up with a left punch to the side of the head. I then grabbed him by the hair and blinked upwards and tossed him to the ground and fired a Shockwave at him making him dig deeper in the ground. But I didn't stop my assault. I then unloaded Thorn's assault rifle mode into him while still in the air before using a biotic charged to strike him and exploding into a cloud of dust. I then used quake and Ice shard to deal bleed and keep him down to the ground. I was left panting trying to catch my breath.

"Sam, I need you to listen to me". I said walking up to the cage trying to get his attention. "Sam, look at me and focus on my voice!" I called to him in which he did. "None of this is your fault. Your family wouldn't want you to see you like this! You need to be strong for them! Be strong for RWBY, JNPR, your girls and for me! You need to let your family go and live on with your life! Don't let this wheezing bag of Dicktits which is your dark side control you! Because if..." I said tearing up again. "Because if I lose you...I've got nothing left of home! I love you as if you were my blood brother Sammy! Please I can't fight this fight without you!" I cried in desperation. Tears began to form and fall from Sam's eyes.

"No use! No use! No use!" He began reciting the same words again and again. "As long as he feels despair you can never stop me! Regret! Shame! And Death! Just seeing those things is enough to give me an orgasm!" He shouted loudly while jiggling around like jelly, augh, really dude?. "T...he...cor...pse...s." Sam struggled to speak but I didn't fully know what he said, because I only got one word from that. Corpses?...The corpses! That's what's keeping him down. I then looked at the darker version and sneered.

"I think we've all been in this nightmare long enough. Ya hear me Sammy?! It's time to WAKE UP!" I said activated my Omni-tool and used Cryo beam on the corpses to shut them up and hopefully Sam can heal. I then grabbed the bars and pulled with all my might with my biotics added to the mix. "I'm gonna get you out Sam, *Grunts*, I intend on giving everyone a happy ending!*grunts again* including you!" I said as I dropped an item wrapped in cloth in front of him. The Bars were bending but I was then pulled back by Anti-Sam and was stabbed through the chest. "Happy ending? A happy ending?! There will be no happy ending ever! You bird brain! People die and that's it a BAD ending!" He shouted in anger as he held me on his spear tighter. "And I will make sure of it. That everyone will have a BAD ending!" He began laughing maniacally.

I was laughing which made Anti-Sam stop to look at me and I had the biggest shit eating grin on my face. "What's so funny?" He asked me. "Man with a mouth mate". Yep, like the Yang back in my world said. "The Ultimate Cockblock" I was then pulled off his impalement instrument and tossed right in front of Sam's cage. I then sent him a statistics of the item I left him.

.

 **Blade of the Brother.**

 **"May thy blade make you rise above your walls that imprison you. And fly like the servery Corps was destined to do and spread their wings of freedom. The light you hold deep within you will shine brighter than a thousand suns. I'll always stand by your side...my brother".**

 **A Sword which carries a rare element-Light, in the form of a Sword from Attack on Titan. Equipping this weapon give the wielder wings formed purely of Ken Blades.**

.

I then got up and stood my ground in front of my brother.

"This is the end your horror show! TIME TO SEE THE LIGHT!" I said taking out a similar Ken Blade except this was Green and Silver. I then bolted towards him and started to keep him busy as long as I could so Sam can get back up on his feet. I knew I couldn't beat him but Sam was all worth fighting for, fighting for the ones you love and cherish is stronger than any amount of money, any form of power and any form of offer. It's what's in my blood and will always stay like that. I was then punched in the face by Anti-Sam and kicked in the stomach knocking the wind out of me and was on my back. I looked over and saw him try to bind Sam down with dark tendrils but Sam prevailed and grabbed the Sword I gave him. With a Roar he had all his strength return to him instantly.

"SAM IS BACK BABY!" He shouted as he broke the cage. "And he's up a brother!" He called with glee as he rocketed towards his evil self and drop kicked him, winding him severely. "Since the corpses are gone AND my despair too. You can't heal that much anymore except with my battle healing effect." He clarified as he got in front of me. "And you have to deal with me and my brother Connor!" He exclaimed with confidence. 'Welcome back Sam'. I smiled and laughed at the same time, knowing my bro was back to his old self. Sammy helped me up and bumped his fist with mine and both our Ken glowed their respective colours, mine Green, Sam's Red. "Let's show this freak the light of Day Mate" I smirked at him as my Ken wings sprouted from my back in green and silver.

 **[Now Playing-Attack on Titan, English opening 1 (Guren No Yumiya) Cover-Johnathan Young]**

 **(AN: Here's the link:** **watch?v=o-IzvO-F5QA** **)**

 **ARE YOU THE PREY?  
NO WE ARE THE HUNTERS!**

Sam grinned as he grew the same wings except they're silver and red. He high fived me as he charged straight on. Sam cut the right side of Anti-Sam. "This is for making me suffer for three years!" He shouted out as he charged back in and stabbed him in the gut making him spit out blood. "How?!" Anti-Sam screamed in pain as Sam jumped and dodged a spear made of shadows. "How can you hurt me?!" Sam smirked as he stood up and wiped the blood from his blade, with satisfaction.

 **Flowers with their names forgotten**

 **Trampled into dust they're fallen**

"It's because you're not real. You don't even have aura, which is why I now know you're not real. Just an illusion that needs to disappear!" He shouted as Sam got in a stance.

 **Flowers with their names forgotten**

 **Trampled into dust they're fallen**

"Tag out man!" I called as Sam Dashed by me and tagged me in. I bolted forward and stabbed him through the ribs and grabbed him by the neck and tossed him up in the air. I shot into the air and my wings glowed green.

 **Waste your precious moments praying**

 **But god's not here and nothing's changing**

I spun around went for a hammer kick. "GAMER'S BARRAGE!" I called as the kick made contact with his chest and went crashing down to the ground.

 **If you want to fix your fate then**

 **Change it with determination**

My wings then spread out. "Camerone Ken storm!" I called as the ken from my wings were launched at Anti-Sam and either struck the ground near him or impaled right into him.

 **Pigs will sneer at the steadfast**

 **As we climb o'er the dead keep advancing ahead**

I landed right next to Sam and we nodded at each other and both darted towards his darker self. Sam grinned as he charged right in with me.

 **Live your life in peace like you're just a sheep but**

 **Wolves will never lose their freedom**

He then stabbed Anti-Sam in the shoulder and punched him making him bounce back. Sam then used an aura enhancement on his legs and ran to Anti-Sam.

 **Over the walls like hunters, we're fighting**

 **They're not the predators anymore**

As soon as he reached him, He then called "Enemy Spotted!" And raised his foot in the air and gave his darker self an axe kick to the nuts. Sam Kicked his shadow self in my direction and I then grabbed him by the neck again and stabbed him through the neck in which black goo spluttered out instead of blood. Kinda like the Typhons from Prey now that I think about it.

 **Hungry to kill, you'll never forget this**

 **Piercing the sky with scarlet vengeance**

I tossed him away and left him on the ground trying to recover. Sam joined my side and we both darted at him again. We slashed Anti-Sam while bolting past him again and again, not giving him a chance to fight back. Although when we both went for a strike together but he pushed us back and created a dome of complete Darkness around him.

 **Bloody the bow and arrow in crimson,**

 **Rally the hunters to war!**

"Looks like he's on the defensive this time" I said to Sam. "But I have a plan to crack that shield of his like an egg shell" I smirked. I which he looked at me with his brows raised slightly saying, 'go on'. Suddenly both our Ken were being magnetically attracted to each other. Sam was shocked but didn't resist. The Swords then slammed together and started shifting while we were still holding the hilts. The blades then began to shift and then were crackling with energy. The Hilts were then began shifting into triggers and compacted gun stocks sprouted out of them, fore grips then ran along the blades and we both held on to our half of the weapon tightly.

.

 **Yeager Cannon**

 **"Banish the dark and let the Sun be Praised!"**

 **A two man, hand held railgun that fires a beam of concentrated elemental Light energy.**

 **[Warning!: Weapon uses all of both users MP leaving an exhaustion Status]**

.

We looked at each other, Sam was shocked and smiled in awe while I smirked. We both held the trigger and aimed at our target. The Railgun then started building up with Red and Green energy which had our general area crackling with the said colour bolts of electricity.

 **"TITAN BLAST!"** We both roared as we fired the massive weapon in our hands and pulled the secondary trigger and the built up energy then shattered through Anti-Sam's barrier of shadow and hit him directly in the chest with him having light shining out of his eyes, mouth and all the wounds before exploding in a bright light.

 **[End Track]**

We then separated the swords and were back in their original forms as we were knocked to the ground feeling very tired. We stood up and saw what was left of Sam's darker copy, all that was left was a small crater and a big scorch mark with smoke coming from it.

"Man…that took a lot out of me...maybe I'll grab some beer later." He said to himself as he collapsed next to me lying down by my side. "Next time, that has got to be our trump card". He said to me. "Although I hate being exhausted instantly." Ok that was to himself again. He then grinned as he got an idea. "Connor let's go to Junior's later. We'll drink and form our bond of brotherhood by drinking beer!" He exclaimed as we both laughed knowing that Sammy boy was back to his good ol self. "Soon mate" But first how about we recover and rest first before we get smashed huh? I'd rather do it when I'm full of energy and not feel like I got ran over by a truck". I replied. "We'll start that tomorrow, besides I've got a good secret that I know you'll love". I chuckled as everything in our vision began to go white.

* * *

When the light faded we woke up to see the gang and they were relieved to see us both…but mainly Sam back safe and sound. Sam was trapped with a hug coming from Ruby, Raynare, and...is that an Ursa? "Whoa there big guy! I don't want to turn into a pancake. Also I'll explain what happened tomorrow. Because I'm dead tired." He said collapsing again with a smile on his face. I was wondering how the hell an Ursa managed be tamed and not killed on sight in Beacon's grounds. But this is Sammy we're talking about.

 **Helping Sam, you and Sam are now considered Brothers!**

Damn right we are. I smiled and saw that Sammy dropped like a rock instantly and will never be bothered by his darker side ever again. "I'll see ya round brother". I smiled to him and digitally warped back to my world to let Sam get a good night's rest for the first time in too long. Not before sending one last PM.

 **Glad to have ya back to your old self mate. By the way in case you thought all that was a dream? Well it sure as hell wasn't by the way Keep the Ken blade I gave ya. It's yours now, let it be a reminder that I'll always be by your side no matter what. And I know you'd do the same for me.**

 **P.S: I'll tell ya that secret when we're celebrating at Junior's. See ya later…brother.**

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Man with a mouth (Immune to impalement and Health regeneration is decreased by 65%)**

 **Level: 26**

 **HP: 435/435**

 **HPR: 1/6.5sec**

 **MP: 400/400**

 **MPR: 1/7.5sec**

 **AP: 415/415**

 **APR: 1/6.5sec**

 **STR: 15 (11+4)**

 **END: 13 (7+3+4)**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 19**

 **CHR: 20**

 **LUCK: 30**

 **Stat points: 21**

 **EXP: 241/2600**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Close Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Friend), Blake Belladonna (Close Friend), Weiss Schnee (Friend), Jaune Arc (Close Friend), Nora Valkyrie (Friend), Pyrrah Nikos (Friend), Lie Ren (Friend), Sam Anderson-(Brother)**

 **Condition: Recovering**

* * *

 **WOW. What a chapter!**

 **I gotta tell ya folks, we had a lot of fun making this chapter, but it was hard as well. Never the less we made it possible! With Sam and me now bonded like Brothers, there's nothing that will stand in our way! I'll need to take a break to rest my head so, until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 13/4/2017-Chapters 1 to 17 will updated to the new writing structure).**


	17. 16-Level 15: Yang's Resolve

**Hello Gamers! And Welcome back to RWBY Remnant Games! And I know, I know I'm a bit late with this Chapter due to me Collaborating with a mate for my RWBY/Titanfall 2 Story. Now we've been having complications when it comes to building chapters together but I'm sure we'll be able to get it back on track soon.**

 **So sit back, relax, and let the games begin!**

* * *

 **16-Level 15: Yang's Resolve**

When class had ended the team and I walked back in the dorm room and did our own thing. Weiss was studying at her desk, Yang was on her scroll, Ruby was in the bathroom and Blake was reading one of her books. Me? I was with Cortana at my desk chatting away while I was putting the finishing touches on Thorn's Shield form. I was meant to do this a while ago but never got round to it with Volume 1, the events and meeting and helping Sam out on multiple occasions as well. A thought then came to me when I told everyone and showed them Volume 1 of RWBY, mainly Yang's mother Raven. I don't know what went through her head when she left her daughter and husband but you don't walk out on family like that. That's how I see it. I think I should tell her when we're alone together, it's only right if I do so. I then saw Yang dressed in her usual getup and was about to walk out the door.

"Hey Yang where ya headed?" I asked her which made her turn in my direction. "Just heading out to a club, nothing special why?" She replied wondering why I asked her. "Well several reasons, one of them is a videogame mechanic I want to try and another is that the two of us haven't spent any time together. I mean I was with your sister, Weiss and Blake but with you? Not as much. So mind if I tag along?" I asked standing up and putting my fully built sword in my inventory. "I don't mind unless you're buyin'" She replied with her hands on her hips with a smirk. "Alright, two rounds and that's it, I'm saving up for something awesome that Ruby might pass out by seeing it". I chuckled as I followed the blond bombshell out through the hallways. I then got a notification.

 **New mini-quest added**

 **[Telling the truth about Raven]**

 **Ease into telling Yang about the truth of her mother Raven**

 **Objective-Tell the full truth about Raven**

 **Reward-Closeness to Yang Xiao Long and Bombshell blonde quest unlocked early.**

 **Bonus Objective-Convince Yang that Raven is not worth all the rouble + 5 CHR**

'Well what timing' I thought to myself before taking a quick glance at Yang as we walked side by side. All the shit she goes through in Volumes 3 and 4…I plan on making sure she never has to go through it.

* * *

We got to the campus grounds and we had noticed that there were no Airships at the platforms. With this Yang groaned in annoyance. "The one time I was going for a night on the town there's no airships!" She said aloud with her hands wailing around for emphasis. This caused me to hum in thought which got her attention. "What are ya thinking about? Got an idea?" She asked in which I snapped my fingers.

"We don't need airships to get to town. I have transport of my own". I said which got Yang's interest. "What did you have in mind?" She asked in which I turned my back to her and raised my palm and then a green light then shone and started digitally constructing a vehicle for me. The projected image was in the form of a car, a fancy one at that. And when the light then constructed the image into a solid object. The Car was finished being constructed, I thought if I were to have a car of my own why not have one with style?

It was the Regalia from FFXV.

Yang whistled at the car's design and gave it a look over. And she was very impressed. "Ok now I'll admit. That". She said pointing at the car. "Is a nice car. Where did you get it and how much did it cost?" She asked me wondering. "Well to answer your questions in order, I got it from the store with my ability. And it cost 65,000 Lien". I answered which had the blonde brawler's jaw dropped at the fact I spent so much on a car like this. "So…yea, not cheap". I added as I got in the driver seat and Yang got her composure back. "Ok, but how are we going to get to the club we're going to in a car without any road to get us there?" She asked in which I chuckled and gestured her to get in and she complied. I then looked at her with a smile.

"Love. Where we're goin'. We don't need. Roads". I smirked that just left Yang confused. I then started the Regalia and drove back to gain some distance to build up speed, I then drove towards the landing pads which got her thinking that I was gonna drive off the cliff and crash and burn. I then hit a switch and wings sprouted from the back and we then started to rise in the air. After a few seconds a roof then came over the top of us and the rest of the Regalia's flight engines unfolded from the vehicle. When I looked at Yang she was in shock and awe from the fact that I bought a flying car while I just kept up the smile I had on my face. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a flying car?! You've been holding out on me hot stuff! What else are you packing in that little gamer ability of yours?" She asked with a flirting smirk.

"What fun would it be if I told you straight up?" I replied with similar expression which made her chuckle and nod her head. I then looked out the window and saw the beauty that was Vale down below. I then figured that I'd get to the club as quick as we can. I turned the steering wheel and made a course for the nearest club.

* * *

Night fell as I was coming for a landing into a street with Yang's directions we were descending. The wings and engines of the Regalia folded back into the vehicle as the wheels come out and slowed us down as we touched down on the road. I kept going as the wings folded back into the car fully but left the roof up. I pulled off to the side and parked the Regalia, Yang and I got out and closed out respective doors. I then looked to see the club as I can just hear the music pumping inside and the lights going off with multiple colours changing every few seconds.

"So this is it?" I asked her. She turned her attention to me and answered. "Yep, this is the club I usually go to when I need to cut loose". She replied as we walked up to the main entrance while I locked the Regalia. "Don't you cut loose already? I mean, I'm surprised you haven't trashed this one". I joked as I got a jab to the shoulder with her chuckling as well.

"Yea well this is a very good club and I really don't wanna ruin it and be banned from it". She stated as we walked through the doors and saw the interior of the club. It was a pretty big joint, not as big as Junior's which I have to go and celebrate with Sam later. There was a dancefloor where people were dancing and a bar down the far end and an upstairs balcony lounge as well. Yang took the lead and gestured me to follow, we walked over to the bar and took a seat, Yang had her usual Strawberry sunrise, me? Well apparently they had a couple of alcoholic drinks from home. So I went with something light so I was sure that I could drive back to Beacon so I didn't crash the Regalia in mid-flight. Yang turned her attention to me with her drink in hand and took a sip.

"So why did you wanna tag along with me anyway? You don't seem like the party type of guy, you're pretty quiet". She asked me. "Well, like I said. Several reasons, one of them is to hang with you for a bit since we haven't really spent much time together when we met a few months back". I replied taking a sip of my drink before continuing. "The main reason is that I wanted to share something that you'd really want to know". As I said that she put her drink down and looked at me with a serious face. "I'm listening".

"Ok, I put some thought about this and figured you should know about your mother". I said, she was about to speak but I stopped her. "Now before you say anything as to why I didn't tell you earlier, let me explain. This is your personal business and I didn't want to get in your way. Another is that I had some time to think this over, hell, even Cortana agreed I should tell you and you know how she is when I first introduced you to her". I explained. Yea when I introduced Cortana to RWBY and JNPR they were stunned at the advanced sight of her and that she was my companion when I got back from the HALO event. "Now I thought now was the time to talk about it since we're alone together. Now what I say is 1000% truth, besides you know me I'd never lie to you Yang of all people". I stated in which she nodded.

"Alright. Let me have it, tell me". She demanded in a calm tone of voice. "Ok, your mother's name is Raven Brawnwen, she's practically you but with red eyes and black hair. Just to say this, I mean nothing but respect but I now know where you get your beauty from". I chuckled to myself not expecting her to as well. I then regain my composure and continued on. "For the reason why she left is anyone's guess, but I don't approve of her leaving you and Tai like she did. She's leader of a Bandit clan whose rules are the strong survive and the weak perish kind of shit they go by. They'd want you in their clan but even if you decline they'll do it by force or kill you". I explained as she had her head down in thought. "But here is some news in the cannon". I said which she looked up to me slightly. "You'll meet her face to face at the end of Volume 2. But it will depend on how thing's will go when I'm around". I said to her in which she didn't utter a word. "Yang?" I asked her.

"Can. Can I just have a moment alone? Please?" She asked with sorrow in her voice. I said 'sure' and gave her some space and walked off.

* * *

Roughly half an hour passed since we got here and I was looking down at the people on the dancefloor. They either danced in groups or with couples. To be honest I wasn't sure that telling Yang about her mother so early was a good idea and I just dropped a huge bombshell called reality on her as well. I sighed and walked over to one of the lounges and sat down in thought. But it was broken a minute later when I saw Yang herself walked up to me and sat down.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked genuinely concerned. My answer was she pulled me in close and hugged me. Not like the bone crushing ones, but a tight and warm one. "Thank you. For telling me everything". She said before breaking the hug. "I called my Dad and he confirmed everything you said to me. Thank you for going out of your way and telling me what Dad and Uncle Qrow wouldn't". She smiled, I smiled as well but I remembered something. "Yang, with everything I told you. Are still going to look for your Mum?" I asked her in which she looked away before looking at me and answering. "I really don't know to be honest. I spent my whole life looking and I just had everything I needed to know told to me by you". She explained. "Should I? After all this time looking for her?" She looked at me for an answer.

"You might hate me for this but, she ain't worth the trouble. I mean if she really loved you like her daughter, she would've stayed. But then you didn't really need her. Look at how much you've accomplished without her. You kept Ruby safe, you crushed Junior's testicles and you're a one woman army Yang". I said which got her chuckling again and I did as well. "Raven had her chance to be the mother you needed. But she tossed it away, I'd say wait till you're stronger than her, and show her how truly strong you are". I smiled and she smirked and then responded. "I dunno how you do it but, you're right I'll be stronger than my mother and beat her ass one on one till I get the answers I'm looking for!" She said with shining confidence visible in her tone of voice and expression. Better watch yo ass Raven, because Yang Xiao Long is comin' at ya full force!

"By the way". She said getting my attention. "We came here to cut loose, the night still young and-". She trailed off and saw something that caught her eye. "Can you sing?" She asked me out of the blue. "Uh". But I didn't get to answer as she tugged me towards what seemed like a karaoke machine of some sort. When she put me on stage she told me to pick a song. I then found a good one to suit the atmosphere. I smirked and grabbed the mic.

 **[Now Playing-Beer in the bar-Basshunter]**

 **I'm still smiling like a beer in a bar**

 **.  
I'm staring in the mirror while I'm doing my hair  
I'm putting on my clothes  
When I go down the stairs  
I open up my mini bar  
And make myself a drink  
I'm not an alcoholic but I know what you think**

 **.  
My mood is getting higher  
When its knocking on my door  
It's my party home, boys and a girl I want to score  
And I don't have a time to  
Take her for a ride  
We are going to a crazy college party tonight**

 **"From to myspace, come on!"**

 **.  
What if people just gave a damn, about if I made this music with computer programme  
I can't play the drums or guitar, but I'm still smiling like a beer in bar  
I know that this is a weird song but you can tell somebody if its right or wrong  
I just want to show what I can do  
So sit right back while I'm talking to you**

 **"To all the on-line party people out there!"**

As the music played the people on the dance floor were really having a fun time, but out of all them Yang was having a blast. I took a sip of my drink and did a little dance of my own. As the next part of the song came I put it down and brought the mic up.

 **.  
Arriving to the party  
Everyone is there  
We are going to have it awesome, I can feel it in the air  
I'm going to the backyard and what do I see?  
All the girls are shaking with their ass in front of me**

 **.  
"Well this is not my cup of tea if you know what I mean"**

 **What if people just gave a damn, about if I made this music with computer programme  
I can't play the drums or guitar but I'm still smiling like a beer in a bar  
I know that this is a weird song but you can tell somebody if its right or wrong  
I just want to show what I can do  
So sit right back while I'm talking to you**

 **"Alright mates, are you ready to a party?!"**

As I said that aloud, the crowd exploded in cheers, pretty much saying 'hell yea!' I then stepped down off the stage area and danced with Yang. It looks like she's gotten all her worries out of her system and just partying them away for the time being and just having fun. I Stopped and sang the last parts of the song as I slowly walked back on stage.

 **La-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la-la, La-la-la-la-la.  
[End Track]**

When the song ended the crowd was cheering for me and put up double piece signs in the air and smiled. I walked down the stairs and Yang pulled me in close with one arm and smiled at me.

Y"I didn't know you can sing that well! I might want to just keep you for myself!" She smirked while flirting. "Like I said before. Buy me dinner first love". I chuckled as Yang gave me another round. This went on for a little while, we chatted and had a lot of fun when the night was still young, and I gotta tell ya. I think Yang feels a lot better now that she has been told the truth about her mother.

* * *

We walked out of the club an hour or two later with me carrying yang on my back and saw it was late, gaining a STR point while I was doing it. Yea she was a bit drunk tonight and she didn't resist or anything which was good for me, I then pulled the passenger side door open and put her in along with her seatbelt. I closed the door and got in the driver side and drove down the empty street before doing a U-turn and drove down again and activated the Regalia's flight systems and took off into the air.

As we flew through the air I glanced at Yang and saw her stirring in the seat which made me smile. I then saw Beacon in the distance as we approached it. I then looked for a landing strip. Eh I'll improvise, I then see the empty campus grounds which made a good landing spot, I slowed down and then within an instant we touched the ground and began to slow down to a stop. I then picked up the Blonde brawler and made the Regalia digitally disappear as I walked away. While I was walking with Yang in my arms she was sleeping peacefully as if nothing was happening. I kept going until I found our room and opened the door with the best of my ability and walked inside, I lay Yang down on her bed without waking the others due to them sleeping. I then changed into my sleepwear and lied down in bed checking the loot I got earlier along with the completion bonus with the Mini-quest.

 **Mini-quest Completed**

 **[Telling the truth about Raven]**

 **Ease into telling Yang about the truth of her mother Raven**

 **Objective-Tell the full truth about Raven-Complete**

 **Reward-Closeness to Yang Xiao Long and Bombshell blonde quest unlocked early-Completed**

 **Bonus Objective-Convince Yang that Raven is not worth all the rouble + 5 CHR-Completed**

 **.**

 **M-96 Mattock (Blue) [Upgradeable]: Medium-range, semi-automatic rifle effective against armour, shields, and barriers.**

 **Mattock Upgrades.**

 **Magazine Upgrade-Increase magazine count from 16 to 20.**

 **Incendiary Ammo-Ammo which lights targets on fire and burns them over time, weak against shields and barriers. Toggle on or off.**

 **Shredder Ammo-Ammo which does bonus damage to enemy health, weak against armour, shields and barriers. Toggle on or off**

 **Disruptor Ammo-Ammo which does bonus damage to synthetic targets and shielded enemies, weak against barriers, health and armour. Toggle on or off.**

 **Cryo Ammo-Ammo that slows the target down while degrading their health/armour over time, weak against shields and barriers. Toggle on or off.**

 **Vintage Heat Sink Mod-The weapon is able to be fired continuously before needing to cool down. Ammunition is unlimited.**

 **.**

 **M-6 Carnifex (Blue) [Upgradeable]: Highly accurate and lethal sidearm. Effective against armour weak against shields and barriers.**

 **Carnifex Upgrades.**

 **Magazine Upgrade-Increase magazine count from 6 to 12.**

 **Incendiary Ammo-Ammo which lights targets on fire and burns them over time, weak against shields and barriers. Toggle on or off.**

 **Shredder Ammo-Ammo which does bonus damage to enemy health, weak against armour, shields and barriers. Toggle on or off**

 **Disruptor Ammo-Ammo which does bonus damage to synthetic targets and shielded enemies, weak against barriers, health and armour. Toggle on or off.**

 **Cryo Ammo-Ammo that slows the target down while degrading their health/armour over time, weak against shields and barriers. Toggle on or off.**

 **Vintage Heat Sink Mod-The weapon is able to be fired continuously before needing to cool down. Ammunition is unlimited.**

 **.**

Good thing I can't run out of ammo for these two weapons which is good. I'll need something else that's not Thorn or ANZAC, Next!

 **Pathfinder Armour (Purple).**

" **It feels like Home".**

 **A suit of armour worn by an individual to guide their race to a new world, and make it their home.**

 **-50% Power Cooldown Duration**

 **+25% Power Duration**

 **+30% Tech Damage**

 **+30% Combat Damage**

 **+30% Biotic Damage**

 **+40% Shields/Barrier**

 **+20% Melee Damage**

 **+35% Health and Armour**

Ok now I know that this armour can give me a serious boost when using Mass effect technology. Fun times will be had with this! Ok then…

 **Environmental Hazard Suit (Blue).**

 **Worn by a true survivor with a strong mind, and body.**

 **This Suit allows protection against harsh environments such as toxic areas, underwater, vacuum and extreme cold. Shows the wearers health via RIG (Resource. Integration. Gear) on their back.**

 **Stasis Module: Aimed at an enemy or object slows them down for a short time before speeding back up to normal speed. Has 6 uses before needing to recharge, 60sec recharge time.**

 **Kinesis Module: The user is bale to lift objects much heavier then themselves and propel them with great force.**

 **.**

 **Plasma Cutter (Legendary) [Upgradeable]**

" **Aim for the limbs, they'll go down for good".**

 **An Industrial mining tool re-used for killing and dismembering targets with efficient and swift ease. Able to change the firing angle to either horizontal and or vertical.**

 **Plasma Cutter Upgrades.**

 **Extended Magazine-Upgrades the magazine from 12 to 24.**

 **Damage increase-Increases the Damage output of each shot.**

 **Fire rate increase-Increases the fire rate of the weapon allowing to fire more shots more often.**

 **Incendiary Upgrade-Each shot now does fire damage upon impact, burning the target for a short time.**

 **Planet Cracker Upgrade-Staggers targets with each shot, and increases damage to limbs.**

 **.**

'I almost feel bad for Grimm that are on the receiving end of the weapon. Almost'. I thought to myself.

 **With the time you spent with her, Yang has considered you a close friend!**

'Anything for those I care about'. I smiled as I then closed everything and lied down ready to sleep, I felt something hold my side and saw what it was. It was Yang who's somehow in her sleepwear and was all cuddled up next to me, I then pulled her close and went to sleep with Yang in my arms sleeping happily.

* * *

 **Connor Camerone**

 **Title: Man with a mouth (Immune to impalement and Health regeneration time is decreased by 65%)**

 **Level: 26**

 **HP: 435/435**

 **HPR: 1/6.5sec**

 **MP: 400/400**

 **MPR: 1/7.5sec**

 **AP: 415/415**

 **APR: 1/6.5sec**

 **STR: 15 (11+4)**

 **END: 13 (7+3+4)**

 **DEX: 21**

 **INT: 30**

 **WIS: 19**

 **CHR: 25**

 **LUCK: 30**

 **Stat points: 21**

 **EXP: 241/2600**

 **Relationships: Ruby Rose (Close Friend), Yang Xiao Long (Close Friend), Blake Belladonna (Close Friend), Weiss Schnee (Friend), Jaune Arc (Close Friend), Nora Valkyrie (Friend), Pyrrah Nikos (Friend), Lie Ren (Friend), Sam Anderson-(Brother)**

 **Condition: Excellent**

* * *

 **There we have it everybody! Now There's nothing much to say than sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I've been trying to juggle multiple tasks while having a little writers block. Now I think I'll leave the story here for a while until I can get some more inspiration for it. Also I was told that STR was lacking due to the use of a Great Sword and I'll be sure to get right on it in the next chapter, in the mean time I'll be making Omakes for a little while. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime out!**

 **(Update: 13/4/2017-Chapters 1 to 17 have been updated to the new writing structure).**


	18. 17-Level: 16 Fun times with Sammy boy

**Hello there Gamers! And welcome back to RWBY Remnant Games!**

 **Since the collaboration was finished ages ago and before I went to hospital with my wisdom teeth being removed this was on a quite long delay for a new chapter. Now that I'm recovering and feeling a lot better than before, but still...I'm recovering. Anyway my boi DWG will be late in posting his perspective of the story due to some personal matters and is a bit under the weather so just be patient and we'll be back in business in no time.**

 **Now I was given some feedback on the very first chapter of the story. I looked at them and I can see where there can be improvements. I'll get to fixing that momentarily but I have other more important things to get out of the way. I've been struggling to get the new chapters for the stories that will be updated so I apologise for that. So the first chapter will be getting a reboot when the next chapter comes out after this one.**

 **So with that out of the way.**

 **Sit back, relax, and let the games, begin!**

* * *

 **17-Level: 16 Fun times with Sammy boy**

 **Hey Connor! Found a real good event! And its today! Afterwards we can celebrate our brotherhood! Also! I think its time I introduce myself to teams RWBY and JNPR in your world...I feel a bit wierded out since its like I'm introducing myself to people that I knew but they don't know me...now that I think about it, it feels like we were all childhood friends except they don't know me...ANYWAYS! BE HERE! WITH THE GANG TOO! ALSO! TBIS EVENT CAN ONLY HAPPEN IF THERE ARE TWO PLAYERS!...CAAAAAPS!**

After looking at the very simple and get to the point message from Sam I then PM back.

 **ALRIGHT THEN C'MON OVER MATE, WE'LL BE WAITING IN THE COMBAT CLASSROOM FOR YA. IT'LL BE EASIER IF YOU COME TO MY WORLD AND THAT WAY WE CAN DO IT TOGETHER. THE GANG KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT THEY HAVEN'T MET YA YET, I'LL BE WAITING.**

Right now that had been roughly 5 minutes or so since I sent the PM. The thing about having people in your friend's list is that you know where they are...especially the idiot who thinks he can scare me. When Sam came out of being invisible, RWBY screamed their heads of whereas I was unfazed. I turned my head to see my idiot brother.

"Hey Sammy how ya doin'?" I said casually. The rest of my team was breathing heavily to catch their breath but Sam was laughing that he got them with that dick move of a scare. My brother before him did the very same thing to me many times and it's gotten old that It never phased me. The idiot was rolling on the ground pissing himself. He blinked as he then registered what I said. He was lying on the floor for like three whole seconds before face palming. "I hate the where your friend is in the friends list." He muttered ashe stood up...only to come face to face with the red eyes of my Yang Xiao Long. He gulped and sweat dropped. "I. Am. So. Dead." He said shacking while backing up slowly.

That you are Sammy. That you are.

* * *

"No matter which world you're in. Yang will always have her revenge. And that means crushing a man's balls. I figured you would've learned that by the Yellow trailer?" I asked aloud but knowing Sam he's pretty much the idiot out of the two of us. "I'm really questioning you're brother's sanity". Cortana said to me. "Trust me I've pretty much dismissed that thought ages ago". I replied to her. I then turned to Yang in which she has calmed down. "Better Love?" I asked in which she nodded with a prideful smirk. I then looked down at Sam who was still clutching his nuts. "You see what happens when you piss off people like her?" I said rhetorically. But knowing him it'll go on deaf ears anyway.

"Heh, at least I have balls of steel." He groaned then stood up. Yea I thought he didn't listen to that. "Okay! I guess its time for introductions!" he said as he went over to my team. "Our team name is SCRL, and of course I'm the leader...I know what you're about to say Cortana so shush. This is Caroline Mistwhisper, basically my right hand. Raynare Blackfeather, my angel. And Lucy Heartifilia my fellow sadist." He said with an eye smile while getting a "Hey!" from Lucy. "Now then Connor, here read the event, a lot of question marks that is making me REALLY curious and want to get them. Best part is we each get one!" He exclaimed while opening the description for the event and letting me examine it.

 **[Rewards: ?,?,?,?,?, 100,000 Lien, Two level up cards.]**

Ok now I've gotten curious from what they are. "Well only one way to find out is by going through the event huh?" I smiled. In he did so in response. "Yet I'm curious as to what monsters we'll face". I said wondering, which got Sam wondering the same thing. "Anyway, I've sent the invite to everyone here so whenever you're ready, I'll let you take the lead on this one". I said as everyone got the invites and their status came up on my HUD. Sam nodded as he and I high hived and the light then shone around us.

* * *

After the light died down we were in a room filled with stuff that is pretty much like its early Halloween here. "Damn, it's like Halloween here. Except it's early". Sam stated aloud. I then looked around scanned our surroundings not regarding what's going on with the others

 _"Welcome Gamers."_

All of us looked at an elevator then it opened revealing a skeleton with shades and a trench coat _. "Here I will decide what Levels you will be playing in and what Games you will have to face. Do not worry even if you die in that game it will not affect you in your real bodies. Instead you will be spectating along with the other guests."_ He said as he pointed everyone aside Sam and myself.

Ok, why do I get the grim reaper vibe from this guy? Aside from the Halloween stuff here. "Ok, so only Sam and I can do this right?" The skeleton nodded at my question, then several doors rose from the ground behind him. Sam and I looked at each other with a raised brow before turning back to the skeleton. "So, how's this going to go down?" I asked. I mean the last time I fought monsters was back inside Sam's head. And that was no easy feat.

The skeleton got off the elevator and summoned a cane with a skull on top. "Currently, there are five doors in which you can enter. All of them might scare you but you are free to quit. Also there might be one game that will take some time to complete, but do not worry, I will make sure that that certain game will be finished if you pass the fourth level, reason is because the fifth level is not scary. There is also a certain game where if you can kill the killer, you will be making a decision on one of the rewards which is related to that game, but if you escape that game, you will get the probability of getting an item that is not so good."

The whole time Sam was grinning. He then stepped forward and then. "Let's do this!" Sam shouted out as he picked a random door that is made of steel. "Come on Connor!" He said excitedly like a kid in a candy shop.

I smiled and shook my head as I followed Sam through the first door. As we passed through the door completely shut behind us. It was a bit dark so I put my Johny 3 Tears mask and the area lit up enough so we can see what's in front of us. I pulled out Thorn and shifted it to Shield mode and had ANZAC in my other hand and pulled the hammer on the gun back.

"Sam can you see anything?" I asked him. He sniffed the air like a dog. "Nope, oh look the rules." He pointed out as a screen showed and brought light.

"Rule one, use weapons that are only in the game, if there are no weapons run like a bitch. Rule two, no using of items other than what is given to you. Rule three, no using of skills and passive ones...that kinda sucks." He muttered.

When my weapons disappeared I found out that they've been locked and sent back to my inventory. Well Rules are rules. "Yep, kinda expected that one." Sam muttered as we began walking, only to step on something cold and made of metal. "What the?" He picked up the object and found out that it was a lighter! "Yep...it's kind of getting creepy right now. Oh look another one." He pointed out as I picked up the lighter. Sam grinned as he lead the way. "Why does this feel familiar for some reason?" Sam asked himself as I see light and a vent. I looked at the vent and saw an opened briefcase to the far left and a bunch of trash and barrels in front. I blinked as I opened the vent and dropped down after Sam. Sam looked around and was sweating. "Is this Little Nightmares?" he asked himself again with white eyes.

When Sam said the name of the game I then remember knowing of that game but never actually went in depth into looking at it. "Sam, I may have heard of the game, but, on the scale of 1 to 10. How much trouble are we in?" I asked with my mask lighting up the area we were in. I stowed the lighter in my inventory for safe keeping.

"A 6 if we reach level 2, and a 10 at levels 3 and 4. Also if we get chased. Run like hell. The Janitor, the Twin Chefs and the Guests are faster than us so we have to hide and slide under every freaking table we can find. Oh and they are all fucking ugly." He answered with a scared tone. Calm but definitely scared. "Level 1 is a peace of cake, just a bunch of leeches that we should avoid and a bunch of puzzles to solve. No biggie." He said as we began walking towards the exit. "Come on. The first level is kind of boring because we have to deal with slow leeches and mind roasting puzzles." He said to me as I nodded. "The reward better be worth it." He muttered as he lit a lamp. "Wait...where are the Nomes?" He asked aloud as we looked behind us and saw nothing. "One of these days I might have a heart attack. Let's see...Don't bother doing the collectibles and there are only a few Nomes that will help you...Well then that's okay." I then open the exit and motioned him to follow me.

* * *

Like Sam said Level 1. Easy as all anything, level 2 had some difficulty, but nothing we couldn't handle. However we're now at the third level. And I must say I think I'm starting to get creeped out as well. "To be honest, I'm with ya on the reward being worth all this trouble just by starting". I said to him as he nodded in response as I dropped down right behind Sam.

We then heard some slicing and chopping this got me nervous because of how ugly the chef is. "Okay Connor, follow me and stay quiet. Last thing we need is to get stuffed in a fish." I looked at him with a blank look. Really bro? "I'm being serious here!" He whispered with a tick mark. "Come on let's go." He said as we began to sneak and entered the hole. There we saw the one of the chefs. Sam gulped as I looked at where Sam was looking. "Damn he's ugly. Stay with me." He whispered as the chef got a sausage above us and threw it to the pot to boil. Then the chef went back to slicing. "Let's go." I nodded while keeping up. Then when we reached the stairs, a Nome from Sam's description, blew our cover by making noise and alerting the chef. "Under the covers!" He shouted as I ran through the nearest one. I looked back to see the chef running towards Sam. He panicked and ran. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE FUCKING UGLY!" He screamed as he then saw a cover. Sam slid under began to catch his breathe.

I saw Sam wave me over and looked at my surroundings to make sure that the bloody Nomes won't blow our cover like last time. I made a b line for Sam's hiding spot and made sure I was quiet while doing it. Due to my abilities being disabled it ain't gonna be easy. When the Chef was about to look in my direction I slid under the cover where Sam was and exhaled quietly and took the time to catch my breath. "This is a real kick to the balls huh man?" I sighed.

Sam looked at me with a blank look. "Except earlier, I got the more painful one. This time it's scary and nerve-wracking." He muttered, oh yea my Yang pretty much destroyed them. Heh, heh. "Come on. We'll have a breather after we climb up." I nodded as I got behind him. He nodded we ran towards the stairs. Thankfully it wasn't that loud. Then we climbed the drawers and got on top of the kitchen. We then climbed a cage full of fish. Don't know why its fish but I'd rather not question it at this point in time. "Come on we're almost to the bathroom. And no, the bathroom is not full of shit. It just has a double toilet. After that we need to go straight and activate the lever on the way. After we reach their bedroom stay under the bed no matter what."

I follow Sam into the bathroom and we began searching for the lever. Sam finds it before I do and activates it, we then make a break for the bedroom and we go for under the bed. I took Sam's word for this game and it hasn't let us down yet. The event may have taken away our weapons and abilities, but at least Cortana is still with me, she's somewhat spectating when you think about it, she just can't do much. 'Remind me to get rid of all the nightmare fuel before bed'. I thought to my AI companion. 'Duly noted there' she replied.

Sam made a motion to keep quiet. I nodded and he smiled. He went out and climbed the drawer in which woke up the other chef. Sam grinned and went down. Sam looked at me and motioned to follow. We left the room and went back to the lever. "Okay, so right now we're going back to where we came from and go through all the shit again. We have to open the locked door. Also try to find some shards or something sharp. That way when we get grabbed by one of the chefs we can stab their hand. Kinda like Dead by Daylight with Decisive. Also on the next level we probably don't need the shards. The Guest will just put us in their mouth." He said as we entered the elevator. Sheesh Sam you know how to scare a guy, Christ. When we got back to where we came from, we entered the hole and began sneaking around once again. I was sweating when I saw the chef just in front of us, putting some sort of salt or pepper on the fish. I ain't gonna be someone's dinner. We went to the cover to hide until the coast was clear, then we went to the door and unlocked it. "Okay Connor in this room it's just a puzzle. We need to make a rope. And don't even think about eating a sausage, its meat from the Guests that died. And yes, that was a spoiler." He said with a grin as we climbed up and entered the machine. "Okay, I'm going up, you pull the rope and meat will come out, then spin that thing over there. I'll hollar at ya when you can pull the rope a second time. Last thing I need is for you to accidentally make a sausage out of me." He said as I nodded with a thumbs up.

Human sausage? I think I'm gonna spew. Just the thought of it is just sick. Apparently it made Cortana feel the same way. 'Augh, Just the thought makes my stomach churn, and I don't even have a stomach'. She said. 'Funny how that works huh?' I replied and she nodded in my HUD.

I see Sam give me the green light and I pulled the rope a second time.

Sam climbed the table where I was and gave me a pat in the back. "I don't remember much about what will happen the next. But what I do remember is hide." He said as I began to roll the wheel making the sausages come out. All the while mentally cringing and trying not to throw up. Sam nodded and jumped, once he grabbed hold of it he began swinging back and forth towards the vent. Then once he gained enough momentum Sam let go and landed to the vent. "It's cold here! Come on!" Sam said with a motion to come over which I did. Then we began to walk towards the freezer.

As soon as we left the vent we felt cold. "D-D-Damn! Cold!" Sam said while shivering and walking. "I'm f-f-freezing my nuts off" I added. I then saw a lever with an elevator beside it. "Connor, go to the crate behind us and hide inside it. As soon as I pull the lever I'll make a run towards the crate. I remember this part." He muttered as he walked to the lever.

I nodded in response and hid inside it. I see Sam warm his hands up by breathing warm air on them and rub them together to warm them back up. Sam pulls the lever and makes a b line to the crate I was in, when he was close I made some room for him and he got inside the crate with me. "So what happens now mate?" I asked him.

"Now, we wait. One of the chefs will go here and take some cheese and some meat if I remember correctly. After the chef goes for the meat follow my lead." Then in a few seconds, we heard footsteps. Then the chef began searching through the crate above us. I flinched a bit but calmed down after I realized that it was the crate on top. Sam nodded and continued to listen, then I heard the chef putting the cheese inside his pocket. Gross. The chef walked towards one of the meats and began taking some slices. Sam and I looked at each other and nodded. We got out as we ran towards the elevator. But the chef heard the elevator and was alerted.

The elevator took us down and then I first noticed the vent to our left. "Connor in the vent now!" Sam shouted as he ran ahead.

"No need to tell me Twice!" I called back as I ran alongside Sam. I saw the chef was about to reach for me but I had taken a shard of metal we found earlier and pulled it out of my inventory. As the chef's hand got closer I threw the shard and it struck the chef's hand making it real it's hand back in pain giving me the opening I needed to get to the vent as Sam pulled me through it. Safe at last. The two of us were panting to catch our breath. I then looked at my brother. "Ok, if we ever do another horror game, I'd like to have a Weapon or my biotics at my side so I know I'm not completely defenceless". I said sliding down the walls of the vent and sitting down as Sam sat in front of me.

Sam merely chuckled as he wiped some sweat away. "Well Evolve can be an option since in that game we're practically hunting down a monster that can kill us anytime...please do not tell that I might've jinxed it." He whined as his entire body turned white. "Well you may have jinxed yourself, but, hey, I'll take a fucking Goliath over this any day". I exhaled. Now hopefully we'll get a game that we can fight back in, because I seriously don't know how much more my head can take due to me not having the gamers mind on.

Which reminds me.

"Have you taken the gamers mind off while I was gone?" I asked. Sam nodded with a smile. "Yep, I also talked to my family in my dream too. But enough about that! Let's go!" He said with excitement as he dropped down with me close behind. We walked to the room and saw the chef chopping some meat. We quickly got under the table and began sneaking around until we reach the table where we can see the back of the chef. "Okay so see the chef there? Right now he is chopping up some meat. I want you to stay here and get the key from the table once I distract the chef. I'll go over to the other room and turn on the machine I like to call the Shredder, also be careful, you might puke if you see the meat up close." He warned with a grin as he quickly got out the table and ran towards the hole.

"No arguments here". I replied as I watched Sammy do his thing. Knowing I wasn't much help here unless he told me what to do. And I'll take his word for puking seeing the meat up close. Pretty sure Cortana would if she were human as well. I turned my attention back and the chef was looking around and under the table. Probably on alert for Sam. Sam looked at me and gave the green light. But then a shadow covered Sam making me panic a bit. Sam immediately ran towards the hole. "Connor! The key!" He yelled out as he neared the hole. Sam looked behind him, big mistake. "OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU'RE SO FUCKING UGLY!" Sam screamed as he slid to the hole.

I made haste as I ran for the key that Sam told me about while he had the chef distracted. I was able to climb the table quite easily surprisingly, I then found the key near one of the cleavers, I grabbed it and showed Sam the key in my hand letting him know that I have it. I then climbed down from the table and ran for a hiding spot so the chef wouldn't know where I am.

At first I was scared, for Sam now he's just messing with the chef by using the hole as a way to keep on avoiding him. "Hahaha! This is like the game! They can't reach for me over here! Connor! Wait for me, I'll be hiding in this room for a while!" He called out as he quickly ran towards the one tiny table in the room. "Can't catch me MOTHAFUKA!" Looks like Sam exploited a tactic he found in the game and he's exploiting the hell out of it. "The sooner we can finish this, the sooner we can get rewarded mate!" I called to him letting him know that we'll be rewarded when we finish the game, plus I was in the mood to kill something.

* * *

Sam grinned as the chef went back to chopping. Sam then took his chance and sneaked to the hole and met up with me. "Now, like before, when we enter the elevator the chef will be alarmed. After the elevator opens quickly open the door. Then, we have to quickly do some small parkour. Also after that the end of level 3 is near." He said as we walked towards the elevator.

I followed Sam to the elevator and we started to ride it down "Ok, ready?" I said to him and he nodded in response as he as well got ready. The elevator was close to its stop and we looked at each other and nodded, when the elevator stopped the doors opened and we bolted to the door in which the chef only just started to turn in our direction. I ran ahead of Sam and got the key out of my inventory and opened the door and watched Sam bolt past me, I then followed behind him and stuck with him as best as I can, Sam then began opening a small hatch while I was catching up to him. When the hatch was open he motioned me to follow him and he dropped down the hatch. I then slid down in the said hatch and just missed the chef's hand grabbing me.

As soon as we landed, the first thing I noticed is...that it stinks. "Bleh, this place stinks." Sam pinched his nose in disgust as I looked around. Sam looked at the plunger in the middle of the room and quickly ran towards it. As soon as he reached the plunger was shaking his head while pinching my nose at my brother's stupidity. "Young sir, are you worthy for this mighty plunger?" I swear I felt both Yangs pissing themselves out of laughter right now.

"If this is some cheap ass trick to get me stinking up like a sewer, I'm not buying it". I said with my arms crossed. "Besides it took me a week get rid of the Ubermorph smell of me, so…I'm good thank you". Then Cortana came up in both of our HUDs. "First, Sam, your gross, second Connor can't your mask light up the area we're in?" "Well I only have enough light to see what's in front of us, so no sorry. Ok Sam where to next?" I said looking at my brother.

Sam gave Cortana a dull look. "Cortana...shat ap...ANYWAYS! We're climbing up there." Sam said while pointing to a hole on our right. "Right now the twin chefs are washing dishes...in other words double the trouble." He muttered as I started to climb towards the hole behind him. "Also, either way we're gonna get spotted, also, don't step on the smashed paper plates you'll make noise. This is the part here it's intense." Sam said. He led the way as we heard some water and some dishes. "There is no way that we would escape this undetected. So, ready your feet, and run like hell!" He shouted as Sam grabbed me by the arm and jumped with him to the hole which is above us. "Come on Connor! The cover is right in front of us!" He shouted out as I ran beside him. Then the chefs began to chase us but a little slide towards the cover saved our assess.

When we were under cover we gave ourselves a moment to catch our breath. "Y'know, I'll be glad that this is done, because I'm really hoping we can fight back in the next game. Because I got some stress to work off". I said exhaling. Sam then nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm with ya on that one." After a while, the chefs returned to cleaning dishes. "Okay come on, we still gotta activate the lever." I nodded while standing up. We walked towards the other room where the lever is while avoiding the shards of plates. "Connor stay under the covers, I'll get the lever." He instructed him and jumped to the table where the lever is. The lever making a very loud noise and alerting the chefs. Sam quickly went under the covers just in time to avoid being seen by the chefs. "Okay after this, we go and climb to the stack of plates where the chefs are cleaning, and when I say a stack of plates I mean a mountain of plates. Some hooks will go pass through there, grab a hold of me when I grab one, because there is only room for one, also, don't worry, the chefs can't jump."

"Ok just...don't let go ok? The last thing we need is one or both of us falling into a chef's mouth". I stated in which both of us shuddered. Sam and I grabbed onto each other and grabbed a hook and held on, while we were riding the hook one of the chefs standing at a balcony and I had a feeling that he wasn't there to say hi. Sam then motioned down and I saw a box of plates. Sam Let go and we landed in the said box, we then ran for it to get some distance but the doors behind us burst open and another Chef was coming our way. "Cheese it!" I called as we both ran, Sam lead the way with me close behind and saw him slide under a table and I mimicked his action by sliding under as well.

I looked at the chef that was chasing us. It grabbed a bottle of wine and threw it towards us. "Duck!" Sam called the bottle nearly got him in my face. I looked to our left and saw the other chef opening it and coming towards us. "Suck it!" Sam taunted as he grabbed a hook with me grabbing his legs. "Dude! Don't take off my belt!" he joked with a grin.

I get it man. But c'mon grow up would ya?

* * *

 **There you have it everybody! The next chapter is done! This is the first Game Sammy and I will be going through. But we have to finish Little Nightmares first.**

 **Also As in why I haven't put the Stats in like every other Chapter, it's because I think it would be appropriate when the event is finished, that way I can get everything when the event has concluded. So anyway, We gaze upon the shoulders of Giants, and Transformers Gate Crasher will be getting new chapters as well. The former will be most likely updated due to me know where to go with it. Gate Crasher will be delayed by a little bit since I merely just started it.**

 **Anyway It's good to be back and I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, there will definitely be more craziness to come. So until then, I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	19. 18-Level: 17 Fun times with Sammy boy 2

***Walks in from and sees the last chapter update***

 **Well this has been a long, long time coming...And I apologise for my absence, Now that we're done with little Nightmares, the next update will be...well not so sure in all honesty.**

 **But I do welcome you back to RWBY Remnant Games!**

 **I won't waste any more of your time.**

 **GAME ON!**

* * *

 **18-Level: 17 Fun times with Sammy boy Part 2**

When Sam and I were in Little Nightmares we were snagged by a bright light before we could enter the next level of the game, but when the light fades we were back in the area where we started with our respective groups of friends. "Augh man I feel dizzy after that". I said as I sat down to get my bearings for a minute as my friends came to my side. "So what loot did we get?" I asked out loud.

I checked my inventory and saw what I haven't seen in a while.

 **A blue book that contains the water elemental, Aquos (Summon Aquos)**

'Well what do ya know? Another elemental to add to the team' I thought as I stood up and stretching out my joints. "I think we should take a breather for the time being. I still need to recollect my mind from little Nightmares. That shit was crazy". I stated. "What did you get from that?" I asked Sam.

Sam smiled at me and showed me the new item. "I'll use this to sneak as a 'stranger' just hope Glynda doesn't see me. Hot but angry teachers can be quite terrifying." Sam shrugged with a sweat drop. "I'll most likely use this to try to convince Cinder to change. It'll be hard but...I'll smash that." He whispered in my ear with a wide grin. I however face palmed and shook my head at the idiocy of my brother. "Anyways, in a few years you better prepare yourself to be a godfather. The twins are in and so is Neo." Sam finished with another whisper.

What in the-how does Sam do all this? "Sam". I said dragging him away from our groups and his team. "How the hell do you do all this? I mean, who's in your little harem anyway?" I asked with a sigh. "Because who's idea was this besides yours? It was your family wasn't it?" I asked with my brows raised. "And I mean, the twin and Neo? Really man? I never would've thought you'd go that far". I shrugged as Sam put a hand on my shoulder. "When you have a teasing sister and brother. Their ideas really get in your mind. Plus, sis really wanted a big family. Also in my little harem. It's Neo, the twins, and Yang." I gave Sam a look and shrugged. "Yang confessed when she was drunk when we were at Junior's." I nodded with a thinking face. I then heard a grumbling sound and realised it was Sam's stomach. "Yo, where can I get some food?" He called to our host and we then saw a whole buffet of food. When I looked back at Sam he was already gone off to where the food was.

'When it comes to food Sam will get hungry instantly. noted'. I mentally told myself and went on over to grab some food myself, I looked over to the rest of my world's RWBY and JNPR chatting with Sam's along with his team. I checked my stats and saw that I needed a little more EXP to get to the next level. It's always a tease when you're so close to the next level but you're just a little bit off, it always gets me.

I walked over to my Yang and Sam's as they then turned to me. "So how does it feel to actually talk to...well yourself?" I asked them. "You'd think it'd be weird but it's actually pretty cool knowing there's someone who has similar interests". My Yang said. "That's because she is you Yang". I said sweat dropping.

I looked over to see Sam running around the room screaming hot over and over again. I chuckled at Sammy's misfortune and both Yang's were laughing so hard they had trouble standing. "Karma comes back to bite ya in that ass Sammy boy you should know that by now!" I called over to him but he was too busy trying to get rid of the burning in his mouth. I walked over to Sam and held his mouth shut and he turned his attention to me. "Feel better now?" I asked with a brow raised. "Plus you got both Yang's laughing the butts off so congrats on that, and also just give him whatever Milk is milk the way I see it". I shrugged. Sam got out of my grip and chuckled before turning to the clerk.

"Well you heard the bird, get me some milk...and some chipotle too!" He added as the clerk gave Sam a thumbs up. "Okay, Con-dor, what should we do?" Both Yangs' laughed while holding their stomachs.

"May I suggest some Reddit 50/50? You still have about five minutes." Our host suggested as a computer, a desk, a mouse, a keyboard...basically anything you need to use a PC. I was about to protest until both of our world's Ruby decided to join in. "We're in!" Sam looked at them and gave them a question. "You know this?" Both of them shook their heads and replied at the same time. "It sounds fun!" I looked at Sam and we both shrugged.

"I'd dunno weather to be scared or intrigued of what you had in mind Sam". I said to my brother as he booted up his Computer.

"Well, better prep yourself, because some of this is messed up...like literally, it can go from surgically removing a...'toy' out of a woman's body, or gay people going at it. Something that I hope we won't see." I nodded furiously and sat down. "Okay! Let's see...A video of people making disgusting cakes and eating them...or a compilation of HowToBasic...oh I hope to God its HowToBasic." He said to himself.

I clicked another link after Sam was done with his and saw it was Children of Poseidon. "My peeps c'mere!" I said as I called everyone that was from my world and saw Jeff being shot in the hands with a paintball gun while screaming the F word at the top of his lungs all the while Ruby, Yang Jaune, Nora and I were cracking up laughing, hell even Blake got a good chuckle out of it.

"Oh good ol paintball Manicure" I said trying to contain my laughter. "Ah, no fappin for Jeff". I said getting my laughing under control. "Ok man your turn". I said to Sam.

He chuckles as he then scrolled down "Let's see...Maxmoefoe eats HowToBasic's Krabby Patty...or puppies playing in the snow...puppies please." He muttered with a nervous smile..."AW SHIT! OH MY GOD IT'S SICK!" Sam called out at the top of his lungs. "Oh I'm gonna...bluuurgh!" Both Jaunes groaned out as Sam's Jaune took a bucket from out of nowhere. Both our Weiss just looked away and held their mouths and stomach. I meanwhile is green all over but managed to hold my lunch.

"Ok moving on...ugh man". I added my two cents in and clicked on another link. and it was just a black screen. "What the?" I said and then- "JESUS HAVE F'ING MERCY OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I fell out of my chair, it turns out to be a FUCKING FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S jump scare! "IT JUST HAD TO BE WITHERED BONNIE!" I said trying to calm my racing heart. I then saw that both Ruby's held onto their respective Yang's for comfort as they trembled in fear from that jump scare.

I don't blame em for that.

I Looked at Sam with a question mark on over my head. I poked him and he fell on the floor like a piece of hard wood. "I. Hate. Jumpscares." He stated as his eyes turned white. After a minute or so, he shakily got up and scrolled down. "Puppy plays with another puppy or...Boku no Pico best moments...FUCK IT!" Sam shouted out loud as the link led us to YouTube..."PUPPIES! HOW I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" He grabbed his world's Ruby and began hugging her. "Wow, Sam unexpectedly has an incredibly soft side." My Blake commented as she watched the scene.

"Yea he's a softie when it comes to cute things". I explained my Blake as I looked back at the screen and saw an old video that good ol Jackcepticeye made. And I couldn't help but quote it as it played. "I LOVE NATURE! SO MUCH! IT BURNS!" I said while everyone couldn't help but crack up laugh as several of them fell on the ground as they laughed that hard. "Oh man Jack don't ever change". I said aloud.

"Yep, that's why people love him...wanna do another one? Last one?" I nodded as Mr. Bones tapped his arm signalling that time is almost up. "Okay let's see. Anime compilations of bloody death scenes or...RWBY memes...I swear to God if its 'Bonfire is lit' I would be so triggered." I nodded as I crossed his arms while Sam clicked the link...and the result was...death. I decided not to look at this one. "Oh geez, she's gonna get ripped in half." Yang muttered. "Oh don't run on the stares kids." Sam said quickly, Jaune paled as he held the bucket closer. "Oh look, bloody milkshake." Sam commented as the video came to a close.

"How can you not be phased by...y'know what? Never mind". I said as looked at both Jaunes. "You ok there vomit boys?" I chuckled as they both had a thumb up in response to my question. I then clicked a link and the video was another FNAF video. But not just any video...

It was MARKIPLIER!

"I'm like a wild animal when I'm cornered. I'll punch ya strait in the gabba". I said making a mock punch in the air. "Swear on me mum, swear on me mum everybody!" I said as the video played while we were all laughing.

"Man, you really make a good actor or imitator. Amyways, Mr. Bones here says that its time...but first." Sam ran to the clerk. "Give me a few minutes. In eating and to my trip to the bathroom later...wouldn't want to dump on my pants while we run from some sort of serial killer." He finished.

I waited for Sam at the door back to Little Nightmares and saw that he'd finally arrived. Sam opened the door and went inside. "Come on Con-dor." Both Yangs laughed again while I shook my head and ran to catch up with him.

* * *

When we were back in the game we came face to face with a ladder Sam took a deep breath as I walked towards the ladder with him. "Hey what do you think would happen if I didn't drink that vial that clerk gave me?" He asked me as we reached the ladder and began climbing.

"If I'm going to be honest, it would probably be so gross that I'd have to use a word in both our Weiss's vocabulary to describe it". I replied as we climbed our way up to the top and were met with light shining in our eyes. When they adjusted we saw that we were outside and we both saw the Chain that we had to climb, I then leapt for it and started climbing and Sam followed behind me. We then saw the people walking across a plank. "They can't hear or see us at the moment...right?" I said looking down at Sam.

Sam looked at the guests and shrugged. "Well they're big and fat and we're tiny. So probably no...Anyways if possible I want to catch a seagull and eat it at home. I mean can you see the size of those seagulls?!" Sam drooled while asking as he eyed the seagulls while climbing. I meanwhile chuckled as I shook his head at my brother's antics. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy what am I gonna do without ya?

We kept climbing the chain and then reached the top and I helped Sam up. We kept going along a duct and saw the guests down below. I pretended to have a gun in my hands and mock shoot the guests which made nod in agreement. Then something hit me. "Hey Sam". I asked. "Yea?" he said turning to me. "Where's Six?" I asked which raised a really good question.

Where is he?

Sam thought for a second and shrugged. "Don't know. But judging from the fact that we have done the stuff Six is supposed to do in the game. We're probably replacements for Six. I mean we ARE Six as of now. Even if level four is our end game. Speaking of which. What game do you think are the doors are? I mean those doors have to represent a game since metal door means the doors of the Maw, with the Maw means Little Nightmares." He stated as he stopped to look at a guest. The one with the mask. "Geez, that one with the mask is freaky. Imagine facing that guy's face." He stated with a shiver.

"Well, when you put it that way". I said before continuing to walk further with my brother in tow. We then navigated our way through the ducts and saw the entrance to the guest area. I looked at Sam and made the motion to be quiet and climbed up the side and were on top of the entrance. We then moved through a hole and saw a set of lights we had to jump across. Sam went first and I followed as we jumped one by one and made it to the other side. We kept walking and saw that we had to go through an area where we'd get chased by a guest if we draw attention to ourselves.

 **"I'm hating this already"** I PM Sam as I gave him a deadpan look.

Sam gave a nervous chuckle as we entered the screen doors. "Geez, I know I eat a lot but hearing the guests eat? Too loud." He whispered as we walked to the other screen door. "Don't worry, Mr. Fatty over there won't mind us. He's too busy eating." He pointed out to the guest eating just near us. I nodded as Sam walked towards the other side. We kept on going quietly until we reached a dead end. But I saw the tower of plates and mentally groaned. Possibly making Cortana roll her yes but nod at the reaction to the situation. Sam and I both looked at each other and proceeded to climb getting one of the guests attention as we reached the top. The guest tried to reach out for us but due to them being so fat it was failing miserably. I then saw where we had to go and sighed once more. "Check that. I'm REALLY hating this". I said to Sam.

He gave a nervous chuckle as we jumped down to the floor. "I'm with you here. I mean in the game I got caught so many times in this part. I guess we have to keep on jumping like rabbits." He said as I sighed. "But what do you think would happen if they fall of the stools?" Sam asked with a grin. "Well in all honesty I'd think they'd just crawl to get their food since they can't really run due to them being so fat. I mean do they have anything here but meat?" I asked him in which Sam shrugged as then continued on. "Ok where to now Sammy?" I asked him

"Walk along and climb that chair over there." He pointed to a tiny chair. "After that, just follow my steps after we cross that side over there, where the crates are." He said pointing to the crates. "Also I was serious about jumping in this part like bunnies. At least we'll get some leg days." He grinned as he led the way to the chair. "Don't skip out on leg day unless you wanna look like a chicken like Lance Stuart" I said mostly to myself. Sam and I then climbed the chair and the guests were too focused on eating that they didn't notice us…yet. "Alright. Read when you are". I said to him.

"Okay so there are six guests. One of them is in front of us now. I'll go first. Last thing we need is to bump into each other and get grabbed." He said as he ran and jumped once the first guest tried to grab him. "Can't catch me!" Sam taunted as he did a back flip after jumping. I quickly raced after him to try and stay close. "Wooh!" Sam cheered as he jumped one last time and jumped off the final guest's hand. He looked at me and gave him a thumbs up and a grin. "Try imagining them to be spiders that are trying to jump on you! The table is their web! Good luck Connor!" Sam grinned as showed him my favourite finger.

Yea well fuck you to Sam. I kept running and jumped over a guests hand and leapt off the edge of the table where Sam was waiting for me on the crates. I grabbed the edge of the Crate and Sam pulled me up and patted me on the back. "Let's finish this thing aye?" I said and he nodded in response as we started climbing up. As we got to the top we saw an area we can jump to and made a leap for it one at a time. Sam then pointed to where we were heading next and I knew what was going to happen. "This is just a whole other level of messed up". I stated.

Sam looked at the guests and nodded. "Gotta go fast in this one dude. We have to run together else we face the ugly faced fatty over there." He pointed to the fat lady eating a sausage. "Oh geez the way she eats that sausage." Sam turned green as he held his mouth and I just looked away for a brief moment to not look.

I shudder at the thought as well, we hopped over the railing and sprinted towards the door as the guests at the table to our right caught our attention and tried to grab us. But since we already had gotten ground on them it wasn't difficult to get away. We kept running and saw a lap we had to grab since we had a sheer drop right ahead of us. Sam and Leapt at it and tuck and rolled as we landed on the floor below.

"Okay, that we got pass Miss Fatty over there. Let's go and try not to be ripped apart by a thousand guest's next room." Sam said with a deadpan voice as we entered the room. "We run when I say run." He said as we kept on walking until one of the guests spotted us and stumbled and fell and began climbing at us. "Run! This guy is like a running piggy!" Sam shouted as he grabbed me and went back to the room we were in. The guest tried to get in, but it couldn't. "Ha! You too fat!" Sam taunted.

I rolled my eyes at Sam's childishness as we jumped over the guest and made a b-line for the next area. The guest was making gaining ground but we saw the small hole and slid under it at the same time putting us in the clear. "That is why you go on a diet buddy". I said cracking a smirk on my face. Sam grinned as he flexed some muscles. "Like us!...hey Connor why do you think I don't get fat even if I eat a lot?" he asked as we entered the other side of the room.

"Maybe because we're gamers, that or we're just awesome". I shrugged casually as we walked through the other wall and found ourselves in a hallway and we then looked to our right and saw the elevator coming up. "Run". I said as we then bolted into a bathroom. Sam grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in the direction of a crate and we hid in it. The Chef made another appearance as it looked around for us. A minute later it walked out of the bathroom allowing us to come out of hiding since the coast is clear. Sam was about to open his mouth but... "I hear a toilet joke outta you I'm gonna get both Yang's to punch you in the dick". I said shutting him up.

Sam pouted as he crossed my arms. "Dude...don't be a stinker..." he grinned before laughing while holding his stomach. 'You little prick' I thought to myself. "Alright I'll admit that was a good one". I sighed. "Ok where to next? There doesn't seem to be anywhere to go from here" I asked him while looking around the bathroom.

"Hey Connor, how will you react if somebody-" I turned to Sam and saw him carrying a container and threw it to the mirror. "Was watching you take a shit but you don't know? Oh and think if Shrek is behind this mirror." He added as my jaw dropped and shivered afterwards. "Think of Shrek smiling while sitting on that cha-" I stopped him by hitting him hard on the head making Sam face plant on the floor.

"I swear you ran your mouth more times than you run your own brain Sam". I stated as I pulled Sam up and on his feet. "Karma's a bitch mate" I said patting his back as I then jumped into the hole where the mirror used to be with Sam following close behind. "Still...think about it. Think of the creepiest guy you know staring at you while you take a shit...don't fall down though." he quickly said with a nervous smile as I gave Sam a small glare. I grunted as I opened the vent and entered with Sam following behind me. "Also, since we got our reward earlier. What do you think will be the reward AFTER we finish level four?" He asked him as I shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine mate" I replied as we walked our across a metal pipe and over the hallway we were in before. We then hopped down and made out way to the elevator and took the trip up to the next floor. We then turned right into a new hallway and we heard noise coming from behind us. We turned around and saw several guests coming at us like a stampede.

"RUN!" I called and Sam and I didn't need to be told twice.

The slide doors opened revealing a whole lot of guests as we ran past them. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN HERE ANYWAYS?! ARE THEY HAVING AN ORGY?!...NEVER MIND!" Sam shouted in fear as He jumped from a hand. "Go right!" he shouted as I ran to the right following Sam as he Jumped. "Time to parkour this bitch!" I then put my parkour skill to use all the while following Sam as I followed his steps by dodging some obstacles and climbing the chair and table. I grabbed Sam hand before he slipped to something wet on the table. "To the lantern!" He ran first with speed as he jumped and grabbed hold of the lantern. "Grab my legs Connor!" He shouted looking back to me.

"CALL OF DUTY JUMP!" I shouted as I grabbed Sam's legs. Our combined weight made the post lean forward and made the lantern swing forward allowing us to drop on the other side. We turned our attention behind us and we were very satisfied. "WOOP THAT ONE UP YA!" I said flipping off the guests from where I stood. Sam stood straight and began taunting them by hitting his ass. "Can't get a piece of my sweet ass? Sorry! No can do!" He finished with the double middle fingers. "Man, Come on Connor, we're almost done." He said to me as I followed him and went to the room behind us. We then walked into the room behind us and we kept on going due to nothing being here. However Sam stopped at a certain point which made me stop as well. "What's wrong Sam?" I asked him as he looked around.

Sam sighed as I was led to the window. "Well...this is the part where Six ate a Nome. It kinda freaks me out since in the game I had Six be friends and hug ALL the Nomes. Trust me it was very hard to find them." He said as we climbed the window. We entered a dark room but we can still see. "Come on, the ladder is just up ahead. Afterwards, we enter the elevator and done. I really wanna know what the next rooms are though." he said as we walked towards the ladder and began climbing.

I then pushed the grate out of the way and helped Sam up the ladder. The elevator Doors were the last thing we needed to get past. I gave Sam a boost so he can hit the button and when he did the elevator doors opened revealing a light on the other side we walked up to in and our vision went full white.

* * *

When the light faded we were back with our gangs and Sam spoke up as per usual.

"We're baaaack!" Sam shouted as he raised his fists. But then… "Tactical Nuke Incomiiiiiiiing!" Sam shouted as he ran to the nearest restroom. "Uh...was there something I missed before we left?" I asked the groups as they shrugged in response. I then gave a smirk. "Who's the stinker now Sammy boi!?" I said making both Yang's laugh out loud for Karma coming back to my brother in full force. I heard muffled voices from were Sam is but it was hard to tell what he was saying. "Eat! My! SHIT!" Sam quickly threw a wet tissue towards me as he smacked the door open. I looked in the direction and saw Sam throw something at me. But it was all for nothing since I stopped it with my Biotics in mid-air, making Sam's jaw drop. "Sammy, do you know how many times I've put up with your shit?" I said in a calm manner. While throwing back at him who just managed to dodge it. "I said it before in Little Nightmares and I'll say it again. I don't plan on smelling like a sewer". I said while getting a little ticked off, it was hard enough getting Ubermorph stink off me back on the Ishimura.

Sam chuckled as he approached the rest of us. "Well trust me when I saw all that goop all over your body. I knew you would stink...and what the hell. Why did that sound so wrong? Never mind... Anyways Boney! Since we got our rewards earlier. What do we get?" The skeleton pointed to his right and it showed two flash drives. "These flash drives have an AI inside them. In other words you will have Six as an AI, she won't talk. She's more of a mascot than anything. Although I do suppose it will serve as a friend for Cortana, right Mr. Connor?"

"Well if SIX does become an AI at least she won't be alone right?" I said aloud as Cortana appeared on my shoulder. "I'll hang onto it until the event if fully done. That way I'm checking out all the loot I gained from each game we play". I explained as everyone nodded in understanding. I saw Sam grin as he looked at the doors. "Hey B***!" Both Yangs tried hard to not laugh as they each held onto each other's mouths. "Which one of these doors is Evolve?" He asked, the skeleton looked at Sam and shook his head. "I cannot and will not tell. It is a surprise after all."

I sigh at Sam's antics and at the fact he's dumber than a box of hammers at times. "Next time on Game Grumps". I muttered to myself while shaking my head.

* * *

 **Well I'm glad I got this done and out of the way, becuase I've been holding this off due to other things such as work...as per usual...lack of motivation, family outings and so on. I'm hoping that we can get back on track with the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **So until then I'll see ya next time!**

 **Cronus Prime Out!**


	20. Hey guys

**Hey guys, so it's been 2 weeks since any updates were made to my stories but after 14 days of my father being in the hospital he's awake and now he's getting a lot better than he was before. He's aware of what's going on around him and he knows who his family is namely Me, my sister, brother and Mum and everyone else. He's gotten a few words out and managed to count to a solid 10.**

 **that may not seem much but since he's recovering this quickly in 2 weeks is amazing for us. Now I can sleep easier now. But due to him being in medical the family needs to take shifts in work and other personal matters that I will keep to myself do to them being personal. So my uploads will be...all over the place. And Yes I might be uploading sooner than you guys think. So just keep an eye out.**

 **Now Since I'm in a better mood now and know that Dad's recovering well, I want to speak to you guys on a few things since it seems like forever since I spoke to you all.**

 **Now I have a few new ideas in regarding new stories. And one of them is a favourite Video game franchise that got me hooked not too long ago. It's a simple four letter word.**

 **XCOM**

 **Yep that's right ladies and gents. XCOM will be added to my list of stories, it will be crossed over with RWBY Obviously, still haven't seen volume 5, no spoilers by the way. Also there was an anime I watched which was really good...even though it only has 2 seasons but regardless it also has four letters in it and it's simple.**

 **GATE**

 **Yep, never thought I'd watch it even though it usually pops up on my feed on Youtube, I saw a couple of scenes and it won me over, I mean modern warfare VS Medieval warfare? What's not to love right? But the thing is. Could it work with XCOM? I've been playing a lot of Xcom recently and have Enemy Unknown on my Laptop and my Xbox as well as XCOM 2 on my Xbox as well and finished them, while still playing Enemy Within as I type this message. MECs make things so much better right?**

 **Anyway, I was planning on making some chapters and drafts in my free time since I have tomorrow off work. Now one last thing I want to say...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Thank you for understanding and supporting my time of struggle the last 2 weeks. I never thought that I'd build a following like I have right now and have you guys understand what I'm going through and supporting me through it. But I promise I PROMISE, I find some way to make it up to you guys for my absence. And I can't thank you enough for it.**

 **So, I plan on making stories for GATE and XCOM, without a doubt. I've gotten some experience with the game half of these projects. I may need to watch the anime again and to refresh my memory. Now Don't expect them to come instantly, give me time since I have work and all so bear with me.**

 **Ah who am I kidding? if you guys are this awesome to support and understand me, I'm sure you will. You guys are awesome [Pounds chest twice].**

 **Just remember I'm not gone but I'm not fully back yet, I'm rambling again aren't I? I should wrap this up.**

 **Just to let you know things may be looking up for us but I won't jinx it. So keep an eye out for updates and new stories around the corner.**

 **My name is Cronus Prime, and I will never back down without a fight.**

 **See ya guys.**


End file.
